


O Presente de Quinn

by orphan_account



Series: A Herança e o Presente Faberry [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, Bissexualidade, F/F, Heterossexualidade, Homossexualidade, Romance, Yuri, amizade, sexo lésbico
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2014-11-13
Packaged: 2018-02-24 05:39:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 70,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2570156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quando fazemos escolhas erradas, o amor ainda pode ser capaz de perdoar? Continuação de A Herança De Rachel. Recomendo que leia primeiro a Herança de Rachel antes de começar o Presente de Quinn, assim terá melhor entendimento da fanfic.<br/>* Fic teve como coautor Arthur Agron durante mais ou menos um terço da estória.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfic escrita sem fins lucrativos, os direitos sobre os personagens pertencem a Fox e à Ryan Murphy, Ian e Brad, como todos sabemos, por que se fosse de meus Faberry aconteceria, a bebe Beth não seria esquecida e Brittana estaria junto desde a primeira temporada.

Ela entrou no consultório seguindo a enfermeira, a mulher pediu que se deitasse na cama. Com um pequeno gesto pediu que ela levantasse sua blusa. Ela subiu bata floral que estava usando. Sem aviso a mulher derramou o liquido viscoso e gelado por seu ventre. Seus olhos focaram o monitor, a enfermeira passava com o aparelho a extensão de seu abdômen e logo ouviu: “Tum-tum” o barulho vindo da caixa de som, ela escutava atentamente a batida do coração.

A enfermeira retirou o aparelho de ultrasson de seu útero e lhe deu um papel para retirar o restante do gel. Ela automaticamente levou a mão ao local. Seus olhos encheram de lagrimas, seu rosto molhado pelo pranto silencioso. Nada havia mudado em sua anatomia ainda. Nenhuma elevação na região, mas ela já podia senti-lo, já o amava, desde o momento em que ficou sabendo. Um mês e meio. Seis semanas. 24 dias de gestação. Carregar dentro de si um presente de Deus era sublime. Contudo os caminhos que levaram a essa situação foram tortos, tortuosos, torturantes. Ela nunca havia pensado que seria dessa maneira, não depois de tudo que aconteceu.

Como num flash sua vida passou por seus olhos. Todas as promessas, momentos compartilhados, olhares apaixonados, a luta para finalmente poder ter aquilo que sempre quis e agora? Ela estava sozinha. As duas estrelas que iluminavam sua vida se encontravam a exatos 463 mil Kilometros, mas apesar de grande, a distância física era bem menor do que a emocional.

Saiu do 7º andar, pegou o elevador, abriu a porta do prédio da clinica, caminhou à passos lentos porem firmes pelas ruas, pegou um taxi. A corrida não sairia tão cara, seu apartamento não era tão longe, mas não tinha forças para ir andando. Chegou ao seu apartamento, colocou as chaves sobre a mesa e deitou-se em posição fetal no sofá-cama da sala. Mais uma vez pousou a mão sobre o ventre. O que faria ela agora?

Tudo o que queria era algo que conhecesse e que fosse familiar. O cheiro de colônia para bebe, bracinhos em volta do seu pescoço durante uma canção de ninar, o beijo de boa noite antes de dormir, a sensação do abraço dela a sua volta, seus cabelos com cheiro de morango. Sentir seu corpo arrepiar ao mais singelo toque daquela que amava. Ela sentia falta delas. A chuva fina que caía na janela acompanhava o ritmo de suas lagrimas, ou seria o contrario?

Com a manta bordada que usava para cobrir o sofá, se virou para um dos braços do sofá. Sentiu-se tonta e depois enjoada, não era a primeira vez. Foi justo esse sintoma que a fez desconfiar que estivesse grávida, além do atraso de seu período. Como isso não lhe ocorrera antes? A indisposição repentina, a sonolência mesmo depois de horas de sono bem dormidas, o pequeno aumento de peso, o apetite por coisas estranhas. Estavam ali os sinais que ignorou por completo simplesmente por que não esperava que uma noite, aquela noite iria mudar completamente sua vida. O que ela não daria para que as coisas tivessem tomado um rumo diferente, que elas estivessem ao seu lado.


	2. Chapter 2

O sol apontava no céu de Lima e Quinn já estava se levantando. Nunca foi de acordar cedo, mas ter filhos muda os hábitos e horários das pessoas. Beth ainda se encontrava dormindo tranqüila e continuaria assim até as nove horas. Ás nove e meia era o horário de ir para a aula de balé. Elizabeth Caroline tinha agora 4 anos e meio, seus lindos cabelos dourados permaneceram quase os mesmos, o que mudava era o comprimento e os cachinhos deram lugar a mechas lisas.

Dona de uma personalidade forte e decidida. Sabia muito bem o que queria, enquanto as outras crianças demoravam horas para decidir o que queriam, Beth era incisiva e logo que tomava uma decisão ninguém a fazia mudar de idéia. Beth se parecia demais com ela, Quinn percebia os pequenos gestos e expressões faciais da pequena, nem mesmo a distancia seria capaz de fazê-la esquecer, pois tudo lhe lembrava dela. Quinn não verbalizava, mas sentia falta de uma das únicas pessoas que verdadeiramente amou na vida.

Contudo Quinn perdeu a batalha para a distância e o tempo que triunfaram sobre o relacionamento. Já se fazia quase dois anos desde que tudo aconteceu. Era fácil culpar a distancia, era fácil culpar a fama, o dinheiro, a tentação que era estar sob os holofotes. Quinn sabia de certa forma que naquele dia em que se despediram pela primeira vez as coisas nunca voltariam a ser como antes. Aquele pesar em seu peito que lhe dava a sensação de Rachel não voltaria, mesmo que a morena dissesse o contrario, mesmo que tivessem prometido que nada, nunca iria separá-las.

Flashback on...

– Eu vou ligar todos os dias pra vocês. - falou a morena.

– Nos vamos esperar. – falou com a mão no rosto de Rachel. – Eu vou esperar. – respondeu ela.

– Eu te amo.

– Eu também te amo.

– Minha pequenina, eu vou sentir muito sua falta. – disse a diva abraçando a sua filha. - Cuide bem de sua mãe, ouviu? – falou olhando para o par de olhinhos chorosos.

– Mamãe eu te amo... - falou a pequena Beth. Rachel deu um abraço apertado nas duas e as beijou. Deu um beijinho na testa de sua filha e um selinho na sua mulher. Passou pelo portão de embarque do aeroporto acenando para as duas.

Fim do flashback...

– Mãe...- resmungou a pequena ainda sonolenta – por que você está chorando?

Era sempre assim, as memórias daqueles dias a atingiam e seu pranto rolava pela face. Já fora pior, nos primeiros meses chorava compulsivamente todas as noites depois de colocar Beth para dormir. Passou muitas madrugadas em claro pensando nela.

– Nada minha filha. – disse limpando as lagrimas. - O que vai querer de café da manhã?

– Quero macarrão! – falou a pequena.

– Filha ainda é cedo, que tal um cereal com leite e chocolate?

– Tá bom, mas eu quero comer macarrão hoje, pode ser na hora da janta?

– Você quer dizer na hora do almoço?

– Aham. – disse a criança deitando no sofá.

– Minha princesinha, você já acordou? – falou o homem.

– Sim. – respondeu Beth.

***Glee – O presente de Quinn***

– Kurt, eu sei que já faz muito tempo que nós não nos falamos, mas eu realmente gostaria de te encontrar... eu preciso de um amigo, meu melhor amigo por que eu não tenho ninguém mais com quem desabafar. – falou a voz na caixa de mensagem. Já era a terceira vez que ele ouvira a mensagem e ainda sim, parecia surpreso. A voz de Rachel demonstrava que ela estava vulnerável e que talvez ela estivesse realmente precisando de um amigo verdadeiro. Kurt pegou a chave do carro e saiu do apartamento.


	3. Chapter 3

Rachel ouviu a campainha tocar ao longe, seus olhos abriram e piscaram tentando se acostumar à luz de fim de tarde. Ficou de pé e seus joelhos vacilaram, por um instante retornou ao sofá, reuniu forças para ficar de pé novamente. Andou até a porta de entrada de seu apartamento e girou a chave. Abriu a porta de deu de cara com Kurt Hummel, a expressão de descontentamento em frações de segundo virou de pena, reconhecendo seu amigo Rachel abraçou-o ali mesmo do lado de fora.

Depois de controlar o choro que caia sobre a face inchada de Rachel, Kurt perguntou a ela o que tinha acontecido.

– Kurt, eu estou perdida. – declarou Rachel.

– O que aconteceu?

– Minha vida virou do avesso. Desde aquela entrevista, minha vida mudou completamente, se eu pudesse voltar no tempo. – lamentou-se ela.

– Rachel, eu sei o que aconteceu na entrevista, eu estava do lado dela. Eu vim aqui por que você parecia desesperada no telefonema e eu ainda me preocupo contigo.

Rachel pegou o ultrasson e deu nas mãos de Kurt, ele observou o papel com atenção e leu o laudo, grávida de 6 semanas. Com um movimento involuntário o queixo do homem de traços não tão mais delicados caiu, ele olhou para a diva que voltou a chorar copiosamente. Kurt que se encontrava sentado na poltrona no oposto da diva que se sentava no sofá, levantou e abraçou a amiga. Ele murmurava pequenos consolos como se faz à uma criança que teve um pesadelo.

***Glee – O Presente de Quinn***

– Minha princesinha, você já acordou? – falou Noah.

– Sim. – respondeu Beth.

– Dormiu bem?

– Sim papai, eu tive um sonho com a mamãe. – falou a criança.

Nesse momento Quinn trocou um olhar com Puck. Não era a primeira vez que Beth sonhava com Rachel, a pequena sentia falta da sua mamãe. Rachel recebeu uma bolsa de estudos ainda no Junior High, o que antecipou seus planos de ir para NY, Quinn estava esperando resposta da Nova York University, resposta essa que não veio naquele inverno. Rachel mudou-se para NY e mantinha contato todos os dias com Quinn e Beth pelo computador. A pequena esperava ansiosa para ver sua mamãe pontualmente às sete e meia todos os dias. Até que as ligações não vieram mais e sua mãe chorava todos os dias quando a colocava para dormir.

– E o sonho foi legal? – perguntou Puck enquanto deixava alguns envelopes de correspondência em cima da cômoda no corredor.

– Foi, eu acho, mamãe estava aqui com a gente e ela cantava para mim. – disse a pequena de cabelos dourados.

Quinn deixou uma lagrima escapar no canto do olho. Ela pegou a vasilha com o cereal e deu a sua filha no sofá. Noah aproximou-se de Quinn e levou as mãos as costas da loira. Ela enterrou o rosto no peito do homem que usava moicano no colégio. Ao termino do colégio Noah abriu sua própria empresa de limpeza de piscinas, tinha três funcionários e só gerenciava o negocio. Ele também começou a faculdade comunitária de Lima e estava cursando administração. Puck comprou uma casa, no bairro dos judeus em Lima e foi para lá que Quinn e Beth foram depois que tudo aconteceu.

Apesar de tudo o que havia acontecido Quinn se mantinha forte por Beth, elas viviam bem em Lima. Beth tinha vários amiguinhos na escola e era muito esperta por mais que se parecesse com Quinn fisicamente, sua personalidade era de Rachel. Tinha um perfil de liderança, era decidida, às vezes mimada, porém sempre muito animada e simpática como o pai. Mesmo não querendo admitir para si mesma a loira sabia que vivia bem em Lima. Eles tinham amigos e podiam contar com os Berry apesar de tudo que aconteceu, mas ela também sabia que se fosse para New York poderia com toda a certeza dar um futuro melhor para Beth um futuro que ela não teve.

Quinn levou a pequena já pronta para a aula de balé até o estúdio que ficava a poucas ruas dali. A menina não parava de bailar com seus passos de dança ela serpenteava pelo meio fio, preocupando a mãe que alertava sobre o perigo de cair. Puck pegava Beth, almoçava com ela e depois a deixava na escolinha.

A ex-lider de torcida foi para o seu trabalho e passou mais uma tarde montando books de garotas de 15 anos. Terminada a jornada de trabalho cansativa e entediante, Quinn pegou a pequena na escola. Nos pensamentos da loira vinham desejando saber quando finalmente aquela bentida carta chegaria. Por mais que amasse fotografar, o pior do seu trabalho era ter que suporta noivas histéricas e mães de noivas ainda mais histéricas do que suas filhas, pedindo isso e aquilo nas fotos, por mais que ela fosse boa no seu trabalho ela não operava milagres.

No instante que pisou em casa viu Puck com um envelope em mãos. Ela olhou para ele que ofereceu a carta com nome de Quinn com o timbre da NYU (New York University) nas mãos da loira. Ela abriu a carta e seu rosto se iluminou. Ela havia conseguido, depois de um ano, ela havia conseguido uma bolsa para o programa de Fotografia na Universidade de Nova York, agora não precisava fotografar casamentos em Lima, nunca mais precisaria agüentar noivas histéricas com o tamanho de seu nariz. Noah a abraçou e suspendeu seu corpo leve, girando a loira no ar. Mas uma vez naquele dia as lagrimas caíram, só que dessa vez era de felicidade.

***Glee – O Presente de Quinn***

– Meu amor, eu acho que... não, eu sinto que nós precisamos ligar para a Quinn.

– Tudo bem, quando nos chegarmos em casa, a gente liga, eu estou mesmo saudades da pequena.


	4. Chapter 4

O dia nasceu ensolarado em Lima como era de costume, porém não era um dia como qualquer outro. Era uma data de festejo e alegria, era o aniversário de Beth que finalmente havia chegado. Puck e Quinn trataram de acordar a pequena com beijos e uma sessão de cócegas. Eles tinham planejado uma festa em casa mesmo, bolo simples com cobertura de chocolate, docinhos e chapéus de princesas. E como convidados tinham os amiguinhos da pequena, alguns velhos amigos do clube do coral e os Berry.

 

A loira mesmo não querendo transparecer a ansiedade sabia que não iria conseguir esconder mais assim que os dois homens atravessassem a porta daquela casa, Quinn estava nervosa com tudo e durante a semana se perguntava como iria dar a noticia de que em breve ela e Beth iriam partir para New York e nesses pensamentos vieram outros que alarmaram a loira - Onde elas iriam ficar? Não poderia ficar nas fraternidades ou republicas como qualquer estudante, já que tinha Beth. Com quem ela deixaria a filha enquanto estivesse estudando?

 

Mas como para tudo na vida tem solução, para a vida de Quinn também teve e no inicio daquela mesma semana ela recebeu o telefonema que resolveu todos ou pelo menos alguns dos seus problemas e preocupações.

– Alô? - perguntou Quinn.

– Q? - perguntou a voz receosa.

– Santana? – perguntou surpresa. - É você quem está falando? – questionou Quinn não acreditando.

– Sou eu sim Fabray! Por Deus garota, achei que tinha morrido...

– Por que diz isso?

– Simplesmente por que a senhorita não dá mais sinal de vida, desde que viemos para New York você mal responde os meus emails e de Britt! - gritou a latina.

– S, eu trabalho e muito, está bem? Por isso não tenho tempo de ficar respondendo emails seus. - disse a loira sem entender o porquê de Santana estar aos berros.

– Isso não vem ao caso... Como estão as coisas ai em Lima? Sei que o aniversário de Beth está próximo, então resolvi ligar! Já que a desnaturada da minha amiga não liga.

– Sant, ela está bem? – Quinn ouviu a voz no telefone.

– Britt também está ai?

– Sim. – responderam as duas ao mesmo tempo. – Coloca no viva voz. – Quinn escutou e identificou a segunda voz como sendo sua amiga Brittany.

– Q. eu tive um pressentimento com você. – disse a dançarina.

– Então achamos que seria bom ligar para saber noticias suas. – completou a latina.

– Que pressentimento, Britt? – perguntou Quinn.

– De que eu deveria te ligar, por que alguma coisa tinha acontecido com você.

– Aconteceu, sim.

– O que foi? Fala logo, Fabray, se não eu vou até ai via fibra óptica, para chutar seu traseiro. – falou Santana com amor que lhe era característico.

– Eu recebi uma carta.

– De quem? – a latina e a loira de olhos azuis disseram sincronizadas.

– Da Universidade de New York. Eu consegui, eles me aceitaram no programa de fotografia, devo começar no mês que vem.

– Isso é esplendido. – disse Santana.

– Eu estou tão feliz por você. – falou a dançarina.

– Só que eu não sei como vou fazer, preciso arrumar um lugar para ficar, preciso achar uma escola para Beth, fazer minha inscrição para um estágio remunerado, é muita coisa e eu não faço a menor idéia de como vou conseguir fazer tudo isso.

– Fabray, você pensou o que? Que ia pra onde? Você vai ficar com a gente. Resolvido o primeiro problema, até por que nos temos um quarto sobrando. – disse a latina.

– E eu trabalho como voluntária numa escola infantil aqui do bairro, então posso ver se consigo uma vaga para Beth. – emendou a Brittany.

– Sério?

– Claro. Que tipo de amiga, você acha que eu seria se te deixasse na mão? – falou Santana.

– Quando você vem? – perguntou Britt.

– Só preciso arrumar mais uns pequenos detalhes.

– Vamos te buscar no aeroporto, é só ligar. – disse Britt.

– Meninas, vocês são anjos que o destino colocou no meu caminho.

– Pode parar com a melação, se não vai ter que ir a pé para casa, viu?

– Eu sei que você me ama, Lopes.

– Ela ama mesmo, vivia reclamando que você não dava noticias. – disse Britt. – Ai – Quinn ouviu a loira reclamar do outro lado do telefone. – Desculpe. – a ex-capitã ouviu Santana murmurar para a namorada.

– Vocês me tiram do sério, ok eu admito, estava com saudades, mas não era de você era da minha afilhada linda. Dá um super beijo de parabéns e um abraço por mim.

– Por mim também.

– Eu dou sim, pode deixar.

– Até mais.

– Beijos.

– Tchau. - Quinn respirou aliviada, menos um problema para ser resolvido.

***Glee – O Presente de Quinn***

Quinn já havia se resolvido no seu trabalho, estava cumprindo o período de aviso, e treinava seu substituto. Na escola de Beth conseguiu acertar os detalhes para providenciar a matrícula da pequena em uma nova escola. Durante as ultimas semanas que se passaram foi uma correria, arrumação de malas, de documentos e preparação para uma nova realidade. Só faltava falar com os Berry e a própria Beth, que mesmo tão pequena já havia notado a mudança de comportamento da mãe, só não sabia ao certo a razão. Como o aniversário da pequena se aproximava, ela pensou que a razão da agitação de Quinn fosse sobre sua festa de cinco aninhos, mas Quinn estava preocupada em como iria contar para a filha que iriam se mudar de Lima.

Leroy e Hiram foram prestigiar o aniversario de Beth, os dois homens estacionaram em frente a casa simples no bairro judeu e se encaminharam para a porta da frente. Já do lado de fora era possível ouvir as risadas infantis e a musica que animava a festa. Hiram bateu na porta e Noah os recebeu, Puck estendeu a mão num cumprimento que Hiram aceitou de bom grado, os ex-lineback realizou o mesmo movimento com Leroy que lhe deu um aperto de mão firme. Quinn estava consolando uma das amiguinhas de Beth que tinha brigado com outra por causa de uma boneca, a loira levantou o olhar e avistou os seus ex-sogros. Ela se encaminhou ao encontro dos dois que sorriram.

– Quinn, querida, é muito bom reencontrá-la. – falou Hiram.

– É um prazer tê-los aqui.

– Nos sentimos falta de vocês. – desabafou Hiram

– Eu e Beth sentimos falta de vocês também.

– E como está a pequena? – disse Leroy.

– Ela está bem, não vão acreditar no quanto está mudada. Ela deve estar correndo pelo quintal.

– Você também está mudada. Cortou o cabelo, está mais madura, com mais cara de mãe. – observou Hiram com um sorriso. Dado o comentário do homem mais baixo, Quinn levou a mão até os cabelos loiros cortados um pouco acima da altura dos ombros.

– Essa não é a única mudança. – ela colocou uma mexa atrás da orelha e parou um pouco para pensar. – Eu vou me mudar de Lima. – desabafou ela.

– Querida, isso é bom. Não é Leroy?

– É sim. Mas o que ocasionou essa mudança repentina?

– Eu finalmente recebi a carta de admissão da Universidade de Nova York.

– Fantástico. – falaram em uníssono.

– Eu sei que deveria ter avisado antes, mas...

– Quinn, você não tem que nos dar satisfação do que faz. Não depois... – o homem se calou. Quinn entendeu o que ele iria falar. Ela não tinha mais que lhes dar satisfação já que Rachel e ela não estavam mais juntas.

– Eu não considero uma obrigação – falou ela. – eu realmente considero vocês como minha família. E eu jamais tiraria Beth do convívio de vocês.

– Quinn independente do que houve saiba que pode contar conosco sempre. – disse Leroy.

– Vovô, vô, vocês vieram! – falou a pequena abraçando as pernas de Leroy. O homem ergueu a pequena e cheirou os cabelos de Beth. Hiram aproveitou a oportunidade e afagou as bochechas da criança que lhe deu um beijo estralado na bochecha. – Vocês têm que ver meu bolo de aniversário, vem cá. – a garotinha saiu puxando um avô com cada mão.

Quinn não pode evitar se não sorrir diante da cena, Elizabeth era muito determinada, às vezes um pouquinho mandona e fazia coisas que constantemente lembrava ela. Por mais que doesse Quinn ainda pensava na diva. Como ela estaria? Tirando Quinn de seus pensamentos sobre a morena, Tina e Mike apareceram trazendo um embrulho amarelo nas mãos.

– Quinn, quanto tempo. – falou Tina.

– Realmente. – respondeu Quinn. Depois de tanto tempo sem se verem mesmo morando na mesma cidade eles não tinham mais tantos assuntos em comum. - Vocês chegaram sem problemas? – questionou a loira.

– Quase não chegamos já que o Mike resolveu confiar no GPS asiático que ele comprou no mês passado. O que ele não contava era que a direções estavam em coreano. – disse Tina dando um olhar frio em direção ao namorado.

– Mas chegaram bem a tempo dos parabéns. – falou Quinn a fim de amenizar o clima entre o casal a sua frente. - E ai como vocês estão?

– Noivos. – respondeu Tina com uma súbita mudança de humor mostrando a aliança na mão esquerda.

– Não acredito, o Mike finalmente criou coragem e lhe pediu em casamento? – disse Quinn analisando o anel da amiga.

– Não. – respondeu ele monossilábico.

– Como assim?

– Depois de 6 anos de namoro eu deu um ultimato nele, falei: Meu bem, você me ama? Ai ele falou claro que amo. E ai eu disse, Mike então nos vamos nos casar, foi assim.

– Então foi você que pediu ele em casamento?

– Se você vê por esse lado, acho que foi sim. – respondeu Mike.

– Se minha amiga Tina não tivesse te encostado na parede, você estaria solteiro até hoje Jack Chang. – falou Mercedes aparecendo na sala.

– Cedes tem razão. – falou Artie.

– Pessoal, vocês vieram.

– Eu não perderia o aniversario da pequena por nada. – disse Artie.

– Nem que a vaca tussa que eu perderia a oportunidade de rever minhas duas loirinhas. – disse a blackdiva.

Quinn contou aos ex-membros do clube do coral sobre a carta e a mudança para New York. Todos eles ficaram super animados com a noticia. Quinn não pertencia a Lima, nunca pertenceu e nada mais justo do que alcançar uma nova realidade. Recomeçar a vida numa cidade de sonhos, dar uma oportunidade melhor para Beth.

– Ok, pessoal está na hora dos parabéns. – disse Noah.

– Venham. –Beth chamou gesticulando com o dedinho. A pequena estava em pé em uma das cadeiras da cozinha.

Com todos reunidos em volta da mesa, o parabéns começou. Na hora de apagar as velinhas Elizabeth fechou os olhinhos com força e puxou o ar para seus pulmões, soprou a vela do bolo com cobertura de chocolate e soltou um suspiro aliviado. Para os adultos que presenciaram a cena incomum uma coisa se passava na cabeça de todos: o que teria sido que a pequenina havia pedido. Ela pareceu se concentrar tanto, quase como se não quisesse outra coisa no mundo.

– Minha filha, o que você desejou? – perguntou Quinn.

– Desculpe mãe, mas eu não posso falar.

– Por que não, me conta, pareceu que você queria tanto esse desejo.

– Eu não posso se não, não se realiza oras. – disse com a mãozinha na cintura.

– Tudo bem, então. Mas quando se realizar você me conta?

– Só depois que se realizar. – falou Beth com um sorriso.


	5. Chapter 5

– Big Mamma, assim que chegarem quero que me liguem, ok? – Noah que estava com Beth no colo, falou preocupado. Puck esta se despedindo da filha, Beth abraçava o pai com força, as pernas sustentadas pelos braços fortes de Noah e suas pequenas mãozinhas no pescoço do homem. Puck sentiu um aperto no coração, não era fácil deixá-las ir. Mas ele sabia que era o certo, que era o esperado.

Quinn e Noah construíram juntos uma relação de companheirismo. Quinn sentia por Noah algo próximo de um sentimento fraternal, ele agia como um irmão mais velho, por mais estranho que parecesse devido ao fato de terem uma filha. Fruto de um ato inconseqüente durante a adolescência. Beth era o laço que os unia mais firmemente, mas mesmo antes disso Quinn já considerava Noah uma boa companhia e bom ouvinte. Depois do termino com a Rachel, Quinn não sabia ao certo para onde iria, quando se viu em uma situação que nunca imaginou estar, mas ele ficou ao seu lado, lhe dando forças e ajudando-a a seguir em frente.

– Assim que pisarmos no aeroporto, você será o primeiro a saber. – confirmou ela.

– Bom mesmo. Tchau minha baixinha. – falou bagunçando os fios loiros da garotinha em pé no saguão do aeroporto.

– Papai! Você vai me deixar despenteada. – exclamou a menina. Puck riu da reação de sua filha, ela ajeitando as mechas onde supostamente deveriam estar, lembrava a antiga Rachel com seu tique de colocar as mechas atrás das orelhas mesmo que estivessem perfeitamente no lugar.

– Desculpa, princesa, eu não tive a intenção.

– Jura juradinho? – perguntou ela com o mindinho levantado.

– Promessa de escoteiro. – falou ele cruzando um ‘x’ no coração.

– Puck, você nunca... – Quinn não terminou de falar por Noah lhe deu um olhar de aviso, ela meneou a cabeça em concordância.

***Glee – O Presente de Quinn***

Ontem tinha sido o aniversario de Beth, a pequena estava fazendo 5 anos. Será que continuava com os cachinhos característicos? Será que estava grande? Rachel pensou na sua filha o dia todo. A morena queria ter acordado a pequena com cócegas e dar-lhe um café da manhã ainda na cama. Ela desejou estar ao seu lado quando a pequena soprasse as velinhas, quando abrisse os presentes. A diva queria poder dar um abraço apertado na sua garotinha e ao final do dia colocá-la para dormir ao som de uma canção de ninar.

Rachel sentia falta de Beth, não falar ou ver a criança estava matando a diva por dentro. Já se fazia quase dois anos. E por causa de suas escolhas e daquela entrevista, Rachel as tinha perdido. Nada poderia transmitir o que a diva sentia, ou melhor não havia uma só palavra para nomear o que ela estava sentindo.

Remorso?

Arrependimento?

Culpa?

Perda?

Angustia?

Saudade?

Qual delas era certa?

Uma delas? Todas elas?

Rachel estava quebrada, seu coração não batia mais no mesmo ritmo da sua Quinn. Sua voz perdeu o brilho, perdeu o propósito. A técnica fazia de suas cordas vocais um instrumento bonito, mas sem a razão de seu afeto por perto, Rachel não tinha mais a capacidade de se emocionar e emocionar à outros com suas performances. Todas as vezes que subia ao palco, sua garganta emitira sons belos, contudo eram mecânicos, sem vida, sem jovialidade, sem amor.

Mais um dia de estréia. Rachel iria estrear sua terceira peça no Teatro, sua segunda como estrela do espetáculo na Broadway e as chances de receber um Tony eram bem maiores do que o primeiro que ganhou surpreendendo a todos na sua primeira peça. Rachel saiu de seu apartamento e foi até a frente do prédio antigo. Como o esperado o carro e o motorista já estavam à sua espera.

– Senhorita Berry, está pronta para ir? – falou ele abrindo a porta do carro.

– Estou sim, Dave.

– Espero que esteja se sentindo melhor.

– Eu estou – respondeu ela não tão precisa. – Preciso estar. – falou pensativa. – Obrigada pela preocupação. – agradeceu.

Dave Karofsky fechou aporta do carro e a diva colocou o cinto no banco de trás. Dave a viu chorando no dia anterior após os ensaios e deu-lhe um lenço num gesto cavalheiro. Quem não conheceu Karofsky durante os tempos de colégio, nunca acreditaria que o homem gentil e de gestos cavalheirescos, fora um valentão. Quando Rachel deu de cara com Dave, sua primeira reação foi dar um passo para trás, depois de se lembrar que o homem não tinha nas suas mãos nada além do chapéu de motorista foi que a diva se acalmou.

[Flashback on]

– Karofsky, o que você está fazendo aqui?

– Eu trabalho de motorista para a companhia de Teatro.

– Que sorte, pegar logo você como motorista! – reclamou a diva.

– Eu não sabia qual seria sua reação, se quiser peço para um colega assumir meu lugar e nos trocamos.

– Não Karofsky, tudo bem.

– Dave, me chame de Dave, por favor. – pediu ele. Ali quando ele pediu para chamá-lo de Dave, ela viu que ele queria deixar a imagem do colégio para trás.

[Fim do flashback]

***Glee – O Presente de Quinn***

Com as passagens em mãos, bolsa no ombro e Beth firmemente agarrada em sua cintura, Quinn passa pelo saguão do aeroporto. Era hoje o dia. O começo de algo novo, uma nova realidade, uma nova vida.

– Mãe, nos vamos chegar logo? – Beth falou puxando a saia de Quinn.

– Nos ainda vamos entrar no avião.

– Cadê o avião?

– Olha lá. – disse apontando para o vidro onde se podia ver um avião pousando no pátio.

– É grandão. – observou a garotinha.

– Sim, e nos vamos estar dentro dele daqui a pouco.

Já sentadas nas poltronas, Quinn afivelou o cinto da criança e o seu próprio. Beth estava olhando para a janela. Aquela era a primeira vez que a menina viajava de avião e não parava um instante de fazer perguntas e observar os detalhes. A mente de Quinn não estava no avião, estava nas lembranças.

[Flashback on]

Depois do divertido aniversário de Beth, Quinn contou para a pequena que elas iam se mudar. A loira achava que Beth acharia ruim, ou até mesmo não quisesse se mudar, mas reação da criança não foi nenhuma das esperadas.

– Filha, a mamãe recebeu uma carta, um convite para estudar.

– Que legal, mãe.

– Só que eu não vou estudar aqui, a escola nova da mamãe fica em New York.

– Você vai para lá? – falou Beth com carinha de choro.

A pequena se lembrava do dia que sua outra mamãe foi para New York, ela se lembrou especialmente do fato de que Rachel fora e nunca mais tinha voltado. Vendo as lágrimas rolarem pela pequena face rubra, Quinn abraçou sua filha num abraço apertado.

– Você não quer ir para New York? – Quinn perguntou olhando nos olhinhos entristecidos.

– Eu também vou? – questionou a criança com o rosto iluminado.

– Mas é claro que sim, eu não desgrudo de você nem por decreto.

– Eu pensei que... – Quinn não deixou a menina terminar de falar. Ela conhecia sua filha, e sabia que New York não trazia tantas boas lembranças para nenhuma delas. Contrariando o que Quinn planejava falar depois, a pequena abriu um sorriso repentino de orelha a orelha e perguntou quando elas poderiam ir.

[fim do flashback]

***Glee – O Presente de Quinn***

– Kurt, eu já disse que o diretor é quem dá a palavra final. Não dá para colocar todo mundo que eu conheço no espetáculo, além do mais ele teria que fazer um teste, e isso foi a meses atrás.

– Rachel, o Blaine é louco para fazer [ Spring Awaking] e já que o ator principal não vai poder ensaiar contigo propriamente, não existe ninguém melhor para substituí-lo.

– Eu sei que o Blaine é talentoso, tem um currículo muito bom, mas não posso interferir ao seu favor dessa vez.

– Você quer dizer que não deve, não que não pode. Você é Rachel Berry a atriz mais jovem a receber um Tony. Não há nada que você peça que não façam. – falou o amigo com orgulho.

– Eu não devo e como só faltam 2 meses para a reestréia, o diretor está cada vez mais exigente. Ele disse que precisa de gente competente para organizar a mídia de divulgação, ele reclama da equipe de iluminação, praticamente quer tudo refeito. Por que não aceita nada menos do que perfeição. Ele reclama de tudo, inclusive de mim. Já que não tenho me sentido tão bem durante as manhãs.

– Rachel, você não pode esconder sua situação, vai aparecer daqui alguns meses.

– Eu sei, mas é muita coisa para absorver e eu ainda não contei a ninguém, nem para meus pais, nem para o diretor, muito menos para ele. Você é a única pessoa que sabe, e gostaria que ficasse assim por enquanto. Eu não sei o que vou fazer.

– Independente da sua decisão quanto ao assunto, estarei do seu lado, ok?

– Kurt, você é um ótimo amigo.

– O melhor baby.

***Glee – O Presente de Quinn***

– San, você acha que elas já chegaram? – Brittany perguntou pela centésima vez.

– Segundo o quadro de desembarque, o avião delas ainda não pousou. Não deve demorar muito. – Santana disse serena.

– Que tamanho deve estar a Beth?

– Não sei, vamos descobrir em alguns minutos. – ocorreu uma mudança do status do vôo. Avião pousando no pátio.

***Glee – O Presente de Quinn***

– Mãe, por que tem uma fila? – Beth falou apoiada no carrinho das malas.

– É para pegar as bagagens. – disse Quinn empurrando o veiculo.

– Ah, e nossas malas foram no porta malas do avião?

– Sim.

– E agora todos estão esperando para pegar suas malas? – a esteira se moveu.

– Sim. – as primeiras malas apareceram.

– Olha lá minha mochila rosa! – a menina falou apontando com o dedo.

– Prontinho! Agora só faltam 3! – falou a ex-lider de torcida enquanto colocava a mochila no carrinho.

***Glee – O Presente de Quinn***

Santana e Brittany ainda estavam em pé esperando Quinn e Beth saírem pelas portas de vidro. Logo, Brittany viu uma menina loira andando ao lado de uma mulher linda de cabelos igualmente loiros na altura dos ombros, usando um corte maduro e ao mesmo tempo sexy. A criança correu na direção da dançarina e Brittany suspendeu e girou a garotinha no ar. Santana piscou, conferiu o que tinha diante dos seus olhos que demoraram alguns segundos antes de reconhecer a amiga.

– Fabray, eu quase não te reconheci.

– Oi, Lopes! – falou Quinn. – Eu não mudei tanto assim. Mudei?

– Está mais... mais...

– Gostosa. – respondeu Britt.

– B. Eu estou aqui do seu lado. Como tem coragem de chamar outra mulher de gostosa na minha frente?

– Ué?! É verdade, mas a Quinn sabe que eu prefiro as latinas. – disse Brit afagando a bochecha de Santana que sorriu tímida ao toque da dançarina.

– Ok, assim eu me convenço. – falou num sorriso mais aberto.

– Como foi o vôo?

– Ótimo. – respondeu Beth.


	6. Chapter 6

Há apenas dois quarteirões do apartamento Lopes-Pierce havia um parque infantil. Logo depois que chegaram ao apartamento das meninas, Brittany convenceu a todas a irem dar uma volta no parquinho por que Beth não parava de se mexer e precisava extravasar um pouco as energias.

– Você não para um segundo não, baixinha? – falou Santana.

– Ei, não sou baixinha. Cada um tem o tamanho que quer ter. – disse Beth levantando a sobrancelha esquerda.

– Ahm? De onde será que eu conheço essa atitude? – a latina perguntou para Quinn. A loira sorriu com o comentário da amiga.

– Ela viu Stuart Little antes de ontem. – respondeu a ex chefe das lideres de torcida. – e desde então para tudo que é situação, ela repete uma fala do filme.

– Um little aqui, um little lá. – disse Beth.

–Um little Rei, e um little viva! – Brit complementou a saudação da baixinha arrancando risadas de todas.

Em seguida, Brit pegou Beth e colocou sobre os ombros. O mesmo que Noah costumava fazer e que Beth adorava quando eles passeavam no bairro de Lima. As três continuaram a andar pelas ruas de NYC, passaram um grande cruzamento e finalmente chegaram ao parque.

– Então, o que está achando de New York? –Santana perguntou para Quinn. As duas sentadas no banco observando as suas garotas brincando no parque.

– Eu acho que é bem agitado e meio frio, mas a gente se acostuma. – disse Quinn esfregando as mãos umas nas outras.

– Relaxa, daqui a pouco você nem vai notar as diferenças. – disse Santana batendo os dentes encenando um frio de congelar. A latina conseguiu arrancar uma risada genuína de sua amiga, fazia muito tempo que ela não sorria assim. Momentos como esse eram raros e por alguns instantes, Quinn esqueceu um pouco dos seus pensamentos – sempre voltados na diva Rachel Berry- e aproveitava o agora.

***Glee – O Presente de Quinn***

Kurt passava por uma trilha onde costumava fazer caminhadas e avistou um grupo incomum de pessoas, uma criança, uma mulher loira a brincar com a pequena criatura no balanço do parque, enquanto outras duas mulheres, uma latina de cabelos negros e outra loira de cabelos dourados porem curtos que encaravam a dupla a brincar.

Ele se aproximou com passos cautelosos ante a cena que presenciava. Nunca antes lhe tinha passado a possibilidade de encontrar com elas ali, há apenas algumas quadras de seu loft. Quinn e Beth estavam em New York? Quinn cortara o cabelo? Como uma pessoa pode parecer ainda mais atraente do que era? Só Quinn Fabray, para fazer Kurt ter pensamentos héteros por alguns instantes. Kurt balançou a cabeça e afastou as imagens de sua mente. E quanto a Rachel? Ela ficaria tão feliz em saber que as duas estavam tão pertinho dela, especialmente agora que a diva iria precisar de todo amor e carinho que pudesse ter. Tirando o fato de que elas não estavam juntas e Rachel estivesse numa situação, digamos peculiar.

Kurt ponderou por alguns minutos antes de se decidir se devia ou não se aproximar. Mas a curiosidade sendo um dos seus terríveis hábitos instigou o homem a fazer a aproximação, mesmo com medo da latina. Afinal, Santana não suportava a idéia de qualquer pessoa pensar no nome de Rachel Berry perto de Quinn. Será que se Santana soubesse o quanto Rachel sofre a cada dia por causa disso, encararia melhor a situação?

Depois da separação quase todos os amigos escolheram seus lados, Kurt ficou em cima do muro, enquanto o restante ficou ao lado de Quinn. Ele sentiu pena da amiga, e tentou se colocar na posição dela. Seria ele capaz daquilo? No fundo ele sabia que não, mas quem acreditaria que a doce e às vezes infantil Rachel Berry seria capaz de tal coisa. Ninguém poderia ter imaginado, ou se quer esperava, mas aconteceu, o que o fez questionar algumas coisas, como seu relacionamento com Blaine.

Blaine era um ótimo namorado, e o apoiava em tudo. Quando ele quis abrir sua própria marca de roupas, ele foi o primeiro a saber, quando ele decidiu não seguir com a carreira nos palcos, ele foi o primeiro a saber, quando ele se mudou para NYC, Blaine foi seu primeiro colega de quarto, o que não conta, já que eles dividiam a cama e não só o quarto, como também o restante do apartamento. Blaine foi o primeiro em tantos aspectos que Kurt não mais sabia o que era a sensação do novo. E isso se tornou um problema para o rapaz.

Estaria ele se acomodando e deixando a vida ou o destino tomar conta da sua jornada? Estaria ele, deixando se levar com a maré, incapaz de remar contra a mesmice e a rotina? Kurt ama muito o Blaine. O ex warbler foi seu primeiro namorado sério e mesmo depois de cinco anos juntos, o garoto de olhos castanhos ainda mantinha aquele mesmo olhar de quando Kurt cantou Black Bird na sala da Dalton academy. Mas será que ele ainda estava apaixonado por ele ?

Kurt espantou os pensamentos meio bagunçados e tornou a observar Beth. Ela estava tão crescida, a última vez que ele a vira, fora quando? Já não se lembrava. Kurt se escondia sorrateiramente atrás de um arbusto. Se o pegassem iriam pensar o que?

– Olá bela dama. – disse ele para Quinn que se encontrava de costas sentada no banco de pedra.

– Eu realmente não estou... – disse ela se virando, e ao notar que o dono do galanteio era ninguém menos que Kurt, Quinn parou de falar.

– Hummel, o que faz aqui? – perguntou a latina.

– Eu moro há apenas algumas quadras daqui. – respondeu ele. – Aquela é a pequena Beth?

– É – falou Quinn pensativa. Kurt trazia lembranças que Quinn não sabia se conseguiria lidar neste momento. – Não tão pequena assim, né? – Beth andava em direção ao banco onde Quinn, Santana e Kurt estavam sentados.

– Mãe, eu encontrei um pingente, olha? – disse a menina estendendo a mão cheia de areia com o tal pingente brilhante.

– Eu vi, mas a mamãe já te disse que não era para ficar enterrando nada, muito menos desenterrando as coisas, então faz o seguinte, peça a tia Brittany para lhe ajudar a lavar as mãos na fonte por que depois vamos comer cachorro quente.

– Tudo bem. – respondeu a garotinha. Beth já ia saindo quando notou Kurt. – Ei, você tem um cabelo engraçado. – falou observadora.

– Obrigada. – Kurt dedilhou o topete. – E o seu cabelo é lindo, mas eu me lembrava de você com cachinhos ainda.

– Você me conhecia?

– Aham, eu costumava...

– Beth, tia Brit, está sozinha, por que você não fica de olho nela por mim. – interrompeu a latina dando uma piscadela para a menina. Beth obedeceu a Santana e foi para o outro lado do parque com Brittany sentada na fonte. – Kurt eu posso ter uma palavrinha contigo, um instante? – disse entre um sorriso forçado. Kurt sabia que boa coisa não ia ser, mas prontificou-se a falar com Satã, quer dizer, Santana.

Santana deu alguns passos e Kurt a seguiu, a latina parou do outro lado da fonte e cruzou os braços. Kurt parou de frente a ela e esperou o ataque.

– Kurt, olha, eu sei que você é amiguinho da Berry e tudo mais, mas eu não vou deixar que minha amiga sofra de novo, entendeu bem? Eu não me importo com sua presença de maneira alguma, mas aqui vão alguns avisos para você. Primeiro, mencionar o nome dela está fora de questão. Segundo, nem se quer sonhe em dizer que as duas estão em NYC para a Hobbit. Terceiro, se violar um dos avisos anteriores arranco sua pele com minhas próprias unhas, ouviu bem? – Santana despejou em cima de Kurt. O coitado nem teve tempo de reação, quando viu a latina já estava com as mãos no seu colarinho de sua camisa pólo azul escuro.

– Santana, deixe-me explicar o seguinte, nem tudo que você presume saber, na verdade é. – disse ele. Era evidente que ela estava certa, mas ele não daria o braço a torcer. – E foi uma coincidência bem oportuna encontrá-las depois da minha caminhada. Se quiser mesmo saber, eu imaginei que uma vez que me aproximasse ganharia essa reação, mas devo dizer, que demorou um pouco mais do que eu esperava.

– Corta o papo furado, eu sei que você é curioso, mas espero que não seja língua solta.

– Longe de mim ser fofoqueiro.

– Kurt, eu sei que posso ter sido um pouco rude com você, mas eu estou pensando no bem estar da minha amiga. Quinn é minha melhor amiga, uma das poucas que eu tenho. E eu jamais deixaria qualquer coisa acontecer a ela se eu puder evitar.

– Eu entendo perfeitamente, pode confiar em mim, eu sou um tumulo.

***Glee – O Presente de Quinn***

De longe Quinn enxergava a cena, mas seus pensamentos não estavam ali. A loira pensava se Kurt ainda mantinha contato com ela, se o ex colega do glee club poderia lhe dar alguma informação sobre ela, mas não deu nem tempo, já que Santana o arrastou para uma conversa particular, como se Quinn não soubesse qual a temática da discussão. Era obvio que o tema era Rachel e se tratando de Santana esse era um assunto proibido. Deixa só ela sonhar na mais remota possibilidade de Quinn estar pensando na diva, seria caso de exorcismo ou pior, de morte.

***Glee – O Presente de Quinn***

O restante da semana foi para Quinn e Beth se habituarem a nova cidade, as aulas de Quinn na New York University começariam na segunda-feira, dia que Beth iriam começar sua alfabetização no colégio onde Brittany era voluntária.

Segunda chegou e com o começo do dia veio a correria, Beth não queria sair de casa sem sua tiara vermelha e como Quinn não tinha desfeito todas as malas, não sabia onde a tal tiara estava.

– Mamãe, eu sou vou com a minha tiara vermelha, não quero a amarela ou a rosa, eu quero a vermelha. – disse a garotinha com os dois enfeites de cabelo nas mãos.

– Elizabeth. – falou Quinn. Ela só usava o nome inteiro da menina se estivesse falando realmente sério. Beth sabia disso e decidiu mudar de estratégia.

– Mãe, é minha tiara da sorte, e eu não conheço ninguém lá na escola nova.

– Vamos fazer o seguinte, eu vou te dar a minha correntinha da sorte e você ficará bem, eu prometo. – disse Quinn retirando o colar com uma estrela que ficava em seu pescoço. Quinn ganhara esse colar de Rachel pouco antes da diva ir para NY e Quinn jamais tinha tirado ele. A loira colocou a correntinha na menina que tocou a estrela com a ponta dos dedos. Quinn não tinha idéia, mas Beth sabia que o colar era um presente de sua outra mamãe para sua mãe. A garotinha apertou a estrelinha entre o indicador e o polegar e passou a mão pelo vestido azul.

– Já estou pronta, vamos?

***Glee – O Presente de Quinn***

Quinn chegou ao campus já em cima do horário e correu para sua primeira aula que era literalmente do outro lado de onde ela havia descido do ônibus. Quinn parou em frente a porta e respirou fundo antes de entrar. Deu dois passos da porta dupla e avistou a turma. Tinha mais ou menos umas 60 a 70 pessoas no auditório e ela encontrou dificuldade em procurar um assento livre. O único lugar não preenchido era bem a frente do homem de cabelos brancos e óculos quadrados. O olhar do homem era de congelar a espinha e Quinn sentou e abriu seu bloco de anotações.

***Glee – O Presente de Quinn***

Terminada a aula, Quinn ficou ainda por alguns instantes copiando as referências bibliográficas para pegar na biblioteca da universidade. O professor também ficara na sala e arrumava alguns papéis na sua pasta de couro.

– Senhorita Fabray, eu notei que seus olhos estavam ávidos por conhecimento no decorrer da minha aula. Isso é sempre algo inspirador.

– Professor, eu amei o tema proposto.

– Algumas pessoas achariam meio chato. O que você achou?

– Eu vejo como um desafio, achar beleza no incomum, a imperfeição que dá um toque de perfeito, desculpe acho que não fez muito sentido o que eu disse.

– Faz todo o sentido, se é assim que você se sente. Quinn, eu e o corpo de docentes ficamos extasiados com seus trabalhos, tão simples e ao mesmo tempo, tão inspiradores.

– Obrigada, eu acho. – falou tímida.

– Você tem talento, e eu não digo isso a qualquer um. Um amigo meu está com uma produção em andamento, mas precisa de alguém com criatividade e de pulso firme na área de mídia. Não sei ao certo quais seriam as atribuições, mas acho que você pode ter o perfil que ele está procurando. Passe nesse endereço e leve seu currículo. – falou ele dando o pedaço de papel.

– Eu ficarei honrada com tal oportunidade. – disse ela e saiu da sala em seguida.

Era isso mesmo? Depois de um só dia na NYU ela já havia conseguido uma entrevista para um estágio? E como assim, o corpo docente ficou maravilhado com seus trabalhos? Ela ao havia mandado nada de extraordinário, só alguns retratos de paisagens de Lima e arredores, fotos com técnicas de iluminação diferenciada e só. O que será que eles haviam visto?

***Glee – O Presente de Quinn***

Mais tarde naquele mesmo dia, Quinn se encaminhou até o endereço que o professor havia lhe entregue. A loira estava parada em frente ao Teatro e repetiu o ritual, respirou fundo e entrou no grande teatro. Andou até avistar um homem com um microfone de ouvido que estava comendo um sanduiche.

– Olá, meu nome é Quinn Fabray, vim para a entrevista para o cargo de assistente de mídia.

– Pode vir por aqui. – falou o homem enquanto mastigava.

– O diretor vai falar com você num instante.

– Fabray, Quinn – disse o diretor lendo o currículo que ela havia dado para ele. – Meu ex colega e amigo, o professor Hamilton me falou de você. Sabe, ele nunca fez isso mandar um aluno calouro para preencher um cargo de assistente de mídia.

– Nossa, eu espero atender as expectativas.

– Eu também espero. Olha, as tarefas aqui são bem simples, você vai verificar com as empresas responsáveis pela impressão dos banners e cartazes em que estagio eles se encontram, vai também estar a minha disposição e por enquanto é só. O salário é modesto, mas se pintar algum serviço extra, será acrescentado como uma comissão, entendido?

– Sim.

– Sei que pela manhã, você tem o horário cheio por causa da faculdade, mas isso não será empecilho nenhum por que aqui só começamos o expediente depois das 14h. Quando pode começar?

– Hoje mesmo. – respondeu ela com entusiasmo. Só tinha um problema, alguém tinha que buscar Beth no colégio caso ela ficasse no estagio mais do que pretendia. Qualquer coisa ela poderia telefonar para Brit e pedir que a amiga levasse Beth para casa com ela.

– Eu gosto do seu entusiasmo, contudo hoje não há nada a se fazer. Segundas são bem tranqüilas. O espetáculo é de quinta a domingo, segunda não se trabalha por aqui. Mas como estamos numa maratona contra o tempo para a reestréia, agora todos os dias estamos aqui. Exceto pelos atores que tem uma pequena mudança de horário e ensaiam à noite. Foi um prazer conhecê-la e venha amanhã com essa mesma disposição.

– Pode ter certeza. Senhor, muito obrigada pela oportunidade, farei o meu melhor para atender as expectativas do cargo. – disse ela apertando a mão do diretor.

Quinn assim que saiu do teatro comemorou dando um soco no ar. Quem visse aquela cena, poderia achar que ela estava louca ou sobre o efeito de algo ilícito. Mas Quinn estava feliz, mudar-se para NY foi uma grande virada em sua vida e as coisas finalmente começaram a dar certo.


	7. Chapter 7

Rachel acordou às nove horas da manhã daquela segunda-feira. A diva tinha uma rotina bastante ajustada e a segui-a desde o ensino médio, mas depois que ficou grávida, as coisas mudaram. Ela sentia uma sonolência extrema ao ler a noite os roteiros da peça, ensaiando para o musical. Ela também sentia desejos estranhos por pratos que nunca lhe pareceram apetitosos. Como uma vez em que ela passava em frente a uma lanchonete e um cheiro bom lhe invadiu o olfato. Era o cheiro do bacon.

O cheiro lhe trouxe lembranças da loira que estava em lima, e Rachel deixou seus sentidos guiar seus pés adentro do restaurante. Ela pediu o tal sanduiche de bacon, com bacon extra e esperou no bacon, enquanto sua boca salivava. Era incomum pensar que antes de passar por uma gravidez ela pensasse que os desejos das grávidas eram apenas caprichos para manter os parceiros na linha. Agora ela sabia que eles eram quase incontroláveis. Rachel uma vegetariana comendo, um hambúrguer com fatias de queijo e tiras de bacon numa lanchonete no centro de New York, ninguém adivinharia.

Rachel lembrou-se do gosto distinto do sanduiche, a textura do bacon e abriu a geladeira para providenciar seu café da manha. Na porta tinha alguns iorgutes, caixa de suco de soja e uma barra de cereal. Dentro da geladeira tinha frutas, gelatina que ela tinha feito no dia anterior e pão de forma. Ela se deu conta de que não tinha feito supermercado ontem e por isso estava com a geladeira tão vazia. Mas o que ela queria mesmo era waffles, de preferência com tirinhas de bacon para combinar com o sabor adocicado da massa.

A diva desistiu de procurar alternativas para o café da manhã e decidiu que iria comer fora, voltou ao quarto e pegou um vestido simples para usar. A frente fria de NYC ainda estava instalada e segundo os meteorologistas não iria embora tão cedo. Calçou as meias sete oitavos, vestiu as botas de canos longos para cobrir as pernas e um colocou o sobretudo preto. Alcançou um gorro no criado mudo e pegou a bolsa. Voltou para a sala e pegou o celular que estava na instante de televisão, digitou o numero da discagem rápida e esperou o toque de chamada.

Kurt atendeu ao telefone e Rachel o convidou para tomar café com ela. Ele concordou e perguntou se Blaine poderia ir também. E assim ficou de encontrar os dois no restaurante.

– Rachel, está tudo bem contigo? Você parece um pouco sem cor.

– Tudo bem, Blaine, só cansada.

– Rachel, nós já comemos, você vai querer o que?

– Quero um misto quente.

– Misto Quente? – estranhou Blaine.

– Estou com desejos estranhos ultimamente. É o estresse da peça.

– Eu nunca vi você fazer isso antes.

– Blaine, deixa pra lá, você não vai querer saber, confia em mim.

– Senhora, aqui está seu pedido.

– Rachel, nos já estávamos de saída, qualquer coisa, me ligue. – Falou Kurt e beijou a bochecha da amiga em despedida.

– Fique bem. – disse Blaine.

Num canto mais isolado do restaurante, Santana observava com atenção e certa curiosidade, Rachel comer o misto quente. Santana não acreditava no que os seus olhos presenciavam. Rachel Berry, vegetariana convicta, comendo presunto e falando bem de bacon? O que aconteceu com o mundo? Tomada pela curiosidade e instinto, a latina foi até a mesa da diva.

– Rachel, você por aqui?

– Sim, gosto muito desse restaurante - respondeu educada.

– Está tomando café da manhã, pelo que vejo.

– Sim, você quer me acompanhar?

– Ok – falou sentando-se à mesa. - Eu já comi, mas não posso perder a oportunidade de ver Rachel Berry comendo presunto.

– Ah, é por isso que você veio?

– Eu achei que estava vendo um robô, ou um clone seu, mas quando vi que era você mesma, não resisti e vim.

– Sim, estou um pouco fora da minha dieta habitual, mas isso é temporário, eu espero.

– Temporário por quê?

– Por que eu preciso de muita energia para fazer o musical e mudei o cardapio adicionando um pouco a mais de proteina, sabe? pra dar energia

– Se eu bem me lembro, na época do colégio, você não fazia esse tipo de dieta! Nem quando estávamos nos preparando para as nacionais.

– Essa peça é muito importante e não posso deixar a desejar. – falando em desejo, naquele momento passa um garçom com um prato de bacon com ovos mexidos. Rachel sente o cheiro do prato e sua boca saliva. Santana observa a reação da diva e desconfia, mas nada fala.

– Com licença, será que você poderia me trazer um desses?

– Claro, senhora.

Depois de alguns minutos, o prato veio e Santana vendo Rachel comer o misto quente o prato de bacon com os ovos mexidos como se aquilo fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo e sem se segurar faz um comentário.

– Berry, estou ficando com medo de você.

– Por que? – perguntou Rachel enquanto dava um grande mordida na tira de bacon.

– Você seria capaz de comer um leitão inteiro se tivesse um na sua frente agora. – Rachel dá um risada contida, contudo acaba se lembrando de sua Quinn e como esse costumava ser o prato preferido dela.

– Não estou me sentindo bem, com licença. – falou ela levando a mão a boca.

Santana vê a diva correr na direção do banheiro feminino e a segue, para averiguar se está tudo bem. O som da diva colocando o café da manhã para fora não foi nada agradável e fez com que a desconfiança de Santana aumentasse ainda mais.

– Rachel, esta tudo bem?

– Sim, estou bem.

– Você deveria se consultar com um médico sobre esses desejos estranhos. – “Falando assim parece a Berry tá grávida! Nada haver Santana.” Pensa a latina e balança a cabeça.

– Eu já fui ao medico, ele confirmou que isso é por causa do estresse causado pela peça.

Santana tem ainda mais razões para desconfiar que Rachel estava mentindo, a peça de Rachel não tinha estreado ainda. A latina olha com atenção, a morena mais baixa lavando a boca na pia e percebe que Rachel esta com umas curvas a mais na cintura.

“Como ela pode ter engordado mesmo que fosse um pouco se ela é vegan?”

Rachel nota que Santana a está observando e se sente incomodada. “Será que ela percebeu? Não, claro que não Rachel, olha a paranóia. Santana não é medica...”

– Se você diz. – fala a latina. – Olha Berry, eu já tenho que ir trabalhar.

– Ok eu também tenho que ir para o teatro. – respondeu educada.

Rachel passa por Santana saindo do banheiro, uma mulher de perfume doce passa pela porta do banheiro e começa a causar mais enjôos na diva, a latina vendo que a morena estava meio cambaleante acompanha a atriz alguns passos logo atrás.

Assim que Santana sai do banheiro ela vê Rachel parada debruçada em um balcão. Santana chama por ela, porém a diva não responde. A latina chama de novo e começa a se aproximar e antes que pudesse abrir a boca para chamar pela diva pela terceira vez, Rachel começa a cambalear e acaba desmaiando e Santana sai correndo e segura a morena nos braços.

A latina começa a chamar pelo nome de Rachel e pede um copo d'água para o garçom que sai correndo para pega-lo. Assim que o garçom volta com o copo d'água Santana agradece e molha a mãos passando pela testa fria de Rachel que não acorda. Vendo que a diva não dá sinal de vida a latina pede ao garçom um pouco de álcool e um lenço para o garçom que providencia os itens e os entrega para Santana, que molha no lenço e passa no nariz de Rachel. A diva começa acordar aos poucos e pisca os olhos varias vezes tentando enxergar melhor, pois seus olhos estavam embasados.

A primeira coisa que viu foi Santana e a diva não teve muita certeza de que tinha acordado, afinal Santana perguntando se ela estava bem, não era uma coisa que acontecia nem nos seus sonhos mais esquisitos. Recuperando a consciência, ela fica de pé.

– Eu estou bem. - Mas Santana se recusa a deixar Rachel ir pra qualquer lugar sozinha.

– Berry, você não está bem.

– Eu preciso ir para o teatro.

– Não você precisa ir ao medico, ainda hoje. O teatro vai estar lá, te esperando, não vão poder fazer nada sem você.

– Ok. Vamos - Rachel concordou que não estava bem.

Ela e Santana entraram em um taxi rumo ao hospital. Nem uma das duas falou durante o trajeto.


	8. Chapter 8

As duas morenas desceram do taxi, Rachel pegou a carteira para pagar, mas Santana foi mais rápida. Pegou o dinheiro na carteira, pagou e dispensou o motorista. Durante a viagem os dois conversaram algo em espanhol e Rachel não entendeu quase nada. Mas não se importou por que não estava com cabeça para conversar sobre o time de baseball, pelo menos era esse o assunto que a diva achou que eles estivessem falando. Quando na verdade Santana contava para Carlos, o motorista, sua turbulenta amizade com Rachel. Rachel não sabia nada de espanhol, no colégio a garota freqüentou algumas aulas de Frances, mas também nada que pudesse dizer que sabia muito da língua estrangeira. Chegando ao hospital, Santana entrou no elevador com Rachel. Já no terceiro andar Rachel foi até o balcão. A latina disse para a judia que iria ver algo e já voltava.

– Com licença, eu passei mal hoje de manhã e desmaiei, eu gostaria de falar com o melhor médico que vocês tiverem.

– Desmaio sem causa aparente?

–Olhe, eu não sei a causa, mas estou grávida e preciso falar com um ginecologista ou um obstetra.

– Quantas semanas?

– Sete semanas e três dias.

– Vamos tentar encaixá-la com nossa melhor obstetra, ok?

Rachel resolveu os papeis de autorização do convenio médico e atendimento de emergência. Ficou esperando no sofá de couro marrom em frente ao balcão de atendimento, logo seu nome foi chamado. Ela passou pelos consultórios com as placas com os nomes nas portas. A atendente havia dito consultório numero cinco. Rachel olhou as placas todas com nomes e decoração de letras azuis. Dr S. L. P eram as iniciais do consultório de numero cinco. Rachel bateu na porta, ouviu uma voz autorizando a entrada e quando ela finalmente colocou os pés dentro do consultório no final do corredor, levou um susto de proporções enormes.

– Santana!? - a latina estava atrás da mesa, trajava um jaleco branco, usava óculos e tinha um estetoscópio pendurado ao pescoço.

– Dra Lopez para você Berry. – falou Santana batendo a caneta prateada na mesa.

– Você, mas...você... você disse... – Rachel estava em choque.

– Eu acho que finalmente deixei Rachel Berry sem palavras – disse Santana com um sorriso divertido nos lábios.

– Você é medica? – questionou a diva.

– Sim, ou você achou que eu vestiria um jaleco branco, roubaria um estetoscópio só para lhe pregar uma peça?

– Não me leve a mal, mas era isso que a antiga Santana faria.

– É verdade – falou Santana com um rosto saudoso dos tempos de Lima. – As pessoas mudam, não é mesmo.

– É verdade. – Rachel falou amarga.

– O pior é que nem sempre essa mudança é sinal de melhora.

– Eu não sei por que você me ajudou ou insistiu para que eu visse um médico, mas por favor não fale de coisas que não sabe.

– Berry, eu não vou falar desse assunto com você. E o verdadeiro motivo de ter te convencido a vir ao hospital, foi por que fiz um juramento de salvar vidas e não posso negar socorro a ninguém.

– Eu aprecio sua preocupação, mas...

– Você está grávida, não é?

– Eu...

– Rachel, eu sei. – disse a latina. - Eu sei, desde o momento em que vi você devorando aquele misto quente, eu percebi que tinha alguma coisa errada. E quando você vomitou tudo que tinha comido, eu desconfiei dessa possibilidade, agora que está aqui eu tenho a certeza de que minha intuição estava certa.

– Eu estou grávida. – finalmente admitiu Rachel.

– Você se perdeu Rachel, quando foi que você mudou? Quando botou os pés na cidade grande, deixando sua mulher e sua filha para trás? – falou a médica.

– As coisas foram acontecendo, eu não tinha o controle da situação. – Rachel tentava se explicar.

– Pare de bancar a ingênua, eu sei que é tentador estar sob os holofotes, dar entrevistas e estar em programas de TV, mas Quinn não merecia o que você fez Rachel. – Santana estava ao mesmo tempo tentando dar uma bronca na judia e também não pegar tão pesado, afinal Rachel estava grávida.

– Como ela está? – perguntou a atriz.

– Agora muito bem, eu não sei se você soube, mas ela estava morando com o Puck. – Santana resolveu que não falaria para Rachel de jeito nenhum que Quinn estava em NY, mas não custava nada deixá-la com um pouquinho de remorso.

– Noah? Eles voltaram? – Rachel não queria saber a resposta, ela já não tinha mais o direito de querer saber da vida de Quinn, mas a necessidade de saber dela foi maior.

– Não sei, mas pareciam bem unidos da ultima vez que eu os vi junto. – alfinetou Santana. A latina não estava sendo exatamente honesta, mas também não mentiu, usou todos os verbos no passado e deixou que Rachel tirasse suas próprias conclusões.

– Eu vou embora, nem sei o que vim fazer aqui. – disse Rachel pegando a bolsa e tentando se levantar da cadeira.

– Você veio ter uma consulta com a melhor obstetra de NY. – falou se gabando.

– Você!? A melhor obstetra de New York? – perguntou sem acreditar na mulher a sua frente.

– Sim, eu sou. Então, vamos às perguntas de rotina. Você está de quantas semanas?

– Sete semanas e três dias. – disse Rachel enquanto retomava sua posição sentada na cadeira de verde do consultório. As duas retomando seus lugares nos assentos e papeis na conversa.

– São poucas semanas. – observou - Pretende levar a gravidez à diante?

– Mas é claro que sim, eu jamais faria nada nesse sentido, e mesmo que tenha sido um erro, eu já amo esse pequeno ser que está dentro de mim. – falou a diva acariciando o ventre.

– Eu disse que são perguntas de rotina. Fique calma. – falou Santana num tom profissional. - E o pai do neném sabe da gravidez? Ele apóia sua decisão?

– Não contei para ele ainda. – Rachel foi sincera ao responder a pergunta da doutora.

– Ele deve ser alguém próximo, um namorado talvez? – questionou a médica.

– Não quero falar sobre ele. Eu quero saber se está tudo bem com meu filho.

– Concordo e para verificar tudo, eu vou passar alguns exames para verificar o motivo do desmaio. Mas eu penso que pode ter sido um colapso nervoso, causado por uma situação de grande estresse que sofreu nessas ultimas horas.

– Traduzindo, eu ter te encontrado.

– É pode dizer que sim.

– Santana, eu não sei por que resolveu me atender, mas eu agradeço por isso.

– Já disse que é doutora Lopez. – falou com um sorriso. Era difícil manter a postura fria e bitch dos tempos de colégio, a latina havia mudado muito, a maioria das mudanças graças a sua Brittany, a dançarina conseguiu finalmente manter Santana na linha e incentivar a latina a mostrar seu lado bom e carinhoso mais vezes. – Venha por aqui seu primeiro exame é de sangue.

– Oh. – Rachel respondeu monossilábica.

– Não vai me dizer que tem medo de agulhas?

– Não. Tá bom, eu confesso, não gosto de tirar sangue e nem tomar injeções.

– Não precisa se preocupar, Anne é uma de nossas melhores enfermeiras. E também uma grande fã sua.

– Ok.

Rachel se sentou mais uma vez para realização do procedimento, Anne a enfermeira estava tremendo e Rachel ficou nervosa. A enfermeira passou o algodão na parte interna do braço da atriz e colocou a agulha gentilmente na pele da diva. Rachel estava de olhos fechados e sua mão esquerda que estava livre agarrou a mão da latina.

– Prontinho, nem doeu. – Santana falou acariciando a mão de Rachel.

– Obrigada Anne.

– Vamos Berry, ainda tem alguns outros exames para fazer. – disse Santana saindo pela porta da sala de coleta.

– Você vai ficar comigo?

– Não é que eu queria, mas meu superior pediu para cuidar bem da magnífica atriz que está no hospital, por que tem um monte de repórteres aqui em baixo e seria rude não acompanhá-la durante os exames. Palavras dele, não minhas. Então parece que estou de babá, até que os resultados cheguem.

– Você não precisa, por que não pediu que alguém te substituísse?

– Por que seu chefe mandou que ninguém soubesse de sua condição especial.

– Meu chefe? Oh meu deus estou frita. Ele sabe que estou grávida?

– Acho que não, a maioria das pessoas acredita que teve um desmaio a caminho do teatro e eu lhe socorri, mas não sabem da gravidez.

As duas mais uma vez entraram numa sala de exame, Santana deu uma camisola de TNT para Rachel e pediu que se trocasse para poder fazer o ultrasson. A diva ficou um pouco desconfortável com o fato de Santana lhe conhecer, não estava sendo fácil responder as perguntas da medica em questão. Santana ligou o ultrasson e colocou o DVD para gravar o vídeo.

_ Muito bem, Berry, você vai sentir algo gelado em seu ventre, mas não se assuste, logo vai passar.

– Ok.

– Está pronta? – argüiu a latina.

– Sim. – com o consentimento de Rachel, Santana despejou o conteúdo do gel na barriga de Rachel e moveu o aparelho de ultrasson pelo ventre da diva. Santana olhava o monitor com interesse e até um pouco de surpresa. Rachel já estava incomodada com o silencio da latina.

– O que foi? Tem algo de errado?

– Não foi nada. Está tudo bem. Duplamente bem na verdade.

– Como assim?

– Berry, você foi premiada.

– Pare de brincadeira Santana. Me diga logo o que está acontecendo.

– Você vai poder ouvir melhor, escute. – disse a médica aumentando o volume da caixa de som para Rachel analisar.

A diva escutou o barulho ritmado e tão belo quanto da primeira em que ouvira. Só que em vez de uma batida simples, era uma dupla, como num dueto onde um Tum se sucedia a outro Tum e cada vez mais a diva ia escutando, seu rosto ia mudando para um misto de confusão e emoção sem igual. Santana ofereceu a caixa de lenços para a atriz e Rachel pegou alguns para secar as lágrimas, que caíram sem que ela percebesse.

– Eu ouvi, o que eu acho que ouvi?

– Sim, se você ouviu dois coraçõezinhos batendo quase no mesmo ritmo e bem fortes, então você ouviu certo.

– Isso não é possível, eu já tinha feito um ultrasson e da primeira vez só tinha um neném.

– É comum obstetra ou técnicos medíocres errarem no resultado, ainda mais se a clinica não tem um equipamento de ponta como esse. Provavelmente eles erraram no diagnostico, por que você está grávida de gêmeos.

– Puta que pariu! – falou Rachel.

– Eu nunca na minha vida toda achei que veria Rachel Berry, perfeita menina judia falando um palavrão. – apontou a latina. – Relaxa é completamente normal esse tipo de reação – disse tentando acalmar a judia. – Você precisava ver ontem quando falei para uma paciente que ela esperava trigêmeos, a mulher começou a chorar e não parava mais. O marido dela estava no corredor e pedi para chamarem o homem para ver se ela se acalmava com ele por perto, mas ao invés disso, ela começou a bater no marido. Foi hilário, deveria ter filmado. – disse a latina com um sorriso.

– Você não está entendendo, Santana. Minha carreira foi para o espaço, e como eu vou criar duas crianças sozinha?

– Deveria ter pensado nisso antes de se envolver com o pai dos nenéns. Olhe eu não estou na posição de te julgar, mas agora você vai precisar de toda ajuda que conseguir. Tem alguém que você queira falar agora?

– Kurt.

– Tem o nome dele na discagem rápida?

– Sim – respondeu Rachel. Santana alcançou o celular de Rachel e ligou para Kurt. O telefone chamou e a latina esperava a resposta da ligação.

– Kurt? – falou Santana.

– Sim, Rachel é você?

– Não aqui é a Lopez. Santana, Lopez falando.

– Santana!? O que você está fazendo com o celular da Rachel?

– Longa história, venha para o hospital por que Rachel precisa de você.

– Estou indo agora para ai.

Santana desligou o aparelho celular e colocou na mesa ao lado da mão de Rachel que continuava em choque.

Ponto de vista de Rachel.

O que eu vou fazer agora? Tenho 24 anos, estou solteira, moro num loft em NY, sou atriz e trabalho com meu corpo. Como vou fazer de agora em diante? Não tenho namorado, nem namorada já há muito tempo, meu ultimo e mais longo relacionamento foi com Quinn. E ele não é alguém que eu possa contar, não sei o que eu vou fazer. Kurt é o único que sabe da minha gravidez, e agora também tem a Santana, por que por um capricho do destino ficou sabendo e acabou se tornando minha médica. Que loucura, eu nunca esperava ver ninguém do meu passado e logo Satã me aparece. No inicio a consulta foi difícil, mas ela assumiu um tom mais profissional e me senti mais a vontade, contudo é muito estranho responder perguntas pessoais para alguém que você conhece e quem nunca foi muito simpática contigo. Estou muda no momento, não tem como articular alguma coisa que faça sentido, nada mais faz sentido. Meu Deus o que aconteceu comigo?


	9. Chapter 9

Quinn já estava se acostumando com a nova rotina em NY. Levantava cedo, se alongava, fazia café da manhã, acordava Beth para se arrumarem para sair. Levava a filha no colégio e pegava o ônibus para ir a faculdade. O primeiro dia de trabalho de Quinn foi turbulento. Logo no primeiro dia, teve que ir até a empresa responsável pelos banners e outdoors de divulgação da peça. Mas os encarregados da diagramação e impressão dos materiais não haviam terminado o serviço. A loira deu um prensa nos homens que ficaram impressionados com o caráter profissional e responsável para alguém tão jovem quanto ela.

Quinn tinha pedido aos dois homens incompetentes para ver o esboço, mas eles estavam atolados em outros trabalhos, e seu chefe tinha determinado que voltasse ao Teatro o mais rápido possível. Depois de acertar e estabelecer o dia de entrega dos banners e material para os outdoors, Quinn voltou para o Teatro. Chegando lá deu de cara com um diretor muito estressado, aparentemente a atriz principal não tinha aparecido e o diretor estava furioso. O homem enfrentava os funcionários como um tigre querendo arrancar lhes as tripas. Quinn tomou todo cuidado ao se aproximar do homem.

– Senhor. – falou Quinn.

– Quê é? – respondeu rabugento.

– Eu gostaria de saber se ainda vai precisar de mim, ainda hoje, há alguma coisa que eu possa fazer por você?

– Só se quiser assumir o papel principal e deixar de ir buscar cafezinhos pra mim. Topa? – falou com sarcasmo.

– Eu topo. – falou tentando descontrair o ambiente pesado. – Provavelmente não estava no meu currículo, mas no ensino médio fiz parte do clube do coral. Minha voz não está a altura da Broadway, mas ainda gosto de cantar as vezes.

– Fabray, eu aprecio seu bom humor, mas agora não é a melhor hora para enaltecer seus talentos.

– Desculpe, eu só queria descontraí-lo.

– Eu sei e isso é uma das coisas que me chamaram atenção em você.

– Você está me cantando? – perguntou ela.

– Oh meu deus! Não. Nunca. Jamais. Ui, Deus me livre. – falou passando a mão sobre os braços para tirar o arrepio que se formou em seu corpo. – Da fruta que você gosta eu...

– Eu não gosto dessa fruta não. – disse a loira.

– Ah não. Vai me dizer que você é gay? – falou brincalhão.

– 100%. – afirmou ela.

– Menina, a cada dia que passa eu me surpreendo mais contigo. Conta-me quem é a sortuda?

– Não tem ninguém. Não mais. – disse pensativa.

– Então tinha alguém?

– Sim, minha primeira namorada. Nos conhecemos no colégio. Ela era irmã da minha filha, até que minha sogra morreu. E os meus dois sogros adotaram minha filha e começamos a namorar.

– Como é que é? Rebobina aí por que eu estou mais perdido do que um bofe na liquidação da GAP.

E assim a ex-lider de torcida começou a contar a historia dela com Rachel, o que foi de certa forma libertador. A loira não mencionou o nome da namorada, por que ela não conseguia falar o nome dela ainda.

***Glee – O Presente de Quinn***

Kurt foi literalmente correndo ao hospital. Estava há apenas algumas quadras do local e decidiu ir andando por que nesse horário, até as bicicletas encontravam obstáculos para trafegar em plena NY. Apressado e num ritmo veloz, Kurt passava pela calçada e nem se deu conta de que havia alguém de costas parado em seu caminho.

– Desculpe. – falou Kurt.

– Eu que estava no caminho – respondeu o motorista se virando para ver quem o havia atingido.

– Karofsky?- Kurt olhou para o homem de terno preto.

– Kurt? – Karofsky disse tão surpreso quanto o estilista.

– Eu não queria esbarrar em você. – disse Kurt se encolhendo diante da presença do ex-jogador. Era automático, mesmo depois de tanto tempo, a reação que Kurt tinha era de medo e seu corpo reagia de forma defensiva na presença de Karofsky, dessa vez não foi diferente e Kurt deu um passo discreto para trás.

– Tudo bem, não foi sua culpa. Eu estava distraído por que estou esperando alguém. – falou Karofsky segurando seu chapéu de motorista.

– Err...Eu tenho que ir agora. – o que Kurt poderia dizer ao tormento de sua vida durante o ensino médio? Foi bom te rever? Nem se estivesse bêbado ele faria isso. E com pressa passou pelo ex-jogador do Mackenly High.

***Glee – O Presente de Quinn***

– Tia Britt, eu posso comer sorvete?

– Beth, já está quase na hora da sua mãe chegar do trabalho e se ela nos pegar fazendo coisa errada?

– Eu prometo que ela não vai descobrir. Por favor? Por favorzinho? Por favor, tia Brittany melhor que a Britney Spears e a Ke$ha juntas? – e não é que a pequena fazia o olhar igualzinho ao do gatinho do Shrek?

– Ok, mas somente um pote viu? – disse a dançarina cedendo ao pedido da criança que comemorou com olhar sapeca. – Enquanto isso por que não liga a TV e assiste algum desenho enquanto eu coloco o sorvete para gente.

Beth jogou-se no sofá preto da sala do apartamento e ligou a TV.

“Hoje foi um dia de preocupação para o mundo das artes, especialmente aos amantes da Broadway. Rachel Berry - A estrela em ascensão - passou mal e foi levada ao hospital para realização de exames. Outras notícias mais tarde no jornal das sete.” – falou o repórter.

Beth estava séria e bastante introspectiva. Tocava o pingente de estrela que era de sua mãe, e tinha os olhinhos fechados. Brittany viu a cena e achou bem estranho. Beth era sempre alegre e agitada o tempo todo.

– O que foi pequenina? – disse a loira em tom de preocupação.

– Tia se eu te contar uma coisa, você pode guardar segredo?

– Claro, mas só se você também guardar segredo sobre o sorvete. – disse dando o pote com sorvete para a garotinha.

– Eu vi minha mãe. – falou Beth mexendo a colher no sorvete de flocos.

– Ué? Você a vê todos os dias.

– Não minha mãe Quinn, eu vi minha mamãe Rachel na Tv.

– Quando foi isso?

– Agora, o repórter disse que ela estava no hospital.

– Que hospital?

–Eles não falaram. Eu queria muito ver minha mãe, tia Britt.

– Calma pequena, isso vai acontecer logo logo. Você vai ver. Agora vamos assistir desenho? Eu sei que você adora Hannah Montana e vai começar agora. – falou Brittany enquanto verificava a programação pelo controle remoto. – Eu só vou me livrar das evidencias e já volto.

Brittany abria a geladeira para deixar o pote de sorvete quando ouviu alguém mexer na porta. Quinn chegava nesse horário, agora a bronca era certa. Fechou a porta da geladeira e foi para a pia da cozinha.

– Quem quer picolé? – perguntou Quinn animada.

– Eu quero – respondeu Beth.

Brittany olhou para a criança da bancada que separava a cozinha e a sala de estar e avisou que ela tinha uma manchinha de sorvete no queixo. Quinn foi dar um abraço na filha e viu a sujeira de chocolate.

– Beth, você gostou do sorvete? - Passou o indicador na manchinha.

– Que sorvete, mãe? Eu achei que você tinha trazido picolé, ué.

– Elizabeth...

– Quinn Fabray... – falou e Quinn sorriu, era impossível ficar seria naquele momento, Beth sabia com quebrar todas as barreiras e argumentos da mãe.

– Então é assim, é? – falou Quinn.

– Aham – respondeu a garotinha balançando a cabeça para frente.

– Britt você poderia me ajudar com uma coisinha?

– O que? – perguntou a dançarina.

– Fazer cócegas nessa menina. – disse Quinn e iniciou a brincadeira.

– É pra já. – respondeu indo ajudar a amiga a fazer cócegas na criança.

***Glee – O Presente de Quinn***

–Rachel, você está bem? – perguntou Santana. – Você não fala nada há algum tempo, isso está me assustando.

– Santana – falou Kurt para a latina enquanto entrava no consultório. – Rachel está bem?

– Eu acho que sim, mas ela não disse quase nada depois que dei a noticia para ela.

– Que noticia, é sobre a gravidez? O bebê está bem? OH meu deus! Não diga que...

– Nada aconteceu com os bebês.

– Que bom. – disse Kurt. – Peraí você disse os bebês?

– Sim, são gêmeos. – respondeu Rachel. – Gêmeos – disse novamente fazendo sinal com os dedos da mão.

– Isso foi uma surpresa e tanto – falou Kurt encostando as costas na cadeira.

– Nem me fale. – disse Santana.

– O que você vai fazer agora? – perguntou Kurt.

– Ir para casa. – respondeu a atriz.

– Ainda no estágio de negação – falou Kurt.

– Sem duvida. – concordou a latina.

– Eu não sei do que estão falando.

– Nos estamos dizendo que você precisa resolver a situação com o pai das crianças Rachel. – disse Kurt.

– Você sabe quem é o pai? – questionou a latina.

– Ela não quis me contar, mas eu desconfio de quem seja.

– Shiii, você não vai falar nada. Nada – disse Rachel segurando o amigo pelo colarinho da camisa. – Já posso ir, estou cansada.

– Por mim você está liberada. Descanse e qualquer coisa me ligue, ok? – A médica deu o cartão para Rachel que saia aparada por Kurt.

– Kurt, eu estou grávida, não inválida – Rachel bateu na mão do amigo.

– OK. –respondeu ele.

– São pais de primeira viagem? Dá pra perceber. – falou uma mulher com um barrigão. – Eu estou no terceiro, a doutora Lopez também fez o parto dos meus outros dois garotos e agora vai fazer dessa garotinha. – falou passando a mão na barriga.

– A principio nos ficamos chocados com a noticia, mas a senhora não acha que minha querida Rachel vai ficar radiante quando a barriga finalmente começar a aparecer?

– Sim, ela vai ficar sim, e vocês vão ter lindos bebês. Ainda mais com sua estrutura óssea... – foi o bastante para Rachel que se segurava cair na gargalhada. A mulher ficou sem entender nada. E assim os dois saíram do andar e foram para fora do hospital. Chegando ao térreo, Rachel avistou alguns paparazzi e pegou o telefone para fazer uma ligação. Depois de falar algumas poucas palavras, ela perguntou a recepcionista onde tinha uma saída alternativa. A recepcionista indicou. Chegando a lateral do prédio Rachel avistou Dave e foi até ele.

– Rachel, você está bem?

– Sim, Dave foi só um susto.

– Quando você quiser ir, nos podemos ir. – falou o motorista.

– Como assim? – se pronunciou Kurt.

– Dave é motorista do Teatro e está a minha disposição.

– O diretor mandou que esperasse até que você fosse liberada por causa dos paparazzi.

– Ele estava nervoso?

– Muito, hoje o dia não foi fácil para você, vamos. Eu te levo para casa e assim vai poder descansar.

– Eu acho que Karofsky tem razão. – falou Kurt e o tom de sua voz foi duvidoso, a frase soou estranha nos seus lábios.

– Por favor, me chame de Dave. – disse Karofsky abrindo a porta do carro para os dois entrarem no carro preto.

***Glee – O Presente de Quinn***

Santana depois de passar o dia todo por conta da diva Rachel Berry encerra o plantão e vai para casa. Chegando lá viu que Brittany estava dobrando algumas roupas no sofá.

– Oi amor, como foi seu dia de trabalho hoje? – disse a loira dobrando uma camiseta amarela.

– Uma loucura... – falou Santana deixando as chaves de casa na mesinha perto da porta.

– Você parece cansada. – disse B enquanto separava a pilha dobrada e a não dobrada.

– Estou exausta – falou Santana tirando o casaco.

– Há alguma coisa que eu possa fazer para melhorar isso? – Brittany levantou-se do sofá e colocou a cesta de roupas na mesinha de centro. Santana foi até o sofá e beijou sua mulher delicadamente.

– Você já faz da minha existência uma vida melhor. – disse a latina para Brittany e as duas de sentaram no sofá.

– Você está tensa. – reparou Brittany enquanto fazia uma massagem nas costas da latina.

– É o dia foi estressante, tive que atender uma paciente exclusiva e fiquei até agora pouco cuidando do seu caso em especial. – falou Santana.

– Por um acaso o nome dela era Rachel Berry?

– Como você sabe disso? – perguntou surpresa.

– Vi a noticia numa chamada do jornal e liguei os fatos.

– Como é que fui cometer esse erro?

– Que erro?

– O de me casar com uma pessoa mais esperta que eu. – disse beijando a loira.

– Santana, eu ainda quero falar sobre o seu dia – respondeu Brittany entre beijos - Eu quero saber, por que ela estava lá? – questionou ela.

– Na verdade eu encontrei Rachel mais cedo enquanto ela tomava café da manhã naquele restaurante que eu gosto sabe? – disse a latina.

***Glee – O Presente de Quinn***

Quinn estava cansada depois de brincar bastante com a pequena e chegando o começo da noite estava na hora de dar banho na menina. Beth e Quinn começaram a sua rotina agitada. A garotinha não queria entrar no chuveiro e depois que entrou não queria mais sair.

– Beth, você já está com as mãos enrugadas minha filha, é hora de sair do banho.

– Mas mãe o Nemo nem atravessou o oceano ainda. – falou mostrando o brinquedo de plástico que usava para brincar debaixo do chuveiro.

– Não precisa atravessar o oceano inteiro por que o papai dele já encontrou com ele e eles foram para casa. – disse Quinn mostrando o outro peixe de plástico.

– Não quero sair do banho.

– Vamos, minha filha, está esfriando.

– Mas minha toalha nem está aqui.

– Eu vou lá buscar, continua a viagem do Nemo e ai quando eu chegar nos vamos sair, ok?

E assim Quinn saiu do banheiro para pegar uma toalha no quarto que dividia com Beth, passou pelo corredor e ouviu um pedaço da conversa de Santana com Brittany.

– Na verdade eu encontrei Rachel mais cedo enquanto ela tomava café da manhã naquele restaurante que eu gosto sabe? – Quinn parou atrás da parede que separava a sala e o corredor que dava para os quartos. Era isso mesmo? Santana tinha encontrado com Rachel?

– Maaaanhê!!! Eu tô com frio. Cadê minha toalha!! – reclamou Beth e Quinn teve que sair de onde estava e pegar a toalha. Santana parou imediatamente de falar e esperou que Quinn passasse por elas novamente.

– Toalha. – falou Quinn indicando o objeto.

– ManhÊÊÊ! – falou Beth de novo.

– Estou aqui. – e abraçou a pequena com a toalha.

***Glee – O Presente de Quinn***

Mas tarde Quinn foi deitar com aquilo na cabeça. No outro quarto Santana e Britt falavam sobre o assunto de mais cedo que fora interrompido.

– Eu percebi que ela não estava se sentindo muito bem e a levei pro hospital.

– Mas pelo o que você disse, foi você que a atendeu, durante o dia todo hoje?

– Sim.

– Mas se você é obstetra, por que foi que você que teve que atendê-la?

– É ai que vem a bomba, meu amor. Rachel está grávida.

– Não acredito. – disse B com as mãos na cabeça.

– Eu quase não acreditei também, mas a parte mais surpreendente ainda está por vir. Ela está grávida de gêmeos.

 

Ponto de Vista de Brittany S. Pierce

Gêmeos! Rachel terá gêmeos... Será que a San vai contar para Quinn? Apesar de eu achar que Q. deveria saber sinto que S. não irá contar absolutamente nada para ela! E de quem será que é o pai desses nenéns? Será que é o Finn? Talvez ele possa ser o pai dos gêmeos... Ás vezes as pessoas acham que eu sou meio avoada ou burra mais sinceramente Rachel não mudou aponto de ter filhos com Finn. Ou será que mudou?

Minha cabeça está confusa e fico pensando somente em como Quinn vai receber essa noticia. Apesar de não demonstrar muito sei que minha amiga ainda sofre com a separação e tem Beth também! Só espero que ela não mencione que viu uma noticia de Rachel para Quinn pela Tv...

Apesar de eu achar que Q. estava escutando a minha conversa com San o que eu não a culpo, afinal estávamos falando da mulher que ela ama. Só espero que tudo isso se resolva logo. Por que nem Quinn e nem Rachel merecem sofrer de novo ainda mais agora que gêmeos estavam a caminho... Beth deve estar morrendo de preocupação com Rachel afinal é mãe dela também e não duvido nenhum um pouco que aquela pequena venha me pedir ajuda para procurar Rachel. É melhor eu parar de pensar nessas coisas e ir cuidar de dormir.


	10. Chapter 10

Ponto de vista de Elizabeth Caroline Corcoran Berry Fabray

Olá, meu nome é Elizabeth, mas todo mundo me chama de Beth. Quando minha mãe quer me dar uma bronca ela me chama de Elizabeth e quando ela esta muito brava ela usa o meu nome todo. O meu nome é bem grande. Beth foi por que foi meu pai que escolheu, Caroline por que foi a mamãe Shelby que eu não me lembro muito bem que escolheu, Corcoran era da mamãe Shelby, mas é só isso que eu sei dela. Berry por causa da minha outra mãe, Rachel Barbra Berry é o nome dela. Ela veio pra Nova York para estudar que nem minha outra mamãe, Quinn Fabray que é a ultima parte do meu nome. Eu te disse que o meu nome era grande.

Então como eu estava falando, minha mãe Quinn veio estudar aqui em Nova York. Nova York é uma cidade legal e a minha nova escola também é maneira. Mas eu sinto falta de Lima e também do meu papai. Eu ligo pra ele todos os dias e a gente também se fala pelo computador, mas eu queria mesmo era que ele estivesse aqui também. Ele ia gostar de ver que eu continuo dançando. A tia Brittany trabalha lá na minha nova escola dando aulas de dança. Eu fazia balé quando a gente morava em Lima, mas as aulas da tia Britt são muito legais e animadas. Desde que eu cheguei em Nove York eu quis ver minha mamãe. Será que ela está bem? Eu estou com tanta saudade dela. Ninguém sabe, mas o que eu pedi de presente de aniversário foi para ver ela de novo. Não estou falando da minha mãe Quinn, estou falando da minha mamãe Rachel. Será que se eu pedir ajuda pra tia Brit ela me leva até ela? Eu acho que sim, ela é muito carinhosa e adora crianças. Ela uma vez me disse que eu era sua sobrinha preferida, mas eu acho que ela não tem mais sobrinhos, ou tem? E é bem mais fácil falar com ela do que a tia Santana, por que ela fica brava quando alguém fala o nome da minha mamãe, eu não sei por que, mas acho que ela não gosta tanto assim dela.

***Glee – O Presente de Quinn***

– Tia Brit, nos podemos passear hoje pelo centro? Você disse que ia me levar para ver aquela arvore naquele parque famoso, lembra? – Beth falou.

– Só se for depois da aula de dança, combinado? – falou Brittany.

– Combinadíssimo. – falou a pequena com um sorriso sapeca.

– Por que esse sorriso todo? – questionou a dançarina.

– Nada, eu estou animada. – disse a menina.

– Qual o motivo dessa animação toda?

– Nada de especial, só acho que o dia hoje vai ser muito bom. – disse a loirinha.

– Então tá certo, arrume suas coisas que hoje eu é que vou te levar para o colégio. Sua mãe teve que sair mais cedo e tia Santana tinha que estar cedo no hospital. – disse a Loira mais velha. – tudo pronto? – perguntou pegando as chaves do apartamento.

– Prontinho. – respondeu Beth colocando o gorro de lã na cabeça e saindo porta a fora do apartamento.

***Glee – O Presente de Quinn***

– Eu absolutamente amo, que vocês tenham tanta tensão sexual entre vocês, mas isso está começando a atrapalhar o meu trabalho e o andamento da peça – falou o diretor. – Eu já trabalhei com muitos atores famosos. Mathew Morrison, Idina Menzel, Lea Michele – disse ele contando nos dedos – mas vocês são jovens atores que acham que só por que tem meia dúzia de paparazzi atrás de todo lugar que vocês vão, são famosos. Não é assim não, tem que trabalhar muito para chegar onde as grandes estrelas estão. Dito isso, eu espero sinceramente que não me causem nenhum problema, por que se não eu posso fazer muito mais do que dar uma bronca no final do ensaio – falou o diretor e retornou a cadeira. – Todos tirem cinco minutos e quando voltarmos ensaiaremos do começo.

Assim Rachel ouviu sabiamente o conselho do diretor e foi falar com o colega de elenco com quem fazia o par principal.

– Olha, eu sei que não precisamos ter que ser mais do que colegas de trabalho e acredite em mim quando eu digo que preferiria que outra pessoa estive no seu lugar, mas pelo bem da peça e da Broadway nos temos que descobrir um jeito de trabalharmos juntos sem que cada vez que você abre a boca para me dirigir a palavra eu queira instantaneamente fechá-la – disse Rachel.

– Você é que tem que parar de revirar os olhos cada vez que eu lhe toco, ou quando eu estou prestes a te beijar. – disse ele. – Achei que você era uma atriz melhor – desdenhou ele.

– Eu sou uma atriz bastante esforçada, muito obrigada, e se você não se lembra fui eu que ganhei o Tony antes dos 25 e não você – replicou ela.

– Um Tony não quer dizer nada, eu participei de 2 longas metragen e você? Ainda nos palcos da Broadway, desse jeito você vai longe Rachel Berry.

– Vou mesmo, nunca duvide da minha capacidade de atuação. – disse Rachel com firmeza.

– Não minha querida, eu sei ler você, eu sempre soube. Desde o colégio, você sempre foi transparente para mim. – falou o ator.

– Nunca foi real com você, você foi só uma ilusão e nada mais.

– Não foi isso que pareceu naquele dia. – disse ele com um sorriso sacana nos lábios.

– Aquele dia foi um erro.

– Não pareceu um erro para mim. – disse ele se aproximando.

–Foi sim, e a propósito eu fingi o orgasmo. – disse ela e virou-se para sair. Ele puxou seu braço, fazendo com que ela virasse para ele. – o que foi? Vai fazer o que? – ela disse e ele pareceu se acalmar.

– Você está mentindo. – disse ele entre dentes.

– Você nunca vai saber. – disse ela enquanto puxava o braço de volta, virou e saiu.

***Glee – O Presente de Quinn***

– Então, você trabalha como motorista do teatro? – perguntou Kurt enquanto se sentava na cadeira da mesa do lado de fora do café.

– Sim, faz algum tempo. – respondeu Dave depois de tomar um gole de café. – E você, não quis ficar a frente dos palcos? – perguntou ele com uma ponta de curiosidade. Dave endireitou o copo para os lados e esperou a resposta.

– Não, eu amo cantar e também gosto de atuar, mas percebi que se fosse seguir por esse caminho minha carreira toda estaria resumida em dois papeis. O amigo gay da personagem principal ou o amigo gay do personagem principal com voz de Evita Perón. Que nem o amigo gay da Charlotte de Sex in the city. Qual era mesmo o nome dele? – falou ele com a mão no queixo tentado se lembrar – Tá vendo ninguém se lembra desses personagens, e além do mais eu descobri que moda era muito mais promissora e divertida.

– Parece que encontrou sua paixão. – disse Dave.

– É sim.

– Como estão as coisas com o Blaine? Era esse o nome dele? – perguntou Dave casualmente.

– Sim, o nome dele é Blaine. Nós... – Kurt parou um instante e viu que não tinha uma resposta para a pergunta. Na verdade a resposta estava lá, mas ele se recusava a enxergá-la. – Nós estamos bem. – terminou de responder.

– Desculpe por perguntar. – falou o motorista.

– Não tem nada de mais. – falou Kurt e depois deu um gole no café.

***Glee – O Presente de Quinn***

Brittany terminou a aula de dança e foi recolher o som. Beth rapidamente juntou os bambolês que as crianças usaram durante a aula que estavam espalhados pela sala e deu para a professora.

– Beth para que a pressa? – disse Brittany.

– Eu quero ir ver a arvore logo. – respondeu a garotinha.

– Ok, eu já acabei aqui e nós vamos.

As duas saíram da escola e Brittany ofereceu a mão para a menina que segurou de bom grado, elas passaram pela avenida até o ponto do metro. Passando pela estação principal as duas foram um pouco espremidas pela multidão que se chocava no horário de pico. Brittany acabou pensando que levar Beth ao Central Park talvez não tenha sido uma boa idéia afinal de contas. As duas chegaram a estação do Central Park. Caminharam pela calçada de pedra até chegarem no destino desejado. Beth ficou encantada com a árvore, ela tinha o formato de coração. Seu tronco se dividia em dois na base e iam se afastando lentamente até o ponto em que retornavam para a posição inicial. O mais curioso era justamente onde os galhos principais se uniam tinha uma aparência tão coesa que parecia que eles nunca haviam se separado.

Brittany viu a pequena admirar a arvore que ela tinha admirado tantas vezes sozinha. Ela passava por ali quando fazia um trabalho voluntario num bairro próximo. Ela havia contado sobre a árvore para Beth logo quando a menina havia chegado a NY city. Brittany percebeu que a mudança causou impacto na vida da criança, mas também observou que Beth era uma criança feliz, se adaptou muito bem a nova rotina e ao novo ambiente escolar. Claro que nem todos os dias eram feitos de algodão doce, existiam aqueles dias difíceis de suportar como rapadura. E continuando com a analogia do doce, Brittany nunca antes tinha pensado que uma criança pudesse trazer tanta alegria e doçura a sua vida. A dançarina trabalhava com crianças muito antes de Quinn mudar-se para Nova York com Beth, mas ter a pequena por perto despertou nela um instinto de cuidado, de carinho que ela não tinha com nenhum de seus outros alunos. Será que esse instinto era maternal? Quer dizer, fazia anos que ela e Santana falavam sobre formar uma família, mas nunca passaram de conversas, planos futuros. Elas já estavam casadas há praticamente 5 anos e se conheciam há mais de 17. Brittany sempre soube que a latina tinha um lado diferente daquele que mostrava na escola, aquilo era um disfarce, uma couraça para protegê-la de se abrir e confiar nas pessoas erradas. Então não foi surpresa para ela saber que a namorada na época iria cursar medicina. Santana seguiu os passos do pai e decidiu por servir as pessoas, mais uma vez Brittany teve a certeza de que Santana era a pessoa que ela queria passar o resto de sua vida e construir uma família.

Brittany refletiu apenas por alguns instantes enquanto seu olhar se perdia além da arvore, da criança, do Central Park e das charretes ao fundo da calçada. Quando B se deu conta que ficou área, voltou a atenção para Beth, que não estava no seu campo de visão.

– Beth, muito engraçado, mas a titia não quer brincar de esconde-esconde agora. – Não ouvindo nenhuma resposta, ela circundou a arvore esperando que ela estivesse escondida ali. Nada de Beth aparecer, Brittany começou a ficar genuinamente preocupada.

– Elizabeth Caroline, apareça agora. – disse a loira. Se funcionava com Quinn, também funcionaria com ela, certo? A resposta que ela recebeu foi a mesma anterior, silencio.

– Eu não acredito que isso esteja acontecendo. – disse a dançarina com as mãos na cabeça.

***Glee – O Presente de Quinn***

Beth caminhava pelas ruas de New York, sozinha e com seu gorro de lã laranja. O plano dela era encontrar Rachel no teatro que tinha passado na televisão naquele dia. Ela sabia que era na Broadway, então não seria tão complicado assim. Ela tinha formulado o plano há dias. Ela guardou o dinheiro do almoço e do lanche para levar na operação Encontrar Mamãe Rachel. A pequena viu uma charrete com um homem vestido com paletó e decidiu perguntar para ele como ela poderia chegar até a Broadway.

– Moço, será que o senhor pode me dar uma informação? – perguntou ela educadamente.

– Sim, senhorita – disse ele tirando o chapéu.

– Você saberia me dizer como eu faço para chegar até a Broadway?

– Por que quer ir até lá? – inquiriu o homem.

– Eu preciso encontrar minha, mãe. – disse ela.

– Você se perdeu? – perguntou ele. Ela pensou bem rápido na resposta. Ela tinha se perdido da tia Britt e não da sua mãe, mas e se ele pudesse levá-la para encontrar com sua mãe?

– Sim – ela respondeu.

– Suba, minha pequena dama. Nós vamos te levar de volta para sua mãe. – disse o condutor dando a mão para Beth subir na charrete. Ele tomou seu assento à frente do par de cavalos, movimentou as rédeas e ordenou que eles iniciassem o passeio. – Fred e Jorge vão nos levar até sua mãe, ok?

– Aham – Beth respondeu. – Você disse o nome deles – disse apontando para os cavalos – mas não falou o seu. – observou ela.

– James, o condutor de charrete mais brincalhão de Nova York. – disse ele com um sorriso sincero. – e o seu?

– Beth. – respondeu ela.

– Então me diga, como é que você chegou ao Central Park, a Broadway fica do outro lado da cidade – perguntou ele.

– Eu vim de metro, para visitar aquela arvore de coração.

– Eu sei de que arvore você está falando, ela se chama Enamorata.

– Enamorata?

– Sim, quer dizer estar apaixonado em espanhol, muitos casais apaixonados vão até aquela arvore e fazem promessas um ao outro e a arvore se tornou a arvore dos apaixonados – disse ele. – E nós acabamos de chegar – ele completou. Fez um movimento com as rédeas e os cavalos pararam em frente a um teatro bastante antigo e de aparência elegante. – Fred e Jorge podem descansar agora, meus rapazes.

– Chegamos! – disse entusiasmada.

– Como você disse que era o nome de sua mãe?

– Rachel Berry. – disse ela. – Aquela ali – falou e apontou para o banner onde Rachel aparecia ao lado de um homem que Beth não reconheceu.

– Ela é sua mãe? – falou o homem espantado. Afinal Beth era loira de cabelos, de traços levemente europeus e angelicais enquanto Rachel tinha cabelo castanho, era morena, judia e traços fortes. Mas mesmo assim decidiu que confiaria na palavra da criança.

– Sim, eu sei que nós somos um pouquinho diferentes, mas isso é uma longa historia. – falou a pequena.

– OK, você acha que pode encontrá-la daqui, ou eu preciso te levar até ela?

– Está tudo bem, eu já sei como encontrá-la.

***Glee – O Presente de Quinn***

– Kurt, eu preciso da sua ajuda, a Beth sumiu e não faço idéia de onde procurar. – disse Brittany pelo telefone celular.

– Como assim sumiu? – questionou Kurt.

– Nos estávamos aqui no central Park, e ela estava brincando embaixo da arvore, num minuto ela estava lá e no minuto seguinte, não estava. Eu não sei a quem mais recorrer. Santana está em cirurgia agora e ligar para Quinn para contar que perdi a filha dela está fora de questão.

– Estou indo pra aí agora. – disse ele.

Kurt falou com Karofsky que tinha que ir embora, mas Dave perguntou o porquê e Kurt respondeu. Dave se ofereceu para levar o estilista até o Central Park, assim ele chegaria mais rápido e eles logo chegaram ao parque.

– Há quanto tempo ela sumiu? – Dave perguntou.

– Faz uns 40 minutos. – respondeu ela.

– Já pediu ajuda aos guardas do parque?

– Sim, eles estão procurando por ela, mas eu tenho medo de que ela não esteja mais por aqui.

– O que quer dizer com isso?

– Eu não sei, tudo que sei é eu a deixei escapar de meus olhos por um instante e isso aconteceu. – disse a loira que já estava ficando visivelmente nervosa.

– Calma, nos vamos encontrá-la – disse Kurt confortando a loira.

– Você já falou com os condutores de charrete? Talvez eles tenham visto ela por lá.

Então eles foram falar com os condutores sobre o desaparecimento da garotinha. Só faltava um para perguntar e ele tinha acabado de chegar de um passeio que tinha feito.

– Com licença, senhor. Será que você viu uma garotinha, loira, mais ou menos dessa altura?– falou Brittany fazendo o gesto com a mão para especificar a altura da menina. – ela estava de casaco azul e com um gorro laranja na cabeça. O nome dela é Beth.

– Beth, filha da atriz da Broadway Rachel Berry?– perguntou o condutor.

Brittany ficou branca, Kurt abriu os lábios deixando literalmente seu queixo cair com a frase dita pelo homem. E Dave pareceu o único a não estar chocado com a noticia.

– Isso mesmo – disse Kurt. Brittany ainda não tinha encontrado as palavras ainda.

– Eu a levei de volta para o Teatro para ela encontrar a mãe dela. Ela estava perdida e então eu fiz o que pareceu ser a coisa certa, levá-la de volta para a família. – disse ele.

– Senhor, a historia é meio longa, mas ela não vê a mãe faz um tempinho e eu tenho certeza que Rachel não estava esperando por ela. – finalmente disse Brittany depois do tempo de silencio.

– Não precisa me chamar de senhor, meu nome é James, eu só fiz o que a criança pediu.

–Onde exatamente, você a deixou? – perguntou Dave.

– Em Frente ao Patrick Theater. Ela disse que a mãe trabalhava lá, e nos até vimos um Outdoor enorme com a foto da Rachel Berry com aquele ator dos filmes de ação, como é mesmo o nome dele? Ah lembrei, Jesse St. James. – disse o homem.

– Nós temos que ir agora para o Patrick – disse Dave – Senhor, muito obrigada pela informação.

E então Dave foi dirigindo apressado para o Teatro Patrick, com Kurt tentando falar com Rachel ao telefone e Brittany tentando fazer o mesmo com Quinn. Nem um dos dois teve sucesso, e só torciam para que Beth estivesse bem.

***Glee – O Presente de Quinn***

– Jesse, Rachel, depois da bronca de mais cedo, acho que vocês melhoraram bastante, mas não estamos nem perto do que eu julgo que a peça e seus espectadores mereçam. – disse o diretor.

– Concordo totalmente com você – disse Rachel.

– Eu não poderia ter falado melhor – disse Jesse.

– Ótimo. Por hoje é só, estão dispensados dos ensaios, agora tem prova de figurino.

O diretor saiu deixando os dois atores no palco, Rachel e Jesse se encaravam, mas nada falavam um para o outro.

– Mesmo depois de tanto tempo, e tudo que aconteceu entre a gente, você ainda me odeia? – perguntou ele com a guarda baixa.

– Eu estaria mentindo se dissesse que te odeio, eu não te odeio, apesar de não gostar de você. E o que aconteceu entre a gente deixou conseqüências maiores do que o meu sentimento de repulsa por você.

– Do que você está falando? – perguntou ele.

– Eu estou grávida. – ela disse. Ele ficou parado olhando para ela, e de repente o comportamento calmo e sutil, se tornou um furacão.

– Isso não é possível, eu não sou o pai dessa criança. – negou ele.

– Claro que é.

– Quem me garante? – ela lançou um olhar mortal na direção do ator. Ele mudou de postura, Rachel nunca foi do tipo traidora, ela também não mentiria sobre algo desse tipo – Você chegou a fazer algum exame? Já decidiu se vai ter a criança?

– Sim, já fiz exames e não é criança. São crianças no plural, eu estou grávida de gêmeos – disse ela. Ele arregalou os olhos com a noticia.

– Gêmeos? Tipo dois? – falou Jesse.

– É isso que gêmeos significa, seu gênio.

– Eu não posso fazer isso. Você não pode fazer isso comigo, eu acabei de estrear no mundo do cinema, nós vamos apresentar um musical que vai ser premiado e super comentado durante os próximos anos. Como você ousa, fazer isso comigo? – brandiu ele.

– Você acha que isso – ela disse com a mão sobre o ventre, sua voz já um pouco alterada – atingi só você? Não acha que não pensei na minha carreira, na minha vida depois que soube que estava grávida? Pode ter sido um erro, mas eu nunca se quer cogitei a possibilidade de não ter meus filhos.

– Eu sou contra. Você não vai estragar minha vida de novo.

– Você é mero espectador meu caro, eu nunca pedi que fizesse parte disso, e muito menos espero alguma coisa de você. Estou lhe contando por que achei que fosse a coisa certa a se fazer.

– Agora vai me dizer que vai criar a criança sozinha? Que não vai precisar de mim? – perguntou ele – Mentira, chega um ponto em que você vai bater na minha porta, pedindo para eu assumir o papel de pai, um papel que eu nunca quis representar na minha vida.

– Não vai fazer diferença por que seu desempenho como artista é péssimo, de qualquer maneira, não seria diferente nesse papel – ela disse – Agora se me dá licença, tenho prova de figurino para fazer.

– Pra que se cada vez mais você vai precisar de ajustes. Quando começar a aparecer – ele falou fazendo o gesto da barriga.

– Eu vou pensar em alguma coisa, e além do mais só vão começar a notar daqui a meses, ok – defendeu-se ela – por que eu ainda me importo em falar com você? – perguntou ela. Mas foi mais para si mesma do que para ele.

Rachel saiu em direção a sala em que ficava os figurinos da peça. Jesse ia fazer o mesmo, mas escutou um barulho vindo de dentro do teatro. Ele parou por um instante, pediu que a pessoa que estivesse escondida saísse do anonimato, mas não obteve resposta.

***Glee – O Presente de Quinn***

Beth quando chegou ao Patrick Theater, entrou pela porta dos fundos que estava aberta. A menina viu que o teatro era tão grande por dentro quanto parecia por fora. Ela passou por umas cortinas pretas e empoeiradas até chegar ao corredor dos camarins. Ela procurou pelo camarim de Rachel, e logo o encontrou. O camarim da diva tinha uma estrela dourada na porta e seu nome escrito numa caligrafia elegante. Beth tentou entrar, mas a porta estava fechada, então ela bateu na porta, esperando que Rachel aparecesse para abrir a porta. Nada aconteceu então a garotinha resolveu procurar em outro lugar.

***Glee – O Presente de Quinn***

Quinn não tinha saído da sala de produção o dia inteiro. Ela estava exausta, os banners e o outdoor ficaram prontos, mas ela não teve a oportunidade de vê-los já que o diretor precisou que ela encontrasse uma versão instrumental de uma musica da trilha sonora feita por alguém - que ela não se lembrava o nome – e que estava no arquivo da sala de produção. Só que o arquivo tinha uma contagem perto de 3 mil CD’s, tapes, K7’s e outros arquivos de áudio. E a organização não era o ponto forte desse setor em especifico. Ou seja, ela passou o dia todo entre as velharias, tentando achar o que o diretor havia pedido. Quinn não era conhecida por ser uma pessoa das mais pacientes, mas era questão de honra achar a bendita fita que o diretor queria e poder ir para casa.

– Sebastian, eu terminei mais uma prateleira, agora só faltam duas – disse ela.

– Quinn, desista você não vai achar isso ainda hoje. E além do mais o senhor diretor já dispensou os atores.

– Eu não começo uma coisa para não terminar, eu vou achar nem que eu saia daqui amanhã – disse ela com determinação.

– São 6:30 agora, lembre-se que Patrick fecha o teatro as 9, não vá perder o horário, viu? Se não vai ter que dormir aqui – brincou o assistente de direção.

– Tá tá – respondeu ela e voltando para sua procura.

***Glee – O Presente de Quinn***

Kurt, Brittany e Dave chegaram ao Patrick Theater já perto das seis da tarde. Já se fazia quase 2 horas que Brittany tinha visto a criança no parque.

– Então, é aqui que a Rachel trabalha? – perguntou a loira.

– Sim.

– Oh meu Deus! Quinn trabalha aqui também.

– Isso é impossível, eu saberia se ela trabalhasse aqui.

– Ela é só estagiaria, mas eu tenho certeza que ela trabalha aqui, Patrick Theater é esse o nome do teatro onde ela trabalha.

– Pessoal eu odeio interromper, mas precisamos achar Beth – falou Dave.

– Temos que achá-la antes da mãe dela – disse Brittany.

– Qual delas? – perguntou Kurt.

– As duas – respondeu a dançarina.

– Vamos nos dividir? – falou Kurt.

– Ok, eu e Brittany vamos pelas salas de dentro do teatro e você procura no palco e arquibancada – disse Karofsky.

Então os três se dividiram a procura da pequena.

***Glee – O Presente de Quinn***

– Dona Rachel, eu creio que esse vestido estava mais folgado na semana passada, não? – observou a costureira.

– Eu estou um pouco inchada. Não é nada de mais – afirmou ela.

– Rachel, você por aqui? – falou Kurt.

– sim, eu trabalho aqui.

– É verdade.

–Então como foi o encontro com o Dave?

– Não foi um encontro, foi um café. E eu tenho namorado.

– Kurt... eu te conheço, mas não vou falar nada por que como sempre você vai acabar descobrindo sozinho mesmo.

– Rachel por acaso você... – ele começou a dizer, mas parou de repente. O que ele poderia dizer? Será que você não encontrou sua filha que não vê faz tempo por aqui? Ou por acaso sua ex que trabalha aqui e você não sabia – deixa pra lá – ele desistiu de perguntar por que chegou a conclusão de que se Rachel tivesse visto Beth ou Quinn ela iria falar para ele, certo? – Eu vou ali e já volto.

***Glee – O Presente de Quinn***

Beth entrou em sala em que tinha um auto falante daqueles bem grandes e que deviam fazer um barulhão. A pequena também viu que tinha uma estante com vários Cd’s e outras coisas que ela não sabia o que eram. Ela foi pegar um cd da Rihanna e esbarrou sem querer em uns LP’s. Quinn pulou sobressaltada com o barulho.

– Quem é? Sebastian é você? – perguntou Quinn.

Beth ficou sem entender nada, ela estava no teatro onde ela deveria encontrar sua mãe. Mas essa não era a mãe que ela queria encontrar.

– Mãe? – falou a garotinha.

– Beth? – falou ela se levantando e saindo de trás da estante para ver sua pequenina de frente a ela – Minha filha, o que está fazendo aqui? – questionou Quinn com doçura.

– Quinn. Ah que bom que eu te encontrei aqui Beth – disse Brittany – você me deu um baita susto mocinha.

– Britt, você a trouxe para me visitar? – perguntou Quinn.

– Foi sim, mamãe – falou Beth.

– Foi? – falou B – foi – afirmou ela – nos viemos para te visitar. Mas Beth correu pra cá e aqui estamos e te encontramos.

– Obrigada por trazê-la, mas no momento eu preciso achar uma gravação e arrumar isso – falou pegando os LP’s que tinham caído. – Achei! – a gravação estava num CD escondidos entre os LP’s – parece que a mamãe não está mais ocupada – disse ela para Beth – Eu só vou levar isso aqui para o diretor da peça e já volto.

Quinn foi até a saleta perto do palco, onde o diretor ficava para entregar o Cd para ele, mas ele não estava mais lá. Ela deixou o Cd e voltava para a sala de produção quando viu Kurt.

– Kurt! – falou Quinn.

– Quinn! – disse Kurt.

– Eu não sabia que estava trabalhando na peça – disse ela – na verdade eu não sei nada dos atores ainda, é tanta coisa que eu acabo perdida no meio dos papeis e dos Cd’s.

– Eu não trabalho na peça – disse ele com cautela – Blaine costumava substituir o ator principal em alguns ensaios.

– Blaine também por aqui? Como é possível que eu não o tenha visto?

– Eu não sei, parece que nós também nos desencontramos.

– Eu já estou de saída, só preciso pegar Britt e Beth na sala de produção.

– Você a encontrou? – disse Kurt para imediatamente se arrepender.

– Encontrei – respondeu – peraí como é que você sabe que Beth tinha desaparecido?

– Brittany me falou e eu meio que estava aproveitando a oportunidade e estava procurando por ela também. Pela Beth quero dizer.

– Ok.

– Eu também tenho que ir, beijos – disse dando um beijo na face de Quinn – foi ótimo te reencontrar.

– Você também – respondeu ela.

Quinn voltou para a sala de produção e encontrou com as meninas. E assim elas foram para casa.

***Glee – O Presente de Quinn***

Kurt voltou imediatamente a sala de figurino, mas Rachel não estava mas lá. Então ele foi até o camarim da diva e a encontrou olhando no espelho.

– Kurt, diga a verdade. Eu pareço gorda? – perguntou ela assim que ele entrou no camarim.

– Não, só parece que você comeu um pouquinho a mais do que deveria. Por que?

– Por que a costureira notou que o vestido não está com a folga de antes.

– Rachel você sabe que vão começar a notar, não é uma coisa que dê pra se esconder com maquiagem cenográfica.

– Eu sei – disse Rachel – Eu falei com Jesse hoje – confessou ela.

– Sobre?

– Minha gravidez.

– Eu sabia que era ele, por que não tinha sentido ser mais ninguém já que você não namora faz um tempão. A minha outra única opção, seria o Karofsky mas ele é gay – disse Kurt.

– Eu ouvi meu nome? – perguntou Dave.

– Ouviu sim.

– Rachel, eu estou a sua disposição, quando quiser ir pra casa é só me falar.

– Que tal agora? Eu estou exausta.

E assim Dave, Kurt e Rachel saíram do Patrick Theater para ir para casa. Dave dirigiu calmamente até o apartamento da diva e a deixou em casa. E em seguida partiu para deixar Kurt na casa dele antes de ir para sua própria casa. Afinal o dia fora longo e cansativo para todos.


	11. Chapter 11

Ponto de vista de Finn Hudson

Faz anos que eu não vejo ninguém do clube do coral. Depois de passar seis anos na marinha Americana com longos períodos longe da costa em treinamentos submersos, eu nem sei se reconheceria meus antigos companheiros do Mackenly. Eu vim até Nova York para ver Rachel, parabenizá-la pelo Tony que ela merecidamente ganhou enquanto eu estava no submarino. Cheguei em terra firme direto para a Broadway, eu tinha que vê-la. Rachel foi a primeira garota pela qual eu realmente me apaixonei e até hoje penso que as coisas poderiam ser diferentes se ela tivesse me escolhido ao invés de escolher Quinn. Eu sei que Beth foi importante na decisão dela. Até eu escolheria Quinn se Beth viesse como conseqüência, afinal ela era minha Drizzel. Tantas coisas poderiam ser diferentes se Rachel tivesse me dado uma chance. Eu provavelmente não teria entrado na marinha, não teria passado tanto tempo fora de Lima e estaria casado com ela. Vi um cartaz enorme na avenida com a foto de divulgação da peça dela com o St. James. Depois de todos esses anos ele estava de novo com ela nos braços. Eu vou dar mais uma chance para nossa historia, por que um amor como o nosso não pode acabar assim.

***Glee – O Presente de Quinn***

– Eu estou grávida. – Finn entrava no teatro com um buquê de flores para presentear Rachel quando a ouviu. Ele achou que fosse parte da peça e que talvez eles ainda estivessem ensaiando e resolveu ficar quieto para não atrapalhar.

– Isso não é possível, eu não sou o pai dessa criança. – O marinheiro ouviu o ator negar.

– Claro que é.

– Quem me garante? Você chegou a fazer algum exame? Já decidiu se vai ter a criança?

– Sim, já fiz exames e não é criança. São crianças no plural, eu estou grávida de gêmeos.

– Gêmeos? Tipo dois? – Finn começou a achar o conteúdo da peça um pouco suspeito, era comédia, romance ou história baseada em fatos reais?

– É isso que gêmeos significa, seu gênio.

– Eu não posso fazer isso. Você não pode fazer isso comigo, eu acabei de estrear no mundo do cinema, nós vamos apresentar um musical que vai ser premiado e super comentado durante os próximos anos. Como você ousa, fazer isso comigo? – Finn ouviu Jesse falar com raiva e pensou a respeito, Jesse tinha realmente participado de filmes recentemente e pelo que ele se lembra da peça, o cartaz demonstrava ser uma peça de época e não uma atual.

– Você acha que isso – ela disse com a voz já um pouco alterada – atingi só você? Não acha que não pensei na minha carreira, na minha vida depois que soube que estava grávida? Pode ter sido um erro, mas eu nunca se quer cogitei a possibilidade de não ter meus filhos – Rachel sempre era bastante verdadeira ao interpretar seus papeis.

– Eu sou contra. Você não vai estragar minha vida de novo.

– Você é mero espectador meu caro, eu nunca pedi que fizesse parte disso, e muito menos espero alguma coisa de você. Estou lhe contando por que achei que fosse a coisa certa a se fazer.

– Agora vai me dizer que vai criar a criança sozinha? Que não vai precisar de mim? – perguntou ele – Mentira, chega um ponto em que você vai bater na minha porta, pedindo para eu assumir o papel de pai, um papel que eu nunca quis representar na minha vida.

– Não vai fazer diferença por que seu desempenho como artista é péssimo, de qualquer maneira, não seria diferente nesse papel – ela disse – Agora se me dá licença, tenho prova de figurino para fazer.

– Pra que se cada vez mais você vai precisar de ajustes. Quando começar a aparecer – Isso está mesmo acontecendo? Rachel estava grávida? E do St James? Em que mundo ele estava agora? As pessoas mudam, ele era prova disso, mas sua Rachel não mudaria tanto ao ponto de trocar Quinn pelo Jesse, seria?

– Eu vou pensar em alguma coisa, e além do mais só vão começar a notar daqui a meses, ok – defendeu-se ela – por que eu ainda me importo em falar com você? – Finn encostou-se na parede lateral do Teatro, ele estava passando mal. Nem em seus primeiros dias em alto mar sentiu tamanho enjôo. De novo ele tinha se sentido trocado por outro. Foi assim no ensino médio quando Quinn o trocou pelo Puck, e se repetiu quando Rachel escolheu Quinn ao invés dele. Ele se sentia traído, e saiu a passos decididos para fora do Teatro. Pelo caminho derrubou algo que nem se importou em verificar, e passou pelo porteiro que tinha aberto a porta para ele entrar.

***Glee – O Presente de Quinn***

Quinn, Brittany e Beth chegaram em casa e logo na porta se depararam com um cheiro bom antes mesmo de entrar no apartamento. Santana chegara em casa depois do exaustivo dia de plantão no hospital e preparou um jantar especial para as suas garotas, macarronada que era receita tradicional da família Lopez.

– Meus amores, eu estava achando que não iam chegar nunca – falou Santana para as três.

– Olá – disse Quinn.

– Boa noite – disse Brittany dando um beijo suave nos lábios da namorada.

– Tia Santana que cheiro bom – observou Beth.

– Aposto que vai gostar – falou convencida.

Elas jantaram como de costume e elogiaram a médica pelo jantar que estava uma delicia. Santana estava cansada por causa da rotina, mas era feliz com vida que levava. Ela olhou para o lado e viu Brittany com um semblante preocupado no rosto, ela não sabia a causa, mas indicava que alguma não estava bem, ela conhecia Britt há muito tempo e mesmo sem a dançarina falar nada, ela sabia que sua loirinha estava preocupada. Brittany se levantou em silencio recolhendo os pratos e a travessa de macarrão para guardar enquanto Quinn tentava colocar Beth para tomar banho. Santana se aproximou de Brittany que estava de costas e depositou um beijo em seu pescoço, laçou os braços na cintura da sua mulher.

– Meu bem, o que foi que aconteceu? – perguntou a latina. Brittany se virou de frente para Santana.

– Eu perdi a Beth hoje – ela começou falando.

– Eu sei – disse a latina amenizando a preocupação da loira –Quinn falou sobre isso no jantar – falou Santana.

– Não foi no teatro que eu perdi a Beth, foi no central park – falou a loira esperando uma reação da latina.

– E como isso aconteceu? – Santana perguntou calma.

– Nós estávamos vendo a Enamorata e ai ela sumiu. Eu fiquei sem saber o que fazer. Eu queira te ligar, mas você estava em cirurgia, então eu liguei para Kurt que depois apareceu com o Karofsky. Assim que Kurt chegou e nós fomos até as charretes do parque e um dos condutores disse que tinha levado uma menina loira para um teatro na Broadway. Nós três corremos para lá e quando chegamos vimos que era o Teatro em que Rachel trabalhava. O pior é que é o mesmo lugar onde Quinn está fazendo estágio, eu ainda não acredito que elas não se encontraram ainda. –Brittany mal tomava fôlego para falar, despejou tudo na latina que ouvia com atenção. – Então Beth encontrou Quinn antes de encontrar a Rachel e foi por isso que Quinn acha que a perdi dentro do Teatro, mas não foi assim... – disse com pesar na voz. – Eu nunca vou ser uma boa mãe Santy – sussurrou Brittany sem pensar.

As palavras de Brittany foram ouvidas pela latina como se viessem de uma realidade distante. Santana não fazia idéia que Brittany se sentia dessa forma, talvez a convivência com Beth tenha mexido com seus hormônios ou despertado seu relógio biológico, o fazendo palpitar que estaria na hora de ter um filho. Santana Lopez obstetra formada, ajudava várias vidas a vir ao mundo por dia. Mas a idéia de ter um filho trazia uma sensação de insegurança, a mesma sensação de quando se está numa montanha russa e depois que o trem atinge o ponto mais alto e desce em queda livre seu estomago cola nas costas, era essa a sensação. Mas ao mesmo tempo Santana imaginava uma criança com os olhos doces de sua BrittBritt, e o quanto sua mulher ficaria linda grávida, seu coração tinha paz e sua imaginação lhe levava ao mais próximo do que ela poderia pensar de paraíso.

– Britt você é uma mulher maravilhosa, vai ser uma mãe maravilhosa um dia. E quando chegar a hora de termos nossos filhos... – disse segurando o rosto da dançarina entre as mãos como se fosse a coisa mais preciosa do mundo, o que para Santana de fato era. Brittany que estava com o olhar triste de repente deixou uma chama no fundo de seus olhos acenderem – Eles terão sorte em ter uma mãe como você. Você é bondosa, paciente, carinhosa, mágica. Não há nada em você que não seja perfeito pra mim. Se eu pudesse escolher de novo alguém para me apaixonar e passar o resto de meus dias, eu te escolheria num piscar de olhos e quantas vezes fosse preciso. Eu sei que foi um susto enorme perder Beth assim, mas crianças são espoletas e nossa sobrinha mais ainda. – completou com um meio sorriso. Durante a declaração de amor da latina, Brittany a olhava nos olhos e podia sentir a conexão com Santana. A latina sabia exatamente o que falar para acalma – lá. Não segurando mais a vontade de beija - lá, Brittany se jogou nos braços da médica e reivindicou os lábios macios de sua namorada. A torneira da pia estava aberta e as duas só se separaram quando a pia começou a derramar água para todo lado.

***Glee – O Presente de Quinn***

 

Kurt chegou em casa e deu de cara com um Blaine adormecido no sofá de couro trajando somente as calças do pijamas de flanela. Sem querer acordar o namorado, passou a passos pequenos pela sala de estar em direção ao quarto. Despiu-se tirando o casaco que o aquecia no frio de Nova York o depositando em cima do cabideiro próprio para isso. Tomou um banho demorado e que usou para refletir sobre vários aspectos de sua vida. Já com as roupas mais frescas e o espírito mais livre, ele retorna ao sofá e acorda o belo adormecido do seu sono de beleza. Blaine abre os olhos com preguiça e quando termina de abrir os olhos vê o rosto de Kurt. A beleza da Iris do homem que amava desde o ensino médio. Blaine ainda tinha o mesmo olhar de quando se apaixonou por ele, porém Kurt não mais correspondia a esse sentimento inteiramente, o ex-warbler sabia que algo havia mudado, mas se recusava a ver os sinais.

– Que horas são? – perguntou Blaine com a voz rouca enquanto tentava se levantar apoiado nos cotovelos.

– Tarde – respondeu Kurt que permanecia em pé ao lado do sofá.

– Eu te esperei, mas acabei adormecendo – disse Blaine finalmente se endireitando, curvou-se para trás para esticar a coluna e seu peitoral desnudo que parecia ser esculpido por um escultor flexionou-se na frente de Kurt que tinha o desenho dos músculos a sua frente decorados e desenhados na memória.

– Eu percebi – falou Kurt com um meio sorriso enquanto se sentava no sofá – eu ia acordá-lo com o beijo para desperta-lo do seu sono da beleza. – brincou ele. – Mas você acordou antes mesmo de eu tentar fazer isso. – e o beijou nos lábios, um ato rotineiro entre os dois mais que naquele instante teve um significado diferente. Era como se Kurt buscasse algo mais no beijo, uma resposta. Blaine queria poder dar o que Kurt tanto queria e aprofundou o beijo para depois ser interrompido gentilmente pelo estilista.

– Então assim como nos contos de fadas você ia me despertar com um beijo? – questionou Blaine após a busca por ar se sobressair a vontade de ficar para sempre grudado ao amado. O beijo despertou memórias felizes nos dois. Lembranças de um tempo em que tudo era mais simples, e o sorriso da pessoa amada era a única solução para resolver os problemas. Kurt balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro voltando ao tempo presente. Blaine interpretou erroneamente o sinal e suas sobrancelhas arquearam para baixo, sinal de que estava entristecido. Kurt percebendo o mal entendido tenta remediar a situação.

– Eu planejava te acordar com vários beijos – disse Kurt. Blaine pisca e por um momento reflete sobre as palavras do namorado. Se rende a vontade de seu coração e sorri aberto à confissão do estilista. Sua razão por outro lado estava lhe dizendo que algo estava errado, que as coisas não eram mais as mesmas. Foi então a vez de Blaine afastar os pensamentos maus e decidiu acolher os lábios do namorado num gesto saudoso. Sua intenção era redescobrir o primeiro toque, começar do zero e reencontrar o amor que os unia.

***Glee – O Presente de Quinn***

Dave Karofsky não tinha se tornado um jogador profissional como nos seus sonhos de infância. Muito menos tinha ficado naquela cidade preso a um destino comum, arranjar um emprego de salário mínimo, casar-se e ter filhos como todos aqueles que seguiam o roteiro pré-definido da cidade de Lima, Ohio. Depois de ter sido transferido para outro colégio e passar o final de seu ensino médio sendo o garoto novo deslocado de todos os grupos, ele finalmente decidiu que se quisesse ter um futuro diferente ele teria que sair de Lima a qualquer custo. Foi então que aceitou um emprego como carregador de suprimentos esportivos para uma fabrica local. Foi embora assim que juntou dinheiro guardado suficiente para sair de Lima e poder ser ele mesmo, não ter mais que fingir, não ter mais que esconder e controlar seus atos na frente dos familiares e ter que mentir para seus amigos que não tinham a menor pista do seu verdadeiro eu.

A primeira coisa que fez quando chegou a Nova York foi levantar as mão para o alto e dizer bem alto: Eu sou Gay!! Foi uma sensação maravilhosa e marcou a vida dele em todos os aspectos possíveis. Nem todos tinham a oportunidade de ter um novo começo, mas ele perseguiu o seu e quando finalmente o alcançou foi maravilhoso. O restante de sua história foi curta, procurou emprego sem cessar um instante até que chegou ao teatro onde procuravam por um motorista que conhecia bem a cidade. Ele preencheu a ficha e cruzou os dedos para dar sorte, afinal ele só conhecia NY pela série Friends e outros seriados, mas durante as semanas em que procurava emprego conheceu um bom pedaço da cidade que nunca dorme.

Ele conseguiu o emprego por que seu concorrente forjou a assinatura e se fez passar pelo irmão. O cara tinha uma ficha bem extensa na policia, a falta de conhecimento de Dave nem foi um problema, pois ele atenderia somente a uma atriz. A primeira vez que viu Rachel foi estranho por que ele sabia que isso eventualmente aconteceria afinal todos no Mackenly sabiam que se uma pessoa chegaria a NY seria Rachel Berry, a baixinha irritante com uma grande voz que arrepiava a todos, mesmo que eles não admitissem.

Apesar do susto inicial Rachel acabou aceitando que Dave tinha mudado, ele não era mais o mesmo e muito menos Rachel. Juntamente com a volta de Rachel em sua vida, ele teve a felicidade de reencontrar Kurt. Os sentimentos por Kurt continuaram intactos, mas suas ações para com o cantor é que mudaram. Kurt fora seu primeiro beijo realmente significativo, foi num ato impulsivo e cheio de confusão mais ainda sim fora o melhor beijo de sua vida. Todo mundo diz que amor de colégio não dura que o tempo passa, as pessoas mudam, contudo os sentimentos de Karofsky permaneceram inalterados por todo esse tempo.

 

***Glee – O Presente de Quinn***

Jesse saiu do teatro e não foi muito longe para achar as soluções dos seus problemas. Ou o que ele considerava como solução. O bar que ele assiduamente freqüentava estava vazio, ele sentou-se no balcão e o barman que já o conhecia de longa data, lhe serviu o de costume: dose dupla de uísque alemão. Ele tomou o conteúdo num gole só e mesmo assim o nó que estava em sua garganta desde que Rachel tinha lhe jogado a bomba não saiu tão fácil assim. Pediu mais uma dose, o barman atendeu ao ator. Quando o homem iria retirar a garrafa do balcão Jesse o impediu de fazê-lo.

A cabeça dele estava a mil, como Rachel se atrevera a fazer uma coisa dessas com ele? Logo agora que sua carreira estava prestes a decolar. Maldição. Todos pensavam que ele era o fator culpado do namoro deles no colégio. Mas não foi o caso, Rachel acabou o magoando e ele fez o que fez. O passado fica no passado, mas o que aconteceu há mais ou menos 2 meses teve conseqüências desastrosas. Eles estavam meio bêbados, Rachel o convidou para entrar e ouvir um CD. Ele abriu uma garrafa de vinho. Uma coisa levou à outra e de repente eles estavam se agarrando. Contrariando todas as expectativas quanto à sua pessoa, Jesse era hétero, gostava de mulher e Rachel era linda, sempre fora. Ele não pensou duas vezes no que estava fazendo, pois a queria a tanto tempo que não sabia se ainda sentia algo real por ela, ou se apenas queria fechar o negócio inacabado do passado. O que o levou a essa situação perturbadora. Rachel grávida de um filho seu, na verdade de dois filhos dele. O ator desistindo de se servir no copo, abraçou a garrafa de uísque e virou de costas para o barman. As pessoas começavam a chegar no pub e ele saiu, não queria que ninguém conhecido o visse nesse estado.

 

***Glee – O Presente de Quinn***

 

Rachel acordou com o bendito enjôo matinal. Caminhou preguiçosamente até o chuveiro, ficou debaixo da corrente d’água esperando que a água lavasse e levasse suas aflições. Foi até a cozinha para tomar café da manhã, mas nada lhe apeteceu o estomago. Quando percebeu que se demorasse mais iria se atrasar, apressou o passo e vestiu-se rapidamente. Apanhou sua bolsa, o celular e as chaves para finalmente sair do apartamento. Dave já a esperava na rua com o carro estacionado na frente do prédio, ele estava terminando seu café quando ela entrou no carro. O motorista deu bom dia e ela respondeu educadamente, na verdade sua cabeça não estava ali no momento. Chegando ao Patrick theater ela avistou ao longe uma figura loira de cabelos curtos usando um vestido lindo florido e botas fabulosas que caminhava de costas. Certamente a tal loira tinha estilo. Dave estacionou na porta do teatro como de costume e abriu a porta do carro. Rachel deu um aceno de cabeça para Karofsky e foi para seu camarim.

Depois de algumas semanas ela até que tinha se acostumado com os enjôos, Santana tinha lhe dito que depois de algumas semanas eles cessariam e suas manhãs seriam mais calmas e normais. Caminhando para o camarim passando pela lateral do teatro ela viu um buquê de flores no chão. Recolheu as flores e decidiu levá-las para o seu camarim, afinal um ramo de flores tão bonito, não poderia ser desperdiçado assim. Quando tirou as flores menos maltratadas para colocar no vaso em cima da penteadeira, ela percebeu que o buquê continha um cartão. Ela abriu o cartão e viu algo escrito numa letra de forma, mas que ela reconhecia dos tempos de colégio.

Rachel, eu sempre soube que conseguiria. Com amor, Finn.

Rachel levou as mãos aos lábios, Finn esteve no Patrick theater? Quando? Sentou-se na cadeira e parou por um instante, alguém batia a porta do seu camarim.

***Glee – O Presente de Quinn***

 

Quinn acordou de bom humor, afinal hoje ela finalmente iria fazer algo mais que distribuir cafés e pegar encomendas para o diretor. E também checaria um ensaio da peça já que esses eram os últimos para a reestréia da peça famosa na Broadway. Ela pegou o ônibus um pouco atrasada, Beth esqueceu o estojo em casa e elas tiveram que voltar do ponto de ônibus até o apartamento para pegar o material esquecido. Mas como suas aulas tinham uma margem de tolerância aceitável ela não se preocupou com o possível atraso.

Terminada as aulas Quinn pegou o metro para o Teatro, ela passeava tranquilamente pelas ruas, fones de ouvido ligados para impedir qualquer perturbação externa mas sentiu como se estivessem a observando. Chegou sem presa no Patrick Theater e percebeu que o carro da atriz já havia chegado. O motorista não estava à vista. Então ela não fora a única que tinha chegado cedo afinal. Quinn foi até os camarins, quando olhou para as portas havia uma em particular que lhe chamou a atenção. A porta escrita Rachel Berry, com uma estrela brilhando no centro. Quinn não conseguia acreditar, talvez estivesse sonhando e não tinha acordado ainda. Quais eram as possibilidades de ela estar estagiando no mesmo Teatro onde sua ex era a atriz principal e ela nunca ter sabido do fato? Sem conter os impulsos de seu corpo, ela bateu a porta e esperou que abrissem.


	12. Chapter 12

**Ponto de vista de Finn Hudson**

Faz anos que eu não vejo ninguém do clube do coral. Depois de passar seis anos na marinha Americana com longos períodos longe da costa em treinamentos submersos, eu nem sei se reconheceria meus antigos companheiros do Mackenly. Eu vim até Nova York para ver Rachel, parabenizá-la pelo Tony que ela merecidamente ganhou enquanto eu estava no submarino. Cheguei em terra firme direto para a Broadway, eu tinha que vê-la. Rachel foi a primeira garota pela qual eu realmente me apaixonei e até hoje penso que as coisas poderiam ser diferentes se ela tivesse me escolhido ao invés de escolher Quinn. Eu sei que Beth foi importante na decisão dela. Até eu escolheria Quinn se Beth viesse como conseqüência, afinal ela era minha Drizzel. Tantas coisas poderiam ser diferentes se Rachel tivesse me dado uma chance. Eu provavelmente não teria entrado na marinha, não teria passado tanto tempo fora de Lima e estaria casado com ela. Vi um cartaz enorme na avenida com a foto de divulgação da peça dela com o St. James. Depois de todos esses anos ele estava de novo com ela nos braços. Eu vou dar mais uma chance para nossa historia, por que um amor como o nosso não pode acabar assim.

***Glee – O Presente de Quinn***

– Eu estou grávida. –  **Finn entrava no teatro com um buquê de flores para presentear Rachel quando a ouviu. Ele achou que fosse parte da peça e que talvez eles ainda estivessem ensaiando e resolveu ficar quieto para não atrapalhar.**

– Isso não é possível, eu não sou o pai dessa criança. –  **O marinheiro ouviu o ator negar.**

– Claro que é.

– Quem me garante? Você chegou a fazer algum exame? Já decidiu se vai ter a criança?

– Sim, já fiz exames e não é criança. São crianças no plural, eu estou grávida de gêmeos.

– Gêmeos? Tipo dois? –  **Finn começou a achar o conteúdo da peça um pouco suspeito, era comédia, romance ou história baseada em fatos reais?**

– É isso que gêmeos significa, seu gênio.

– Eu não posso fazer isso. Você não pode fazer isso comigo, eu acabei de estrear no mundo do cinema, nós vamos apresentar um musical que vai ser premiado e super comentado durante os próximos anos. Como você ousa, fazer isso comigo? –  **Finn ouviu Jesse falar com raiva e pensou a respeito, Jesse tinha realmente participado de filmes recentemente e pelo que ele se lembra da peça, o cartaz demonstrava ser uma peça de época e não uma atual.**

– Você acha que isso – ela disse com a voz já um pouco alterada – atingi só você? Não acha que não pensei na minha carreira, na minha vida depois que soube que estava grávida? Pode ter sido um erro, mas eu nunca se quer cogitei a possibilidade de não ter meus filhos –  **Rachel sempre era bastante verdadeira ao interpretar seus papeis.**

– Eu sou contra. Você não vai estragar minha vida de novo.

– Você é mero espectador meu caro, eu nunca pedi que fizesse parte disso, e muito menos espero alguma coisa de você. Estou lhe contando por que achei que fosse a coisa certa a se fazer.

– Agora vai me dizer que vai criar a criança sozinha? Que não vai precisar de mim? – perguntou ele – Mentira, chega um ponto em que você vai bater na minha porta, pedindo para eu assumir o papel de pai, um papel que eu nunca quis representar na minha vida.

– Não vai fazer diferença por que seu desempenho como artista é péssimo, de qualquer maneira, não seria diferente nesse papel – ela disse – Agora se me dá licença, tenho prova de figurino para fazer.

– Pra que se cada vez mais você vai precisar de ajustes. Quando começar a aparecer – **Isso está mesmo acontecendo? Rachel estava grávida? E do St James? Em que mundo ele estava agora? As pessoas mudam, ele era prova disso, mas sua Rachel não mudaria tanto ao ponto de trocar Quinn pelo Jesse, seria?**

– Eu vou pensar em alguma coisa, e além do mais só vão começar a notar daqui a meses, ok – defendeu-se ela – por que eu ainda me importo em falar com você? –  **Finn encostou-se na parede lateral do Teatro, ele estava passando mal. Nem em seus primeiros dias em alto mar sentiu tamanho enjôo. De novo ele tinha se sentido trocado por outro. Foi assim no ensino médio quando Quinn o trocou pelo Puck, e se repetiu quando Rachel escolheu Quinn ao invés dele. Ele se sentia traído, e saiu a passos decididos para fora do Teatro. Pelo caminho derrubou algo que nem se importou em verificar, e passou pelo porteiro que tinha aberto a porta para ele entrar.**

***Glee – O Presente de Quinn***

 

Quinn, Brittany e Beth chegaram em casa e logo na porta se depararam com um cheiro bom antes mesmo de entrar no apartamento. Santana chegara em casa depois do exaustivo dia de plantão no hospital e preparou um jantar especial para as suas garotas, macarronada que era receita tradicional da família Lopez.

– Meus amores, eu estava achando que não iam chegar nunca – falou Santana para as três.

– Olá – disse Quinn.

– Boa noite – disse Brittany dando um beijo suave nos lábios da namorada.

– Tia Santana que cheiro bom – observou Beth.

– Aposto que vai gostar – falou convencida.

Elas jantaram como de costume e elogiaram a médica pelo jantar que estava uma delicia. Santana estava cansada por causa da rotina, mas era feliz com vida que levava. Ela olhou para o lado e viu Brittany com um semblante preocupado no rosto, ela não sabia a causa, mas indicava que alguma não estava bem, ela conhecia Britt há muito tempo e mesmo sem a dançarina falar nada, ela sabia que sua loirinha estava preocupada. Brittany se levantou em silencio recolhendo os pratos e a travessa de macarrão para guardar enquanto Quinn tentava colocar Beth para tomar banho. Santana se aproximou de Brittany que estava de costas e depositou um beijo em seu pescoço, laçou os braços na cintura da sua mulher.

– Meu bem, o que foi que aconteceu? – perguntou a latina. Brittany se virou de frente para Santana.

– Eu perdi a Beth hoje – ela começou falando.

– Eu sei – disse a latina amenizando a preocupação da loira –Quinn falou sobre isso no jantar – falou Santana.

– Não foi no teatro que eu perdi a Beth, foi no central park – falou a loira esperando uma reação da latina.

– E como isso aconteceu? – Santana perguntou calma.

– Nós estávamos vendo a Enamorata e ai ela sumiu. Eu fiquei sem saber o que fazer. Eu queira te ligar, mas você estava em cirurgia, então eu liguei para Kurt que depois apareceu com o Karofsky. Assim que Kurt chegou e nós fomos até as charretes do parque e um dos condutores disse que tinha levado uma menina loira para um teatro na Broadway. Nós três corremos para lá e quando chegamos vimos que era o Teatro em que Rachel trabalhava. O pior é que é o mesmo lugar onde Quinn está fazendo estágio, eu ainda não acredito que elas não se encontraram ainda. –Brittany mal tomava fôlego para falar, despejou tudo na latina que ouvia com atenção. – Então Beth encontrou Quinn antes de encontrar a Rachel e foi por isso que Quinn acha que a perdi dentro do Teatro, mas não foi assim... – disse com pesar na voz. – Eu nunca vou ser uma boa mãe Santy – sussurrou Brittany sem pensar.

As palavras de Brittany foram ouvidas pela latina como se viessem de uma realidade distante. Santana não fazia idéia que Brittany se sentia dessa forma, talvez a convivência com Beth tenha mexido com seus hormônios ou despertado seu relógio biológico, o fazendo palpitar que estaria na hora de ter um filho. Santana Lopez obstetra formada, ajudava várias vidas a vir ao mundo por dia. Mas a idéia de ter um filho trazia uma sensação de insegurança, a mesma sensação de quando se está numa montanha russa e depois que o trem atinge o ponto mais alto e desce em queda livre seu estomago cola nas costas, era essa a sensação. Mas ao mesmo tempo Santana imaginava uma criança com os olhos doces de sua BrittBritt, e o quanto sua mulher ficaria linda grávida, seu coração tinha paz e sua imaginação lhe levava ao mais próximo do que ela poderia pensar de paraíso.

– Britt você é uma mulher maravilhosa, vai ser uma mãe maravilhosa um dia. E quando chegar a hora de termos nossos filhos... – disse segurando o rosto da dançarina entre as mãos como se fosse a coisa mais preciosa do mundo, o que para Santana de fato era. Brittany que estava com o olhar triste de repente deixou uma chama no fundo de seus olhos acenderem – Eles terão sorte em ter uma mãe como você. Você é bondosa, paciente, carinhosa, mágica. Não há nada em você que não seja perfeito pra mim. Se eu pudesse escolher de novo alguém para me apaixonar e passar o resto de meus dias, eu te escolheria num piscar de olhos e quantas vezes fosse preciso. Eu sei que foi um susto enorme perder Beth assim, mas crianças são espoletas e nossa sobrinha mais ainda. – completou com um meio sorriso. Durante a declaração de amor da latina, Brittany a olhava nos olhos e podia sentir a conexão com Santana. A latina sabia exatamente o que falar para acalma – lá. Não segurando mais a vontade de beija - lá, Brittany se jogou nos braços da médica e reivindicou os lábios macios de sua namorada. A torneira da pia estava aberta e as duas só se separaram quando a pia começou a derramar água para todo lado.

***Glee – O Presente de Quinn***

 

Kurt chegou em casa e deu de cara com um Blaine adormecido no sofá de couro trajando somente as calças do pijamas de flanela. Sem querer acordar o namorado, passou a passos pequenos pela sala de estar em direção ao quarto. Despiu-se tirando o casaco que o aquecia no frio de Nova York o depositando em cima do cabideiro próprio para isso. Tomou um banho demorado e que usou para refletir sobre vários aspectos de sua vida. Já com as roupas mais frescas e o espírito mais livre, ele retorna ao sofá e acorda o belo adormecido do seu sono de beleza. Blaine abre os olhos com preguiça e quando termina de abrir os olhos vê o rosto de Kurt. A beleza da Iris do homem que amava desde o ensino médio. Blaine ainda tinha o mesmo olhar de quando se apaixonou por ele, porém Kurt não mais correspondia a esse sentimento inteiramente, o ex-warbler sabia que algo havia mudado, mas se recusava a ver os sinais.

– Que horas são? – perguntou Blaine com a voz rouca enquanto tentava se levantar apoiado nos cotovelos.

– Tarde – respondeu Kurt que permanecia em pé ao lado do sofá.

– Eu te esperei, mas acabei adormecendo – disse Blaine finalmente se endireitando, curvou-se para trás para esticar a coluna e seu peitoral desnudo que parecia ser esculpido por um escultor flexionou-se na frente de Kurt que tinha o desenho dos músculos a sua frente decorados e desenhados na memória.

– Eu percebi – falou Kurt com um meio sorriso enquanto se sentava no sofá – eu ia acordá-lo com o beijo para desperta-lo do seu sono da beleza. – brincou ele. – Mas você acordou antes mesmo de eu tentar fazer isso. – e o beijou nos lábios, um ato rotineiro entre os dois mais que naquele instante teve um significado diferente. Era como se Kurt buscasse algo mais no beijo, uma resposta. Blaine queria poder dar o que Kurt tanto queria e aprofundou o beijo para depois ser interrompido gentilmente pelo estilista.

– Então assim como nos contos de fadas você ia me despertar com um beijo? – questionou Blaine após a busca por ar se sobressair a vontade de ficar para sempre grudado ao amado. O beijo despertou memórias felizes nos dois. Lembranças de um tempo em que tudo era mais simples, e o sorriso da pessoa amada era a única solução para resolver os problemas. Kurt balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro voltando ao tempo presente. Blaine interpretou erroneamente o sinal e suas sobrancelhas arquearam para baixo, sinal de que estava entristecido. Kurt percebendo o mal entendido tenta remediar a situação.

– Eu planejava te acordar com vários beijos – disse Kurt. Blaine pisca e por um momento reflete sobre as palavras do namorado. Se rende a vontade de seu coração e sorri aberto à confissão do estilista. Sua razão por outro lado estava lhe dizendo que algo estava errado, que as coisas não eram mais as mesmas. Foi então a vez de Blaine afastar os pensamentos maus e decidiu acolher os lábios do namorado num gesto saudoso. Sua intenção era redescobrir o primeiro toque, começar do zero e reencontrar o amor que os unia.

***Glee – O Presente de Quinn***

Dave Karofsky não tinha se tornado um jogador profissional como nos seus sonhos de infância. Muito menos tinha ficado naquela cidade preso a um destino comum, arranjar um emprego de salário mínimo, casar-se e ter filhos como todos aqueles que seguiam o roteiro pré-definido da cidade de Lima, Ohio. Depois de ter sido transferido para outro colégio e passar o final de seu ensino médio sendo o garoto novo deslocado de todos os grupos, ele finalmente decidiu que se quisesse ter um futuro diferente ele teria que sair de Lima a qualquer custo. Foi então que aceitou um emprego como carregador de suprimentos esportivos para uma fabrica local. Foi embora assim que juntou dinheiro guardado suficiente para sair de Lima e poder ser ele mesmo, não ter mais que fingir, não ter mais que esconder e controlar seus atos na frente dos familiares e ter que mentir para seus amigos que não tinham a menor pista do seu verdadeiro eu.

A primeira coisa que fez quando chegou a Nova York foi levantar as mão para o alto e dizer bem alto:  _Eu sou Gay!!_ Foi uma sensação maravilhosa e marcou a vida dele em todos os aspectos possíveis. Nem todos tinham a oportunidade de ter um novo começo, mas ele perseguiu o seu e quando finalmente o alcançou foi maravilhoso. O restante de sua história foi curta, procurou emprego sem cessar um instante até que chegou ao teatro onde procuravam por um motorista que conhecia bem a cidade. Ele preencheu a ficha e cruzou os dedos para dar sorte, afinal ele só conhecia NY pela série Friends e outros seriados, mas durante as semanas em que procurava emprego conheceu um bom pedaço da cidade que nunca dorme.

Ele conseguiu o emprego por que seu concorrente forjou a assinatura e se fez passar pelo irmão. O cara tinha uma ficha bem extensa na policia, a falta de conhecimento de Dave nem foi um problema, pois ele atenderia somente a uma atriz. A primeira vez que viu Rachel foi estranho por que ele sabia que isso eventualmente aconteceria afinal todos no Mackenly sabiam que se uma pessoa chegaria a NY seria Rachel Berry, a baixinha irritante com uma grande voz que arrepiava a todos, mesmo que eles não admitissem.

Apesar do susto inicial Rachel acabou aceitando que Dave tinha mudado, ele não era mais o mesmo e muito menos Rachel. Juntamente com a volta de Rachel em sua vida, ele teve a felicidade de reencontrar Kurt. Os sentimentos por Kurt continuaram intactos, mas suas ações para com o cantor é que mudaram. Kurt fora seu primeiro beijo realmente significativo, foi num ato impulsivo e cheio de confusão mais ainda sim fora o melhor beijo de sua vida. Todo mundo diz que amor de colégio não dura que o tempo passa, as pessoas mudam, contudo os sentimentos de Karofsky permaneceram inalterados por todo esse tempo.

 

***Glee – O Presente de Quinn***

Jesse saiu do teatro e não foi muito longe para achar as soluções dos seus problemas. Ou o que ele considerava como solução. O bar que ele assiduamente freqüentava estava vazio, ele sentou-se no balcão e o barman que já o conhecia de longa data, lhe serviu o de costume: dose dupla de uísque alemão. Ele tomou o conteúdo num gole só e mesmo assim o nó que estava em sua garganta desde que Rachel tinha lhe jogado a bomba não saiu tão fácil assim. Pediu mais uma dose, o barman atendeu ao ator. Quando o homem iria retirar a garrafa do balcão Jesse o impediu de fazê-lo.

A cabeça dele estava a mil,  **como Rachel se atrevera a fazer uma coisa dessas com ele?** Logo agora que sua carreira estava prestes a decolar. **Maldição.** Todos pensavam que ele era o fator culpado do namoro deles no colégio. Mas não foi o caso, Rachel acabou o magoando e ele fez o que fez. O passado fica no passado, mas o que aconteceu há mais ou menos 2 meses teve conseqüências desastrosas. Eles estavam meio bêbados, Rachel o convidou para entrar e ouvir um CD. Ele abriu uma garrafa de vinho. Uma coisa levou à outra e de repente eles estavam se agarrando. Contrariando todas as expectativas quanto à sua pessoa, Jesse era hétero, gostava de mulher e Rachel era linda, sempre fora. Ele não pensou duas vezes no que estava fazendo, pois a queria a tanto tempo que não sabia se ainda sentia algo real por ela, ou se apenas queria fechar o negócio inacabado do passado. O que o levou a essa situação perturbadora. Rachel grávida de um filho seu, na verdade de dois filhos dele. O ator desistindo de se servir no copo, abraçou a garrafa de uísque e virou de costas para o barman. As pessoas começavam a chegar no pub e ele saiu, não queria que ninguém conhecido o visse nesse estado.

 

***Glee – O Presente de Quinn***

 

Rachel acordou com o bendito enjôo matinal. Caminhou preguiçosamente até o chuveiro, ficou debaixo da corrente d’água esperando que a água lavasse e levasse suas aflições. Foi até a cozinha para tomar café da manhã, mas nada lhe apeteceu o estomago. Quando percebeu que se demorasse mais iria se atrasar, apressou o passo e vestiu-se rapidamente. Apanhou sua bolsa, o celular e as chaves para finalmente sair do apartamento. Dave já a esperava na rua com o carro estacionado na frente do prédio, ele estava terminando seu café quando ela entrou no carro. O motorista deu bom dia e ela respondeu educadamente, na verdade sua cabeça não estava ali no momento. Chegando ao Patrick theater ela avistou ao longe uma figura loira de cabelos curtos usando um vestido lindo florido e botas fabulosas que caminhava de costas. Certamente a tal loira tinha estilo. Dave estacionou na porta do teatro como de costume e abriu a porta do carro. Rachel deu um aceno de cabeça para Karofsky e foi para seu camarim.

Depois de algumas semanas ela até que tinha se acostumado com os enjôos, Santana tinha lhe dito que depois de algumas semanas eles cessariam e suas manhãs seriam mais calmas e normais. Caminhando para o camarim passando pela lateral do teatro ela viu um buquê de flores no chão. Recolheu as flores e decidiu levá-las para o seu camarim, afinal um ramo de flores tão bonito, não poderia ser desperdiçado assim. Quando tirou as flores menos maltratadas para colocar no vaso em cima da penteadeira, ela percebeu que o buquê continha um cartão. Ela abriu o cartão e viu algo escrito numa letra de forma, mas que ela reconhecia dos tempos de colégio.

_Rachel, eu sempre soube que conseguiria. Com amor, Finn._

Rachel levou as mãos aos lábios,  **Finn esteve no Patrick theater? Quando?**  Sentou-se na cadeira e parou por um instante, alguém batia a porta do seu camarim.

 

***Glee – O Presente de Quinn***

 

Quinn acordou de bom humor, afinal hoje ela finalmente iria fazer algo mais que distribuir cafés e pegar encomendas para o diretor. E também checaria um ensaio da peça já que esses eram os últimos para a reestréia da peça famosa na Broadway. Ela pegou o ônibus um pouco atrasada, Beth esqueceu o estojo em casa e elas tiveram que voltar do ponto de ônibus até o apartamento para pegar o material esquecido. Mas como suas aulas tinham uma margem de tolerância aceitável ela não se preocupou com o possível atraso.

Terminada as aulas Quinn pegou o metro para o Teatro, ela passeava tranquilamente pelas ruas, fones de ouvido ligados para impedir qualquer perturbação externa mas sentiu como se estivessem a observando. Chegou sem presa no Patrick Theater e percebeu que o carro da atriz já havia chegado. O motorista não estava à vista. Então ela não fora a única que tinha chegado cedo afinal. Quinn foi até os camarins, quando olhou para as portas havia uma em particular que lhe chamou a atenção. A porta escrita Rachel Berry, com uma estrela brilhando no centro. Quinn não conseguia acreditar, talvez estivesse sonhando e não tinha acordado ainda.  **Quais eram as possibilidades de ela estar estagiando no mesmo Teatro onde sua ex era a atriz principal e ela nunca ter sabido do fato?**  Sem conter os impulsos de seu corpo, ela bateu a porta e esperou que abrissem.


	13. Chapter 13

– Olá Rachel. – ela disse tentando ser o mais indiferente possível.

Rachel precisava dar uma resposta curta e rápida. Ela só tinha uma chance, por que sua voz iria falhar. Ela já podia sentir os músculos de sua garganta fechando tencionados com o nervosismo dela. Optou por dizer o nome de Quinn para não demonstrar o quão nervosa estava, mas depois de dizer lhe o seu nome, percebeu que sua voz saiu vacilante e tremendo na parte final.

– Quinn!– simplesmente respondeu Rachel. Só que na verdade não havia nada de simples em dizer o nome de Quinn.

Quinn percebeu que Rachel estava visivelmente nervosa. Ela apertava os polegares nos cotovelos e braços com força desnecessária, Quinn tinha reparado nisso.

– Você que está estrelando o musical? – Quinn prosseguiu com o inicio de conversa tentando parecer casual. Mas mentalmente estava se batendo por que tinha feito uma pergunta realmente obvia. O camarim tinha o nome da atriz principal a porta, o que ela estava pensando fazendo uma pergunta dessas?

– Sim – Rachel respondeu, a sua tensão ainda presente em cada letra entoada em resposta. Devido a tentativa de Quinn em tentar iniciar uma conversa civilizada, Rachel sabia que era sua vez de comentar algo. Contudo não conseguia pensar em nada para dizer além do fato de que Quinn continuava linda, ainda mais agora com aquele corte de cabelo. – Você trabalha aqui? – questionou Rachel ainda incerta de como proceder diante da loira.

– Não é exatamente trabalho, é um estagio para o qual meu professor na NYU me indicou. – disse Quinn. E mais uma vez a ex-lider de torcida se repreendeu mentalmente por falar demais. Isso sempre acontecia no passado, Quinn falava bastante e Rachel falava de menos. Totalmente contraditório levando em consideração suas personalidades separadas, no entanto quando estavam juntas os papeis se invertiam e isso fazia total sentido. A antiga Rachel completava as lacunas que faltavam nela. Quinn sentia falta de sua Rachel. Será que ela ainda estava ali? Pensava a loira. Quinn não gostava daquela sensação que Rachel que ainda estava ali a sua frente com os orbes castanhos olhando diretamente para sua Iris avelã lhe causava. Mas essa sensação logo passou, pois Quinn se deu conta que a sua frente havia outra mulher. Sua Rachel não estava mais ali, Quinn não reconhecia aquele olhar que encaravam seus olhos avelã. Rachel não precisava saber de detalhes de sua vida, não depois que tudo aconteceu. – Eu não deveria ter entrado – disse abruptamente depois dos instantes de silencio e reflexão.

Rachel viu a necessidade de tomar Quinn em seus braços crescer em seu peito. Seu coração e sua mente cada vez mais desejando ter Quinn para si. Rachel lembrou do gosto do beijo de Quinn e sentiu seu lábio formigar. Ela lambeu o lábio superior por instinto. Ah como ela desejava voltar no tempo e fazer as coisas diferentes. Arrancar do olhar de Quinn essa agonia que Rachel sabia ser a causa. Não era justo Quinn passar por aquilo. Rachel sabia disso. Quinn ainda permanecia no mesmo lugar, há exatos três passos à frente de Rachel Berry. E a cada batida de seu coração, a loira ordenava mentalmente cada vez mais alto para seus músculos não a traírem e saltarem para perto da mulher a sua frente.

– Quinn, eu... – Rachel começou a falar, porém se conteve. Afinal o que ela poderia dizer? Eu senti sua falta? É bom te ver de novo? Ou a verdade mais dolorosa para as duas? Eu ainda te amo. Não havia como Rachel reparar o que aconteceu no passado, mas ela poderia evitar mágoas futuras? Quinn esperava a resposta de Rachel com desejo no olhar. Respostas era tudo o que a loira queria. Ela queria saber como as coisas acabaram assim. Não era fácil relembrar o que aconteceu, por que foi muito rápido, tão de repente que parecia não ter sido real.

– Não precisamos falar sobre o passado – disse Quinn. A loira contraditoriamente ao que queria, não quis saber o que Rachel tinha para dizer, mesmo se fossem pedido de desculpas, perdão ou até se Rachel ajoelha-se aos seus pés, nada poderia fazer com que as lembranças e magoas fossem embora. Na verdade, Quinn não sabia o que seria capaz de fazer se ouvisse da Rachel a frase que a morena disse no final da discussão que ainda martelava em sua mente desde o dia em que elas terminaram. Eu ainda te amo. Foi a ultima coisa que Rachel disse para ela.

– Eu não tenho certeza quanto a isso – disse Rachel. Era obvio para a judia que elas tinham que conversar sobre o passado se elas quisessem ter algum laço de amizade ou cordialidade no futuro. Por que o que não é dito volta nas horas mais inconvenientes. – Eu sei que você não quer ouvir nada, mas eu preciso falar...

– Não, Berry eu segui com minha vida e você com a sua. Não há mais nada para conversarmos. Não há mais nada que nos una – disse Quinn. E doeu mais em Quinn do que na própria Rachel quando a loira lhe chamou pelo sobrenome, não era assim que era para ser, mas acabou sendo.

– Você está errada – disse a atriz. – Nós ainda temos sim algo que nos une.

– E o que seria? – disse a loira esbravejando.

– Beth – Rachel deixou escapar de seus lábios quase num sussurro. A atriz não via sua filha há tanto tempo. E a face de Quinn tornou-se aflita pela filha por que a pequena nunca entendeu o porquê de sua outra mãe nunca mais aparecer ou mesmo ligar. Beth era a principal ligação entre elas, não era a raiva, não era a culpa, não era a saudade, não era o sentimento de arrependimento. Era Beth o verdadeiro laço que ainda as unia.

 

***Glee – O Presente de Quinn***

 

– B. meu amor, nós já chegamos? – perguntou Santana mais uma vez impaciente.

Brittany manteve sua palavra sobre tomar o controle da situação. Era a centésima vez que Santana fazia a mesma pergunta, até parecia uma criança querendo saber de cinco em cinco minutos se haviam chegado no destino do encontro. Santana não fazia idéia de onde Brittany estava a levando, por que a dançarina colocou um lenço cobrindo os olhos da namorada assim que elas entraram no taxi. Não foi fácil para a médica ceder, já que ela odiava não poder controlar alguma coisa. Como médica Santana aprendeu a confiar nos seus instintos mais do que nunca e tirar a visão – o sentido que mais usava a deixou vulnerável. Mas com Brittany se sentia segura e ela sabia que se elas estivessem juntas nada de ruim aconteceria.

– Quase – respondeu Brittany.

O carro parou e Brittany pegou a nota de vinte dólares para dar ao motorista.

– Chegamos? – questionou Santana ainda impaciente.

– Nós já chegamos, mas você só vai tirar o lenço daqui a pouco. Agora vamos sair do carro devagar. – Brittany ajudou a namorada a sair do taxi.

– B, por favor, eu estou morrendo de curiosidade. – implorou a latina.

– Nada de chantagem emocional – falou a loira. Brittany deu dois passos para trás e se posicionou atrás de Santana. Ela gentilmente desfez o nó do lenço que impedia a visão da latina. – Pode abrir os olhos agora. – sussurrou em seu ouvido.

Santana imediatamente abriu os olhos, contudo a claridade fez com que seus olhos voltassem a se fechar. Brittany se encontrava de costas para a namorada a segurando pela cintura e com a cabeça apoiada em seus ombros. Santana finalmente entendeu onde estava e sorriu.

– B. o que viemos fazer num parque de diversões? – questionou a latina enquanto a dançarina sorria abertamente.

***Glee – O Presente de Quinn***

 

**_“Foi encontrado hoje nas proximidades do Brooklin o corpo do ator Jesse St. James. A notícia que os policiais receberam durante nessa manhã esquisita. O caminhoneiro de lixo, Larry Smyth fazia seu trabalho normalmente quando encontrou o corpo do ator entre os dejetos já despejados em seu caminhão proveniente das lixeiras do bairro. Segundo a polícia, a verdadeira causa da morte ainda será investigada, mas podemos dizer: Para quem sempre viveu no luxo, morrer no lixo é no mínimo ironia do destino. Eu sou Kelly Parker, fique conosco para saber mais desse e de outros furos de reportagem somente no canal 14”_ **

Foi assim que Kurt ficou sabendo da morte inusitada de St. James. E a primeira coisa que lhe veio a cabeça foi Rachel. Será que a amiga sabia que o canalha do St. James havia morrido? Kurt pegou seu telefone e discou o numero da amiga. Esperou chamar e nada de atenderem. Continuou tentando por um tempo, e nada de ser atendido. Quando estava quase desistindo de ligar, pois já estava pra sair de casa escutou o chamado e dessa vez foi atendido.

– Rachel, graças a Deus que você atendeu. Você já está sabendo sobre o Jesse? – disse ele antes mesmo de deixar a pessoa do outro lado da linha responder.

– Kurt?! – disse Dave.

– Dave, Rachel está com você? Ou está no Teatro? – questionou Kurt.

– Não ela não está comigo, eu fui fazer um pagamento para a companhia (de Teatro) e já estava de volta. Rachel esqueceu o celular no carro, eu tive que parar para atender estava dirigindo.

– Onde você está? – perguntou Kurt.

– Perto da 5ª avenida – respondeu o motorista.

– Dê meia volta e me busque aqui em casa. – disse Kurt. – Eu preciso ser o primeiro a contar para Rachel o que aconteceu com o bastardo do St. James.

 

***Glee – O Presente de Quinn***

Depois da surpresa de estar num parque de diversões com sua namorada, Santana se questionava como Brittany conseguiu armar tudo aquilo. O parque estava vazio, só tinha um carinha que acenou para elas depois que elas entraram no local. Brittany estava segurando sua mão e Santana não pode evitar se não sorrir por que estava de mãos dadas com a mulher que ela sempre amou.

A latina não tinha muito tempo livre porque trabalhava bastante. Ela era a principal provedora da casa e mesmo que Brittany e Quinn trabalhassem, quem pagava as contas principais como condomínio, compras de mês no supermercado e itens de necessidade básica era ela. Não que ela estivesse reclamando ou achasse ruim, ela só estava cansada por trabalhar demais. Por isso que sua loirinha era especial, ela percebeu mesmo sem que Santana falasse que as duas precisavam de algum tempo livre e usar o tempo para namorar um pouquinho também.

Brittany não pode deixar de notar que Santana estava pensativa, o que estava sendo bastante frequente nesses últimos tempos. A loira queria saber o que se passava na cabeça da sua latina favorita, mas não queria pressioná-la.

– San, eu escolhi o parque porque achei que seria uma boa idéia para relaxarmos. – disse Brittany para se justificar.

– Eu amei a idéia meu amor – disse Santana mudando para um humor mais leve. – Faz séculos que eu não vou à um parque de diversões. – comentou Santana.

– Eu fiz uma lista da seqüência dos brinquedos – falou a dançarina tirando o papel no bolso traseiro da calça jeans. – O primeiro é o tiro ao alvo. – falou a loira contente.

– Nós podíamos ir na montanha russa primeiro – sugeriu a latina.

– Não! – falou Britt quase assustada – eu queria deixar esse por ultimo – disse mais delicada.

– Ok, você quem manda hoje, eu só obedeço. – confirmou a médica.

– Vamos, o parque é nosso hoje pela manhã. Mas de tarde vai encher de gente quando o Gabriel abrir o parque oficialmente.

Gabriel era amigo de Brittany e a maneira que eles se conheceram foi inusitada. Ela estava na fila do metro e ele estava na frente do caixa comprando o bilhete de embarque. Ele saiu e deixou a carteira no balcão, Brittany comprou seu bilhete e pegou a carteira do homem e literalmente correu para devolver o objeto ao homem. Ele percebeu que estava sendo seguido e correu também. O que foi motivo de piada entre os dois porque quem em são consciência iria correr de uma loira como a Brittany? Então teve um momento em que ele desistiu de correr, o espaço da plataforma tinha acabado e os trilhos eram a única opção à sua frente. Brittany mostrou a carteira para ele que fez um cara de alivio e agradeceu a moça gentil que lhe devolveu a carteira intacta e com os dois dólares restantes no compartimento para dinheiro.

Foi assim que a professora conheceu Gabriel que depois se tornou seu amigo e também confidente. Foi para Gabriel que ela contou sobre a idéia de pedir a mão de Santana em casamento. Ela queria fazer isso num lugar mais especial e diferente. Gabriel então sugeriu o parque de diversões onde trabalhava, e Brittany adorou a idéia.

E lá estavam elas em frente a barraca de tiro ao alvo onde Santana estava frustrada por não conseguiu nenhum tiro que derrubasse as latinhas. Brittany já tinha derrubado três e só faltava uma para ganhar o bichinho de pelúcia. Mais uma vez loira atirou e a latinha se rendeu e caiu com o tiro, a loira de olhos azuis comemorou e Santana fez beicinho, afinal ela queria dar para a sua loira um bichinho mas parece que seu plano não deu certo. Porque aparentemente ela tinha a pontaria de uma velha sem óculos. Brittany deixou que Santana escolhesse o bichinho e a latina escolheu um pato super fofo de óculos e gravatinha.

– Amor, você tem certeza de que é esse que você quer? – perguntou a dançarina.

– Tenho, ele é minha cara, não acha? – disse a medica.

Elas foram no trem fantasma onde Britt se escondeu contra o pescoço da namorada, e também no barco do amor, uma viagem de barco de cinco minutos onde cupidos apareciam no teto e as baladas românticas eram musica de fundo. Depois de passarem por todos os brinquedos, chegou a hora da montanha russa.

– Está preparada? – perguntou Santana.

– Eu acho que não – respondeu Brittany, mas a latina não sabia que o nervosismo da namorada era por razões que ela nem sonhava.

– B, está tudo bem? Se você não quiser nos podemos ir no barco do pirata de novo – disse a latina.

– Está tudo bem. – assegurou a loira – Eu quero ir na montanha russa, vamos?

– Vamos.

Brittany tocou a caixinha que estava no bolso de sua jaqueta durante a manhã toda. Ela sentiu as palmas das mãos suarem e tudo que tinha ensaiado para falar fugir da cabeça dela de repente. Gabriel estava na cabine de controle da montanha russa e Britt deu sinal positivo para ele iniciar o brinquedo. A hora era aquela, ela ia pedi-la em casamento.

– S. eu te conheço desde meus 10 anos e nos estamos juntas desde os dezessete. Uma vez eu vi um filme e a mocinha perguntou quando é que se tem certeza de que você quer ficar com aquela pessoa para sempre. – Brittany começou a falar. – Bem... Eu sabia desde o momento em que eu te vi. Descalça, toda descabelada e com um dente faltando. – Brittany sorriu. – Eu ainda não conhecia o que era o amor naquela época, mas eu sabia que eu queria você na minha vida para sempre. Eu amo você e quero passar o restante dos meus dias nesse mundo tentando te fazer a mulher mais feliz da face da terra. Santana Marie Lopez Perez, você me daria a honra de ser minha esposa? – disse ela abrindo a caixinha e mostrando o anel. A jóia era muito bonita tinha um diamante discreto, porem de tamanho certo, mas brilhava muito menos se comparado aos olhos profundamente azuis que encaravam a latina aguardando a reposta.

A subida da montanha russa tinha chegado ao final e Santana ia responder quando o carrinho começou a se movimentar. Brittany fechou a caixinha e guardou aliança. O carrinho desceu em alta velocidade e a latina deu um grito agudo. Brittany ofereceu a mão para sua quase noiva, suas mãos estavam entrelaçadas e Britt sentia a latina apertar sua mão direita com força. Na mão esquerda de Brittany que estava dentro do bolso da jaqueta, estava a caixinha com a aliança que voltou para o lugar por causa do trajeto da montanha russa.

Na volta final o carrinho fez a volta completa e elas giraram os 360 graus para depois parar na plataforma de descida onde Gabriel estava a espera delas. Santana estava em estado de choque, Brittany não sabia se tinha sido pelo trajeto da montanha russa ou pelo pedido inesperado. Talvez pelos dois. Gabriel desengatou a trava do brinquedo e as ajudou a saírem do carrinho.

Brittany ia se virar para agradecer o amigo, mas Santana puxou a sua mão. Brittany parou, Santana deu mais um puxão e virou a namorada para si. A latina abriu o sorriso e beijou a sua loirinha com paixão. Santana agarrou os fios dourados de Brittany entre os seus dedos e se apossou dos lábios rosados de Britt, Brittany não deixou por menos, passou os braços pelo pescoço da namorada e aprofundou mais o beijo até que quebrou o beijo por que queria saber uma coisa.

– Então... isso é um sim? – perguntou.

– Isso – disse dando um selinho – é um com certeza – e voltou a beijar os lábios de sua noiva.

 

***Glee – O Presente de Quinn***

 

Assim que Rachel disse o nome de Beth, Quinn ficou primeiramente chocada e depois deu uma risada rouca em nervosismo. Rachel não entendeu direito o que se passava pela cabeça da loira. Quinn ainda estava processando o que a atriz falara.

– Beth? – questionou Quinn. Mas na verdade ela não precisava de uma resposta, pois nenhuma seria o bastante – Como você ousa falar na  **minha**  filha? – disse Quinn dando um passo para frente.

– Ela também é minha filha – disse Rachel.

– Não depois que você a abandonou – disse Quinn subindo o tom de voz.

– Como se você tivesse se esforçado para que eu mantivesse uma relação com ela – acusou Rachel dando um passo a frente.

– Eu nunca iria impedi-la de ver Beth – falou Quinn agora com um pouco mais de calma ainda olhando nos olhos de Rachel que suplicavam para os olhos avelã por perdão – Você sabia que ela ia dormir todas as noites e perguntava por você? Você sabia que ela acordava no dia seguinte e contava que sonhou com você? Você não faz idéia de como foi doloroso assistir a  **minha** filha sofrer por  **sua**  culpa.

– Eu sei que eu errei, mas eu nunca quis machucar ninguém. – disse Rachel sincera.

– Eu me esqueci que o mundo gira ao seu redor, não é mesmo? – ironizou Quinn. – Você não pensou em mais nada a não ser em si mesma desde que veio para cá. – brandiu a loira.

– Você está errada - Rachel falou e deu mais um passo a frente. – Desde que vim para NY eu não penso em outra coisa a não ser você. – Dessa maneira elas estavam frente a frente, dividindo o mesmo espaço contrariando os princípios da lei da física. Rachel podia sentir a respiração pesada da loira contra seu rosto, Quinn por sua vez sentia o perfume de baunilha da morena a sua frente. O contato visual cada vez mais intenso parecia que a outra iria invadir o canto mais secreto da alma da mulher a sua frente.

E foi num piscar de olhos que os lábios se uniram de novo. Não daria para saber quem iniciou o contato. Só era possível saber que o beijo era faminto, desesperado, cheio de desejo e raiva. Rachel entranhou os dedos nos fios loiros e puxou o cabelo de Quinn. A loira respondeu puxando Rachel para mais perto e arranhando o pescoço da judia com as unhas. Rachel mordeu o lábio inferior de Quinn entre os seus. Quinn apertava Rachel contra seu corpo com se pudesse suprimir a mulher a quem beijava com desespero à uma mera lembrança. Mas Rachel era muito real, principalmente quando a língua dela deslizava pela sua numa batalha por dominância que nem uma das duas estava disposta a perder.

A estúpida necessidade por oxigênio foi a única coisa possível capaz de separá-las. E mesmo depois de perder o fôlego, as duas ainda se sentiam como se estivessem no fundo do oceano como se a pressão sobre seus corpos esmagassem todo o seu raciocínio lógico. Elas não se separaram por completo depois do beijo, era impossível fazer isso. Só de pensar na breve possibilidade causava dor física em ambas. Elas ainda estavam de frente uma para outra, Quinn segurava a cintura de Rachel de maneira possessiva e Rachel tinha o rosto de Quinn em suas mãos enquanto fazia carinho suave com o polegar. As duas de olhos fechados, por que de olhos fechados parecia não doer tanto, de olhos fechados parecia como sempre fora. De olhos fechados era possível apreciar esse momento.

 

***Glee – O Presente de Quinn***

Dave Karofsky tinha chegado na rua de Kurt e o viu parado na calçada. O motorista parou o carro ao lado da calçada e Kurt entrou no carro. O estilista estava agoniado com a demora de Dave.

– Por que demorou tanto? – perguntou.

– O atalho que peguei estava fechado, algo sobre alguém que morreu no caminhão de lixo. – disse Dave.

– Devia ser o Jesse. – disse Kurt. Karofsky ficou sem entender nada. – Ele morreu esmagado por um compressor de um caminhão de lixo. Virou até noticia relâmpago no canal 14.

– Meu Deus! – soltou o motorista.

– Eu sei, eu também fiquei surpreso com a notícia. A primeira coisa que fiz foi tentar ligar para Rachel. Ela está grávida e temos que ter cuidado ao revelar uma coisa dessas. – despejou Kurt.

– Rachel está grávida? – questionou Dave.

– Sim, eu pensei que você soubesse. – disse Kurt meio que se desculpando.

– Eu não sou exatamente amigo intimo da senhorita Rachel. – disse o motorista.

O restante do caminho até o Patrick Theater foi silencioso nenhum dos dois falava sobre o assunto e honestamente os dois achavam que não tinham muitas afinidades sobre as quais podiam iniciar uma conversa amistosa.

Quando chegaram ao teatro, Dave abriu a porta traseira do carro para Kurt num gesto costumeiro. O estilista agradeceu com um aceno de cabeça. Dave fechou a porta, ligou o alarme do carro e seguiu Kurt para dentro do teatro.

Kurt sabia que a essa hora, Rachel estaria provavelmente no seu camarim memorizando novamente e sem necessidade as falas para o primeiro ato da peça. O estilista passou pelo corredor do teatro que estava muito quieto para um dia como aquele, parecia que ninguém tinha vindo trabalhar hoje. Ou todos foram afetados pelas noticias em relação ao St. James.

Dave estava bem atrás de Kurt quando viu que o homem a sua frente parou. O camarim de Rachel estava com a porta aberta. Kurt se encontrava parado no meio da porta. E quando Dave Karofsky viu o que chocou o estilista, ficou igualmente surpreso. Rachel e Quinn abraçadas e num beijo apaixonado.


	14. Chapter 14

Kurt e Dave ficaram alguns instantes parados até absorver a informação. Kurt sabia que Quinn trabalhava no Patrick Theater por causa da vez em que Beth fugiu de Brittany. Mas para Dave era novidade a presença de Quinn ali no teatro. Kurt não queria interromper o momento, mas precisava, afinal era uma questão de tempo até que os abutres da imprensa viessem querer uma exclusiva da diva Rachel Berry sobre a morte do seu companheiro de palco.

– Coff ! – Kurt fingiu coçar a garganta para interromper o momento das duas.

Assim que elas viram Kurt o encanto se quebrou, a magia do momento substituída por um terrível onda de pânico tomou conta de Rachel e um sentimento de vergonha percorreu Quinn. A loira e a morena se separaram imediatamente. A face da judia tornou-se vermelha como um tomate enquanto Quinn só conseguia olhar para baixo em direção as suas botas.

 **“Oh meu Deus o que eu fiz!”** era só o que Quinn conseguia pensar.

– Rachel eu tenho que falar com você. – disse Kurt olhando fixamente para atriz. Quinn aproveitou a deixa e saiu sem dizer uma palavra. Rachel fez menção de ir atrás dela, mas Kurt a deteve.

– É importante. – disse o estilista.

– Mais importante do que a mulher que eu amo? – questionou Rachel tentando se livrar do braço do amigo.

– Infelizmente não, mas isso vai afetar você muito mais do que o que acabou de acontecer aqui. – falou Kurt e Rachel se deu por vencida, não adiantaria muito falar com Quinn agora. Da maneira que a loira saiu, não tinha como querer argumentar nada.

 

***Glee – O Presente de Quinn***

Quinn saiu atônita pelas ruas de New York, ela tinha acabado de fazer a maior besteira que já tinha feito desde que dormiu com Puck. Ela tinha beijado Rachel, tudo que ela deveria ter evitado a todo custo de ter feito. Rachel balançou o seu mundo mais uma vez. Onde ela estava com a cabeça para fazer uma coisa dessas?

A carne é fraca é o que dizem. Mas experimenta ter Rachel Berry bem a sua frente lambendo o lábio para chamar a atenção à sua boca carnuda. Experimenta estar frente a frente com o amor de sua vida, separada por uma fina camada de ar e de perfume de baunilha. Nada é tão simples quanto dizem, contudo nada é tão complicado que não possa ter solução. Era assim que Quinn pensava hoje de manhã. Porém como pode tudo mudar ao ponto de não se saber o que se é capaz de fazer?

Quinn já havia sonhado com aquela cena várias vezes, e dentre os seus sonhos era sempre Rachel quem iniciava a conversa, pois Quinn não conseguia falar propriamente com a atriz. Quando os cenários de sonho se tornam reais as coisas mudam completamente de figura. Não foi somente Quinn que bateu a porta do camarim como também foi àquela segura o bastante para iniciar a breve e civilizada conversa com sua ex.

Até o momento em que elas discutiram por causa de Beth. Não havia muitas coisas no mundo que tirassem Quinn Fabray do sério, mas nunca mexa com a cria de uma leoa. Pois ela irá mostrar as garras, e será capaz de qualquer coisa para proteger a cria, nem que seja a ultima coisa que faça na vida. Quinn era uma leoa, Beth era sua filha e Quinn não pouparia esforços para proteger sua filha nem que fosse contra a outra mãe dela.

Quinn não podia permitir que Beth sofresse de novo. Ela não poderia deixar Rachel se aproximar de Beth para depois se afastar da filha de novo. Beth era forte como sua mãe Quinn, mas parecia a mamãe Rachel quando se tratava de confiar nas pessoas.

Após três quarteirões de pensamentos, Quinn avistou a entrada subterrânea do metro. Já era quase hora de Beth sair da escolinha. A loira decidiu apanhar Beth mais cedo e passear com sua filha antes de ir para casa. Seria bom ter sua filha debaixo de suas assas para acalmar o coração angustiado da leoa.

***Glee – O Presente de Quinn***

 

Santana e Brittany voltaram pra casa depois do pedido de casamento inusitado na montanha russa. A médica não parara de sorrir um instante e a professora conservara no rosto o mesmo olhar bobo apaixonado. A latina e a loira pularam o almoço e decidiram comemorar a ocasião com champagne que foi comprado no caminho e comida chinesa para dois, embalado para viagem.

– Brittany, meu amor... você está muito vestida – disse Santana assim que Brittany fechou a porta.

– Nós duas acabamos de chegar em casa, San – disse Brittany colocando o pacote com as compras na mesa da sala.

– Eu sei, meu amor, mas eu tenho que confessar que exigiu um bocado do meu autocontrole não te agarrar no caminho de volta para casa – disse Santana para sua noiva. Santana puxou Brittany da cozinha em direção ao corredor.

– Ah é? – disse B. – Pois não pareceu... – disse a dançarina que parou no meio do corredor com um sorriso divertido nos lábios. – Você quase me despiu com o olhar na lanchonete – disse Britt.

– Meu bem, como você queria que eu reagisse? Você fica linda em qualquer roupa – acrescentou a latina retirando a blusa da loira de olhos azuis – Mas eu tenho que confessar que prefiro você sem elas. – e deu um sorriso sugestivo.

Ainda no corredor, Brittany terminou de tirar a blusa e Santana se desfez de suas calças. A dançarina voltou a beijar sua noiva com volúpia e paixão, Santana se deixou conduzir por sua loirinha e Brittany agarrou as coxas da latina a levando para o quarto. Elas iriam celebrar o noivado da melhor forma que conheciam, demonstrando e fazendo amor com a pessoa amada.

 

***Glee – O Presente de Quinn***

 

O circo estava armado, a quantidade de repórteres e canais de Tv na Brodway era alarmante. Em qualquer outra ocasião era possível supor que o motivo fosse uma estréia de um ator ou atriz famosa. Mas uma peça de teatro que estreava não dava tanta audiência quanto a morte trágica de um ator queridinho do publico pelos seus comentários de duplo sentido e vida de escândalos juntamente com a elite Nova yorkina.

Rachel recebeu a noticia da morte de Jesse como alguém que escuta falar do roteiro de um filme de televisão. Não aprecia ser real, afinal ela o vira na noite anterior e ele estava perfeitamente bem. Com o mesmo ar arrogante e ego descabido de sempre. Quando Kurt contou as condições em que o ator foi encontrado foi pior ainda, e agravou a recusa da mente da judia em aceitar que o ator tinha morrido.

Aquela não era a primeira vez em que Rachel recebia uma noticia dessa magnitude. Há muito tempo atrás ela recebeu uma noticia parecida e de forma impactante: A morte de Shelby. Claro que era impossível comparar a morte de Shelby com a morte de Jesse por que os laços que os uniam eram diferentes, mas eram equivalentemente complicados. A morte de Shelby deixou marcas na diva, e também trouxe uma herança incomum – Beth.

A relação de Rachel e Jesse sempre fora turbulenta e por mais que ela tentasse negar ela se sentia atraída pelo ator. Talvez fosse sua postura convencida, talvez fosse a semelhança de personalidade com sua própria. Mas bastava o cretino do St. James abrir a boca para a possível atração ir pelo ralo.

Esses sentimentos pelo St. Canalha era diferente do que ela sentia por Quinn, a loira que habitava seus pensamentos. Por Quinn ela sentia amor puro e verdadeiro. E por Quinn ela seria capaz de qualquer coisa. E com o beijo trocado há apenas algumas horas, Rachel sabia que ainda existia uma parte de Quinn que queria ela. E Rachel rezava para os deuses da Broadway para que essa parte fosse maior do que a parte ferida e cheia de magoa.

***Glee – O Presente de Quinn***

 

 **“Senhorita Rachel Berry, como você soube da trágica morte do seu parceiro de Teatro Jesse St. James?”**  falou um dos repórteres que já estavam em frente ao Patrick Theater.

– Sem comentários! – disse Karofsky ajudando a compor uma barreira entre Rachel e a impressa juntamente com Kurt.

 

***Glee – O Presente de Quinn***

 

De voltava para sua cidade depois de anos sem nem pensar em colocar os pés em Lima. As circunstancias que a trouxeram foram as mais inesperadas possíveis, mas os sentimentos que Rachel carregava eram os mesmo em qualquer situação como essa. A atriz viajou na noite da morte de Jesse para Lima e ligou para Hiram avisando que iria chegar.

Hiram estava nervoso e Leroy não parava de se balançar de um lado para o outro na sala de estar, já passava da uma hora da manhã e Rachel já devia estar chegando. Ela recusou o pedido dos pais de buscá-la no aeroporto, ela queria algum tempo a mais para pensar e resolver algumas coisas internamente antes de enfrentar seus pais.

Depois de o avião pousar, Rachel saiu sem problemas pelo terminal de desembarque. Pegou um taxi e deu a coordenada para o motorista. O trajeto foi rápido, pois não havia transito naquele horário. Ela deu o dinheiro ao motorista e o dispensou, agora estava em frente a porta e não conseguia tocar a campainha. Rachel estava de frente a casa que cresceu e morou durante a maior parte de sua vida e ainda sim não conseguia entrar. Para acabar com o sofrimento da filha, Leroy que estava atento na varanda viu Rachel chegar e abriu a porta. Rachel encarou o pai que tinha o semblante preocupado.

– Minha filha, entre já está tarde – disse o homem. Rachel entrou e deixou a bagagem de mão ao lado da porta.

Havia no ar uma indecisão, algo incomum no relacionamento entre Rachel e seus pais. Quando Rachel e Quinn se separaram Hiram e Leroy contrariando as opções lógicas ficaram a favor de Quinn. O que distanciou Rachel deles. Mas em momentos de desespero Rachel sempre recorria aos braços de Hiram que apoiava quando ela estava prestes a cair.

– Eu imagino que vocês saibam da morte do Jesse – Rachel começou a falar. A morena estava sentada no sofá da casa dos Berry.

– Sim, nós ficamos sabendo – disse Hiram que estava sentado no modulo de sofá em frente a sua filha.

– Eu vim para Lima por que o enterro de Jesse vai ser aqui. – disse ela.

– Nós estávamos desconfiados disso – disse Leroy.

– Mas essa não é a única razão de eu ter voltado – disse ela. Leroy olhou para Hiram que olhava fixamente para Rachel que encarava a almofada em seu colo – Eu não sei por que e nem quanto tempo mais eu consigo esconder isso de vocês – disse Rachel. – Eu sinto tanta a falta de vocês – falou ela chorando.

– Estrelinha, nós também sentimos falta da nossa garotinha – disse Hiram.

– Pai, eu estou com medo – disse ela.

– Medo da morte? – perguntou Hiram.

– Medo do que vai acontecer daqui pra frente – disse Rachel. Hiram e Leroy ficaram em silencio esperando sua filha falar alguma coisa – Pai, papai, eu estou grávida – disse ela.

– Rachel! – gritou Leroy. O homem geralmente era o calmo da situação, mas nesse caso ele perdeu toda a sua habilidade de ficar calmo. – Como isso foi acontecer? – questionou Leroy.

– Foi um erro e foi só uma vez – disse Rachel entre soluços – É do Jesse.

– Oh minha estrelinha como você deixou acontecer uma coisa dessas? – disse Hiram, Leroy olhava com reprovação para o marido, agora não era hora de consolar Rachel e sim dar uma boa bronca na filha.

– Eu não sei... Aconteceu – respondeu Rachel e levou a manga do casaco para limpar as lágrimas que desciam sem parar no seu rosto.

– Quinn sabe? – perguntou Leroy.

– Não.

– Vocês já se encontraram em NY? – perguntou Hiram.

– Sim – disse ela – Foi há um dia. Nós nos beijamos – confessou Rachel.

– Você acha que isso é justo com ela depois de tudo que ela passou? – questionou Hiram.

– Eu ainda a amo – disse Rachel.

– Mas somente amor não basta, não depois de tudo que aconteceu entre vocês – disse Leroy.

– Eu sempre a amei, não era minha intenção fazer nada para machucá-la – disse Rachel.

– Mas você não feriu só à ela – disse Hiram. – Você feriu Beth, nós dois e a si mesma.

– Pai, eu estou aqui diante de vocês para pedir ajuda. Mas acho que vocês só querem me julgar – falou a judia.

– Nós estamos falando a verdade, e às vezes a verdade dói quando não se está preparado para ela. – falou Leroy.

– Você podem me perdoar por tudo que eu causei? – implorou entre soluços.

– Filha, por mais magoados que nós tenhamos ficado na época – disse Hiram olhando para a filha e depois para o marido - Nós nunca deixamos de amar nossa garotinha. E não é para nós dois que você tem que pedir perdão.

– O que eu posso fazer? Eu nem sei se ela ainda me ama – murmurou Rachel.

– Por mais que eu odeie admitir se ela correspondeu ao beijo significa que ainda há uma parte dela que te ama. Mas ainda há mágoa e a raiva que devem existir dentro do coração de Quinn e esses dois sentimentos competem por espaço com os outros que ela pode ter por você. Agora o que você tem que fazer é saber qual deles vai vencer a batalha no coração da sua amada – disse Hiram.

– Rachel, eu sei que você é nossa filha. Mas se você partir o coração daquela garota de novo pode esquecer que tem um pai. – disse Leroy com tom firme. Leroy não deixava transparecer, mas admirava muito a enteada. Quando Rachel e Quinn estavam juntas e Quinn morava com os Berry, Leroy gostava de conversar com a loira e achava que a garota era muito especial. Ele se apegou a Quinn e a tratava como uma segunda filha. Até que elas se separaram e Quinn se afastou – Desde que conheci Quinn eu soube que ela não teria olhos para qualquer outra pessoa no mundo a não ser você. A maneira que ela te olhava era quase como um cego que está vendo a luz pela primeira vez. E no momento em que você saiu da vida dela, ela ficou mais fechada, sem alegria ou esperança de viver. Eu vi de longe como ela se perdeu em si mesma, apenas se importava com Beth. Você nem pense em brincar com os sentimentos dela de novo, ela não merece isso. E muito menos Beth.

– Papai, eu... Vocês não sabem o que aconteceu. Vocês não estavam lá – vociferou Rachel para os pais. – Vocês acham que eu também não sofri as conseqüências da besteira que eu fiz? Que eu não pensava a cada instante nela? Que eu não pensava na minha filha? – disse Rachel.

– Filha... – murmurou Hiram.

– Sem essa de filha, ficou bem claro que lado vocês escolheram. – disse ela e subiu a escada em prantos.

Hiram e Leroy permaneceram na sala e ouviram a porta do quarto de Rachel bater. Hiram foi até o marido que estava em pé ao lado da mesa de jantar.

– Nós acabamos de perder Rachel de vez – disse Hiram. – Depois de anos ela volta pra casa e é essa a recepção que você dá para sua filha? – pergunta o homem de óculos.

– Eu não vou passar a mão na cabeça dela, se é o que você quer – disse Leroy. – Ela fez besteira de novo e eu me arrependo muito de não ter intervindo na primeira vez. Talvez tivesse poupado muita gente do sofrimento que estamos vivendo hoje.

 

***Glee – O Presente de Quinn***

 

Noah estava animado com sua ida para Nova York, mas preocupado com as noticias que Finn tinha jogado para cima dele. Era difícil acreditar que Rachel, sua princesa judia, tinha feito aquilo. Mas o que mais importava para ele era saber como a Hotmama Quinn estava. Noah passou a viagem pensando em Beth e Quinn, afinal elas eram as mulheres de sua vida, tirando a mãe e a irmã mais nova que recentemente tinha se formado no ensino médio.

Chegando na cidade que nunca dorme ele percebeu que o apartamento das meninas ficava longe da estação rodoviária. Então ele teve que pegar um ônibus para ir para o apartamento. O homem não se continha de tanta felicidade, ele iria abraçar sua princesinha e matar a saudade que o estava matando.

Depois do trajeto no ônibus Puck se encontrava de frente ao apartamento, tocou a campainha e esperou. Quem abriu a porta foi Brittany. A loira recebeu o convidado inesperado com um sorriso largo no rosto. Mas não falou nada por que ele pediu que ela fizesse silencio sinalizando com o dedo nos lábios. Noah deu um abraço na dançarina.

– Vamos surpreende-las – sussurrou ele no ouvido da loira.

– Tudo bem – respondeu ela igualmente com um sussurro.

Brittany guiou Puck até a sala, os dois andando à passos pequenos e silenciosamente para não chamar a atenção. Santana estava montando um quebra-cabeça com Beth no tapete da sala, Quinn estava sentada no sofá perdida em pensamentos. A dançarina foi a primeira a entrar no campo de visão das três.

– Tia Britt, quem era? – perguntou Beth curiosa.

– Era uma encomenda que chegou lá de Lima – disse ela enigmática.

– De Lima? – falou Quinn despertando de suas reflexões.

Noah que estava escondido no corredor aproveitou a deixa e disse:

– Vim trazer um super abraço para minha filhota. – disse o homem aparecendo diante das três mulheres na sala.

– Papai! – gritou Beth. A menina jogou as peças de quebra-cabeça que tinha nas mãos para cima e correu de encontro ao homem. Puck abriu os braços e segurou Beth no ar, por que a menina literalmente se lançou em direção ao pai. Ainda bem que Puck tinha jogado futebol na época de colégio e atualmente mantinha uma ótima forma, por que assim que ele alcançou sua filha no ar percebeu o quão grande e pesada ela estava ou talvez ele só estivesse ficando velho.

Santana sorriu para o amigo e deu um aceno de cabeça. Os dois nunca foram de muitos abraços. Quinn foi em direção a Noah e abraçou o futuro administrador demoradamente.

– Puck! Que bom que você está aqui. – disse Quinn ainda contra o tecido da camisa que Noah vestia.

– Eu digo o mesmo – disse ele entre os cabelos de Quinn.

Quinn que até o momento estava se segurando, não conteve mais as lágrimas que se formavam sem permissão em seus olhos. Quinn abraçou Puck com mais força e Noah já sentia sua camisa ficar molhada. Mesmo com Beth no meio do abraço dos dois, Quinn se sentia acolhida pelo amigo. A loira não tinha dito nada a respeito do seu encontro inesperado com Rachel e tinha planejado deixar assim, mas a chegada de Puck mexeu com seu sistema nervoso. Noah foi seu confidente por muito tempo e com isso eles criaram um laço de confiança mútuo. Puck percebeu pela postura de Quinn que ela não estava bem assim que entrou no apartamento, mas esperaria ela ir falar com ele, ele sabia respeitar o tempo dela.

Contudo ele sabia que tinha alguma coisa relacionada com Rachel. “ **Será que Quinn ficou sabendo da gravidez de Rachel?** ” Pensava ele. E quanto mais pensava, chegava a conclusão de que o melhor mesmo era não pensar.

– Mamãe, por que você está chorando? É por que o papai veio visitar a gente? – perguntou Beth.

– É por isso – respondeu Quinn.

– Não precisa chorar, eu não gosto de te ver chorar, mãe. Ver você chorar me deixa triste. – disse a garotinha limpando as lágrimas dos olhos avelã.

– Não se preocupe eu já cheguei – disse ele em direção a Quinn. Era mais para confortar a filha, mas ele também queria assegurar Quinn de que ele estava ali se ela precisasse dele.

– Puck, a viagem deve ter sido longa eu acho que você está com fome, estou certa? – disse Santana para cortar o clima pesado.

– Se o puckssauro aqui está com fome? – brincou ele. A brincadeira teve o efeito desejado, amenizou o humor e arrancou sorriso de todas as garotas. – Quando eu não estou com fome?

– Vamos ver o que tem na geladeira para o puckssauro – disse Quinn.

 

***Glee - o presente de Quinn***

 

A família do ator recebia condolências de desconhecidos e palavras de suporte de amigos e parentes. O enterro de Jesse foi simples, devido as trágicas condições em que se encontrava o corpo, o velório foi realizado com o caixão fechado. A impressa oi impedida de entrar na cerimônia, mas tinha um bom numero de reportares e fotógrafos do lado de fora tentando arrancar informações de qualquer um que saia do cemitério.

Rachel compareceu ao cemitério de Lima praticamente usando um disfarce para se despedir de Jesse. A morena usava um véu que cobria o rosto para evitar atenção indesejada. Terminada a cerimônia Rachel avistou os pais de Jesse e foi cumprimentá-los, a mãe de Jesse tinha os olhos inchados e o pai de Jesse tinha um semblante fechado. Rachel nunca teve a oportunidade de conhecê-los oficialmente.

Naquele momento difícil e de comoção Rachel pensava nos bebes que carregava em seu ventre, só de pensar na possibilidade de eles não existirem era doloroso, isso por que ela ainda não tinha nem se quer pegado eles no colo. Então se compadecia da dor dos pais do ator. A diva tinha pensado muito durante a madrugada e decidiu que não contaria sobre a sua gravidez para o casal de idade já avançada. Não seria muito sábio de sua parte dar-lhes uma noticia bombástica agora.

– Senhora Lauren, eu não sei se a senhora ouviu falar de mim, mas eu sou a Rachel. Eu era... - disse a atriz.

– Eu sei quem você é – falou Lauren – Meu filho vivia tagarelando sobre você – disse a mulher com um toque saudoso na voz.

Rachel se surpreendeu, afinal ela nunca tinha imaginado que Jesse falaria dela para os pais.

– Jesse, não era um menino de muitos amigos – disse o pai – Mas ele era um homem de muitas aventuras. E adorava comentar suas conquistas. Mas com você era diferente, ele tinha um brilho no olhar diferente quando falava de você. – comentou o pai.

– Eu... nós... – Rachel tropeçava nas palavras.

– Querida, tudo bem. Você não precisa se justificar ou falar alguma coisa, nós entendemos que isso deve estar sendo difícil para você – disse a mulher compreensiva.

– Meu filho querido. – murmurou a senhora voltando a chorar.

– Ele era tão jovem - disse o senhor.

– Eu sinto muito. Mesmo – disse Rachel para os dois e saiu. Ela não agüentaria ficar mais, ela precisa voltar para casa e pedir perdão aos seus pais por como se comportou ontem à noite. Não tinha sido justo julgá-los ou acusá-los.

As pessoas presentes no cemitério se dispersaram e Rachel caminhava em direção aos portões de saída quando reconheceu a lápide de sua Mãe. O corpo de Shelby jazia ali fazia 5 anos. E aquela era a primeira vez desde o enterro que Rachel visitava o tumulo de Shelby. A grama ao redor crescia desordenamente e ameaçava esconder o nome da treinadora de corais. Rachel agachou-se e limpou a poeira presente com a manga de seu casaco.

Os dizeres da lápide eram simples. Shelby Catharine Corcoran: incrível professora, talentosa cantora e mãe. A última parte era devido a Beth, pois Rachel nunca teve uma chance real de conviver com Shelby. No passado quando Rachel ainda morava em lima e cursava o ensino médio ela pensou algumas vezes em visitar o tumulo da mãe, mas nunca teve coragem. Agora a morena estava agachada em frente à placa de mármore e não sabia o que dizer.

A atriz sentou-se nos calcanhares e a principio fez silencio, a única coisa que ela podia ouvir eram os pássaros ao longe gorjeando em algum lugar. Rachel tinha milhões de coisas na cabeça e nem sabia por onde começar. Ela tinha vontade de falar para Shelby sobre sua vida, mas ela queria uma resposta, uma resposta que não viria, uma resposta que nunca veio.

– Oi Shelby, sei que não tem sentido perguntar se você está bem, por que convenhamos você não pode realmente me ouvir. Mas eu quero começar pedindo desculpas por nunca mais ter vindo te visitar. Eu não sei se você sabe, mas eu estou na Broadway e isso toma muito do meu tempo – Rachel deu um sorriso acanhado – eu estou aqui imaginando o que você falaria agora.  **"Eu sempre soube que você iria conseguir, afinal é filha de uma estrela. Eu"** Talvez não desse modo, mas seria engraçado. Eu sei que na maioria das vezes eu complico as coisas ao invés de simplificar. Acho que puxei a você nesse sentido. Eu tentei muito não ser como você – confessou a diva – Eu tentei tanto que acabei igual a você.

Quando mais nova Rachel achava que a semelhança com Shelby era apenas na aparência física, a diva tinha os traços de Shelby isso ninguém podia negar. Mas agora ela via que as semelhanças não pararam por ai. Rachel também acabou negligenciando sua família por fama. Abandonando a filha por uma carreira na Broadway. E assim como Shelby o remorso tomou conta de Rachel e acarretou na perda da emoção genuína que a atriz tinha em suas apresentações.

– Você se lembra de Beth? – Perguntou Rachel – Mas é claro que se lembra – Rachel deu um sorriso amargo. – Quando você partiu, ela era só um bebezinho, mas ela já deve estar enorme. – contou Rachel – Eu sinto falta dela. Eu falhei como mãe, eu me tornei a pessoa que eu cheguei mais próximo de odiar. Eu tentei, mas não consegui. Eu nunca te odiei sabia? Na verdade eu não te odiava, eu só queria uma resposta. Eu queria saber por que você me abandonou. Agora eu provei do meu próprio remédio. Eu abandonei a minha filha no momento em que as coisas ficaram difíceis. Eu quero voltar a ser quem eu era. Eu quero deixar o passado para trás e é por essa razão que eu estou te contando isso. Eu sei que onde quer que você esteja, você pode me ouvir e espero que entenda o que eu estou passando. Por que agora eu sei pelo que você passou e as decisões que você teve que tomar. E eu entendo. Eu lhe desejo paz onde quer que você esteja por que eu vou atrás da minha felicidade.

 

***Glee - o presente de Quinn***

 

A vinda de Puck amenizou as coisas no apartamento das meninas. Principalmente com Quinn que estava cada vez mais reclusa das conversas e tarefas domesticas do dia a dia. Com seu temperamento tranqüilo e brincalhão ele conseguia fazer as coisas ficarem mais leves. Noah ficou super feliz pelas boas notícias do casal Brittana e parabenizou as meninas pelo noivado.

_Flashback on..._

_Noah estava comendo uma coxa de frango assado com as mãos e Santana mais uma vez corrigiu o homem._

_– Puck tenha bons modos! Você não tá vendo o exemplo que você está dando pra sua filha? – brigou Santana._

_Beth ria da situação e continuava a comer uma asinha de frango com a mão. Santana revirou os olhos em desaprovação e murmurava coisas em espanhol que só ela entendia. A latina falava gesticulando muito, coisa característica de família de origem latina e nesse balançar de mãos, Puck notou algo brilhante na mão esquerda da médica._

_– Santana, que anel é esse? – perguntou o homem._

_–Que anel? – disse ela escondendo a mão._

_– Esse que você está escondendo de mim – falou ele._

_– Ah você está falando deste anel – disse ela mostrando com orgulho o anel de noivado e Brittany que estava também sentada na outra ponta da mesa sorria orgulhosa._

_– Brittany se eu tivesse um chapéu agora, eu tiraria pra você. Você é uma mulher de sorte, conseguiu fisgar uma bela dama, hein? – disse ele._

_– Na verdade eu é que tenho sorte – disse Santana se aproximando da noiva. – Quem diria não para minha Brittbritt? – questionou Santana._

_– Eu praticamente a obriguei a dizer sim – contou a loira. – Eu pedi S em casamento numa montanha russa. – disse a loira de olhos azuis animada._

_– E lá vai ela de novo – comentou Santana. Quinn sorria e Puck não entendia nada._

_– Ela adora contar essa história – comentou Quinn._

_– Só que ela contou até para o carteiro, acredita? – disse Santana._

_– Eu ainda não terminei de falar, San – repreendeu a dançarina. E Santana como uma boa namorada se calou. Ninguém duvidava que Santana fazia qualquer coisa por sua noiva, todos brincavam que ela obedecia a Britt com o rabinho entre as pernas o que enfurecia a latina, mas que não deixava de ser verdade._

_Flashback off..._

Noah estava na sentado no sofá assistindo televisão e Quinn acabara de sair do banho. A loira enxugava os cabelos e sentou-se no sofá ao lado de Noah.

– Puck, você tem um tempinho para conversar? – disse Quinn.

– Mas é claro – respondeu ele e solicito desligou o aparelho de televisão. – Pode começar a falar, eu sei que faz tempo que você tá remoendo alguma coisa. – observou ele.

– Eu sou tão obvia assim? – disse Quinn mordendo o lábio em nervosismo.

– É sim – disse ele. – O que aconteceu? – perguntou carinhoso.

– Eu a vi – disse Quinn.

– Quem? – questionou o homem.

– Rachel. – disse Quinn. – E eu a beijei – confessou ela.

– Você o quê? – perguntou ele surpreso.

– Fale baixo, Santana vai chegar daqui a pouco da padaria com as meninas e eu não quero que nenhuma delas saiba sobre isso. – advertiu a loira.

– Então, você a beijou? – perguntou ele em um tom mais baixo.

– Beijei – disse envergonhada.

– Foi bom?

– Puck! Isso é coisa que se pergunte? – ela o repreendeu novamente.

– Hey! Não foge da pergunta Fabray. E responde logo, foi bom?

– Foi – disse ela e enterrou a cara na almofada que decorava o sofá. – Mas foi errado – disse ela já com o rosto fora da almofada.

– E quando foi isso?

– Quarta-feira – disse ela.

– Isso faz quase uma semana! – disse ele.

– Eu sei. – Quinn soltou o ar.

– E então o que aconteceu? – perguntou ele.

Ela contou tudo para o amigo e ele ouvia atento a explicação da loira. E por fim percebeu que Quinn não fazia idéia da pior parte. Mas não seria ele que iria jogar mais essa bomba no colo da baby mama.

 

***Glee - o presente de Quinn***

 

A companhia aérea era enrolada ao extremo e nem de longe poderia se chamar aquilo de primeira classe. Rachel estava sentada numa poltrona que supostamente deveria reclinar 180 graus, mas que mal conseguia mover dois dedos para trás. O serviço de bordo deixava a desejar, fazia quinze minutos que a morena tinha pedido um copo d’água e ele ainda não tinha chegado. O avião passou por uma turbulência e Rachel imediatamente sentiu enjôo, era só o que faltava para completar sua falta de sorte. Ela contava os minutos no relógio de pulso, ainda faltavam 40 minutos para pousar em NY. Ela não via a hora de chegar em New York e colocar sua vida nos eixos.

 

***Glee - o presente de Quinn***

 

–Tia Britt, me dá um brownie? – pediu a garotinha.

– Beth, eu não sei não você está comendo muito doce – respondeu a loira.

– Por favorzinho – disse a pequena.

– Brittany, meu amor, o que custa? – disse Santana – Até eu estou com vontade de comer um brownie.

– Tia Santana, então você vai me dar um brownie?

– Sim, mas não conta para sua mãe, se não ela vai me matar – brincou a latina.

– Santana! – brigou Britt.

– Relaxa, minha loira – disse Santana – eu vou comprar um para você também.

As três saíram da padaria comendo o brownies e voltavam para a casa. Eram apenas três ruas descendo o quarteirão do apartamento delas. Chegando ao prédio, passaram pela portaria e Beth saltitava pelo carpete em animação, Santana estava começando a achar que talvez não tenha sido uma boa idéia dar açúcar para a garotinha.

Brittany abriu a porta e Beth saltou nas costas da tia Santana, obrigando a latina a fazer cavalinho e carregá-la nas costas. As duas passaram pela porta do apartamento com dificuldade e se espremeram para passar pelo portal.

– Chegamos! – disse Beth. – Mais rápido cavalinho, mais rápido. – exigia a menina batendo os pezinhos na lateral da tia latina.

– Ei, eu não gostei disso – disse a médica – não vou mais te carregar. – e empacou entre a sala e o corredor.

– Filha, saia agora das costas de sua tia e vá tomar banho! – mandou Quinn.

– Mamãe, agora que estava ficando bom – reclamou a garotinha.

– Eu estou falando sério Elizabeth – disse Quinn.

– Pai, me dá uma ajudinha aqui – pediu a criança.

– Sua mãe está certa e você vai já pro banho mocinha – disse Puck reforçando o comando de Quinn. Noah retirou Beth das costas da amiga e deu um tapinha na bunda de Beth para mandá-la pro banho.

– No me gusta! – Beth entrou no banheiro fingindo falar em espanhol o que arrancou risadas de todos.

 

***Glee - o presente de Quinn***

 

Arrumar o endereço de Santana e Brittany não foi fácil. Rachel teve que colocar Kurt e Dave para fazer a investigação. Foi Kurt que descobriu o endereço e enviou para Rachel por mensagem de texto. A diva chegou em Nova York pegou um taxi e foi direto para o endereço que apontava a mensagem de texto. Como era de se esperar ela ficou presa num engarrafamento, pois o horário era de congestionamento naquela via de acesso principal.

Meia hora depois ela estava a frente do prédio. O porteiro pediu que ela se identificasse e dissesse o numero do apartamento onde ela iria Rachel explicou que iria fazer uma surpresa para suas amigas. Joseph o porteiro deixou que ela subisse depois de Rachel o convencer com uma nota de cem dólares.

Ela apertou o numero 6 do elevador e respirou fundo. As portas do elevador se fecharam e o coração da diva já parecia que ia sair pela boca a qualquer instante. O sinal sonoro tocou e a luz do numeral ascendeu indicando que ela tinha chegado ao andar.

Ela deu dois passos e saiu do elevador que desceu imediatamente para atender mais um morador ou visitante. A morena olhou para direita e viu o numero da porta. 613 era o numero. Três passos a separavam de Quinn e Beth, somente três passos para poder ver sua garotinha de novo.

Se tocar a campainha foi a parte fácil, esperar era parte dolorosa. E Rachel esperou, mas não esperou pacientemente. A diva batia os pés em nervosismo e suas mãos estavam mais suadas do que se tivesse acabado de passar por uma fogueira. Ela ouviu um barulho vir de dentro do apartamento e ajeitou a postura.

Do lado de dentro Noah tinha ido abrir a porta por que as meninas estavam ocupadas. Quinn vestia Beth enquanto Santana colocava a mesa e Brittany terminava de tirar as pizzas do fogão. Noah alcançou a chave, abriu a fechadura e girou a maçaneta.

– Rachel! – disse o homem. A morena deu de cara com Puck quando o homem abriu a porta. Numa reação de choque acabou desmaiando, Noah a segurou pelos ombros impedindo que ela caísse e a trouxe para dentro.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Broadway – Entrega do Tony há dois anos atrás...** _

__

Com as mãos suadas e pegajosas Rachel aguardava o inicio da categoria de melhor atriz de um dos prêmios de maior prestigio do mundo do Teatro. Durante as indicações Rachel entrou como o azarão, ninguém esperava que ela pudesse estar concorrendo. Após a indicação, mais críticos e curiosos compareciam as sessões da peça em que Rachel era atriz principal. Les miserables era um sucesso e todos que iam assistir saiam de lá encantados com a voz daquela baixinha.

Rachel encarava a cerimônia de entrega do Tony como um rito de passagem pelo mundo das artes. Apesar de estar muito nervosa, estava feliz com a badalação toda. Ela conseguiu cumprir mais um quesito da lista que tinha feito na infância. Entre eles: ganhar destaque através de um clube (poderia ser qualquer um, pois ela participava de muitos, mas secretamente torcia para que fosse o glee club. Ter pelo menos um relacionamento duradouro e fazer amigos. Todos esses foram legitimamente cumpridos no seu tempo. E o penúltimo sonho a se realizar de sua lista era ganhar um Tony antes dos 25 e estava bem perto de se tornar realidade.

A premiação foi linda e inspiradora e quando chegou a vez de divulgar a categoria principal da noite, Rachel passou as mãos pelo vestido e as juntou depois em um gesto involuntário de nervosismo.

**“E o Tony vai para... – a apresentadora da vez fez suspense – a surpreendente Rachel Berry”**

O que veio depois se passou como um borrão na memória de Rachel, ela se lembra de ter subido as escadas e ter agradecido à academia e aos seus pais. E ser convidada a uma sala com muitos repórteres aguardando ansiosos por uma entrevista com a mais nova ganhadora do premio.

– Senhorita Berry, como se sente sendo a atriz mais jovem a ganhar um Tony ainda como estreante em sua primeira produção na Broadway? – a primeira pergunta feita a despertou do estado de semi-transe que a diva se encontrava desde que subiu ao palco. Rachel se recompôs e clareou os pensamentos para responder as perguntas.

– Eu estou maravilhada, isso – falou levantando a estatueta – Foi meu grande sonho desde que comecei a cantar aos oito meses de idade. – falou com um sorriso.

– Não foi uma surpresa para você? – outro repórter questionou a atriz.

– Foi sim uma surpresa das grandes, eu não imaginava que fosse ganhar, existe tanta gente boa no ramo, algumas que estão realizando esse trabalho ha tanto tempo.

– Sim, mas você foi reconhecida como a melhor entre elas – Kelly Parker repórter o canal 14 fez o elogio forçado.

– Se eu não dissesse que não esperava ganhar, eu estaria mentindo, é claro que eu esperava ganhar, afinal nunca entrei em uma competição para perder. Mas como eu mencionei antes foi uma surpresa muitíssimo agradável receber um reconhecimento dessa magnitude. – disse Rachel sem falsa modéstia.

– Pulando um pouquinho da vida profissional, que devo acrescentar está indo muito bem, como está a vida amorosa? – Kelly continuava a perguntar, ela queria arrancar alguma coisa exclusiva para seu canal. A maioria dos outros canais tinham se contentado com as duas primeiras sentenças da diva, mas ela queria mais.

– Você sabe, com tanto trabalho, não tenho tempo para pensar em outros assuntos. – respondeu já meio impaciente.

– Nenhum namorado, ou affaire? – A tal repórter era a única que prolongava a entrevista e Rachel estava feliz de não ter que ficar confusa diante de tantos repórteres e câmeras, mas as perguntas estavam ficando pessoais de mais.

– Não, estou fora do mercado. Meu foco agora é o meu trabalho – Respondeu Rachel polidamente.

– Isso é bom, mas é sempre bom ter tempo para os amigos, sair de vez em quando, não é mesmo.

– Sim, perfeitamente.

– Recentemente, você foi vista em Lima com uma mulher loira e uma criança fazendo um piquenique, quem são elas? – instigou Kelly Parker.

– Elas são... – Rachel parou um pouco antes de responder, ela não poderia falar a verdade, sua carreira tinha apenas começado, ela não podia revelar ser gay agora. Muito menos falar que a criança era sua filha, soaria um tanto estranho para os tablóides. – Minha melhor amiga e sua filha.

– Bem devem ser bastante amiga dela, por que na foto vocês parecem bem ligadas. – cutucou a repórter.

– Sim, nos somos bem próximas. – Rachel encurtava as respostas para não se atrapalhar.

– Há boatos de que vocês poderiam ter algo a mais. Você confirma ou isso é intriga da oposição? – questionou a repórter. Rachel não tinha como estar mais apavorada, uma das coisas que aprendeu na universidade e no meio artístico em si, foi que atrizes gays não vão muito longe na carreira. Ali em frente à câmera e a uma repórter cruel, ela teve que mentir e foi a pior decisão de sua vida.

– Intriga da oposição – disse com um sorriso falso no rosto – Nós somos somente amigas. Nada mais do que isso. – Pronto estava feito, a entrevista acabara e a repórter foi atrás de outro ator para importunar a vida.

Depois de negar em frente as câmeras, e provavelmente na frente de milhares de telespectadores que tinha um relacionamento com Quinn, Rachel sentiu o peso da culpa. Foi para casa com a estatueta e um peso enorme no coração.

 

 

_**Lima – casa dos Berry dois anos atrás...** _

A premiação do Tony foi num domingo, já na segunda-feira Rachel embarcou num avião para Lima. Ela não avisou que iria chegar, a diva queria fazer surpresa para todos.

A sensação de estar em Lima era boa, ela poderia finalmente ver sua Quinn e Beth sua filha. Ela entrou em casa de mansinho e foi em direção ao seu quarto. A porta branca com o nome de Rachel na madeira estava entre aberta e Rachel viu Quinn deitada de costas na cama. A atriz tirou os sapatos e subiu na cama fazendo menos barulho quanto era possível. Passou os braços ao redor de sua loira ficando de conchinha.

– Oi, linda! – disse Rachel ao pé do ouvido de Quinn.

– Rach? – perguntou Quinn com a voz embargada.

– Você andou chorando? – perguntou Rachel tirando os cabelos do rosto de Quinn para vê-la melhor, mas a loira não se virou imediatamente.

Quinn passou o dedo indicador no olho esquerdo para retirar a lagrima solitária. Rachel beijou o ombro exposto de Quinn que se encolheu com o toque da diva.

– Quinn, meu amor, o que aconteceu? – questionou a morena.

– Você sabe – respondeu Quinn, não mais que um sussurro.

– Quinn, o que você acha que eu deveria ter feito? Todo mundo sabe que é preferível evitar falar da sua vida pessoal, mas ela continuava a fazer aquelas perguntas. Quinn, você precisa entender que eu não tive escolha – disse Rachel entre os cabelos dourados.

– Não teve escolha? – Quinn se levantou quebrando o contato entre elas.

– Eu não sei, com toda aquela luz e a câmera no meu rosto. Eu entrei em pânico,ok? – disse Rachel se endireitando na cama de casal.

– Você disse que eu era sua amiga e que Beth era minha filha. – Quinn pela primeira vez desde que Rachel entrara no quarto olhou a morena nos olhos.

–Isso não é mentira, você  **é**  a minha melhor amiga e também minha namorada e Beth é sua filha, qual o problema nisso tudo?

– O problema é que você quase não vem para Lima, eu só consigo te ver nos feriados, você perdeu a formatura. – disse Quinn.

– Tudo isso por que eu não vim para a formatura? – Rachel perguntou incrédula.

– Claro que não, eu senti sua falta e entendo que você tinha que se apresentar, afinal a peça é importante, sua carreira é importante. Mas eu sinto sua falta, a distância está nos matando – falou a loira de olhos avelã. – Você está distante, deixou a vida glamorosa subir a cabeça. – disse Quinn olhando para Rachel.

– Tudo que estou fazendo e tudo o que eu faço é pensando em vocês duas – disse Rachel se levantando da cama – Não venha me dizer que eu estou vivendo uma vida glamorosa, por que você não sabe um décimo do que eu passo em Nova York. – falou a atriz com a mão para cima.

– Aí é que está o ponto crucial, eu sinto como se eu não te conhecesse mais – desabafou Quinn e se encostou na cômoda do quarto.

– Mas é claro que me conhece, eu continuo a mesma – respondeu Rachel tentando se aproximar da loira.

– A Rachel Berry que eu conheci e me apaixonei não negaria sua filha na televisão – falou Quinn com lagrimas nos olhos, os braços cruzados a frente do peito – Talvez essa Rachel não exista mais.

– É talvez ela tenha mudado. – disse Rachel em resposta.

– Eu não sei como lidar com essa nova Rachel, talvez eu precise de um tempo. – disse Quinn, ela não conseguia olhar a judia nos olhos, baixou o olhar para o tapete que decorava o quarto.

– Você está terminando comigo? – Rachel perguntou angustiada.

– Eu não sei – Quinn respondeu sincera – eu não sei. – a loira pegou a bolsa que estava na cadeira e rumou para fora do quarto.

– Quinn, eu ainda te amo – Rachel ainda tentou parar Quinn com a frase. E essas foram as ultimas palavras que Quinn ouviu de Rachel antes de ir embora.


	16. Chapter 16

Antes que a atriz caísse ali na soleira da porta do apartamento, Noah tinha conseguido segurar Rachel. Ele pegou a judia no colo e a trouxe para dentro. Santana foi a primeira a ver Rachel nos braços de Noah.

– É a Rachel? – perguntou ela.

– Não! É a Angelina Jolie – Puck disse sarcasticamente. A médica deu um olhar descontente para o amigo – Onde eu posso colocá-la? – questionou ele arrumando o corpo da atriz que estava escapando de seus braços.

– No nosso quarto – falou Brittany passando a mão sobre o avental que usava.

Noah passou pelo corredor com a morena baixinha ainda nos braços. Quinn tinha terminado de vestir Beth e deu uma espiada pela porta de seu quarto quando viu Puck carregando uma pessoa de cabelos castanhos em direção ao quarto de Brittany e Santana.

– Como ela está? – perguntou Noah parado na parede.

– Eu ainda estou examinando-a – falou Santana. – Fique quieto, estou tentando medir a pressão dela. – bronqueou a médica que tinha o estetoscópio na parte interna do braço da atriz que estava deitada, estava de olho no seu relógio de pulso e murmurando uma contagem.

– Então... – disse a loira.

– Ela desmaiou, deve voltar em alguns instantes. A causa do desmaio só será possível de saber quando ela acordar – falou a médica, embora Santana soubesse como ninguém a provável causa do desmaio de Rachel.

 

***Glee - o presente de Quinn***

 

Quinn soube de imediato quem era a pessoa que Noah carregava nos braços, não precisava ter visto seu rosto para saber ser Ela. Bastava sentir sua presença, presença essa que era tão forte para Quinn. A loira podia reconhecer aquele perfume em qualquer lugar e depois do beijo de alguns dias atrás ele estava cada vez mais vívido na memória dela.

– Mãe, aconteceu alguma coisa? – perguntou Beth.

Quinn não sabia o que dizer. Beth merecia uma resposta sincera e não tinha como esconder que Rachel estava aparentemente desmaiada no quarto de Santana e Brittany.

– Eu não sei, que tal você ficar aqui com o Bolt (cachorro de pelúcia) um pouquinho e eu vou ver se suas tias precisam de ajuda? – disse Quinn tentando ganhar tempo para descobrir o que fazer.

– Tá bom. – respondeu a garotinha e se virou para brincar com o cachorrinho.

Quinn saiu de seu quarto e com o coração batendo na garganta, ela abriu a porta onde Rachel estava. A morena estava deitada na cama de casal. Santana ao lado direito da cama apalpando o pulso da atriz.

– Então... – disse Quinn.

– Ela desmaiou, deve voltar em alguns instantes. A causa do desmaio só será possível de saber quando ela acordar – falou a médica.

– Ela vai ficar bem? – disse Quinn.

– Não se preocupe, Britt ela vai... – Santana se virou para confortar a noiva, mas viu que não fora Brittany quem tinha falado. – Q?

– Eu vi quando o Puck trouxe a Rachel para dentro – falou Quinn.

– Eu fui abrir a porta e ela deu de cara comigo e desmaiou – disse ele chamando a atenção das três para sua pessoa.

– Acho que não te reconheci sem o moicano – disse Rachel. Imediatamente Quinn, Brittany, Santana e Puck se viraram para a atriz.

– Rachel, você acordou! – Brittany foi a primeira a falar.

– Eu acho que já estou bem – falou e desceu as pernas da cama, mas acabou se sentindo tonta e levou as mãos à cabeça.

– Hey, vai com calma – disse Santana recostando a cantora na cabeceira da cama – Você teve uma queda de pressão. Está se alimentando direito? – perguntou Santana. Quinn achou a pergunta razoável, afinal Santana era médica, mas ainda sim a pergunta era esquisita. Porque a médica estaria preocupada com os hábitos alimentares de Rachel?

– Sim – Rachel respondeu automaticamente – Na verdade não, não como nada desde ontem de manhã. – confessou a atriz.

– Brittany, meu amor, você pode trazer um copo d’água? – pediu Santana. Brittany imediatamente foi buscar o copo d’água para a morena mais baixa. – E também uma barrinha de cereal – acrescentou a latina.

Quinn estava quieta no canto do quarto, Rachel ainda não tinha tomado conhecimento de que Quinn estava presente. A inquietação crescente em Quinn era quase palpável. Sua vontade era estar ao lado da morena baixinha e verificar se ela estava bem, tocá-la, acariciar seus cabelos e distribuir beijos na tentativa de aliviar qualquer tipo de dor que Rachel podia estar sentindo. Mas Quinn permanecia firme em seu lugar entre a cômoda e Noah que inconscientemente bloqueava o espaço de visão de Rachel.

– Aqui – disse Brittany entregando o copo e a barrinha de cereal para a mulher que estava na cama.

– Obrigada – disse a morena de franja, entre os goles de água e as mordidas na barrinha de cereal.

 

***Glee - o presente de Quinn***

 

Beth que estava entretida com o cachorro de pelúcia começou a achar que sua mãe estava demorando muito. Decidindo ir procurar Quinn, a pequena deixou o cachorro em cima da cama, calçou os chinelos e abriu a porta do quarto. Vendo a porta de tia Santana e tia Brittany aberta ela andou até lá.

– Mãe... Você está aí? – disse a garotinha.

 

***Glee - o presente de Quinn***

 

Rachel sentiu um aperto incomum no coração, era como se ele tivesse se esquecido de como se faz para bombear o sangue para o resto do corpo. Ouvir a voz de sua garotinha, aquela mesma criança que ela segurou tantas vezes nos braços, a mesma que ela costumava cantar antes de adormecer, aquela mesma criança que a chamou de mamãe um dia era uma sensação indescritível.

Quinn também sentiu seu coração dar um pulo dentro do peito. Por um segundo ela havia se esquecido da filha. Claro que nenhuma mãe se esquece do filho, mas o que ela havia esquecido era que Beth eventualmente iria procurá-la e ia acabar encontrando Rachel.  **O que fazer agora?** Era o pensamento de ambas.

– Beth – Rachel não sabe de onde veio força para pronunciar o nome da filha. Ela estava tão crescida. Os cabelos dourados sobre as costas, mas sem os cachinhos característicos que Rachel se lembrava. Os olhinhos evocavam um olhar saudoso e ao mesmo tempo curioso, provavelmente querendo saber o por que de Rachel estar ali.

Beth terminou de entrar no quarto, e viu Rachel sentada na cama de casal.

– Ma...Rachel! – disse a pequena incerta, Beth não sabia se podia chamá-la de mamãe.  **Será que podia?** Pensava a pequena.

Quinn abraçou a filha que permanecia parada no meio do quarto, a pequenina não sabia ao certo para onde ir. Ver Rachel era algo que Beth esperava que acontecesse e muitas vezes até teve sonhos assim. Não dessa maneira, mas ela queria muito ver sua mamãe. A garotinha tinha até se aventurado e escapado de Brittany para ir encontrar Rachel na Broadway. Mas agora que Rachel estava ali na frente dela, ela estava agarrada na mamãe Quinn.

O clima ficou meio pesado, afinal ali no quarto estavam reunidos: Puck, Quinn, Rachel e Beth que unia todos nesse laço familiar tão complexo. Assim como Santana e Brittany que também faziam parte da família de Quinn e Beth.

– Você está tão grande! – falou Rachel. A atriz tentou uma aproximação.

– Mamãe?! – respondeu a pequenina, mas soou mais como uma pergunta. Beth deu dois passinhos para frente em direção a sua mamãe.

– Sou eu sim – afirmou Rachel para sua garotinha. Beth subiu em cima da cama e tocou o rosto de Rachel.

Os dedinhos de Beth percorreram as maçãs do rosto de Rachel e chegaram aos olhos já molhados com lágrimas que escapavam sem controle pelo rosto da judia. Beth aproximou-se mais um pouco e jogou os braços em volta do pescoço de Rachel. A morena sentiu a diferença do peso familiar de quando ela era apenas um bebe para um peso da garotinha que agora ela tinha nos braços. A garotinha por sua vez recordava o cheiro do perfume de sua mamãe. Um perfume que lembrava marshmallow e doces dos dias das bruxas, o perfume era de baunilha, mas Beth não sabia identificar aquele cheiro em especifico.

Quinn que assistia a cena com receio, também tinha lágrimas nos olhos. Não era só Quinn que teria um reencontro emocionado com Rachel afinal. Olhando para os lados, Quinn percebeu que até Santana tinha lágrimas nos olhos que foram recolhidas pelos polegares de Brittany que estava igualmente emocionada. Puck exibia um sorriso orgulhoso, fazer parte desse momento era uma das razões que o levaram para Nova York.

– Eu estou sonhando? – perguntou a menina.

– Não filhota, na verdade você bem acordada. – disse Noah.

– Então o que você está fazendo aqui, mamãe? – perguntou Beth.

Rachel viu a ali a oportunidade de consertar os erros do passado. De se mostrar presente para sua família e dar o primeiro passo para conquistar sua mulher e sua filha novamente.

– Eu vim por que estava morrendo de saudades de você – disse Rachel com sinceridade profunda olhando para os olhos de Beth e depois para os de Quinn. – E da sua mãe – as orbes chocolate se encontraram com os orbes avelã de Quinn e um arrepio percorreu todo o corpo da loira como se Rachel cada vez que lhe lançava aquele olhar estivesse vendo-a despida, desvendando sua alma, deixando-a nua sob a observação dos grandes olhos castanhos.

– Então isso quer dizer que você voltou? – questionou a garotinha esperançosa.

Rachel sabia qual era a resposta àquela pergunta e responderia num piscar de olhos se não tivesse sido interrompida. A resposta era simples e efetiva, ela voltou para ficar para sempre e nunca mais se separar de sua filha de novo. Foi terrível passar todos esses anos separada de Quinn e Beth. Rachel tinha plena consciência d falta que ela fez para sua filha, pois se sentia da mesma forma. Mas naquele momento Quinn achou por bem intervir, pois não estava preparada para a possível resposta da morena, mesmo que ela fosse positiva.

– Puck, você poderia levar Beth, Santana e Brittany para brincar no parque? – pediu Quinn.

– Hãm... Eu não quero ir brincar no parque – disse Beth e Santana ao mesmo tempo.

– S. você não entendeu? Até eu entendi essa. A Quinn quer conversar a sós com a Rachel. – disse a dançarina cochichando o ouvido da latina.

– Vamos, filhota, vai ser legal – disse Puck tentando animar a filha.

– Minha filha, eu preciso conversar algumas coisa com a...  **mamãe** – e na ultima palavra Quinn quase perdeu o ar, falar o nome de Rachel já era difícil, mas conversar sobre Rachel com Beth estava se provando ser muito mais.

– Baby mama, Rachel, eu vou levar as meninas para sair um pouco. – disse Noah solicito. – Podem ficar tranqüilas.

– Quinn... – disse Rachel.

– Ainda não – respondeu Quinn se virando brevemente para Rachel. Para depois virar-se para orientar Britt – Brittany conhece as regras, certo? – A outra loira assentiu. Quinn continuou falando – Vocês são três para tomar conta dela, não a percam de vista um segundo se quer. Levem um casaco por que vai esfriar daqui a pouco. Beth você também sabe que deve obedecer as suas tias e seu pai, certo? – foi a vez de Beth assentir – Vão se divertir, eu e Rachel temos algumas coisas para conversar.

***Glee - o presente de Quinn***

E assim os quatro saíram do quarto e posteriormente do apartamento. Santana ficou misteriosamente parada ao lado da porta de entrada com o ouvido pressionado contra a madeira. A tensão existente lá dentro era capaz de se sentir no hall de entrada do andar.

– Britt, acha que fizemos o certo deixando as duas sozinhas? – perguntou Santana.

– Elas já são grandinhas e sabem se cuidar – respondeu a loira.

– Será que a minha mãe vai brigar com minha mamãe? – disse Beth quase chorando.

Puck se abaixou na altura da filha e disse:

– Não tem com o que se preocupar baixinha, elas estão só compensando o tempo perdido. – com essa frase ele despertou a atenção de Santana que estava desconfiada desde o principio.

– Puckerman, você sabe de algo que nós não sabemos. Pode ir falando – disse a médica.

– O assunto não é exatamente apropriado para se discutir agora e nem aqui. – disse ele – Melhor descermos e irmos logo por que se não Quinn é capaz de vir verificar se nos fomos realmente para o parque ou não – ele prosseguiu e convenceu as meninas a descerem para o parque.

 

***Glee - o presente de Quinn***

Quinn observava o olho mágico os quatro descerem pelo elevador e por estar distraída não observou que Rachel já tinha se levantado e estava próxima. Tão próxima que assim que, Quinn girou os calcanhares para voltar para o quarto onde imagina que a diva estivesse, elas duas se viram frente a frente.

A atração magnética entre Rachel e Quinn era inegável, invisível e incapaz de ser explicada por qualquer meio matemático ou físico. Havia sempre a necessidade de contato entre os corpos. E enquanto não houvesse esse contato, os corpos se aproximavam e apontavam um para o outro, a corrente elétrica percorria as duas por todas suas extremidades e especialmente por lugares que as faziam relembrar bons momentos.

– Rachel?! – disse Quinn afobada. – Eu pensei que estivesse me esperando na cama. –  **“É isso não soou muito bem”** pensou Quinn e arranhou a garganta com um som desconfortável.

– Eu vim até aqui para ter a certeza de que não iria fugir de mim dessa vez. – disse Rachel dando um passo decidido para frente.

– Eu não fugi, o Kurt chegou e – Quinn não terminou de formar a sua frase já que foi interrompida com a boca de Rachel Berry sobre a sua.

A diferença de altura proporcionava controle para Quinn, mas a vontade de Rachel e a perspicácia para prolongar o beijo foram maiores do que a suposta vantagem da loira. A atriz agarrou o pescoço da loira e aprofundou o beijo. Quinn acabou cedendo e deixou sua língua deslizar por entre o lábio superior da diva, movimento muito bem apreciado pela morena que não conteve um gemido de satisfação.

Rachel imprensou Quinn contra o sofá, a morena guiava a loira pelo quadril, e sentiu seus joelhos cederem contra o móvel. Rachel procedeu colocando suas pernas sobre o colo da loira, Quinn perdendo o restante do juízo que tinha agarrou a coxa de Rachel, suas mãos firmes e esfomeadas passeando e conquistando toda a lateral da diva e se demorando especialmente no bumbum. Rachel atacava o pescoço de Quinn, em um dos seus pontos preferidos quando seus dedos pálidos e ágeis enrolaram no tecido rendado da calcinha da morena. Momento em que Quinn se deu conta do que estava prestes a fazer. A loira parou e colocou a mão livre nos ombros de Rachel afastando a diva.

– Nós não podemos. –disse Quinn. Rachel estava ainda estava sentada em seu colo – Eu não posso.

– Claro que pode – disse Rachel e investindo mais uma vez contra o corpo quente de Quinn.

– Não, nós temos que conversar – falou a loira e Rachel saiu do colo de Quinn que depois se virou de costas para a morena.

Por um tempo que pareceu uma eternidade, nenhuma das duas falou nada. O silencio era o único a se pronunciar até que Rachel não aguentou e falou:

– Tudo bem, eu posso fazer isso. – disse Rachel. Na verdade não podia, por que a vontade de Rachel era arrancar as roupas de Quinn e as suas próprias e fazer Quinn gritar seu nome. – Sobre o que vamos falar? – perguntou Rachel após uma longa pausa.

– Você está mesmo falando sério? – questionou a loira arqueando a sobrancelha, voltando a olhar para Rachel e seus olhos hipnotizantes.

– Sim, nós podemos falar sobre muitas coisas, começando pelo beijo que você me deu lá no Patrick Theater ou...

– O beijo que eu te dei? Ah por favor, Rachel foi você quem me beijou. E acabou de repetir agora – disse Quinn.

– Como se você não tivesse gostado! – Rachel ainda era capaz de sentir um calor bom vindo de onde Quinn a tocara.

– Isso não vem ao caso. –  **Quinn estava corando?**

– Como assim não vem ao caso? Essa informação é crucial. Eu sei que ainda te amo e que pelo que acabou de acontecer, eu sei que você se sente da mesma forma.

– Isso não é certo, eu não posso fazer isso. Eu demorei muito tempo para ficar bem de novo, você não pode chegar aqui e simplesmente me beijar e achar que está tudo bem.

– Eu te amo – disse a atriz.

– Eu não posso – Disse a loira.

– Mas você quer, não quer? – provocou a morena mais baixa. Quinn quase respondeu o obvio, mas evitou falar mordendo o interior da bochecha. – O que eu tenho que fazer para te provar que eu faria qualquer coisa para estar com você de novo? Eu faço, eu faço qualquer coisa.

– Eu não sei, preciso de um tempo. Colocar as coisas nos eixos – falou.

– Eu espero. Eu quero que saiba que estou aqui por você, para você e não vou embora. – afirmou a morena dos olhos castanhos.

– Rachel, eu não confio em mim mesma perto de você – confessou a loira dos olhos avelã.  **“É como seu eu não conseguisse me controlar”** pensou ela. – E eu não confio mais nas suas promessas. – disse com certo ressentimento.

A judia se aproximou da loira e ajoelhou aos seus pés – Quinn, me perdoa – disse Rachel.

– Rachel, isso é ridículo! Você está fazendo papel de boba. – disse Quinn tocando a mão da diva que estava pousada em seu joelho. – Levanta – disse ela ajudando Rachel a se levantar. Mas Rachel permaneceu imóvel.

– Eu... me perdoa, eu preciso que você me perdoe. – disse em meio as lágrimas.

Ali se via uma situação arrebatadora, Rachel ali tão vulnerável pedindo perdão pelo que aconteceu à tanto tempo atrás. Foi naquele momento que a ex-lider de torcida percebeu que não valia a pena sentir magoa da diva, pois ela havia errado também. Aquele momento ela viu claro como cristal que assim como Rachel teve sua parcela de culpa, ela também teve a dela. Ela nunca deixou que Rachel se explicasse para ela.

Quinn desceu do sofá e abraçou Rachel, um abraço de perdão e cheio de saudade. Ali se reconstruía o elo que as unia demoraria um pouco, mas o primeiro passo já tinha sido dado.

Quinn sussurrou no ouvido da diva. – Eu te perdoo – Ainda abraçada a Rachel ela sentiu a respiração da morena contra sua pele. – Mas só com uma condição. – falou ela e pode sentir mulher em seus braços prender a respiração.

– Qual? – perguntou Rachel olhando profundamente nos olhos avelã.

– Que você me perdoe também. – respondeu Quinn enquanto se perdia nos orbes chocolate.


	17. Chapter 17

_***Anteriormente em Glee - O presente de Quinn***_

 

Quinn sussurrou no ouvido da diva. – Eu te perdoo – Ainda abraçada a Rachel ela sentiu a respiração da morena contra sua pele. – Mas só com uma condição. – falou ela e pode sentir mulher em seus braços prender a respiração.

– Qual? – perguntou Rachel olhando profundamente nos olhos avelã.

– Que você me perdoe também. – respondeu Quinn enquanto se perdia nos orbes chocolate.

_***E foi isso que aconteceu no capitulo passado em Glee - o presente de Quinn***_

 

– Gente, nós temos que achar a baixinha. – falou Brittany.

–Como pode uma nanica daquela ser tão rápida? – comentou Santana.  **“Só podia mesmo ser filha da Rachel”** pensou a latina e revirou os olhos mentalmente.

– Quinn vai nos matar! – completou Puck.

Não havia passado muito tempo desde que os três conseguiram perder a pequena Beth. Eles estavam no parque e Beth brincava no trepa-trepa [brinquedo que tem várias barras na estrutura de metal] e por um segundo eles se distraíram e a pequena escapou. Aquela não era a primeira vez. Brittany por exemplo tinha passado pela mesma situação somente alguns dias atrás.

Quinn não tinha ficado sabendo do sumiço de sua filha naquela ocasião até o momento, mas se ela soubesse sem sombra de duvida ficaria furiosa. Ela estabeleceu algumas regras para facilitar a relação de Beth com seus demais familiares. Uma das regras de Quinn era não dar doce em excesso para a garotinha. Outra era não perder a menina de vista, mas o jogo preferido da baixinha era esconde-esconde.

– Elizabeth Caroline Corcoran Berry Fabray – disse Puck com autoridade de pai – Eu vou contar até três para você aparecer. Um – disse ele e nem sinal de Beth.

– Dois – falou a médica.

– Três – disse a loira.

E nada da baixinha aparecer.

***Glee - o presente de Quinn***

 

 

**Ponto de vista de Quinn Fabray**

Ter quem você ama em seus braços é a melhor sensação do mundo. Sentir o coração dela batendo contra seu peito e ser capaz de sentir a respiração dela contra sua pele é simplesmente perfeito. O perfume que ela exala é mágico e te deixa totalmente absorta em sua essência. Cada célula de seu corpo vibra só por estar em contato com ela. Mesmo com tudo isso, mesmo com a presença dela sendo tão forte, mesmo que ela esteja a sua frente ainda não parece real. Não há palavras para descrever o que eu estou sentindo agora.

***Glee - o presente de Quinn***

Rachel não poderia ser capaz de descrever o que estava sentindo, não com palavras, talvez pudesse descrever com uma musica. Embora Rachel conseguisse pensar em várias musicas que poderiam se encaixar naquele momento, nenhuma parecia boa o bastante para ela.

– Esse é um dos melhores momentos da minha vida, estar com você sempre foi meu pedido para as estrelas, estar com você é o que eu quero, é tudo que eu sempre quis.

– Há um tempo, eu não seria capaz de estar aqui nesse momento conversando com você a respeito de nós duas. Rachel, eu acho que você não entendeu direito.

– Como assim?

– Eu te perdoei, mas é fisicamente impossível esquecer tudo que aconteceu entre nós.

– Quinn, eu achei que agora nós poderíamos ficar juntas...

– Eu não tive outro relacionamento desde que nós terminamos. Eu não me sinto pronta para outro relacionamento. E ainda tem o fato de que tem muita coisa mal resolvida entre nós. Eu não quero apressar as coisas como foi da primeira vez. Você alguma vez se deu conta que nós nunca tivemos um encontro?

– Isso é... Estranhamente verdade.

– Nossa relação foi apressada. Nós nunca tivemos essa fase de ter encontros para nos conhecer melhor. Fui tudo tão rápido e logo nos estávamos nessa situação em que eu morava com vocês. E...

– Então o que eu proponho é que nós não devemos voltar imediatamente, mas começar a sair, que tal?

– Rachel Berry, você está me chamando pra sair?

– Ahm agora que você disse em voz alta, parece estúpido, mas... é isso mesmo.

– Não é estúpido Rachel, é bem legal na verdade.

– Eu ficaria mais do que feliz em te levar num encontro romântico.

– Antes de eu dar minha resposta final, tenho uma condição para isso acontecer. Ninguém pode saber, na verdade ninguém pode se quer desconfiar, eu acho que seria melhor nos descobrirmos o que nos somos uma pra outra primeiro, e depois contamos se tiver algo para contar.

– Se você acha que é melhor assim. Assim será.

 

***Glee - o presente de Quinn***

Beth conseguiu passar pela lateral do parque e escapar do seu pai e de suas tias. Quando a pequena tinha uma ideia fixa na cabeça ninguém poderia fazê-la mudar de ideia, característica que puxou de sua mamãe Rachel. Ela não poderia deixar que suas mães conversassem sozinhas e ela também estava muito curiosa para saber o que elas estavam falando. Então logo ela voltou para o prédio, passou por Robert, o porteiro, e entrou no elevador.

De cara com a porta ela se lembrou de que não tinha a chave, mas que a chave reserva ficava num vasinho de planta ao lado da porta da cozinha. A pequena colocou a chave na fechadura, girou com cuidado e com passinhos de formiga foi entrando no apartamento. Ela passou pelo corredor e se escondeu quando ouviu um barulho.

– Se você acha que é melhor assim. Assim será. – ela escutou a mamãe Rachel dizer.

Pelo menos elas não estavam gritando uma com a outra. Isso já era um começo. A pequena decidiu que ia aparecer e ficar um pouco com a mamãe Rachel, afinal ela estava morrendo de saudade dela.

– Mamãe?! – disse a garotinha e as duas mulheres se viraram para ver quem ela estava chamando.

– Beth, minha filha, por onde você entrou? – disse Quinn.

– Eu entrei pela porta da cozinha. – disse a pequenina.

– Cadê o seu pai e as suas tias? – perguntou Rachel.

– Eles devem estar procurando por mim, eu fugi deles por que eu queria ver você mamãe – falou Beth e correu para os braços de Rachel.

– Eu vou ligar pra Santana e avisar que ela está aqui – disse a loira.

***Glee - o presente de Quinn***

Já tinha anoitecido, Rachel brincava com Beth na sala, Santana e Brittany estavam na cozinha. Noah estava saindo do banho e Quinn estava no seu quarto.

– Puck! Vem cá! – disse a ex-lider de torcida puxando o amigo.

– O quê foi? – disse ele.

– Eu quero te contar uma coisa, mas eu não sei como você vai reagir. – Quinn enrolava um dedo no outro em sinal de nervosismo.

– Por um acaso a Rachel te chamou pra sair? – disse ele brincando. Ele estava esperando ouvir um não, mas a resposta foi um silencio, e como dizem quem cala consente. – Ela te chamou **mesmo**  pra sair? – Quinn assentiu com a cabeça. – Baby mama, eu estou feliz por você, mas você tem ideia do que a Santana vai falar?

– Eu nem sei se vou contar pra ela.

– Você vai contar sim, Santana é a sua melhor amiga, e está te matando não contar o que aconteceu entre você e a princesa judia. Olha, eu vou embora pra Lima amanhã e eu queria muito ver que você está feliz.

– Obrigada Puck. – ela deu um abraço no amigo. Noah estava ainda meio molhado e depois do abraço ele se sacudiu como faz um cãozinho depois do banho. Quinn ficou brava, mas acabou rindo da situação.

– Vamos jantar? Eu estou morrendo de fome.

Quinn e Puck saíram do quarto de Quinn e Rachel não deixou de notar que Noah tinha os braços ao redor de sua loira. Um sentimento de Ciúmes cresceu dentro dela. Rachel sempre teve ciúmes de Puck, mas ela os escondia muito bem. Desde a época do colégio ela temia que Quinn a largasse e ficasse com o seu primeiro amor e pai de sua filha. Ver a mulher que você ama nos braços de outro que por acaso também é um dos seus melhores amigos traz um sentimento extremamente conflitante. Ao mesmo tempo em que ela queria matar o desgraçado, ela estava grata por Noah ter cuidado do amor de sua vida enquanto ela não pode.

– Rachel, você acompanha a gente pra jantar? – perguntou Britt que acompanhou com curiosidade o ataque interno de ciúmes da diva.

– Eu não sei...

– Por favor, mamãe...

–Eu fico se estiver tudo bem pra você Quinn.

– Sem problemas – a loira não conseguiu evitar o meio sorriso que teimou em sair quando Rachel disse seu nome.

– O que temos pra hoje, Lopez?

– Torta salgada de bacon e queijo, Puckerman – respondeu a latina.

– E panquecas faça você mesmo – acrescentou a loira de olhos azuis. – Os ingredientes para o recheio das panquecas estão na bancada.

O jantar ocorreu como se fosse uma coisa rotineira, como se fosse comum aquela situação toda. Noah olhava em volta e via que o as quatro mulheres iriam ficar bem. A viagem dele á Nova York foi para ver Beth, mas por outro lado ele queria encaminhar as coisas entre Quinn e Rachel. Lógico que ele não esperava que Rachel tivesse sido tão rápida chamando a Baby mama para sair, mas pelo menos já era um grande passo. Mas antes de ir embora ele queria ter uma conversa com Rachel e garantir que nenhuma das duas sairia machuca como antes.

– Gente, está ficando tarde, é melhor eu ir embora. – falou a morena.

– Pricesa judia, eu te levo até em casa.

– Mas Noah, não precisa eu vou tomar um taxi aqui na porta e chego rapidinho lá em casa.

– Eu insisto – falou ele.

– Tudo bem então Noah – depois ela virou-se para Santana e Brittany - O jantar estava maravilhoso – agradeceu a atriz.

– Mas você nem provou do bacon, hoje – provocou a latina.

– Santana a Rachel é vegetariana – disse a loira de olhos avelã.

– Não que ela nunca tenha feito exceções – falou a médica.

– Hoje eu não estava com vontade de comer bacon, mas mesmo assim muito obrigada pelo jantar.

– Eu não entendi nada... – Quinn disse ainda confusa. Rachel e bacon? Em que universo Santana estava?

– Quinn eu quero agradecer pela oportunidade de estar com vocês, todos vocês e espero que você me deixe ver nossa menina de novo. – pediu a cantora.

– Conversaremos sobre isso depois – respondeu Quinn.

– Mas mamãe! – reclamou Beth.

– Beth dê um beijo de boa noite na sua mãe e vá se aprontar para dormir, você tem escola amanhã. – mandou a ex-lider de torcida.

–Tchau mamãe, eu gostei muito de brincar com você hoje. Foi super divertido.

– Sim, foi muito divertido, boa noite princesinha. – Rachel deu um abraço apertado e um beijo na testa de Elizabeth.

***Glee - o presente de Quinn***

Noah tinha pedido para acompanhar Rachel até em casa, e a judia sabia que não era só por que ele se preocupava com a segurança da amiga.

– Noah, você está me assustando com esse silencio todo.

– Eu to pensando em como falar isso sem ser grosso ou estúpido com você.

– É sobre a Quinn?

– Sim sobre ela e sobre Beth e sobre todas vocês.

– Pode falar o que estiver no seu coração para falar. Eu aguento.

– Eu sei que você e Quinn se beijaram, ela me contou – ele começou a falar e Rachel ficou surpresa com a informação. – Eu também sei que você a convidou para sair e que ela não pôde dizer não, ela nunca diz não pra você. E esse é o problema, por que você a machucou muito, eu a vi sofrer durante meses tentando te esquecer. Eu vi o quão miserável ela ficou depois que vocês terminaram. Eu nunca mais quero ver a Quinn daquele jeito, mesmo que seja você quem a faz feliz, você também foi a pessoa que mais a fez sofrer. Eu quero que saiba que não importa se você é minha amiga, minha princesa judia e super atraente, eu não posso deixar que você machuque a Quinn.

– Eu sei o que eu fiz Noah, acredite se eu pudesse voltar atrás, voltar no tempo se possível eu faria num segundo. Parte de mim odeia o que eu causei a Quinn e a mim mesma por tabela. Por que você acha que eu demorei tanto para procura-la? – as lágrimas já rolavam pelo rosto de Rachel. – Eu sei que ela merece alguém muito melhor que eu, mas por algum motivo ela me escolheu para amar e eu nem sei por que ela nunca mais ficou com ninguém. Quer dizer, você estava lá o tempo todo com ela, tomando conta dela e vocês nunca tiveram nada?

– Quinn não teria razões para mentir para você. E muito menos eu. Eu e Quinn somos bons amigos, quase como irmãos, com exceção de que temos uma filha juntos.

– Eu sei, mas me agonia saber que eu não estava presente na vida da minha filha.

– Beth é nossa filha e ela foi criada por Quinn para ser como a outra mãe dela. Amável, confiante, que acredita no melhor das pessoas. Tudo isso ela puxou de você. Mas você também precisa saber que essa é uma segunda chance para você estar com elas e que não vai ter volta se você estragar tudo.

– Eu sei Noah, eu sei.

– Rachel, eu também tenho que falar isso antes de voltar pra Lima, eu sei que você está grávida. – os olhos castanhos se tomaram de pânico.

– Noah...

– Eu sei que o que está feito, está feito e não há como voltar atrás. Eu sei que você nunca faria isso, mas eu te peço que conte o quanto antes para Quinn sobre essa gravidez. Você não pode esconder isso dela.

– Eu acabei de fazer as pazes com ela Noah, como eu posso despejar uma bomba dessas na mulher que eu amo?

– Eu não sei Rachel, eu realmente não sei. Mas o quanto antes você contar melhor.

***Glee - o presente de Quinn***

– Santana, agora que Beth já dormiu e o Puck saiu, eu tenho uma coisa pra confessar para vocês.

– O que foi? Fabray, por um acaso, tá grávida do Puckerman de novo?

– Ah não mais uma grávida? – disse Brittany e Santana a cutucou.

– Ahãm?! – Quinn estava confusa – Não, não é sobre o Puck não. Na verdade é sobre a Rachel. Nós nos beijamos.

– Quando foi isso? – perguntou a latina

–Onde? – questionou a dançarina ao mesmo tempo.

– Na primeira vez, foi...

– Como assim na primeira vez? Isso significa que foi mais de uma vez.

– Er...

– Díos mio, foi mais de uma vez! – a irritação da médica se tornava evidente quando ela começava a falar em espanhol. – Quando foi isso?

– Na semana passada.

– Onde? – a loira deu continuidade ao que ia se formando como um interrogatório.

– No Parick Theater.

– E?

– Aqui, hoje no sofá. – confessou a ex-capitã das lideres de torcida.

– Eu não acredito nisso, eu não sei se posso acreditar. Você é louca ou o quê? É só a Rachel chegar com o rabinho entre as pernas e você aceita ela de volta? – Santana já saia do tom aceitável para uma conversa amigável e começava a gritar.

– Quem disse que eu aceitei ela de volta? – Quinn respondeu enérgica.

– Ué? Não aceitou? – foi a vez de Britt ficar confusa.

– Não, eu nem sei o que sinto por ela. Na verdade eu sei, mas tá tudo muito misturado, tudo muito recente ainda.

– Faz dois anos Quinn...

– Eu sei exatamente quanto tempo faz Santana.

– O que você vai fazer a respeito disso?

– Disso o que?

– Da Rachel? – questionou a professora.

– Eu ainda não sei e quero ter um tempo para descobrir.

– Então você vai dar um segunda chance para ela?

– Sim é o Maximo que eu posso fazer no momento.

– Cuidado, Q. Eu não quero ver minha amiga magoada de novo. – disse a latina.

– Eu vou tomar cuidado S. – garantiu a loira dos olhos avelã.

***Glee - o presente de Quinn***

Noah viajou, Quinn o levou para o aeroporto e de lá foi até o local em que tinha um encontro com Rachel. Ela chegou ao restaurante indiano, uma bela moça vestida tipicamente como uma indiana a recebeu, as paredes eram decoradas com belos sáris coloridos, o local era aconchegante, fazia parecer que a sensação de paz reinava ali.

Rachel estava de costas e Quinn não pode deixar de admirar a beleza da baixinha. Quase como se tivesse uma bússola em seu peito que avisava toda vez que Quinn estava por perto, Rachel sentiu a presença da loira e se virou para vê-la. Cumprimentou-a com um beijo na mão e virou-se novamente para a atendente.

– Olá, boa noite, meu nome é Rachel Berry, eu tenho uma reserva no meu nome para as oito horas.

– Senhorita Berry – disse a atendente checando o nome no caderno de capa preta – é um prazer tê-las aqui conosco hoje. Sua mesa está a espera de vocês. Por favor, venham por aqui. – disse a mulher com os traços fortes e sorriso carismático.

Quinn se distraiu com as cores vibrantes, ela desejava ter trazido sua câmera para registrar os pequenos detalhes do restaurante. Todos aqueles tecidos bordados com extremo cuidado e o painel com o Tagemahal pintado com tamanho realismo que parecia uma fotografia ao invés de uma simples pintura.

– Por aqui – disse Rachel conduzindo Quinn gentilmente pelo quadril.

Quinn imediatamente sentiu sua pele aquecer no local que Rachel a tocou. A fotógrafa que antes estava distraída, agora ansiava por proximidade e a cada toque ela desejava por mais contato, ela queria Rachel muito mais perto. Para atriz ter as mãos conduzindo os quadris da loira era tão familiar quanto cantar Don’t rain on my parade. O nervosismo disfarçado de Quinn passou despercebido pela morena, por que o movimento era completamente natural e Rachel podia fazer isso mesmo que fosse dormindo.

Elas passaram por um corredor e a garota indiana abriu a ultima porta. Quinn perdeu por alguns segundos a capacidade de falar. O local estava totalmente iluminado por velas aromáticas, no chão uma pilha enorme de almofadas nas mais variadas colorações, mas a que predominava mesmo era o vermelho.

– O que você achou? – a morena perguntou curiosa.

– Tudo está lindo. Não precisava disso tudo. – respondeu a loira.

– Você merece isso e muito mais – a atriz olhava para Quinn com sinceridade, tentando reafirmar para o amor de sua vida que ela merecia muito mais do que imaginava. Naquele momento em diante Rachel sabia que fazer Quinn feliz era o que ela desejava fazer para todo o sempre.

–Vamos pedir?

– Vamos – reafirmou a morena sorrindo

***Glee - o presente de Quinn***

A noite passou agradável para as duas e Quinn aceitou ir até o apartamento de Rachel e conhecer o local. Afinal se Beth iria passar algum tempo por lá, Quinn queria saber onde era a casa da outra mãe de Beth. Rachel abriu uma garrafa de vinho, pegou duas taças e serviu generosamente a sua amada.

– Eu deveria ir embora. – falou a Quinn e tomou um gole do vinho.

– Deveria. – a morena sentia o aroma do vinho tinto.

– Mas eu não quero. – Rachel deixou a taça no chão e se aproximou de Quinn.

– Então fica... – disse Rachel entre suspiros.

– Mas eu não deveria – com a respiração de Rachel tão próxima a sua, Quinn não conseguia pensar direito.

– Por favor, fique.

– Eu tenho que ir

– Mas você não quer ir.

– Eu não quero sair por que esse foi o melhor encontro que eu já tive e não quero que acabe. – elas tinham a testa colada um à outra, ambas com os olhos fechados.

– Quem disse que acabou? – perguntou a judia ao abrir os olhos.

– Não acabou? – foi a vez de a fotógrafa abrir os olhos avelã e hipnotizar a morena.

– Só acabou se você tiver que ir.

– Eu... nós concordamos em ir devagar.

– Eu sei, e é por isso que eu estou me segurando para não fazer o que eu tenho em mente.

– E o que você tem em mente? – Rachel estava provocando Quinn com todas as suas armas, mas esse jogo poderia ser jogado de dupla, a loira não iria deixar barato para a cantora.

– Você está vendo a mesa de jantar?

– Aham... – não ajudava em nada o autocontrole da loira ter a atriz sussurrando em seu ouvido.

– Agora mesmo eu estava imaginando você sobre ela, usando somente sua calcinha enquanto eu tiro seu sutiã e faço você gemer com o meu toque.

– Rachel, eu...

–Eu adoro quando você fala meu nome é a coisa mais sexy que eu já ouvi.

– Rachel Berry, você está tentando me seduzir?

– Estou. Por quê? Está funcionando Quinn Fabray? – e tirou a taça já vazia da mão pálida.

– Talvez.

– Bom, muito bom.

– O que você está fazendo? – o casaco de Quinn foi sendo tirado pelas mãos ágeis de Rachel antes mesmo que a loira se desse conta do que estava acontecendo.

– Acho que nós já conversamos demais por hoje. Você não acha? – Rachel foi logo para o ponto mais sensível de Quinn. Aquele local no pescoço onde ela depositou um beijo que provocou arrepios pela pele alva.

– Mas... – Rachel persistia e a cada beijo pela clavícula ela conseguia descer o casaco de Quinn alguns centímetros – Eu... Rachel... – a luta era totalmente injusta, afinal Rachel sabia como ninguém quando fazer sua mulher ficar excitada – Hum...

Quinn cansou do jogo de e resolveu tomar as rédeas da situação. Agarrou Rachel para si e tomou a boca carnuda e vermelha da cantora com seus lábios. O primeiro beijo foi de desespero, o segundo beijo foi saudade e o terceiro beijo foi paixão. Paixão essa que renascia no coração de ambas as mulheres que ali estavam.

– Eu posso ser intensa, posso ser teimosa, posso ter ciúmes, eu posso ser muitas coisas. Mas o que importa nisso tudo é que eu sou sua. – falou a morena.

– Você é uma idiota por que eu sou sua já faz muito tempo.

– Então se você quiser pular fora, vou te dar 10 segundos porque depois que eu acabar de contar eu vou te levar para meu quarto e irei te beijar da cabeça aos pés.

– Você não terá o prazer de me ver indo embora de novo. Eu não peço muita coisa em troca, eu só quero que sejamos sinceras, como aqui agora, falando assim de coração aberto. Essa é a única chance de essa relação funcionar é não ter segredos entre nós. – pediu a loira de olhos avelã.


	18. Chapter 18

***Anteriormente em Glee – O presente de Quinn***

– Eu posso ser intensa, posso ser teimosa, posso ter ciúmes, eu posso ser muitas coisas. Mas o que importa nisso tudo é que eu sou sua. – falou a morena.

– Você é uma idiota por que eu sou sua já faz muito tempo.

– Então se você quiser pular fora, vou te dar 10 segundos porque depois que eu acabar de contar eu vou te levar para meu quarto e irei te beijar da cabeça aos pés.

– Você não terá o prazer de me ver indo embora de novo. Eu não peço muita coisa em troca, eu só quero que sejamos sinceras, como aqui agora, falando assim de coração aberto. Essa é a única chance de essa relação funcionar é não ter segredos entre nós. – pediu a loira de olhos avelã.

***Glee - o presente de Quinn***

Os 10 segundos pareceram uma eternidade para a atriz, Quinn exigia a verdade, mas Rachel não estava preparada para conta-la. Não, sabendo que assim que contasse iria perdê-la. O medo e a angustia tomaram conta da diva e ela viu o questionamento nos olhos avelã.

Desde que ficou sabendo que estava grávida, a judia se viu rodeada com um mix de emoções. Quando encontrou Santana no restaurante e a médica a atendeu no seu consultório ela sabia que não seria fácil esconder a sua gravidez de Quinn. Ela não pediu segredo para a latina, mas confiava no profissionalismo da ex-lider de torcida para ser o mais discreta possível.

O que ela não sabia como e se questionava repetidamente era o fato de como Noah sabia de sua gravidez. Brittany provavelmente já sabia e infelizmente todos ao redor das duas sabiam menos Quinn. As reações de Santana e Noah foram neutras, não foi como Rachel imaginava que seria. O lado profissional de Santana deve ter aflorado nesse caso e a médica não lembrou nenhum um pouco a antiga Santana que provavelmente teria dado uma lição de moral na cantora para dizer o mínimo. Como ela poderia dizer que estava grávida e ainda ter sua mulher ao seu lado?

Mas ela sabia que tinha de dizer a verdade, Quinn não exigia muita coisa da cantora, só a verdade. Só que as vezes a verdade pode ser mais dolorosa do que estamos preparados para lhe dar. Rachel respirou fundo, o peso da sua decisão já martelando em suas costas. Era o certo a se fazer, ela tinha que contar de uma vez por todas e descobrir se a sua Quinn poderia perdoa-la.

– Eu cometi um erro. Não faz muito tempo e mesmo assim parece uma eternidade ao mesmo tempo. Não é fácil dizer isso para você, na verdade quando eu mesma tomei conhecimento de tudo foi chocante para mim. Eu nunca em um milhão de anos quero de magoar de novo, e depois de tudo que passamos nesses últimos dias te desapontar é a ultima coisa que eu queria. Mas eu fiz uma promessa a você, eu realmente quero que a gente reconstrua essa família de novo. E só podemos continuar a fazer isso depois de eu contar toda a verdade. – Rachel falava com pressa, mas era clara ao enunciar as palavras. Esse sinal de nervosismo era claro para a fotografa, a morena começava a falar em rodeios e usar palavras mais difíceis no passado, a mania ainda permanecia atada à diva.

– Rachel, o que foi? Você esta começando a me assustar... – a mão pálida instintivamente procurou pela mão da judia. Mas a mão morena recuou antes mesmo do menor contato.

– Eu não sei se consigo contar. – virando de costas ela não teria que olhar nos olhos avelã, por que uma vez que ela se rendesse não havia mais volta. Ela precisa estar focada para falar sobre o assunto e aqueles olhos que a encaravam procurando por uma resposta eram a maior distração.

– Me conta – a voz suavemente ressentida fez com que a morena se virasse de volta para a ex-lider de torcida.

– Você vai me odiar – Rachel já estava a beira das lágrimas.

– Não vou – Quinn sabia que por mais surpreendente que fosse o que Rachel poderia dizer à ela, não havia uma célula de seu corpo que fosse capaz de odiar a mulher que ela escolheu para amar, desde o minuto em que a viu pela primeira vez. – Eu nunca fui capaz de te odiar. – ela reassegurou mais uma vez.

A batalha interna que estava sendo travada entre o coração e a cabeça contra o bom senso da diva quase podiam ser ouvidos. Alguns segundo que parecera uma eternidade para ambas, fizeram com que Rachel pudesse reunir forças para contar.

–Eu estou grávida – ela finalmente disse e buscou olhar de Quinn. Ela havia dito e agora tudo estava prestes a mudar. Quinn tinha a Iris avelã focadas a sua frente mais sua atenção não estava ali.

– Quem é o pai da criança? – ela perguntou estranhamente calma, o que deixou a judia ainda mais nervosa.

– Ele não importa.

– Rachel, eu quero saber, eu tenho o  **direito**  de saber quem é o pai. – Quinn sentia um gosto ruim na boca, seu estomago parecia que ia dar um nó.

– Jesse – Foi o que bastou para a loira que até então permanecia com a pose inalterada, mudasse o peso para a perna direita, de repente a calmaria que aparentava desapareceu e ela rompeu pelo apartamento com as mãos na cabeça.

–Jesse?! Você está me dizendo que está grávida de Jesse, Jesse St. James? – Outra vez o os olhos avelã procuravam resposta, no entanto eles não queriam, eles exigiam por uma.

–Foi um erro, talvez o mais estúpido que eu tenha cometido em toda a minha vida, mas o que está feito está feito – os olhos chocolates marejando ao ver o quanto havia machucado mais uma vez o amor de sua vida.

– Você planejou isso? – a loira pergunta seca.

– Claro que não.

– Vocês ficaram juntos por muito tempo?

– Não foi só uma noite, eu estava carente e...

– E você cedeu facilmente, não é? Foi só ele te beijar que você já foi abrindo as pernas. – o tom sarcástico lembrou Rachel da antiga Cheerio que costumava jogar raspadinha nela durante os intervalos. Aquele tom de sarcasmo era familiar mas continha também um tom de desespero na voz.

– Quinn você está exagerando, isso é a raiva falando, não é você.

– Essa sou eu falando sim. Você sabe quantas vezes eu me senti sozinha e carente nesses últimos malditos dois anos? – Pela primeira vez em anos Quinn se permitiu sentir raiva. Sua resposta emocional foi devido ao acumulo de tudo que ela passou nesses últimos tempos – E nesse tempo todo eu estava sofrendo por você, que na primeira oportunidade dormiu com o St. James. Eu não sei se fico mais irritada com você ou comigo, já que eu estou com ciúmes de um cara morto e enterrado. – tudo isso parecia tão irreal, a voz dele ecoando seus pensamentos  **“Eu dei a ela o que você nunca poderia dar, um filho”.**

– Ciúmes?! – Se Jesse não estivesse morto, Quinn o mataria com suas próprias mãos.

– Não desvie do assunto – era obvio para Quinn que ela sentia ciúmes de quem se quer tocava na diva, mas ideia de que ela correspondeu as investidas era demais para ela suportar – Eu não acredito que depois dessas ultimas horas em que você me deixou acreditar que a minha Rachel , garota por quem me apaixonei, estava de volta para depois jogar uma bomba dessas em mim. Como eu poderia confiar em você novamente depois disso tudo?

– Quinn eu mudei, você também mudou. Mas tem uma coisa que não mudou por um segundo nesses dois anos foi o meu amor por você. E foi por isso que eu não consegui contar, por que como eu poderia arruinar o momento perfeito depois da noite que tivemos?

– Não por tanto tempo assim, não é?

– Quinn, eu já disse e repito mil vezes se for necessário, se eu pudesse voltar no tempo e desfizer todos os caminhos tortos que eu tomei nesses dois anos.

– Não existe maquina do tempo ou maneira de desfazer o que aconteceu no passado. Você podia ter me contado antes de eu... – a voz da fotografa crescia, mas interrompeu antes de completar a frase. Ela levou as mãos tapando o rosto.

– De você, o quê? – Rachel se aproximou tentando encorajar a resposta da loira. A morena puxou delicadamente as mãos do rosto de Quinn antes de a ex-lider de torcida responder.

– De eu ter me apaixonado por você de novo – a voz de Quinn era não mais que um sussurro, pegou Rachel desprevenida ao realizar o que a mulher de olhos avelã tinha acabado de dizer.

–Droga eu não devia ter dito isso. Eu preciso ir – Imediatamente a loira se virou para a porta.

– Onde você está indo? – questionou a diva.

– Embora.

– Por favor, fique – pela segunda vez na noite ela pedia que Quinn ficasse, mas dessa vez Quinn queria ir.

– Eu não posso ficar, pois se eu ficar vou acabar te magoando ainda mais. E por mais que eu queira negar, eu me importo com você mais do que eu queria admitir no momento – foi tudo que ela disse antes de pegar a bolsa e casaco. Quinn saiu do apartamento e tudo que via era um borrão, as luzes de New York ainda acesas mesmo àquela hora da madrugada.

*****Glee - o presente de Quinn*****

A sensação de vazio invadiu a atriz, Quinn tinha ido embora, deixando-a sozinha. O que mais ela podia esperar? Afinal, depois do que aconteceu no passado e há apenas alguns minutos atrás, a fuga de Quinn fazia todo sentido. Rachel não suportaria passa essa noite sozinha, a dor era enorme. A diva pegou o telefone e discou o numero já familiar.

– Alô?! – a voz do homem atendeu.

– Kurt?

– Rachel?

–Eu preciso de você. Você pode vir aqui? – mesmo pelo telefone o amigo foi capaz de ouvir o choro em sua voz.

– Claro. Fique tranquila eu chego ai em um minuto.

Semanas atrás o estilista recebeu uma ligação semelhante, Rachel contou naquele dia que estava grávida. O que poderia ter acontecido de errado agora? O homem não sabia o que pensar. Explicou ao namorado que Rachel precisava dele, o ator ficou igualmente preocupado com a agora companheira de trabalho. Não muito tempo depois Rachel ouviu a campainha tocar, abriu a porta para o amigo e confidente.

– O que aconteceu? – ele perguntou enquanto entrava.

– Quinn – disse ela em meio a soluços e olhos inchados.

– Vocês tiveram um encontro hoje, certo? – ele perguntou, ela assentiu com a cabeça – Ok... – o amigo pensou no que poderia perguntar em seguida – O encontro foi ruim? – ela negou ainda sem dizer uma palavra. – Meu bem, eu vou precisar que você seja um pouco mais clara, talvez, quem sabe, respondendo as perguntas. Do contrario eu não vou saber como te ajudar. – ele a levou para o sofá.

– Nós tivemos um ótimo encontro e uma noite maravilhosa. Até... Até que eu contei para ela que estava grávida. – A cantora se encolhia no sofá, Kurt acolheu a amiga em seus braços.

– Qual foi a reação dela?

– Ela estava surpreendentemente calma no começo, o que me assustou. Depois ela começou a fazer um monte de perguntas. Eu respondi todas com sinceridade, afinal eu não podia mais esconder esse segredo. Ela disse um monte de coisas, e ela tem razão em um monte delas.

– Foi um momento de raiva. Nada que é dito numa briga pode ser levado à sério.

– Kurt, eu acho que a perdi. – a judia disse e rompeu em lágrimas de novo.

– Ela só precisa de um tempo. – ele dizia acariciando o cabelo da atriz.

– Você não viu a maneira como ela me olhou, Kurt. Ela nunca mais vai me perdoar. Eu a perdi e dessa vez foi para sempre.

*****Glee - o presente de Quinn*****

 

Depois de quase duas horas de caminhada vagando pela noite a procura de respostas Quinn chegou em casa e imediatamente entrou no quarto de Santana e Brittany.

– Há quanto tempo vocês sabem da gravidez da Rachel? – as duas mulheres estavam dormindo. Quinn insistiu perguntando outra vez. – EU PERGUNTEI: Há quanto tempo vocês sabem da gravidez da Rachel? – o tom da capitã estava de volta, alto e claro.

– Não faz muito tempo, talvez 3 semanas. –Santana se apoiou nos cotovelos e respondeu a amiga.

– Três semanas?! TRÊS MALDITAS SEMANAS... – novamente a loira levou as mãos a cabeça, controlando a voz ela continuou – Não ocorreu a vocês nem por um segundo me contar que a minha... – Quinn parou antes de terminar a frase, afinal ela não sabia mais o que Rachel e ela eram no momento – me contar que a Rachel estava grávida? – a loira ia alternando entre o grito e o tom normal de sua voz.

– Eu queria te contar, mas eu tenho que manter o sigilo médico-paciente.

– Qual a sua desculpa Brittany? – disse ela se dirigindo a dançarina.

– Você tinha que saber por ela, não por mim, não pela Santana, nem mesmo pelo Puck. Você tinha que saber por ela. – Quer dizer que Puck também sabia? Quinn se sentia traída pelos seus melhores amigos, pessoas em que até o momento significavam mais do que sua própria família. No entanto, por mais que Quinn odiasse admitir ela só podia ouvir essa notícia da boca da própria Rachel. Brittany estava certa, saber por outro alguém seria dez vezes mais doloroso do que saber pela própria Rachel.

– AHHHHHHH – gritou em frustração – Eu estou tão FURIOSA com vocês. Se eu tivesse... – as palavras morreram ali, não havia nada que ela pudesse ter feito.

– Quinn, não é sua culpa. – Brittany falou.

– Mas é claro que não é minha culpa. É culpa do Desgraçado do Jesse. Ah se ele não estivesse morto eu mesma iria matá-lo.

– Quinn, se acalme. – pediu a médica que se levantava.

– Eu preciso ficar sozinha agora – a fotografa disse quando a amiga latina tentava alcançar a sua mão. – Vocês podem dar uma olhada na minha filha, eu vou dar uma espairecida, daqui a pouco estou de volta. – e pela segunda vez naquela noite ela saía pelas ruas de Nova York, mas naquele instante o céu estava começando a ganhar os tons laranja e amarelo indicando a iminência de um novo dia.

No quarto a professora e a médica permaneciam preocupadas.

– Amor, você acha que ela vai fazer alguma besteira? – a loira de olhos azuis questionou a namorada.

– Não sei, a pior parte é que eu não sei.


	19. Chapter 19

***Anteriormente em Glee - o presente de Quinn***

– Amor, você acha que ela vai fazer alguma besteira? – a loira de olhos azuis questionou a namorada.

– Não sei, a pior parte é que eu não sei.

***Glee - o presente de Quinn***

Depois de andar por quase toda a madrugada Quinn estava sentada num banco de cimento que rodeava um parque de areia infantil. O banco estava frio no começo da manhã. Os raios de sol já iluminavam a cidade e dava vida ao parque. Os pensamentos da mulher de olhos avelã corriam de um lado para outro, havia tanta coisa a considerar.

De repente uma cena a chamava atenção duas mulheres de mãos dadas, uma loira e uma ruiva. Elas pararam e a morena, que tinha a criança no colo a colocou no carrinho. A ruiva empurrava um carrinho azul marinho. A criança tinha os cabelos escuros, mas não foi isso que chamou a atenção de Quinn.

O que chamou a atenção de Quinn foi o fato de que a mulher ruiva que estava empurrando o carrinho, estava grávida e a mulher morena acariciou a barriga e depois deu um beijo terno nos lábios do que Quinn supôs ser sua namorada. Toda aquela cena mexeu com ela, e foi assim que a ex-lider de torcida se viu procurando por respostas. A quem poderia recorrer numa hora dessas?

Desde praticamente o jardim de infância Santana e Brittany eram suas melhores amigas. Mas como ela poderia confiar nelas se elas esconderam um segredo dessa magnitude? Depois de muito refletir ela viu que ambas tiveram motivos para não revelar um segredo que não lhes pertencia. Mas e quanto ao Noah? Quinn realmente sentia falta do amigo. Ele também sabia da gravidez também, mas não era uma má opção. E quanto à Charlie? Fazia quase um mês que a ex-lider de torcida não falava com sua irmã, elas trocavam alguns e-mails– meio pelo qual elas se comunicavam mais frequentemente – Mas esse recorde de um mês a loira não se orgulhava, não que elas não conversassem, a maioria dos e-mails eram somente conversas ocasionais, nada muito profundo ou de coro intimo. Ela pegou o celular e fez a primeira ligação.

–Alô?! Noah?

– Hey baby mama!

– Noah eu queria...

– Peraí, você me chamou de Noah, e duas vezes ainda por cima? Ok. O que está acontecendo?

– Eu sei.

– Quinn, você vai ter que ser bem especifica com o que você está falando. Sabe o que exatamente?

– Da gravidez da Rachel – ela disse com pesar em sua voz.

Um tempo se passou e Puck não disse nada o que deixou Quinn preocupada.

– Puck, você ainda está aí?

–Sim estou, é que eu caramba... Err eu já sabia, quer dizer, eu já sabia da gravidez da Rachel. Quando você soube?

–Ontem a noite. Depois de um encontro maravilhoso.

– Vocês tiveram um encontro?

– Tivemos. E logo depois ela me contou sobre a gravidez.

–Como você está?

– Mal, péssima na verdade.

– Eu imagino.

– Não imagina não – corrigiu ela – Eu estou um caco, pior do que quando soube que eu estava grávida. Ela foi pega de surpresa, foi o que ela me disse.

– Quinn esse tipo de coisa acontece.

– Eu sei, foi assim que aconteceu conosco.

– Mas um ótimo presente surgiu depois de tudo – os dois sorriram ao falar da filha.

– Eu sei.

– E eu sei que você ama a Rachel e que jamais poderia deixa-la sozinha numa situação dessas.

– Puck eu disse coisas horríveis.

– Foi no calor do momento, não é o que você pensa realmente.

– Eu sei. Você sabe, mas ela não sabe disso.

– Você já falou com ela depois de tudo?

– Não, e isso está me destruindo por dentro.

Quinn achou a conversa com Noah reconfortante, mas era muito recente a ferida ainda estava aberta e sangrando pela confissão da diva. A loira decidiu que iria telefonar e ouvir a opinião de uma pessoa que ela não falava fazia tempo.

– Alô Charlie?

– Telefone de Charlie Fabray – uma voz feminina desconhecida para Quinn atendeu o celular.

– Hã... – ela coçou a nuca, incerta do que dizer – Será que eu poderia falar com ela? – perguntou Quinn.

– Claro – respondeu sonolenta. – Charlie meu bem, para você – a fotografa ouviu a mulher dizer ao fundo do telefone.

– Alô, Charlie Fabray falando.

– Sou eu... – nenhuma resposta do outro lado da linha – Quinn – ainda sem resposta nenhuma – Charlie, você ainda está dormindo? – perguntou a loira.

– Hey o que você esperava me ligando as 8 da manhã? – respondeu a irmã mais velha.

– Não é uma boa hora, né? Eu ligo depois... – Quinn já ia desligar, mas Charlie respondeu o que a impediu de terminar a ligação.

– Não tem problema, eu já acordei de qualquer jeito mesmo. O que aconteceu?

– Como você sabe que aconteceu alguma coisa?

– É obvio que aconteceu algo, você tá me ligando as oito e... – Charlie olhou o relógio de parede de seu alojamento – oito e dez da manhã irmãzinha. Anda desembucha, pode ir falando.

– Você se lembra de que eu te mandei um e-mail contando que eu e Rachel íamos sair, para começar a nos conhecer de novo?

– Claro que recebi, inclusive eu ia responder... Mas me diga o que aconteceu. Vocês brigaram no encontro?

–Não.

– Ou você amarelou e nem chegou a ir ao encontro?

– Não, não foi nada disso.

– O que aconteceu então caramba?

– Charlotte, cala a boca eu to tentando falar o que aconteceu, mas você não deixa – disse a ex-lider de torcida em frustração.

– Ok to ouvindo – Charlie respondeu e se calou.

– A Rachel tá grávida. – Charlie ficou chocada com a noticia.

– Caramba! – foi a primeira coisa a sair da boca das primogênitas dos Fabray. – Como você está? – Charlie ao contrário do que faria a maioria das pessoas não perguntou como Quinn soube da gravidez já que sua maior preocupação era o estado de sua irmã.

– Eu tô em conflito.

– Eu entendo.

– Charlie, o que eu faço?

– Quinn, eu não posso te dizer o que fazer – disse calmamente a Fabray mais velha ao telefone.

– Charlie eu não sei mais a quem recorrer – a voz da loira mais nova não era mais alta do que um sussurro.

– O que você sente por ela?

– Eu... – Quinn começou a falar – Eu sei que ainda a amo, eu nunca deixei de amá-la por nem um segundo de minha existência, mas ao mesmo tempo estou magoada, ferida por dentro. Eu não poderia esperar que ela ficasse esperando por mim, mesmo que eu tenha esperado por ela. Seria estúpido. É estúpido. Para falar a verdade, toda essa situação chega a ser ridícula. Mas dói pra caralho, Charlie. Saber que aquele filho da puta tocou em um só fio de cabelo dela. – Charlie cogitou interromper por que não fazia ideia de quem Quinn estava falando, mas deixaria a irmã terminar de desabafar – Quando ela me contou tudo que eu queria fazer era matar o desgraçado, esse prazer eu não tive já que ele está morto e enterrado. Foi como uma facada no coração, Charlie. E agora eu não sei o que fazer. Minha vida não faz sentido sem ela.

– Quinn, minha irmã. Eu não vou mentir dizendo que sei pelo que está passando por que eu não sei. Mas o que eu sei é que apesar de tudo que vocês passaram durante a época de colégio a Rachel deu uma chance a você. Eu não estou comparando as duas situações, longe disso, o que eu estou querendo dizer é que por mais que tenha sido difícil para ela perdoar os anos de sofrimento que você a fez passar, talvez você pudesse...

– Você está do lado dela? – questionou a loira mais nova com indignação na voz.

– Quinn, não é isso – assegurou Charlie – Me escute, eu estou pensando na sua felicidade. E por mais que você odeie admitir Rachel te faz feliz. Os momentos em que eu te vi mais feliz, verdadeiramente feliz e com um sorriso sincero nos lábios foi ao lado dela. E você sabe disso, no fundo você sabe que eu estou falando a verdade. – Alguns poucos minutos se passaram até que Charlie voltasse a falar. – Quinn, você ainda está aí?

– Charlie eu preciso ir – disse a fotografa decidida.

– Quinn?!

– Obrigada por ter atendido – agradeceu ela.

– Sem problemas, você pode ligar a qualquer hora.

– Eu tenho que desligar, beijo. Tchau.

– Tchau. – Charlie respondeu, contudo a ligação já tinha chegado ao fim.

***Glee - o presente de Quinn***

Às Oito horas da manhã, depois de muito pensar, raciocinar e de falar com Noah e Charlie, a loira de olhos avelã toma uma decisão. Ela chama um taxi e retorna ao apartamento da atriz. Chegando ao hall do prédio antigo, ela aperta o botão do elevador, todavia o transporte não demonstrava descer um centímetro. A loira vê a porta vermelha de relance, a placa indicava que a escada usada para emergências. Mas uma vez olhando para o painel do elevador indicando 16º andar. A fotografa cedeu aos impulsos e correu para a escada. Abriu a porta e começou a subir, ela subia de forma que pulava dois degraus ao invés de um.

***Glee - o presente de Quinn***

No térreo saindo do elevador e encontrava Kurt que usava os óculos escuros para disfarçar as olheiras. A noite fora terrível, ele e Rachel não dormiram. O estilista segurou a amiga nos braços entre os rompantes de choro e agonia. As crises só pararam depois do nascer do sol. Kurt obrigou a judia a tomar um banho e trocar de roupa, já que a camiseta que vestia estava salgada e ensopada pelas lágrimas derramadas. Eles dois tiveram uma pequena discussão em que Rachel afirmava que estava bem, por fim convenceu o amigo de que ele podia ir embora, ela poderia ficar sozinha.

***Glee - o presente de Quinn***

Décimo quinto andar. Quinn suspirava ofegante, a disposição inicial acabou mais ou menos no décimo andar. Ela puxava o corrimão da escada com os braços tentando dar mais impulso na subida. _"Só mais um andar"_  pensou ela.

***Glee - o presente de Quinn***

Após a saída de Kurt, Rachel voltou a sentir a sensação de vazio. O amigo a tinha feito companhia durante toda a noite e ela sabia que estaria perdida se não fosse por ele. Ela tomou um banho rápido ela estava na cozinha tentando se obrigar a comer, ela poderia não estar com fome, mas seus filhos mereciam serem cuidados. Ela teria que permanecer forte por eles. Ela pegou uma maçã e ouviu a campainha tocar. Colocou a maçã de volta na cesta em cima da mesa.

– O que será que Kurt esqueceu? – murmurou sozinha. – Já vai – disse ela um pouco mais alto.

Do lado de fora do apartamento Quinn ouviu a voz da judia. Toda a certeza que ela construiu Durante a madrugada e com os dois telefonemas se esvaíram da fotografa.

– Kurt, o que você quer? – disse Rachel abrindo a porta. Até que ela percebeu que não era Kurt que batia a sua porta. Quinn estava com a bochecha vermelha e ofegante.

– Rachel – Quinn foi a primeira a falar, o nome quase não saia, sua boca estava seca. Subir 16 lances de escada tiraram o fôlego da loira e ver Rachel abrindo a porta prestar atenção na aparência da mulher a sua frente a deixou sem palavras. Os olhos da diva tinham círculos escuros ao seu redor. O nariz característico da atriz estava vermelho e levemente inchado. A noite não fora fácil para a diva e Quinn percebera isso.

– Quinn?! – respondeu a cantora no choque inicial. – Você quer entrar?

– Posso?

– Por favor, entre – respondeu.

Ainda tentando lutar para respirar, Quinn fechou os olhos e respirou fundo, seus pulmões ardiam pela busca por ar. Vendo a reação da loira, Rachel encheu um copo de água e ofereceu a ex-lider de torcida que agradeceu com um aceno de cabeça. Alguns minutos depois e com o copo de água já terminando Quinn encontrou forças para falar.

– Eu vim te dizer que...

– Eu não sei o que você tem para falar, já que as coisas foram claras ontem. – Rachel respondeu bruscamente, seus olhos já marejados a faziam lutar contra a sensação de que poderia começar a chorar a qualquer momento em frente a Quinn.

– Não faz assim, me escuta Rachel eu preciso dizer o que estou sentindo de verdade agora. – Quinn olhou para a morena de olhos chocolate. Os grandes olhos expressivos sustentaram o contado e esperaram a fotografa falar. – Rachel eu sei o que é passar por uma gravidez sem um suporte emocional. Eu não quero que você passe pela mesma coisa. Eu vou estar aqui te apoiando, mas por enquanto tudo que posso oferecer é a minha amizade. E preciso saber se você pode lidar com isso. Somente isso.

–Quinn, eu nem posso imaginar o que você deve ter passado durante a gravidez da Beth, mas mesmo naquela época eu queria estar lá com você. Ser sua amiga, infelizmente isso não aconteceu, mas depois tudo mudou, meu mundo todo mudou por sua causa, por causa do seu amor por mim e também pela nossa filha – Rachel arriscou dar um passo a frente.

– Rachel, por favor... – implorou a loira. Ela queria ajudar a mulher que amava nesse momento difícil, mas Rachel não facilitava encurtando a distancia entre os corpos.

– Me desculpe, eu não quero te deixar inconfortável. – a morena disse recuando – Eu aceito sua oferta, na verdade pensei que depois de ontem você iria me odiar por ter dito a verdade. Mas naquele momento eu tinha que lhe falar, eu devia isso a você depois de tudo.

– Eu não vou dizer que foi fácil aceitar a situação, mas tive muito no que pensar e decidi que me arrependeria se não estivesse com você durante esse momento tão importante. Durante a maior parte da época do colégio eu te atormentei, fui sua rival, insultei e desrespeitei você de todas as formas e mesmo depois de tudo que eu causei a você, você me perdoou – Quinn lembrava-se de como ela tinha se sentido quando se declarou para Rachel, e esperava que a judia a rejeitasse, contudo o que aconteceu foi o oposto. Rachel não só correspondia aos sentimentos de Quinn como também nunca mais mencionou os anos de tortura que a líder de torcida causou a diva.

– Quinn, eu não quero que você fique por que se sente na obrigação de estar presente. Eu não quero que você se sinta em divida por que te perdoei pelas raspadinhas, pelos xingamentos, pelos anos de tortura. Eu quero que você seja sincera comigo e com você própria. Eu sei que é difícil aceitar que eu tive um momento com o Jesse e durante os próximos 6 meses você vai constantemente ser lembrada disso, a medida que a barriga começar a crescer – Rachel instintivamente levou a mão ao ventre que aos poucos começava a demonstrar os sinais da gravidez – Eu preciso de você, eu sei que é egoísta da minha parte, mas é assim que me sinto. Eu preciso de você para meu dia estar completo, eu preciso ouvir a sua voz para saber que estou acordada, eu preciso sentir a sua pele para saber que, todo esse amor aqui dentro é real – ela disse e pousou a própria mão no seu coração acelerado. – Então... por favor, não me diga você quer ser só minha amiga, por que eu não suportaria a ideia de ter você por perto e não tê-la de verdade.

– Rachel, eu... você só torna isso cada vez mais difícil para mim. Eu vim aqui com um discurso ensaiado, tudo que você precisava fazer era dizer sim. Mas você não seria Rachel Berry se respondesse a uma pergunta com um simples sim. – a fotografa afirmou e atriz corou ao saber que mesmo depois de anos separadas Quinn ainda sabia ler a diva como a palma de sua mão. – Eu não estou tentando retribuir um favor, eu estou querendo fazer o que é certo, o que meu coração me pede que eu faça. Que é estar com você.  _"Mesmo que a minha cabeça lute contra ele, dizendo que vou me machucar de novo, que seria melhor me afastar e preservar o que resta dele"._ Completa mentalmente. – Rachel, eu estarei aqui se você precisar de ombro para chorar, eu estarei aqui para lhe abraçar quando estiver se sentindo sozinha, eu estarei aqui se você precisar de alguém lhe segure quando estiver prestes a cair, eu estarei aqui por que é com você que meu coração está.

– Eu sei o que eu causei a você, e não tem um dia se quer que passe sem que eu lamente o que aconteceu. Quinn eu nunca quis te machucar, eu nunca iria intencionalmente causar tamanha dor em alguém que eu amo mais do que a mim mesma. – Rachel terminou a sentença chorando.

– Shiii, não chore – Quinn a abraçou e disse perto da orelha da diva quase como um sussurro – eu estou aqui.


	20. Chapter 20

***Vamos relembrar um pouco dos primeiros capítulos de Glee – o presente de Quinn***

No começo dessa estória demos de cara com Rachel recebendo a noticia de que está grávida. Quinn e Beth moravam com Noah em Lima. Beth fez um pedido de aniversário e não contou a ninguém. A loira ex-lider de torcida recebe uma carta de admissão na NYU – New York University. Quinn e Beth se mudam para NY. Rachel e Quinn se reencontram no Patrick Theater e se beijam. Brittany pede Santana em casamento numa montanha Russa. Puck veio visitar e tentou ajudar as meninas. Rachel finalmente conta para Quinn que está grávida. Depois de muito pensar, Quinn decidiu ficar ao lado da diva, mesmo que só como amiga.

***Ufa! Isso é muita coisa para relembrar, fique agora com Glee - o presente de Quinn***

 

– Eu sei o que eu fiz e o que eu causei a você, e não tem um dia se quer que passe sem que eu lamente o que aconteceu. Quinn eu nunca quis te machucar, eu nunca iria intencionalmente causar tamanha dor em alguém que eu amo mais do que a mim mesma. – Rachel terminou a sentença chorando.

– Shiii, não chore – Quinn a abraçou e disse perto da orelha da diva quase como um sussurro – eu estou aqui. – As palavras de consolo não adiantaram quase nada, Rachel continuava chorando nos braços de Quinn. – Por favor, não chore – disse Quinn lutando contra as suas próprias lágrimas.

– Quinn – a judia chamou aflita pelo nome.

– Eu estou aqui – parecia mentira que a loira estava ali a segurando nos braços. Com o risco eminente de sair porta a fora assim que ela contasse a segunda parte da noticia que 24 horas atrás a fez passar a madrugada vagando pela cidade que nunca dorme enquanto a judia passara a noite nos braços de Kurt.

–Tem mais uma coisa que eu preciso te dizer – soluçava ao pronunciar as palavras.

–O que foi?

– São... são gêmeos – caiu no choro inconsolável novamente, e agarrou-se a camiseta da loira, com medo de que a mulher a sua frente saísse correndo. Contrariando as suas expectativas, a reação de Quinn foi surpreendente.

– Vai ficar tudo bem, eu não vou a lugar nenhum. – A loira beijou suavemente os cabelos de Rachel, os braços ao redor da diva garantindo o contato para reassegurar que realmente não ia a lugar algum.

A fotografa não levou nem meio segundo para pensar. Quando a loira de olhos avelã falou que estaria ao lado da cantora, falava de todo coração e cumpriria a promessa que fez a Rachel. De repente sua mente fez uma viagem ao passado. Recordou-se do momento que soube da própria gravidez, no banheiro feminino do ginásio logo antes do treino matinal da Cheerios. Recordou-se da primeira vez em que Beth chutou sua barriga, quando Puck cantou a música que deu origem ao seu nome. E lembrou-se também das regionais em que Beth chutou a sua barriga como nunca antes durante os trechos em que Rachel cantava em Faithfully, o que depois ela descobriu serem as contrações e que ela tinha entrado em trabalho de parto. Ela lembrou-se de como estava frágil e se sentiu sozinha, querendo confiar em alguém, mas não tinha ninguém. Rachel não merecia passar por isso, Quinn não deixaria a sua Rachel passar pelo que ela passou. Ela estaria ao seu lado.

 

***Glee - o presente de Quinn***

–Santana, meu amor, a Quinn ainda não voltou, nem deu noticia. Será que não devemos ligar para ela?

– Britt, mi vida, não seria melhor deixa-la ter esse tempo sozinha?

–Mas o que vamos falar para Beth quando ela acordar?

– Quando ela acordar provavelmente irá procurar uma de nós, pois Quinn não está em casa. Daí, vemos o que fazer, certo? Não se preocupe tanto – a latina acalmou a noiva beijando a palma das mãos da mulher de olhos azuis.

Minutos depois, as duas estavam preguiçosamente na cama quando escutam Beth bater na porta do quarto.

– Tia Britt? – a menina chamou ainda sonolenta.

– Entre pequenina. – disse a loira

– O que foi pequena? – perguntou a médica enquanto Beth subia na cama e sentava em frente as duas tias.

– Eu acordei e não vi a minha mãe. Onde ela está? – questionou a criança coçando os olhinhos. Brittany e Santana trocaram um olhar breve, Santana inclinou a cabeça para a esquerda indicando que sua noiva deveria explicar.

– Beth, sua mãe saiu cedinho e pediu para a tia Santana e eu ficarmos de olho em você. – a loira optou pelo caminho da verdade.

– Eu preciso ir para o colégio hoje?

– Você quer ir? – a dançarina tinha o dia de folga e a médica tinha a manhã livre também.

– Não, eu quero esperar a minha mãe – a pequena disse e fez beicinho.

–Que tal a gente fazer um festival de vitamina enquanto esperamos sua mãe chegar? E ao mesmo tempo tomamos café da manhã. Que tal? – Santana sabia que Beth era uma criança bastante sensível e que estava genuinamente preocupada com Quinn assim como ela e Britt. A brincadeira no café da manhã iria distraí-la.

– Tudo bem – disse a pequena sorrindo.

***Glee - o presente de Quinn***

Rachel andava em silencio ao lado de Quinn. Elas estavam quase em frente ao apartamento de Santana e Brittany. O suor nas palmas das mãos a fizeram esfregar as mãos suadas na lateral do casaco. Desde que contou que teria gêmeos para Quinn, Rachel surpreendeu-se com a reação da loira. Ela fora gentil, atenciosa e presente. Elas foram intimas sem precisar ser... intimas. Nenhum beijo rolou, mas Quinn beijou-lhe os cabelos e o gesto derreteu qualquer duvida que ainda restasse na cabeça da judia.

– Quinn?! – a cantora parou na calçada.

– O que foi? – disse a loira olhando para trás.

– Como será a reação de Beth? Eu acabei de voltar para a vida dela.

– Eu não sei ao certo, tem horas que ela parece tanto com você que me assusta. – disse a loira tentando mudar o humor da diva. Quinn sorria, mas Rachel mantinha o rosto sério e tenso. – Não se preocupe, eu estarei ao seu lado e tenho certeza de que ficaremos bem, todos nós. – com as mãos sobre os ombros da cantora, a fotografa tentava confortá-la.

– Vai ficar tudo bem. Vai ficar tudo bem – Rachel repetia o mantra mentalmente, talvez se repetisse vezes o suficiente ele se tornaria verdade. E seguiu em frente, afinal estava morrendo de saudades de sua garotinha.

***Glee - o presente de Quinn***

Santana de olhos vendados experimentava mais uma vitamina que Beth tinha feito. A brincadeira era da seguinte forma, cada participante escolhia três frutas e preparava uma vitamina para as outras adivinharem. Beth foi auxiliada por Brittany que bateu as frutas escolhidas pela garotinha no liquidificador, serviu um copo para a latina sentada na mesa e que tinha os olhos vendados.

– Hum mistura interessante essa – disse a médica tentando ganhar tempo.

– Lopez, não me enrola – disse Beth com as mãos na cintura e tentando levantar as sobrancelhas, era uma miniatura de Quinn - Quais foram as frutas que eu usei?

– Morango – foi a primeira resposta.

– Um ponto – falou a loira de olhos azuis.

– Kiwi – disse a latina depois de tomar mais um gole da vitamina.

– Certo e a ultima é... – incentivou a pequena.

– A ultima é banana? – Santana não tinha certeza de seu ultimo palpite.

– Errado – respondeu a garotinha triunfante.

– Mas então qual é a ultima opção?

– Maçã – falou Beth.

– Minha vez baixinha – falou a médica já pegando o liquidificador para fazer a sua vitamina surpresa.

***Glee - o presente de Quinn***

–Pronta? – falou a loira brincando com o molho de chaves nas mãos.

– Não. – respondeu a morena sincera.

– Você quer esperar mais um pouco?

– Não – disse a balançando a cabeça negativamente – O quanto antes contarmos melhor.

– Lembre-se eu estarei ao seu lado. – Quinn garantiu que estaria por perto. Afinal ela não imaginava como sua filha iria receber a notícia.

As duas entraram no apartamento e logo viram Santana, Brittany e Beth se divertindo na cozinha que depois da quinta rodada da brincadeira parecia ter sido revirada por um furacão. A pequena tinha os olhos vendados por uma bandana – que serviu de venda – e bebia a vitamina de um copo colorido. A latina foi a primeira a notar a presença das recém-chegadas, logo em seguida, a professora de dança também olhou para a judia baixinha e a fotografa loira.

– Morango? – disse depois do primeiro gole.

– Não foi dessa vez, baixinha.

– Uva?! – tornou a falar e quando abaixou o copo a pequena tinha um bigodinho em cima do lábio superior.

– Também não pequena.

– Ah desisto, eu não vou acertar nunca – falou tirando a venda.

Ao retirar a venda viu imediatamente a mamãe Rachel e a mamãe Quinn ali paradas na entrada da cozinha.

– Mamãe – disse a pequena e correu para os braços de Rachel.

Quinn ficou apreensiva agora que Rachel estava grávida, mesmo que a barriga não fosse visível o movimento súbito da sua filha tornou-se inapropriado ainda que a pequenina não soubesse disso. A loira num ímpeto de proteger Rachel e os bebes, conseguiu alcançar a menina que tinha se lançado na direção de sua mamãe.

– Peguei você – disse brincalhona a fotografa e roubou um sorriso da menina que fingia fazer biquinho. Eram em momentos assim que Beth se parecia tanto com a outra mãe que até mesmo Quinn, se não tivesse dado a luz a criança em seus braços, diria que ela era filha biológica da diva. – E esse bigode?

– Que bigode?

– Esse aqui – a loira tirou a manchinha de vitamina do lábio superior da filha. – Goiaba, acertei? – Santana confirmou com um positivo na mão direita. A latina ainda estava abobada com a reação de Quinn. E com o instinto protetor da loira se tratando de Rachel e por tabela dos bebês também.

– Exibida – reclamou Beth.

– Elizabeth – Quinn chamou a atenção da filha.

– Quinn Fabray – retrucou a garotinha.

– Rachel Berry – disse Britt super séria. Todas as outras mulheres olharam para ela com um sorriso divertido. Depois de falar o nome de Rachel, a pequena retornou a atenção para a sua outra mamãe.

– Oi, amorzinho – disse Rachel pegando a menina do colo da loira e abraçando a criança.

– Oi mamãe – disse Beth por entre os cabelos castanhos da cantora. – Eu tava com saudade de você – completou rodando os dedos fazendo um cacho com uma mecha de cabelo.

– Eu também, filha – Rachel desfez o abraço, a vontade dela era segurar a filha para sempre, mas sabia que logo teria que contar para Beth que ela teria irmãozinhos. Como será que ela reagiria? - Olha só para você – ela disse inspecionando a garotinha – Tão grande, daqui a pouco vai estar do meu tamanho – brincou a mulher.

– Oh Berry, você ainda tem esses momentos de drama Queen? – questionou Santana. A pergunta não precisava de resposta obviamente, mas a latina não segurou a língua. Aparentemente os hábitos arraigados das duas faziam parte de sua personalidade, Rachel não seria Rachel sem os momentos dramáticos de diva, assim como Santana não seria Santana sem as alfinetadas.

O que sucedeu a pergunta da latina a deixou intrigada, Quinn tinha o olhar de Ice Queen em sua direção. A característica sobrancelha arqueada e o olhar gelado fuzilando-a. O mesmo instinto protetor de Quinn em ação. Naquele ponto a médica desistiu de entender qualquer coisa deu de ombros e abraçou a sua noiva a trazendo para frente de seu corpo. Britt sempre observadora e igualmente intrigada com o comportamento de Quinn se pronunciou.

– Então... vocês – apontou para as duas – Tá tudo certo? – a dançarina não queria perguntar se elas voltaram, pois se a resposta negativa certamente iria abalar Beth. Rachel olhou para Quinn, a loira dos olhos avelã deu um sorriso fraco antes de responder.

– Sim, estamos bem.

– Beth, que tal me mostrar o seu quarto?

– Tá bom – a criança guiou Rachel em direção ao corredor.

***Glee - o presente de Quinn***

– Então, Q? O que raios aconteceu ontem? – questionou a latina.

– Nós ficamos preocupadas contigo – completou a professora.

– Eu saí para dar um volta, pensei muito, falei com Charlie e com Puck. E vi que estava fazendo drama por pouca coisa.

– Até que enfim você percebeu isso – Brittany interviu enquanto permanecia traçando movimentos circulares aleatórios pelo braço da médica.

– Só posso concluir que vocês voltaram – afirmou a obstetra. Quinn negou com a cabeça. – Não voltaram? – Quinn negou mais uma vez – Não estou entendo mais nada – a frustração presente em sua voz.

– Nós somos amigas – disse a loira.

– O que isso significa?

– Que vou estar ao lado dela durante a gravidez e tudo mais que precisar, S.

– Você não pirou nem um pouquinho ao saber que são gêmeos – a loira de olhos azuis se aventurou a perguntar.

– De verdade? – Quinn não teve nem tempo para pensar, mas examinando as ultimas horas atentamente percebeu que o fato de serem gêmeos significava que Rachel iria precisar de mais um par de mãos e ela ficaria feliz em estar presente – Não eu não pirei. Eu sei o que é passar por uma gravidez sem suporte emocional. Além do que mesmo depois de tantos anos de tortura ela me perdoou, por que eu não faria o mesmo? É claro que não se deve comparar as duas situações. E só de pensar que Rachel vai enfrentar isso em dobro. Eu quero estar ao lado dela...

– Três semanas. É... – disse pensativa – Minha aposta é de 3 semanas – interrompeu a latina.

– Duas semanas e 3 dias – B sorria abertamente, Santana podia ser esperta academicamente, isso sempre fora visível, mas Britt entendia de pessoas. E ela sabia que Quinn e Rachel não precisariam de muito tempo mais do que duas semanas para deixarem de ser só amigas. Afinal a tensão sexual ao redor das duas era visível do Empire State.

***Glee - o presente de Quinn***

Olhando pra a filha brincando com o cãozinho de pelúcia, Rachel lembrou-se de como as coisas eram quando estava em Lima. Ali à sua frente a garotinha mais linda do mundo aos seus olhos. Ela não podia cometer o mesmo erro duas vezes. Nunca mais iria se separar de sua princesinha.

– Mamãe?!

– Ahã? Você pode repetir, eu meio que...

– Viajou na maionese? – Perguntou a menina.

– Você está passando tempo demais com Santana – falou rindo ocasionando um sorriso genuíno na filha.

– E não se esqueça de que ela também é filha do Puck – disse Quinn entrando no quarto.

– Elizabeth Caroline Corcoran Berry Fabray, eu tenho um pedacinho de cada um de vocês – falou a criança.

Rachel aproximou da filha, lhe segurou nos braços mais uma vez e a envolvia num abraço apertado.

– Mamãe, você tá me sufocando – reclamou a garotinha.

– Me desculpe. É que de vez em quando eu me esqueço de que você não é mais aquele bebê que eu segurava nos braços e cantava para dormir.

– Eu cresci, mas eu ainda gosto de ouvir uma música antes de dormir, não é mãe?

– Beth só dorme se alguém cantar para ela, esse hábito é culpa sua, sabia? – disse se dirigindo a judia.

– Me desculpe?! – disse em confusão.

– Eu gosto de música, e gosto de ouvir a minha mãe cantar. Você também mamãe.

– Minha princesinha, eu e a sua mãe queremos lhe contar uma coisa – começou a atriz.

– Vocês estão juntas, tipo namoradas de novo? – os olhinhos brilharam com a possibilidade de ter sua família de volta, só faltava o papai Puck vir para NY e sua família estaria completa.

– Não é isso – Quinn esclareceu a duvida da filha.

– O que você acha de ser uma irmã mais velha? – a garotinha ficou sem entender nada. – Você terá dois irmãozinhos ou duas irmãzinhas – Rachel explicou melhor. O olhar esperançoso de Beth se transformou em uma cara pensativa, Beth fechou os olhos.

– Beth?! Filha? Tá tudo bem? – sua garotinha entrou em estado de choque, era tudo que Rachel pensava no momento.

– Aham – finalmente falou a menina, abriu os olhos e um enorme sorriso.

– Mesmo? – questionou Quinn novamente para ter certeza.

– Sim, meu pedido de aniversário se realizou.

***Glee - o presente de Quinn***

Os dias que sucederam a grande revelação de Rachel foram calmos e cheios de momentos agradáveis. Rachel acordava cedo e ia até o apartamento de Santana e Brittany à tempo de tomar café da manhã com as meninas. Dave passava por volta das 7 e meia para buscar Rachel, Quinn, Beth todos os dias. E também Brittany às quartas e quintas feiras.

Chegando ao teatro Rachel ia ensaiar com Blaine. Depois da inesperada e infeliz morte de Jesse, Blaine era a escolha obvia para o papel de protagonista masculino em Spring Waking, o ex-warbler sabia a peça de trás para frente e tinha boa química com a protagonista feminina.

Ao contrario de Rachel e Quinn se reconectavam cada vez mais, Blaine e Kurt a cada dia se distanciavam mais emocionalmente. Mesmo com todas as visitas do fashionista ao Patrick Theater. A maioria das visitas era para Rachel, já que os dois tornaram-se carne e unha novamente, como no tempo do ensino médio no Mackenly. Contudo algumas das visitas paravam no estacionamento do teatro e Blaine passou a observar o quão íntimos Kurt e Dave se tornaram. Durante uma pausa nos ensaios uma tristeza abateu o ator e Rachel percebeu.

– Blaine, você está bem?

– De verdade? - A atriz assentiu preocupada com o amigo – Não, eu não estou bem.

– O que aconteceu?

– É o Kurt. Eu nem deveria te falar isso já que vocês são muito grudados, mas eu sinto que não há mais ninguém que possa entender essa situação melhor do que você.

– Isso é uma bobagem Blaine, eu sou sua amiga também, você foi meu Tony [nota da autora: referência ao musical West Side Story] no colégio, meu primeiro parceiro no teatro e tem estado na minha vida desde então. Você pode se abrir comigo, eu não vou contar nada para o Kurt se você não quiser – assegurou ela.

– Mas eu quero que você fale, por que eu preciso que ele fale comigo, seja honesto.

– Sobre o que está falando?

– Eu acho que Kurt está tendo sentimentos por outra pessoa.

– Blaine, o Kurt te ama.

– Eu sei disso Rachel, eu também o amo, mas ele não está mais  _apaixonado_  por mim. – Blaine disse com pesar – Você sabia que ele vem para o Patrick quase todos os dias? Mas não é por você, ou por mim. Ele vem para se encontrar com o Karofsky. Eu tenho percebido que ele está distante emocionalmente de mim, e desde que ele e o Dave se tornaram amigos eu notei que ele anda mais alegre, mais vivo. Mas eu não sou mais a razão pela qual ele está sorrindo. E isso machuca, eu sei que ele não fez nada, mas ainda sim. Machuca, entende?

– Eu entendo sim. Eu não posso te aconselhar por que minha vida está tão bagunçada que não sei nem por onde começar. Eu contei para Quinn sobre a minha gravidez e ela está ao meu lado, mesmo que como amiga. Eu não posso pedir mais que isso. Eu virei melhor amiga da mulher que eu amo, mas não posso estar com ela. O que eu posso te falar é que a honestidade é sempre o melhor caminho, se existe algo que te incomoda, fale com Kurt, converse com ele.

– Eu sei que isso é o certo a se fazer, mas eu tenho medo do que ele vai dizer.

– Eu não sei o que ele vai dizer, mas saiba que qualquer coisa, estarei aqui.

– Obrigada, Rachel.

 

***Glee - o presente de Quinn***

O dia parecia comum, como qualquer outro dia no teatro em que Quinn tinha que trabalhar. Com exceção do chefe, Ryan – o diretor dramático e esquentadinho se encontrava em péssimo humor até mesmo para os seus próprios padrões de antipatia e estrelismo. Na sala de produção de mídia e divulgação da peça, Quinn já estava com a cabeça para explodir. De repente um entregador entrou na sala procurando pela loira.

– Encomenda para Quinn Fabray – falou o entregador da floricultura.

– Para mim?! – Quinn olhava o buquê de rosas vermelhas.

– Sim, você pode assinar aqui, por favor? – a loira dos olhos avelã colocou o buquê no braço esquerdo e pegou a caneta com a mão direita. Ela assinou seu nome na folha do garoto da floricultura.

A ex-lider de torcida olhou dentro do buquê, havia um cartão branco com o seu nome dela em uma caligrafia delicada.

 

_“_ _Para a mais bela das flores, para sempre sua, Rachel”_

– Geralmente quem ganha flores é a atriz principal – brincou Ryan que acabara de entrar na sala – Quem mandou essas flores para você?

– Olhe– o diretor pegou o cartão.

– A Rachel é sua namorada? Aquela da história que você me contou? –questionou o homem.

– Aham – disse a mulher cheirando as rosas, o aroma a fez lembrar-se de Rachel.

– Caramba, eu não sei quem é mais sortuda, se é ela por ter uma mulher linda como você, ou se é você por ter uma mulher bem sucedida, famosa e romântica como ela. – declarou o diretor.

– Acho que sou eu – pegou uma rosa do meio do buquê e levou aos lábios – Definitivamente sou eu.


	21. Chapter 21

– Classe dispensada. – disse o professor que arrumava sua maleta de couro. Quando Quinn caiu em si o sinal já tinha anunciado o término da aula. Era extremamente difícil se concentrar nas matérias da faculdade, ou no estagio onde ela ficava a maior parte do tempo tentando cumprir suas obrigações, pois todos os seus pensamentos recentes se encontravam na diva. – Menos você senhorita Fabray. – Quinn ficou como pediu o mestre, mas não sabia o que iria enfrentar. Talvez se ela tivesse prestado atenção na aula saberia o que ele queria lhe falar.

– Fabray, faz algumas semanas que você caiu de rendimento. O que está acontecendo? – o homem de cabelos grisalhos questionou a aluna.

– Eu estou tendo alguns problemas pessoais.

– O que aconteceu com a estudante do portfólio maravilhoso que recebemos? – ele apoiou os braços na mesa.

– Que portfólio?

– O que recebemos juntamente com a sua inscrição.

– Eu não mandei nenhum portfólio.

– A senhorita está duvidando?

– Me desculpe discordar de você, professor, mas eu tenho certeza que não mandei nenhum portfólio.

– Quinn, venha comigo. – disse o professor.

Hamiltom girou a chave da porta de sua antessala, Quinn seguiu o homem de cabelos e barba branca. Ele procurava uma pasta preta na estante de madeira enquanto a estudante aguardava não tão paciente.

– Aqui! Eu sabia que estava aqui em algum lugar – disse ele e entregou a pasta preta para Quinn.

Um sorriso iluminou o seu rosto ao ver uma foto em que Rachel tinha Beth sentada entre as pernas cruzadas. Na foto a morena exibia no rosto um sorriso tímido. Beth acomodava-se contra o dorso da mãe, a ternura que a foto transmitia trazia lembranças e aflorava sentimentos profundos em Quinn. “ _Como foi que elas vieram para aqui?_  Pensei que eu as tinha jogado fora.”

– Está tudo bem contigo? Você está chorando? – ela rapidamente ligou os fatos e concluiu que o único que poderia ter acesso a essa parte de sua vida era Noah. “ _Puck, aquele insolente!_ ”

– É... eu nem me lembrava dessas fotos. – Ao responder Quinn foi sincera com o professor.

O professor apontou para a foto –– Essa incrível fotografa andou sumida. Eu gostaria muito de tê-la em uma de minhas aulas qualquer dia desses. – disse ele com um sorriso acolhedor.

– Professor, posso lhe contar um segredo?

– Por favor, diga que foi você que tirou essas fotos. Por que do contrário sua matricula será cancelada. – disse o homem seriamente, mas depois adotando um sorriso meio brincalhão meio falando a verdade.

– Não é sobre as fotos, é sobre como o senhor as recebeu.

– Mas foi a senhorita quem tirou as fotos, certo?

– Tenho os negativos ainda – soou firme mesmo não tendo tanta certeza, afim de assegurar de que ainda os tinha.

– Ótimo, mas então quem mandou o portfólio? – arguiu curioso.

–Como eu já disse, eu não mandei nenhum portfólio.

– Quem foi então? O envelope que chegou tinha sua inscrição e seu nome.

– Um dos meus melhores amigos. – ela disse e completou mentalmente:  _“E o pai da minha filha”._

– Agradeça a ele por mim, pois sem esse portfólio sua inscrição não teria sido aceita.

– Professor Hamilton, eu posso te dar um abraço?

– Isso é extremamente inadequado, senhorita Fabray. Exceto pela parte em que eu tive o mesmo ímpeto que a senhorita.

– Obrigada, professor. – disse abraçado o senhor grisalho.

 

***Glee - o presente de Quinn***

Não é que Kurt estivesse se escondendo em seu próprio apartamento ou evitando o namorado, longe disso, o problema era os horários que ele trabalhava em sua linha de roupas que se chocavam com os horários de folga do ator. O estilista sabia que Blaine queria conversar com ele, mas o homem de olhos cinzentos sempre conseguia desviar-se do assunto. Até a presente data.

– Kurt, nós precisamos conversar – Blaine aproximou-se do namorado, sua voz tinha um tom aflito.

– Sobre o quê?

– Eu realmente tenho que começar? Você sabe do que estamos falando – contrapôs o ex-warbler.

– Blaine, por favor, não comece com isso de novo. Você nunca fala sobre o que quer falar e eu acabo falando o que não devia.

– Hã?

A divagação do estilista era prova de que ele estava realmente escondendo algo. Kurt sempre fora direto quando precisava resolver as coisas, principalmente quando se tratava de algo que o afetava.

– Kurt – chamou o nome suavemente – Por favor, converse comigo.

– Eu não quero ter essa conversa por que sei que no momento em que terminarmos de nos falar, perderei você. Ainda não estou pronto para te deixar sair da minha vida.

– Kurt, você é o meu melhor amigo, companheiro, parceiro para todas as horas. Eu sempre estarei com você.

– Promete?

– Prometo.

– Eu sei o que você quer me perguntar... – começou o homem de topete – É sobre o Dave, não é?

– Sim é sobre o Karofsky – A familiaridade com que Kurt chamava o primeiro nome de Karofsky, seu pior tormento de escola, fazia surgir um sentimento de raiva no ator.

– O que quer saber? – Blaine voltou a olhar Kurt com olhos questionadores – Blaine eu só posso responder a partir do momento que você perguntar – Mas o problema maior era o medo que se expandia no peito de Blaine, ele não estava mais tão certo de que queria uma resposta.

– Você gosta dele?

– Sim, ele é meu amigo.

– O que eu quero dizer é: você tem sentimentos por ele? – a voz em tom crescente – Sentimentos românticos? – o final da pergunta foi apenas um fio de voz, mas ele tinha finalmente feito a pergunta chave.

– Eu não sei – Depois de refletir por alguns breves momentos em que ouve silencio das duas partes, o estilista sabia que teria que ter muito cuidado ao responder a pergunta. Aquela questão já martelava na cabeça dele há algum tempo. Seria possível que ele tivesse desenvolvido uma afeição romântica pelo motorista? Mesmo depois de pensar e analisar a fundo a sua mente, ele ainda não sabia a resposta – Acho que ele se tornou um bom amigo, com o qual eu partilho muita coisa de minha vida.

– Kurt eu moro com você, nós compramos esse apartamento juntos. Eu sou seu namorado há quase dez anos. Nós não conversamos mais – disse o ator tristemente – Eu chego do Patrick Theater e você já está dormindo, quando eu saio para os ensaios você não está em casa. Eu sei que várias vezes por semana você vai até o Teatro e são pouquíssimas as vezes que vai para  **ME** ver.

– Tá vendo? Eu sabia que iria te magoar.

– Eu deveria ter me preparado melhor. Faz semanas que eu vejo você flertar com ele bem debaixo do meu nariz, mas não fiz nada a respeito.

– Eu não estava flertando com ele – defendeu-se.

– Não? Quer dizer que o constante contato físico com ele é só amizade. As mãozinhas nos ombros, as risadinhas por qualquer piada idiota que ele faça, e as saídas para tomar café no meio da tarde? Tudo isso é coisa de amigo, eu suponho.

– Por que você está fazendo tempestade em copo d’água? – Kurt já estava começando a perder a cabeça com as acusações de seu namorado. – Não aconteceu nada.

– Até agora – ironizou.

– O que isso significa? Você acha que eu seria capaz de fazer uma coisa dessas?

– Eu sei que você não fez nada, mas não significa que não pensou a respeito.

– Agora pensar conta como traição – retrucou o homem de olhos cinzentos.

– Então você admite que pensou a respeito? – questionou.

– Eu não quero mais discutir, isso tudo é bobagem.

– Kurt, olha para mim – mandou o homem mais baixo. Kurt relutante fixou o olhar no homem a sua frente – Você é a pessoa mais honesta e maravilhosa que eu conheço. Mas nesse momento você precisa ser verdadeiro consigo mesmo. Eu sempre terei um lugar reservado para você em meu coração.

– Por favor, não faça isso – pediu.

– Um de nós tem que fazer – respondeu.

– Mas eu não quero te perder, eu não estou pronto para deixa-lo sair da minha vida.

– Eu também não, mas é como dizem, não é? Se você realmente ama uma pessoa tem de deixa-la ir – forçou um sorriso, falhando miseravelmente.

– Eu não vou te deixar ir embora– disse o estilista.

– Eu ainda não fui embora.

– Eu preciso de você comigo.

– Eu estarei ao seu lado.

– Mas você terminou comigo...

– Eu ainda estou bem aqui.

– Você vai me abandonar.

– Eu estou aqui. – passou os braços ao redor da cintura do o homem de olhos cinzentos num abraço apertado.

– Você vai me abandonar. – disse desviando o olhar do homem mais baixo.

– Kurt, eu estou aqui. – a mão carinhosa puxou o olhar com o indicador.

– Você me odeia.

– Não eu não te odeio – falou olhando nos olhos já marejados. – Para ser completamente honesto contigo, eu ainda te amo. Eu sempre vou te amar, e é justamente por isso que não podemos ficar juntos. Principalmente por que eu sei que não consigo mais te fazer feliz. Que outra pessoa é a responsável por te fazer rir.

– Você me faz feliz. – disse o estilista.

– Nos dois sabemos que isso já não é verdade.

– Blaine eu também te amo.

– Eu sei Kurt, mas às vezes só o amor não é o suficiente.

 

***Glee - o presente de Quinn***

Terminado mais um ensaio, o diretor – como sempre – aguardava em sua sala até que Rachel viera ao seu encontro. Nas ultimas semanas, Ryan notou algumas pequenas mudanças na sua protagonista feminina, Rachel se encontrava mais sonolenta, um pouco menos dinâmica e até mais cheinha.

– Ryan?

– Rachel, entre – convidou ele. – No que posso lhe ser útil?

– Eu estava querendo ter uma palavrinha com você.

Rachel sabia que não tinha muito tempo até que sua barriga começasse a ficar visível. Depois do terceiro ajuste no figurino naquela semana, ela decidiu ser franca e contar sobre a sua gravidez para o diretor.

– Ryan, eu não sei se você notou, mas meu corpo tem passado por certa hã... mudanças.

– Rachel, eu não sou o tipo que cara que quer que meus atores pesem 40 kilos e comam só alface, mas percebi um leve... Como posso dizer? Inchaço? Com um uso de diurético em 2 dias você volta ao normal.

– Bem... a minha condição, por assim dizer, dura mais do que alguns dias.

– Sobre o que está falando?

– Eu estou grávida.

– Oh Rachel! – o tom do diretor era complacente, quase preocupado.

– Sobre o contrato...

– Não estou preocupado com o contrato.

– Ryan, eu não planejei isso.

– Eu estou preocupado com os patrocinadores, eu estou preocupado com os milhares de ingressos que não serão vendidos por que uma das estrelas da minha peça morreu e a outra não faz mais parte da peça. Eu estou preocupado com a equipe que depende do sucesso dessa produção. Eu estou preocupado em como as coisas irão ficar para todo mundo, inclusive você.

– Você parece desapontado.

– Rachel, eu estou muito desapontado, isso é mais que evidente.

– Eu não queria te desapontar, nem a você nem ao meu publico, nem aos patrocinadores.

– Chega de falar de negócios, odeio essa parte do meu emprego. – disse ele arrancando um leve sorriso da atriz. – Me conta, como você está? Quer dizer, além de grávida?

– Bem as coisas estão bem.

– E como a Quinn reagiu a tudo isso?

– Quinn foi... – se dando conta que nunca tinha mencionado o nome da namo... Bem Quinn não era a sua namorada ainda, a denominação do relacionamento das duas era para lá de complicado. – Eu nunca te contei sobre a Quinn. – observou ela.

– Querida, com uma mulher daquela até eu viraria hetero.

– Ryan!! – a morena bateu no ombro do diretor.

– Ok, ok – disse levantando as mãos no ar – Hetero definitivamente não, bi talvez? – brincou ele.

– Você evitou a pergunta, como é que conhece a minha Quinn?

– Ui! Possessiva. Não pensei que você fosse desse tipo. – Levou mais um tapa no ombro. – Assim eu vou ficar roxo, e você sabe que eu não fico bem de roxo. – disse com falso ar de indignação. – Quinn me contou sobre uma antiga namorada dela e depois eu a vi recebendo flores que estavam com uma dedicatória escrita por você. A reação dela foi linda, beijou as flores e tudo.

– Foi mesmo? – ele assentiu – Nós tivemos um começo difícil, sabe?

Não demorou muito para que Rachel contasse tudo enquanto ele ouvia o babado em silencio.

–Menina, essa história de vocês tá parecendo script de novela mexicana.

– E eu não sei?!

 


	22. Chapter 22

***Anteriormente em Glee- O presente de Quinn***

Rachel conta que está grávida para Quinn depois para Beth e por ultimo para Ryan, diretor da peça. Rachel decide tentar conquistar Quinn mais uma vez e a loira está cada vez mais inclinada a ceder às investidas da atriz. Brittany pediu a mão de Santana em casamento e a latina aceitou. E é isso que você deveria se lembrar em Glee - o presente de Quinn***

– Alô?

– Hey linda, eu estava pensando em você.

– Você me ligou só para dizer isso?

– Se eu falasse que sim, você brigaria comigo ou alguma coisa assim?

– Não. Não mesmo, foi só esse o motivo?

– Na verdade não, eu estava pensando em convida-la para um piquenique.

– Piquenique?

– No Central parque, que tal?

– Parece ótimo, devo pedir para as meninas ficarem de babá?

– Santana e Brittany merecem uma folga, e eu queria muito poder ter um momento em família, que tal?

– Perfeito. Que horas você passa para nos buscar?

– Na verdade eu já estou aqui em baixo.

– Mas já?

– Sim.

– Quer subir?

– Não precisa.

– Eu vou arrumar a nossa filha e já descemos. – Rachel sorriu ao som do ‘nossa filha’ fazia tempo que Quinn não chamava Beth de nossa filha. Hoje seria um dia muito bom, era quase possível sentir naquela manhã de outono.

Alguns minutos depois Rachel despertou de seus devaneios quando sentiu uma batida melodiosa na janela de trás do carro. A sua visão entrou em foco e ela pode ver as duas mulheres mais importantes da sua vida, com casacos de frio e soltando ar quente em contraste com o ar frio de Nova York.

– Demoramos? – disse a loira entrando no carro.

– Não muito. – respondeu a morena dando espaço para elas se sentarem no veiculo.

– Mamãe, olha minha touca! – pediu a menina de cabelos dourados.

– É linda, e o melhor dela é que cobre as orelhas. – falou puxando a toca a fim de cobrir as orelhas da filha, com o gesto acabou bagunçando o cabelo da garotinha.

O caminho até o parque foi relativamente curto, mas cheio de alegrias. Beth estava agarrada a lapela do casaco de frio de Rachel e Quinn acariciava o ombro da atriz suavemente com o dedão. Como era bom estar ao lado de quem se ama, era ótimo estar em família novamente.

– Dave, obrigada por nos trazer. Eu estou te dispensando por hoje, os seus serviços não serão mais necessário meu amigo.

– Obrigada, senhorita.

– Tchau Karofsky. – despediu-se Quinn.

– Quinn – respondeu ele educadamente - Tchau pequena – cumprimentou tirando o cape.

– Tchau.

Elas andaram mais alguns metros ate que Beth viu uma arvore familiar.

– Olha – apontou – aquela arvore é a Namorada. – disse a menina.

– Enamorata. – corrigiu a loira.

– Que tal fazermos o piquenique embaixo dela? – sugeriu a cantora.

– Vamo logo... – a impaciência de Beth certamente era um cacoete imitado da mamãe Rachel. A menina puxava cada mãe com uma de suas mãozinhas.

Rachel tirou a toalha de mesa da cesta de piquenique e Quinn imediatamente tomou as rédeas da situação. Estendeu a toalha xadrez, tirou as vasilhas que continham os pratos que faziam parte da refeição. Beth estava sentada ao lado de Rachel com a cabeça no colo da cantora enquanto ela acariciava-lhe os cabelos dourados. A fotógrafa tirou o ultimo vasilhame da cesta e percebeu que ele era diferente.

– Rachel, desde quando você come bacon?

– Er... Desde o mês passado?

– Mas você é vegetariana.

– Eu sou, mas parece que os bebês não são – disse com um sorriso aberto.

 

***Glee - o presente de Quinn***

– Brittany, amor de mi vida.

– Santana, o que você quer?

– O quê eu não posso ser romântica com a minha noiva?

– Pode, claro que pode, mas é que você só fala em espanhol comigo em ocasiões especiais.

– Meu amor, eu estou tentando te falar uma coisa e você não está deixando. Você pode promete que vai esperar eu terminar de falar?

– Ok.

– As meninas foram fazer um piquenique e eu gostaria de fazer uma coisa que nos não fazemos há muito tempo.

– Nos fizemos duas vezes ontem e meia hoje de manhã. – Santana corou com o comentário. – San você está vermelha?

– Não, claro que não. – a latina disse com as mãos nas bochechas.

– Está sim – Brittany aproveitou a oportunidade e beijou cada um dos lados da face da sua nova. – Você é uma leoa na cama, mas é uma gatinha assustada na hora de falar de sexo, como pode isso?

– B você está me fazendo perder o foco.

– Desculpe.

– Eu queria ir contigo ao cinema.

– Isso é o melhor convite que você pode fazer?

– Brittany amor de mi vida, a mulher que me doma e acalma somente com um olhar, será que você aceitaria ir a cinema comigo?

– Sim.

Reservar a sala numero 1, chegar no cinema, comprar os ingressos e a pipoca foram tarefas fáceis. O difícil seria o que vinha a seguir, Santana sentiu uma revoada de borboletas em seu ventre, como quando ainda estava no colégio no momento em que as duas se sentaram nas poltronas vermelhas. Os trailers estavam para começar e Brittany começou a comer a pipoca, a caixinha preta e de veludo estava no meio do balde de pipoca. Só faltava a loira alcançar a caixa e a latina fazer o pedido. Santana fingia prestar atenção no filme que havia começado quando Brittany disse:

–Santana, o que é isso? – falou mostrando a caixa. A médica gentilmente abriu a caixinha de veludo e respirou fundo.

– Eu nunca pensei que fosse possível ser tão feliz como eu sou ao seu lado. Desde o dia em que eu resolvi parar de ser covarde e assumir que eu era completamente apaixonada pela minha melhor amiga, eu nunca mais precisei me preocupar em esconder uma parte de mim. Ao seu lado, eu sou mais corajosa, ao seu lado eu aprendi o que é o amar e ser amada. Ao seu lado eu vivi os dias mais felizes que tive até hoje. E é ao seu lado que quero passar o resto de meus dias. Brittany Susan Pierce, você me daria a honra de ser minha esposa para todo o sempre? – Santana terminou o discurso já emocionada.

– Santana, eu... – As luzes do cinema se acenderam e Brittany nem sabia o que falar. Onde as palavras falharam em mostrar como se sentia, a loira decidiu mostrar com ações. Com entusiasmo puxou a sua noiva para si e lhe deu um beijo literalmente de tirar o fôlego. As línguas dançaram com fervor, mas nenhuma tentando tomar o controle da outra, o objetivo era saborear o momento. As luzes voltaram a se apagar e naquele dia nenhum filme foi assistido.


	23. Chapter 23

Os primeiros raios de sol entraram pela janela de vidro do 16º andar. Quinn levou alguns segundos para dar-se conta de onde estava. Depois de acordar, sentiu um calor distinto em seus braços, e levou um ou dois segundos para perceber que não estava sozinha. Uma cabeleira morena roçando seu nariz, o perfume dela invadindo e inebriando seu ser.

Mas assim como os raios de sol haviam chegado pela manhã, a razão e o bom senso voltaram com a luz do dia. Tentando não se mexer, ela tomou consciência de onde os seus braços estavam realmente. O seu braço direito sobre a cintura da diva e o esquerdo sustentando a cabeça de Rachel que inconscientemente enlaçou o braço direito de Quinn contra seu peito exigindo maior conforto. E Quinn só conseguia pensar:  _“Você não ia se fazer de difícil? Muito bom – Né? – Fabray. Você não conseguiu resistir, dormiu com ela depois do quê? Terceiro encontro? Argh”_

Ao abrir os olhos novamente a primeira coisa que se focou foi na pele macia e delicada. Todas as incertezas da loira foram por água a baixo, no momento em que ela sentiu a respiração da morena. Nenhum sentimento se comparava aquele, o amor que as unia era único e ela sentia-se nas nuvens depois de poder fazer amor com Rachel. Quinn passou o nariz pelo ombro da cantora, o seu próprio cheiro misturado ao de sua amada depois de uma noite que podia ser descrita como mágica. A mulher de olhos castanhos estava linda dormindo, ela sempre era linda, mas assim de olhos fechados e semblante tão sereno, era a imagem perfeita do sonho preferido de Quinn se tornando realidade. Tomada por um impulso ela acariciou a coxa torneada por baixo da camisola da cantora que se mostrou arrepiada com o seu toque.

A morena percebia que a loira estava parada atrás dela e por essa razão mal respirava. Até que sentiu um roçar gelado e incomum em seu ombro e uma sensação gostosa em sua coxa, um toque sensível, suave, tênue que Rachel achou inicialmente que era sua imaginação. Mas a noite anterior não havia sido um sonho, tudo fora real. E pela primeira vez em muito tempo Rachel tinha motivos para acordar feliz.

– Bom dia, meu amor! – a voz rouca da loura sussurrou em seu ouvido.

A morena emitiu um som ininteligível e seu corpo sendo virado de frente para os olhos avelã, Quinn merecia toda a atenção possível. A diva não pensava claramente pela manhã, especialmente depois de ter passado uma noite apaixonada e apaixonante com a mulher que sempre amou.

– Eu estou sonhando?! – foi só o que ela conseguiu perguntar e cobriu a cabeça com o lençol.

– Não, você está acordada. – a fotografa amadora disse retirando o lençol que cobria o rosto da diva.

– Tem certeza?

– Absoluta.

– Mas como eu posso ter certeza? Me belisca... – pediu a dona dos olhos castanhos.

– Você está brincando, não está? – perguntou a ex-lider de torcida.

– Não – a judia falou com convicção.

– Você está mesmo falando sério – afirmou a loira – Hey, eu não vou te beliscar – de repente os olhos castanhos se tornaram pidões e Quinn não resistia àqueles olhos.  _Como dizer não à Rachel Berry?_

Foi então que Quinn decidiu que poderia fazer Rachel acreditar que estava acordada por outros métodos. A mão pálida e gentil dela foi trilhando o caminho lateral do corpo moreno até chegar ao rosto expressivo. O polegar traçando a linha da mandíbula da atriz, fazendo os olhos serenos se fechar.

Afastou a mecha de cabelo teimosa que caia sobre os olhos castanhos para ter uma melhor visão de sua amada. Distribuiu beijos ternos, primeiro na testa, desceu para o queixo, subiu novamente para a bochecha e por ultimo beijou as pálpebras dos olhos que ainda permaneciam fechados. A ternura com que ela a tocava transcendia qualquer nível de intimidade.

A expressão de amor no rosto da loira foi tudo que Rachel precisou ver para encontrar finalmente a calmaria que seu coração procurava.Os lábios carnudos e convidativos foram umedecidos antes de receber o beijo de tirar o fôlego. Para Rachel não restava mais nenhuma duvida, ela definitivamente deveria estar dormindo. Como depois disso tudo ela poderia pensar que estava realmente acordada?

– Parece que tem mais gente acordando – disse a loira com a mão na barriga de Rachel. Elas duas sentiram os gêmeos se mexendo pela primeira vez.

– Eles acabaram de se mexer? Ou eu estou sonhando? – a face da mulher de olhos avelã estava claramente emocionada.

– Sim, eu acho que sim. Oh Meu Deus! Eles acabaram de se mexer – Rachel tinha no rosto o sorriso de 1000 waltz característico, uma das mãos ainda na barriga à espera de mais uma manifestação matutina dos nenéns e a outra nos cabelos.

– É incrível não é? Sentir uma pequena pessoa crescer dentro de você.

– É mágico.

–Oi bebe 1! – falou a loira e sentiu um chute do lado direito da barriga – Bom dia, bebe 2! – sentiu um chute no outro lado do ventre grávido.

– Eles gostam do som da sua voz – elas ouviram um barulho vindo do lado de fora da porta.

– Acho que Beth acordou.

– Vou busca-la – disse a loira.

Quinn vestiu o roby por cima da camisola enquanto Rachel se espreguiçava no lado direito da cama. Saindo do quarto Quinn encontrou a pequenina de olhinhos sonolentos e pés descalços.

– Bom dia meu amorzinho – a mãe tomou a filha nos braços e beijou o topo da cabeça da criança.

– Bom dia mamãe.

– Por que acordada tão cedo?

– Tive pesadelo – disse Beth que agora estava envolvida no abraço carinhoso de Quinn.

– Será que podemos nos juntar a você? – pediu a ex-lider de torcida.

– Claro que sim – Rachel levantou as cobertas, as duas loiras se enterraram no conforto da cama King Size. Não demorou muito para que as três voltassem a dormir num amontoado de braços, pernas e cabelos desgrenhados enquanto o sol da manhã de Nova York brilhava na janela do 16º andar.


	24. Chapter 24

Os dias que se passaram foram para ajustar a rotina, Rachel e Quinn voltaram a namorar. Nenhuma delas havia pedido oficialmente ou perguntado o que elas eram uma para a outra, mas tudo indicava que elas iam à direção certa. Santana e Brittany estavam praticamente em lua de mel, visto que o pedido de Santana aflorou o lado romântico das duas agora noivas e só o que restava era começar a preparar a cerimônia por que a data já estava escolhida.

Kurt e Blaine continuaram como colegas de apartamento, mas já dormiam em camas separadas. O clima entre eles era leve porem um tanto cauteloso, os dois conversavam sobre trabalho e nada mais. Ainda eram muito cedo para pedir conselhos amorosos para o ex-namorado de quase uma década.

Rachel saía do Teatro do que seria seu ultimo ensaio, depois daquela semana, ela iria retirar-se dos palcos por tempo indeterminado. A gravidez era cada vez mais visível e o publico começou a ficar mais atento as mudanças corporais na atriz principal. O motivo anunciado para o grande publico da Broadway foi o surgimento de um projeto paralelo no qual Rachel simplesmente não podia dizer não embora a atriz mantivesse o foco do programa as sete chaves.

A produtora Janet do canal E!Enterteniment a convidou pessoalmente para fazer um programa nunca feito antes na emissora. O programa tinha como base a ideia de que Rachel iria entrevistar mulheres grávidas ou com filhos pequenos e conversar um pouco sobre maternidade no meio artístico. Como seria possível conciliar as tarefas do dia a dia com a rotina de celebridade? A judia já tinha 3 programas gravados e o piloto foi aprovadíssimo pelo Staff do canal.

Dave a esperava no carro como de costume e abriu a porta para a atriz no que seria seu ultimo dia em que ele serviria a magnífica Rachel Berry. No momento em que ele ia fechando a porta, um paparazzi apareceu fez uma pergunta no mínimo desconcertante.

– Senhorita Berry, é verdade que vai deixar os palcos da Broadway por que está gravida? – a expressão da judia mudou e foi Karofsky que tomou as rédeas da situação.

– A senhorita Berry, não tem nada a declarar – o que o motorista fez foi de bom coração embora a resposta fosse praticamente um atestado de confissão. Quem cala consente? Não é o que diz o dito popular?

***Glee - o presente de Quinn***

Fazia exatas seis semanas desde que Santana consultou a diva da Broadway, e acabou se tornando a médica responsável por acompanhar a gravidez de Rachel. A consulta marcada para esse dia ria finalmente revelar o sexo dos bebes, e a agora ex-diva da Broadway se encontrava mais nervosa do que na sua primeira estreia nos palcos, se tudo ocorresse conforme o esperado. Na sala de espera do consultório, Beth balançava a perninha para frente e para trás, e inconscientemente Quinn e Rachel imitavam a pequenina.

– Rachel Berry? – disse a secretária.

– Sou eu – respondeu.

– A doutora Lopes irá recebê-la num instante. Por favor, siga-me.

A grávida sentou-se na cadeira e a loira menor sentou-se no colo da mãe, as três estavam confortavelmente instaladas nas cadeiras de couro branco que davam um ar elegante e muito profissional ao consultório da amiga de longa data.

– E ai Mamãe, como andam os pequeninos? – disse a média ao entrar na sala. Quinn não podia acreditar no que seus ouvidos acabaram de testemunhar, Santana Lopes usando um tom profissional e com um toque brincalhão?

– Quem é você? E o que fez com a minha melhor amiga?

– Fabray, Fabray... Apesar de ser difícil de acreditar, eu sou uma boa médica, e atendo todas as minhas pacientes assim. É a minha frase de entrada.

– Tia Santana, você fica bem de casaco branco.

– Fico? – a doutora girou no lugar com as mãos nos bolsos do jaleco.

– Santana, eu apreciaria se não fizesse isso de novo, me deixou enjoada.

– A época para enjoos já deveria ter acabado. Eles são constantes ou tem diminuído?

– Diminuíram.

– Fora o enjoo casual, como estão os bebes?

– Bem, hoje estão tranquilos. Eles são bem ativos pela manhã, se mexem bastante até que eu acorde. – o sorriso no rosto da grávida era de orelha a orelha. – O paladar deles também é bastante exigente, tenho tido desejos estranhos.

– Bacon, sorvete de morango – falou Quinn.

– Ah isso é completamente normal. Como médica eu sempre aconselho as grávidas que seguem uma dieta vegan, mudarem um pouco da alimentação para pelo menos a dieta vegetariana, é importante ter uma nutrição assistida durante esse período para um bom desenvolvimento do feto.

– Isso não será problema, praticamente me tornei carnívora durante esses três primeiros meses.

– E ai, vamos fazer a ultrassom? – questionou a obstetra.

– Vou poder ver minhas irmãzinhas?

– Ou irmãzinhos – completou a mãe.

– Ou um irmãozinho e uma irmãzinha – completou Rachel.

– Sim pequena – respondeu a médica.

Santana preparou o aparelho de ultrassom, pegou o gel e espalhou pela barriga da grávida. Beth estava posicionada entre a mamãe Rachel e a cama de exame, a garotinha não parava de pular, a espera a estava deixando pra lá de impaciente. Assim que o Tum-tum-tum fez-se ouvir a pequenina abriu um sorriso a lá Rachel Berry de mil mega waltz. Era a primeira vez que Quinn acompanhava a  _namorada? –_ Nesse estagio não importavam os rótulos por que Quinn havia se apaixonado pela ideia de ser a outra mãe dos nenéns da sua amada – numa ultrassom. Senti-los na barriga da judia, e ouvir a batida dos dois corações num ritmo que aquecia o coração da ex-lider de torcida, que se lembrou do mesmo sentimento quando Beth crescia em seu próprio útero.

– Muito bem, muito bem. Vamos descobrir quem são os irmãzinhos da Beth?

– Eba! – a menina loira comemorou.

– E o primeiro bebe é...


	25. Chapter 25

– Muito bem, muito bem. Vamos descobrir quem são os irmãzinhos da Beth?

– Eba! – a menina loira comemorou.

– E o primeiro bebe é um menino – apontou a médica para a imagem na tela.

– Vou ter um irmãzinho, que legal – sorriu genuinamente a pequenina de cabelos loiros.

Quinn acariciou a mão de Rachel com o polegar, ela não tinha nenhuma preferência, só queria que as crianças tivessem saúde. Mas ao saber que o primeiro neném era um garotinho, seus olhos encheram de água instantaneamente.

– E o segundo bebê é... – a médica fez suspense.

– Santana, por favor, não me deixe mais apreensiva, diga logo se eu vou ter uma Wendla ou um Melchior [nome do líder masculino do musical Spring Aweking]. – brigou a diva.

– Berry, sempre dramática – Quinn arqueou as sobrancelhas para a amiga – É um menino, mas, por favor, não coloque o nome de Melchior. A criança já vai ter problemas demais sendo filho de do Rei e da Rainha do Drama – logo após ter tido a frase, a latina arrependeu-se. O assunto era delicado, mas geneticamente falando metade dos genes vim do Jesse.

Seria mentira dizer que o comentário não afetou a fotografa, é claro que não era fácil aceitar que a mulher que ela amava estava grávida de gêmeos de um antigo namorado dela que tinha morrido. Sua vida parecia um conto mal escrito de um autor bêbedo sem muito que fazer da vida. Porém o amor que ela sentia por Rachel sempre fora maior do que interferência interna. Quinn nunca pensou em ser mãe novamente, não depois de ter tido uma gravidez durante o ensino médio em condições que a traumatizaram para o resto da vida. Ela precisou tanto de alguém para um suporte emocional, não que não houvesse ninguém por perto, pelo contrário, todo o glee Clube esteve presente como bons amigos que eram, contudo, ela sentiu-se solitária e não deixaria que a judia passasse por isso. Ela estaria ao seu lado.

Assim como Rachel esteve ao seu lado quando descobriram juntas como lidar com um bebê após o acidente de Shelby. No ultimo ano do colégio, quando ainda namorava com Rachel elas nunca haviam discutido a possibilidade de estender a família, estava cedo demais para pensar nisso. Embora, era isso que as três eram. Uma família, Beth e suas duas mães. Mas agora Rachel estava grávida e Quinn estaria junto dela dando o apoio que ela precisasse.

Depois do ultrassom Beth, Quinn e Rachel se encontrariam com Kurt e Blaine para um brunch e contar as novidades. A pequenina andava de mãos dadas com Rachel e ocasionalmente acariciava a barriga da mamãe. A imagem das três, se bem que tecnicamente falando elas formavam um quinteto, era absolutamente adorável e fashion. Quinn optou pelo clássico vestido de cashmere que abraçava a loira nos lugares certos, Rachel com uma calça preta e uma bata com gola indiana, solta no corpo para dar bastante espaço para os babys que chegariam mais ou menos em cinco meses ou 20 semanas enquanto a garotinha usava um vestido bastante juvenil com uma estampa de flores.

– Tio Kurt! – Beth correu para os braços do homem.

– Olá princesinha.

– Oi Tio Blaine – se desfez do abraço do estilista e abraçou o ator em seguida.

– O que tem na dieta dessa pessoinha? Fermento? Eu posso jurar que ela cresceu uns 20 centímetros desde ultima vez que eu a vi. – explanou o ator.

– Vamos tomar café? Vamos? Eu estou morrendo de fome – confessou a garotinha para o grupo de adultos.

– Tá explicado – comentou o estilista e as mães riram da observação.

– Pequena, o que você quer comer? – arguiu o ex-warbler.

– Waffles, muitos waffles – a pequena de cachos dourados seguiu o tio Blaine até a mesa das comidinhas.

O trio conversava animadamente à mesa, Rachel e Quinn falavam sobre o piquenique da tarde anterior e o estilista tentava ouvir até que se perdeu em pensamentos analisando a interação natural de Blaine com a criança, Kurt deixou-se levar e acabou declarando alto:

– Blaine e eu pensávamos em ter filhos – realidade de um tempo atrás, não tinha sido há tanto tempo, mas para Kurt parecia ter sido há um século – ele seria um ótimo pai – o reconhecimento do fato por si só não foi o que deixou o homem de olhos azuis tristonho, mas sim a lembrança do relacionamento amoroso com o homem que qualquer um acharia ser o perfeito príncipe encantado.

– Como vocês estão? – indagou Rachel.

– Temos dias bons e dias não tão bons assim. É estranho por que eu moro com o meu ex-namorado, mas Blaine não é só meu ex, ele é também o meu melhor amigo. E às vezes eu sinto falta do meu melhor amigo.

– Mas não tem possibilidade de vocês voltarem? – foi a vez de Quinn questionar o amigo.

– Não sei. Sinceramente não sei – Kurt deixou que sua mente apresenta-se o cenário dado por Quinn. Na verdade era fácil demais, perfeito demais para deixar para lá.

Kurt imaginou-se vivendo num apartamento maior com Blaine, os dois à espera do filho sonhado por todo casal. Uma barriga de aluguel estaria carregando o herdeiro dos Hummel-Anderson’s. O dia da inauguração de sua coleção em que Blaine estaria nos bastidores segurando o primogênito nos braços e Kurt emocionado dedicaria a coleção aos homens de sua vida: seu pai, seu companheiro e ao seu amado filho.

Blaine seria o companheiro perfeito para Kurt, certo? Mas e a falta da paixão, da fagulha no relacionamento deles? A centelha que ele ultimamente sentia com Dave mesmo que o motorista não fizesse nenhum movimento que avançasse o sinal, também não retraia as investidas que Kurt lentamente começava a fazer.

– Nenhuma recaída?

– Outro dia nos estávamos assistindo Amor e outras drogas no sofá, pertinho, fui pegar um punhado de pipoca e ele também, mas ele retraiu a mão. Eu dei todas as dicas, olhares e nada em nenhum momento ele cedeu.

– E você como está com tudo isso?

– Bem... eu acho.

Blaine voltou para a mesa juntamente com Beth, os dois pratos cheios de waffles e calda de chocolate.

– E os nenéns? Vocês já sabem o que são? – perguntou o ator.

As três mulheres se olharam, Quinn questionou Rachel com o olhar, a atriz meneou a cabeça em concordância silenciosa. E Beth tomou a iniciativa de responder.

– Tio Kurt, tio Blaine eu vou ganhar dois irmãozinhos.

– Rachel! São dois meninos? – Kurt estava super empolgado.

–Sim. – a judia acariciava a barriga.

– Já tem alguma ideia para os nomes? – Kurt indagou.

– Sim, apesar de que Santana disse que meu filho ficaria traumatizado se fosse chamado de Melchior.

– É um nome adorável, você não acha, Quinn? – ela ainda não tinha se manifestado sobre o assunto.

– É um pouco forte para um bebê, eu sempre gostei de Gabriel, para menino.

– Mas não é meio cedo para pensar nisso? – indagou Blaine.

– Cedo? Cedo que nada, Rachel, você está com quantos meses? – questionou Kurt.

– 17 semanas. Quatro meses.

– Sem querer ser estraga prazer, mas geralmente a gravidez de gêmeos dura entre 35 a 38 semanas. Tem que arrumar o quarto, pode deixar por minha conta farei um dos meus melhores trabalhos. Comprar o enxoval, as aulas de ioga para grávidas, as quais a senhorita deverá se inscrever imediatamente. E antes que você perceba os meninos vão nascer.

– Meu Deus, vou ser mãe de gêmeos – Depois do mini discurso do amigo, a ficha da judia finalmente caiu, todas as provações de ser mãe viriam em dobro.

 

***Glee - o presente de Quinn***

Brittany chegava de sua corrida matinal e abriu a caixa do correio. Tinham algumas propagandas, anúncios e cobranças, mas em meio a tudo aquilo veio dois envelopes tom verde água em letras elegantes com os nomes das ex-lideres de torcida. Brittany chegou em casa, colocou a correspondência na mesa de jantar como costume e separou os convites.

– Amor, peguei a correspondência! – avisou ela.

– Alguma coisa de diferente?

– Na verdade sim.

– Espero que aquele sinal amarelo não tenha me dado uma multa. – resmungou a médica.

– Amor, você não vai acreditar nisso. Vem logo!

– Tô chegando. – respondeu a latina.

– Olha! – ordenou a loira. Santana pegou o envelope e começou a ler.

– Michael Lee Chang e Christina Cohen-Chang gostariam de convida-los para a cerimônia em que irão unir-se em matrimônio no dia 28 de Setembro em Lima Ohio.

– Será que seremos madrinhas da Tina?

– O nome verdadeiro da Tina é Christina? – A latina não fazia ideia que o nome completo de Tina era Cristina.

– Você não sabia? – perguntou a loira. Santana deu de ombros.

– Tina, finalmente fez o Jack Chan subir ao altar – disse e mordeu a maçã.

– Parece que vamos voltar a Lima antes do previsto. – disse Brittany e roubou um pedaço da maçã da namorada. Depois de um tempo, ela esqueceram a maçã e se perderam na boca um da outra.


	26. Chapter 26

***Glee - o presente de Quinn***

Preparativos para a viagem de volta à Lima foi mais difícil do que o grupo estava esperando, Rachel já no 7 mês de gravidez fazia xixi toda hora, só durante o tempo em que passaram na sala de espera do aeroporto, foi 3 vezes ao banheiro. Beth tinha ficado gripada na véspera e se sentia sonolenta durante o trajeto até o aeroporto. Santana e Brittany andavam um pouco estremecidas, por causa da briga que tiveram sobre a data do casamento delas.

Chegando em Lima Noah estava esperando no aeroporto. Do lado de fora do saguão, o homem estava um pouco nervoso, por que iria reencontrar a sua filha, Quinn, Rachel e Brittana. As mulheres apanharam as malas da esteira e Noah que aguardava do outro lado da grade as recebeu de sorriso estampado no rosto.

– Princesa Judia, você está gravidíssima.

– Noah, pode falar eu estou gorda. – Rachel e enunciou melancólica.

– Meu anjo, você é linda de qualquer maneira, grávida então... é ainda mais linda – declarou Quinn para a namorada.

Chamando Puck de lado Santana avisou – Puck, a Rachel esta passando por mudanças drásticas de humor, eu pessoalmente não aconselharia a provocá-la.

– Ok, era só um elogio. – o homem deu de ombros.

– Papai! – disse Beth.

– Eu quase não te reconheci princesinha. Tá quase do meu tamanho!

– Não exagera, Puck. – ponderou Santana.

– Oi Puck – disse Brittany.

– Oi Brit – respondeu a amiga.

Noah como um cavalheiro, levou o carrinho com as malas até o seu carro. Acomodou toda a bagagem no porta-malas e foi para o assento do motorista. O itinerário era curto, deixaria Santana e Brittany na casa dos Lopez, os pais de Santana e Rachel, Quinn e Beth na casa dos Berry.

***Glee - o presente de Quinn***

– Pai, papai?! – Rachel gritou do lado de fora da casa.

– Olá, minha...

– Preciso ir ao banheiro – disse Rachel sem parar para cumprimentar Hiram que havia aberto a porta. Quinn e Noah deram de ombros.

– Minha netinha linda, como você está? – cumprimento a garotinha com um abraço carinhoso.

– Estou bem, vovô. Cadê o Vô Leroy?

– Vovô Leroy está na cozinha, preparando um bolo de chocolate.

– Adoro, bolo de chocolate – afirmou a pequenina.

– Quinn, minha querida – disse Hiram abraçando a nora – você não sabe o quanto é bom ter você de volta aqui em casa.

– Quinn essa é a maneira dele dizer que estava com saudades – interviu Rachel.

– Eu também estava com saudades Berry 1.

O restante do dia foi para os sogros se interarem da nova vida das meninas. Rachel contava as coisas animadamente. Ela tinha saído da peça, mas conseguiu um contrato como apresentadora durante aquela temporada, um estúdio famoso que ela se negava a revelar o nome a tinha contatado para a realização de um Cd próprio. Apesar de amar atuar e estar sob os holofotes do teatro, a diva entendia que o momento agora era para explorar seus outros talentos. Quinn estava orgulhosa da namorada, Rachel sempre fora uma guerreira, encarava as coisas de frente. E a fotografa sentia-se feliz só de poder participar da vida da amada. Rachel a chamou para morar junto, 3 meses atrás.

Não foi exatamente uma decisão fácil, Quinn deixou claro que ela ajudaria nas despesas da casa, compartilharia as tarefas diárias e por hora elas não iriam dormir no mesmo quarto. A última condição imposta pela loira se provou mais difícil do que ela acreditou ser possível. Rachel mexia com seus sentidos, elas voltaram a namorar e junto com o recomeço do namoro, voltaram as sessões de amasso, os beijos ardentes da diva a faziam perder o juízo e por mais de uma vez, ela teve que se retirar do quarto da atriz e ir direto para debaixo do chuveiro de água fria.

Nessas ultimas semanas, Rachel estava bem mais consciente de seu corpo, não foram poucas as vezes em que a ex-lider de torcida teve que reafirmar que ela era linda, e que ela estava orgulhosa da diva por ser uma grávida tão paciente. O que era quase verdade. Uma Rachel Berry grávida era quase igual a uma Rachel Berry no palco da Broadway, na maioria das horas ela era brilhante, mas também tinha seus momentos de estrela, no caso da Rachel grávida os momentos eram de alterações drásticas de humor em que a diva se começasse a chorar não parava até acabarem as reservas dos seus canais lacrimais.

No dia seguinte seria o jantar de ensaio de casamento, com prova de roupa para as madrinhas, que eram todas as meninas do glee clube e também para os padrinhos, que consequentemente eram todos os meninos originais do glee clube.

No jantar de ensaio, estavam presente os familiares de Tina e Mike, os antigos membros do New Directions e o antigo professor de espanhol, Will Schuester.

***Glee - o presente de Quinn***

Ainda na casa dos Berry, Rachel não saia do seu antigo quarto. Quinn preocupada com a demorada da morena, foi verificar por que ela ainda não tinha decido para a sala de jantar onde Beth via um desenho animado com os dois Berrys mais velhos.

– Rachel, meu amor. Você quer chegar depois da noiva? Vamos.

– Eu não vou mais.

– Por quê?

– Olha para mim! – disse a atriz com as mãos na lateral do seu corpo.

– Estou olhando – respondeu e sustentou o olhar na mulher a sua frente.

– Eu estou do tamanho de um planeta!!! - disse ela frustrada.

– Muito pelo contrário - disse sorrindo - você está maravilhosa.

– Ah você não entende, não é você que está carregando não um, mas dois meninos na barriga. Eu quase não consigo entrar no vestido de madrinha de casamento – Quando ela terminou de falar sentiu dois pares de chutes – Oh.

– O quê foi?

– Bebê 1 e Bebê 2 estão impossíveis hoje, passaram o dia todo dançando na barriga.

– É por que eles são meninos – a loira dos olhos avelã chegou mais perto da dona dos olhos castanhos se abaixou e falou diretamente para a barriga – Meninos, por favor, deixe a mãe de vocês descansar – e acariciou o ventre grávido da diva. Surpreendentemente os nenéns pararam de se mexer e encontraram uma posição confortável para permanecerem quietos.

– Como você faz isso?

– Sobre o que exatamente nós estamos falando?

– É só você falar e tocar a barriga que eles se acalmam.

– Verdade?

– É sim, agora mesmo os garotos estavam agitados, o dia hoje foi puxado tanto para mim quanto para eles. Mas foi só você tocar na barriga que eles 'dormiram'.

– Nós temos que escolher nomes para eles alguma hora, sabia?

– Eu sei, mas não hoje. – disse Rachel.

 

***Glee - o presente de Quinn***

O ensaio ocorreu como o esperado, os últimos ajustes foram feitos, como o posicionamento do arranjo de flores e os retoques finais. Os antigos membros do clube do coral estavam sentados na mesa com o centro de mesa de orquídeas, quando Puck pigarreou chamando atenção para si.

– Não tem hora certa, para contar isso, então lá vai! – Puck anunciou.

– O que foi Puck?

– Eu queria dizer que eu e a Cedes voltamos a namorar.

– Já era hora de vocês assumirem o relacionamento de vocês – disse Quinn.

– Você já sabia? – perguntou Mercedes em choque.

– Não sabia que estavam namorando, mas sempre achei que rolava um clima entre vocês. – respondeu a loira.

– Sério, nos éramos tão discretos – falou Puck.

– Noah, você nunca é discreto quando gosta de alguém – disse a atriz.

– Cedes, como foi que você fisgou o indomável Puckerman?

– Eu não tive que fazer muita coisa não, nós saímos, conversamos, nos entendemos e ai uma coisa levou a outra. Devido ao meu histórico amoroso, eu o fiz jurar que não viraria gay depois de namorar comigo.

– Desculpe, por isso – Kurt pediu.

– Mas então isso quer dizer que o Sam é?

– Não exatamente, ele é bi – falou Mercedes.

– Cedes, eu só posso prometer uma coisa. Você é a última mulher com quem eu quero estar. – os olhos de Mercedes se arregalaram – Você aceita casar comigo?

– Puck, você quase me matou do coração. – disse ela já recuperada do choque.

– Então... –disse o homem.

– Sim, eu aceito – ela respondeu e todos que assistiam a interação do casal abriram sorrisos imediatos.


	27. Chapter 27

O casamento de Tina e Mike foi um sucesso. O casal trocou cumprimentos com os convidados e ex-colegas de coral antes de partirem para a lua de mel. A festa, porém continuara animada por ninguém menos do que Lauren Zizes e Finn Hudson.

O choque foi grande quando o par chegou atrasado à comemoração das bodas sem nem mesmo ter ido a celebração da cerimonia da igreja. Finn Hudson escoltava Lauren Zizes, que todos demoraram a reconhecer por que sua estética era completamente diferente da época de colégio, o homem também estava diferente, seu rosto estava mais polido, sua aparência impecável. Certamente, obra fruto da exigente acompanhante.

Lauren por sua vez desfilava uma figura austera, magra e acredite se quiser... Loira. Os olhos sarcásticos por natureza não mais hospedavam os óculos e exibiam um brilho de conquista. Ela estava ali para exibir-se, mostrar que apesar das adversidades conseguiu chegar ao topo ao mudar sua aparência. Pelo menos era o que tinha em mente quando passou tantos anos fora do convívio dos Losers de Lima. O fato de Finn, antigo Quarterback, estar a acompanhando era um bônus para sua diversão pessoal. Quem poderia dizer que Finn Hudson era um divertido e obediente brinquedo sexual?

Passado o choque inicial os antigos membros do clube do coral compartilharam suas conquistas, lembraram de histórias da época de colégio e falaram sobre perspectivas futuras uns com os outros. Aos poucos os antigos componentes do New Directions se despediam uns dos outros e iam para suas casas.

***Glee - o presente de Quinn***

– Então Rachel, você já decidiram quais os nomes dos gêmeos? – Mercedes estava ao lado de Noah no sofá de canto em formato de “L” na casa dos Berry.

– Rachel está fazendo mistério – disse Quinn com ar chateado ao mesmo tempo em que estava massageando os pés da sua namorada. Rachel estava sentada na ponta do “L” com os pés por cima do colo de Quinn.

– Mas por que tanto segredo? – questionou Puck.

– Eu consegui fazer uma lista de nomes que nós mais gostamos, porém a minha decisão final será tomada somente quando eu puder ver os rostinhos dos meninos – explicou a atriz.

– E quais os nomes estão nessa lista? – disse Hiram que voltava para a sala depois de colocar Beth para dormir na cama de armar, Leroy veio se sentar na sala logo em seguida.

_ Que tal Luke? – sugeriu Noah.

– Não! – as duas mães responderam sincronizadas.

– Que tal... Harry? – sugeriu Mercedes.

– Tipo Harry Potter? – perguntou Brittany. O comentário fez surgir um sorriso tímido de Quinn que logo foi embora quando observou Rachel balançar a cabeça em negativa.

– Jacob? – Hiram tentou dar uma sugestão – Pelo menos tem origem hebraica.

– Embora me agrade permanecer fiel as minhas raízes como judia, Jacob não é um nome que me conquistou em um nível suficiente para nomear um de meus filhos o qual terei de chamar nos próximos 50 anos. Principalmente por que um dos meninos seria homônimo do meu perseguidor no ensino médio – quando Rachel terminou de falar Quinn que havia ficado hipnotizada com o monologo da amada sem aviso beijou-lhe os lábios.

– Então você quer dois nomes de origem hebraica? – questionou Santana.

– Não necessariamente – disse Rachel. – Quinn e eu conversamos, e ela não se opõe a ideia de um nome judeu, mas...

– Eu sei que Rachel quer ver o rostinho dos nenéns antes de se decidir – respondeu a fotografa.

– Quinn e Beth têm seus preferidos, mas elas fizeram um complô e não querem me contar.

– Meu amor, você sabe que não é bem assim. Eu não quero te pressionar a escolher nenhum, a lista possui nomes lindos. Mas como você disse eu tenho um preferido e Beth também.

– Você não vai me contar? – a tática de Rachel em fazer com que Quinn contasse funcionou quando a loira viu o lábio inferior formando um bico descontente.

– Só se for somente para você – disse e ouviu protestos do restante do grupo que estava reunido.

– Tudo bem – sorriu com a resposta da namorada.

– O meu preferido é... – sussurrou Quinn no ouvido de Rachel.

– Quem cochicha o rabo espicha – brincou Mercedes.

Apesar dos protestos dos visitantes e de Hiram e Leroy, Rachel não revelou o nome preferido para ninguém mais. Mercedes e Puck trocavam olhares cumplices. Brittany e Santana como sempre estavam alheias aos outros e imersas uma na presença da outra.

***Glee - o presente de Quinn***

Era uma noite comum de Sexta feira, Judy estava sentada no sofá acompanhada de uma xicara de chá e torradas no sofá de sua casa. Na televisão passava um comercial de um novo veiculo novo modelo esporte. Quando Kelly Parker – repórter de tapete vermelho que recentemente conseguiu um emprego como apresentadora de seu próprio Talk Show – apareceu na telinha Judy sorriu. Kelly era sua distração nas noites solitárias de sexta-feira, não havia nenhuma outra atividade que pudesse fazer já que a paróquia que frequentava não tinha missa e o clube do livro tinha reunião às quintas-feiras.

_– Após estrear um musical de sucesso de vendas na Broadway, ter que abandonar os palcos ao descobrir uma gravidez, preparar um CD que está prestes a sair nas melhores lojas, ter gravado uma participação num filme de comédia, o que mais a incrível Rachel Berry andou aprontando? – perguntou à apresentadora._

_– Acredito que você tenha resumido bem a minha agenda nos últimos meses, Kelly – apesar do nervosismo Rachel respondeu com um sorriso doce._

_–Sua paixão pelos palcos é visível em cada uma de suas performances. Ao descobrir que estava grávida, como foi a sua reação?_

_– Se eu puder ser completamente honesta – iniciou o diálogo._

_– Por favor, seja._

_– A princípio foi um tremendo choque. Eu estava sozinha em Nova York, acabara de assinar um contrato de uma temporada de Spring Wakening. Minha carreira estava apenas começando. Marquei uma consulta para confirmar a gravidez. E no instante em que ouviu o coraçãozinho bater eu sabia que minha vida iria mudar. E mudou – completou a frase com um sorriso._

_– E o pai? – especulou a repórter. Desde que a gravidez de Rachel chegou a conhecimento público havia um interesse enorme em saber a identidade do pai dos nenéns._

– O Pai dos meus filhos não quis se envolver, e não os reconheceu como tal quando contei a novidade. Portanto, não quero envolve-lo nessa entrevista ou até mesmo posteriormente.

_– Okay – a apresentadora, assim como todos os antenados na elite da Broadway, desconfiava de que Jesse St. James seria o pai. Rachel nem confirmou e nem negou nada. O assunto Jesse causava curiosidade, mas ninguém antes havia perguntado diretamente sobre ele. Decidindo permanecer num tópico, mas alegre Kelly resolveu voltar a questionar sobre a maternidade da Diva da Broadway. – E qual a sua reação ao saber que iriam ser gêmeos?_

_– Alegria em dobro e um susto muito prazeroso – confessou._

_– Já escolheu os nomes?_

_– Nós temos uma lista, mas acredito que só vou saber de verdade quando vi os rostinhos dos dois. – a resposta trouxe à tona uma oportunidade de Kelly perguntar sobre Quinn. E ela não deixaria a oportunidade passar._

_– Nesses últimos meses você também foi vista acompanhada de uma loira e uma criança em várias ocasiões._

_– Sim é verdade – concordou._

_– Elas são suas amigas? – instigou a antiga repórter._

_– Elas são... – Rachel fez uma pausa, Kelly e o restante da audiência tinham os olhos grudados na diva que estava sentada no sofá amarelo do estúdio 23 – Família._

_– Uma prima com uma afilhada talvez? – Kelly queria detalhes, durante a sua pesquisa ela conseguiu verificar a trajetória de Rachel para contar para a audiência, porém o relacionamento com a tal loira era obscuro. Ninguém comentava sobre o assunto e Kelly viu uma brecha quando colocou um estagiário para acompanhar de longe a rotina da Diva e verificou que a loira misteriosa e a menininha moravam no apartamento de Rachel._

_– Não, elas são minha namorada e nossa filha – os olhos Kelly se arregalaram com a resposta direta da atriz. A possibilidade de a atriz estar num relacionamentos estável com a tal loira para Kelly era quase intangível e a confissão de Rachel causou na apresentadora uma surpresa moderada, porém que ela não pôde esconder das câmeras afinal foi pega de surpresa. A audiência também esboçou uma misturas de “aww’s” e “ ount’s” de boca aberta em sua maioria._

_– Você acabou de falar o que eu acho que você falou? – checou._

_– Querida Kelly, eu tinha um discurso preparado para esse momento. Meu empresário inclusive me aconselhou a não fazer essa declaração, mas eu não posso mais continuar vivendo uma vida dupla. Parte de mim sempre foi honesta e verdadeira durante a maior parte de minha vida ao ponto de me colocar em algumas confusões. Mas mentir também é prejudicial. Uma mentira para proteger a si mesmo pode acarretar em perdas das pessoas que você ama. Há alguns anos eu participei de uma entrevista contigo em muitos aspectos similar a essa aqui agora. E não fui honesta comigo mesma nem a aqueles que eu amo. Por isso quero deixar claro que as pessoas na foto são minha namorada Quinn e nossa filha Beth – esclareceu Rachel._

_–Ela é uma graça de menina. – o elogio quebrou a expressão preocupada e séria que Rachel possuía no rosto._

_– Não é mesmo? – o encantamento que Beth provocava nas pessoas era semelhante ao de sua mãe biológica, e o amor pelos palcos e pela vontade de se apresentar ela puxou de Rachel._

_– Você é muito corajosa Rachel, em assumir esse amor diante das dificuldades que são impostas na carreira de uma atriz tão nova e com uma brilhante carreira, como você – Kelly raramente mostrava empatia com os entrevistados, ela era conhecida com a apresentadora implacável. Não seria possível saber se o fato de Rachel estar grávida ajudou ou se foi a personalidade justa e fiel que Rachel transmitia a cada palavra que dizia conforme as perguntas iam sendo lançadas em sua direção._

_– Veja bem, eu sei que no meio artístico nos somos aclamados por sermos liberais. Contudo, essa liberdade é uma fachada para uma imagem descolada, uma imagem que o publico pode se relacionar se a ele for conveniente. O que ocorre na verdade é um reflexo também da sociedade em que hoje vivemos. Quantos atores sumiram da mídia depois de revelarem sua sexualidade? Espero que com essa declaração que faço hoje, as pessoas possam perceber que é perfeitamente possível, uma pessoa obter sucesso na carreira artística independente de quem ela namora._

Depois de assistir a entrevista Judy sentiu uma súbita e forte vontade de tomar um uísque. O habito surgiu para suprir a sua solidão. Mas o que seu coração desejava mais ardentemente do que afogar-se no álcool era ligar para sua filha. A entrevista de Rachel certamente esclareceu alguns pontos e trouxe um pesar para o coração de Judy Fabray – ela ainda mantinha o nome de casada, pois odiava o sobrenome de solteira Smith que herdou do seu pai.

– Alô? – disse Quinn

– Quinn?! – perguntou a voz feminina do outro lado da linha.

– Quem fala? – questionou.

– Judy Fabray, sua_

– Judy? – o tom de voz era de espanto. – Como você conseguiu o meu número?

– Charlotte – respondeu.

– Eu vou matar a Charlie.

– Não vai não. – afirmou. – Quinn, eu sei que fiz muito mal a você. Eu acabei de ver você na televisão. Quer dizer, uma foto sua. Eu assisti a entrevista da Rachel – o nome da sua noiva soou estranho saindo da boca de Judy mesmo através do telefone.

– Assistiu? –

– Sim.

– E?

– E eu percebi pela foto que eles mostraram e pela maneira que ela falou de você e da minha neta que Rachel realmente te faz feliz. Eu não posso lutar contra a sua felicidade minha filha.

O silencio era enlouquecedor, Judy começava a desconfiar que Quinn houvesse desligado em sua cara.

– Quinn? Você ainda está na linha? – questiona a Fabray mais nova.

– Sim, estou – responde em um fio de voz.

Novamente houve silencio entre elas, mas quem quebrou dessa vez foi Quinn.

– Eu não sei o que você quer de mim – declarou. – Eu não sei o que devo dizer. Não sei por que você ligou.

– Quinn, eu quero te pedir perdão. Eu quero que saiba que eu me arrependo de tudo que eu disse. Você não merecia ouvir aquelas palavras de mim.

_“Eu sei o quão difícil deve ser pra você entender, mas você precisa enfiar na sua cabeça que Rachel e eu nos amamos e planejamos passar a vida inteira juntas com Beth e qualquer outra criança que venha depois disso.” Foi a ultima conversa que Quinn teve com sua mãe antes de expulsá-la do quarto de hospital e de sua vida._

_“Quinn, você acha que vocês vão ficar juntas? Engano seu, quando o colégio acabar ela vai sair dessa cidade e você vai ficar plantada aqui. É só uma questão de tempo até que você volte para casa como fez da ultima vez.” A afirmação de Judy se tornou parcialmente verdadeira, quando o colégio acabou Rachel havia partido e por uma série de fatores Quinn tinha ficado para trás, mas se recusou a voltar para a casa de Judy. Anos depois Quinn encontrou Rachel e agora as duas estavam prestes a se tornar uma família completa, inclusive com mais filhos do que já tinham antes._

– Quinn, eu te amo com todo o meu coração. Eu sei que errei naquela época não precisa me lembrar, pois a cada segundo eu me torturo pelo o que eu te fiz. Eu errei com você. E não foi só com você, com a Charlie também. Ao invés de acompanha-las, acabei me desviando de seu caminho. Por pura ignorância. Se eu tiver a oportunidade de reparar nossa relação.

– Mã... Judy, eu agradeço o seu esforço.

– Quinn, eu sei que é difícil perceber que eu mudei com apenas um telefonema. Mas o que eu te peço é uma chance.

– Posso pensar a respeito? – Quinn não queria tomar nenhuma decisão apressada.

– Claro – a decepção podia ser ouvida do outro lado da linha. – Boa noite Quinnie – disse afetuosa.

– Boa noite Mãe – desejou antes de ouvir a linha acusar o fim da ligação.

***Glee - o presente de Quinn***

Terças era o dia de lavar roupa. Quinn recolhia as roupas sujas do quarto e do banheiro para lavar. Rachel e Quinn dividiam as tarefas de casa. Mas ultimamente Rachel com quase oito meses de gravidez não conseguia realizar as atividades com mesma eficácia. Quinn assumiu a carga de realiza os afazeres domésticos. Enquanto isso Rachel estava na sala do apartamento ouvindo Mozart junto com Beth e jogando quebra-cabeça.

– Mãe – a garotinha puxava a blusa do pijama de Quinn. – Acho que a mamãe fez xixi na calça. – disse Beth inocente.

– O que você falou, meu bem? – Distraída Quinn não ouvira o que a filha tinha dito.

– Quinn, já é hora!

– Eu estou quase terminando de recolher as roupas, e arrumo nosso almoço num instante. Você ainda quer ir ao banheiro? Olhe, acidentes acontecem com todo mundo, especialmente com mulheres grávidas.

– Não querida  **chegou**  a hora!

– Do quê? Eu não estou entendendo, Rachel.

– Os bebes, eles estão prontos para nascer.

– Como assim eles já querem nascer? Isso não deveria ser na semana que vem? Oh meu Deus, o que eu faço? O que eu faço? – Quinn andava em círculos pela sala.

–Respira, tudo bem? – com o comando Quinn obedeceu e parou de andar – Você se lembra do dia em que você teve a Beth, nossa pequenina?

– Aham – Uh – hgh – balbuciou palavras ininteligíveis.

– Inspira, expira. Lembra? Eu preciso que você fique calma para eu poder perder a cabeça, daqui a alguns minutos as contrações vão vir cada vez mais intensas e eu vou começar a gritar em Lá sustenido e eu preciso eu você se acalme, ok?

– Tudo bem, o que eu tenho que fazer? Só me diz o que eu tenho que fazer e eu farei.

– Primeiro eu quero que ligue para Santana e avise que nós estamos a caminho do hospital, depois quero que você pegue a bolsa que nos preparamos para a maternidade, certo? Ela está no guarda roupas. E acho que você provavelmente vai querer trocar de roupa. Ligue para Brittany para ela ficar com a Beth.

– Certo. Trocar a camisola, pegar a Santana, ligar para Beth, ficar com a bolsa maternidade – disse puxando a menina para seu colo.

– Amor, não é essa a ordem – disse com suavidade.

– Eu sei... mas é que...

– Mamãe, fica calma – avisou a pequenina.

– O que você tá fazendo aí? Se mexe... Ah meu Deus como dói!!!

– Mãe! – Elizabeth chamou a atenção de Quinn. – Se Mexe – ordenou a pequenina com um gesto de mão. Quinn saiu da sala e foi para o quarto, obedecendo a sua mulher e sua filha.

– Santana? – ao mesmo tempo em que ligava para a amiga Quinn pegava a bolsa maternidade no guarda roupa. – Aqui é a Quinn.

– Oi, Quinn, como você está? – a latina iniciou a conversa.

– Apavorada – confessou – Rachel começou a sentir contrações e eu estou sem saber o que fazer. Ela gritou comigo, Beth também – falou assustada.

– Primeiro respire – Quinn inalou o ar forçando o oxigênio para dentro de seus pulmões – Agora coloque o telefone no viva voz e troque de roupa enquanto nos falamos. Pegue a bolsa maternidade, as chaves do carro, a sua mulher e a sua filha, e venha para o hospital imediatamente. Eu e Brittany vamos nos encontrar com vocês lá.

– Certo.

– Quinn, fique tranquila, você já passou por isso antes.

– Eu devo ter bloqueado essa memória em especifico.

–Quem está grávida é a Rachel, não você. Já te falaram que quando se trata da Rachel você é a maior pateta desastrada que eu conheço?

– Já me disseram sim, foi você quem me disse.

– E é verdade, agora mova sua bunda flácida direto para o hospital.

Chegando a sala com a mala no ombro, Quinn percebeu que Beth já havia trocado de roupa e preparado sua mochila. Rachel estava deitada no sofá de barriga para o encosto das costas. Devagar a fotografa levou a mão direita para a coluna de Rachel. Disse para a amada que elas já estavam prontas para ir. Rachel apertando a mão de Quinn entre as suas no caminho do elevador.

Quinn entrou em pânico quando percebeu que Karofsky não atendia o aparelho celular. A solução era chamar um taxi, infelizmente os taxistas tinham organizado uma passeata protestando a morte de um colega durante um assalto.

– Mãe, olha ali – indicou a pequenina com o polegar – É o James e os seus dois cavalos Fred e Jorge.

No final da rua, Quinn viu um condutor de charretes que passava pela avenida adjacente. Aparentemente ele era o único transporte publico disponível. Quinn não parou para perguntar como e de onde Beth conhecia o condutor. As contrações de Rachel estavam cada vez vindo mais rapidamente. Sem pensar duas vezes, Quinn assobiou para James e ele reconheceu a garotinha. Quinn ajudou Rachel a subir no veiculo e depois Beth. Foi assim que Rachel Berry se viu em pleno trabalho de parto indo para um hospital numa charrete.

– James, será que não tem como você andar mais rápido? – pediu Beth.

– Fred e Jorge estão andando o mais rápidos que conseguem. – James se desculpou.

– James? Como você sabe o nome dele, minha pequena? – questionou Rachel.

– Mamãe, é uma longa história – esclareceu a garota.

–Nós já estamos chegando? – Beth questionou o condutor novamente.

– Só faltam dois quarteirões.

***Glee - o presente de Quinn***

Depois de mais 3 horas de trabalho de parto, Rachel Barbra Berry deu a luz à Gabriel e Benjamin. Quinn esteve com a sua mulher durante todo o procedimento. Devido a gestação ter sido de gêmeos, o parto sugerido para a paciente foi a cesariana. Enquanto Rachel era preparada para o procedimento , Santana acalmava a amiga. O médico responsável pela sala de operação era Chandresh obstetra responsável pela ala de pediatria e obstetrícia no hospital St. Mary’s.

Rachel estava anestesiada a única imagem que conseguia ver era o olhar de Quinn, focalizando as manchinhas no olho direito já brilhando pelo olhar marejado da amada.

Doutor Chandresh começou o parto, a atenção de Quinn dividida entre a face de sua Rachel e da expectativa da chegada dos nenéns. O obstetra chamou a atenção de Quinn quando o primeiro garotão nasceu. Chandresh chamou Quinn para cortar o cordão umbilical. Com as mãos trêmulas ela cortou o cordão antes de ouvir o primeiro choro oficial do bebe primogênito. Rachel sorriu quando a enfermeira mostrou as duas mães o primeiro nascido. Quinn ainda tinha lágrimas nos olhos quando o segundo neném nasceu, ela repetiu o ritual e cortou o cordão umbilical.

Rachel muito emocionada sussurrou o nome escolhido para cada um ainda na mesa de cirurgia. A primeira vez em que Rachel viu os rostinhos, tinha a certeza dos nomes deles. Gabriel ganhou o nome, pois havia segurado o dedo de Rachel quando ela acariciou a bochecha pequena com o polegar. Benjamin por sua vez ganhou o seu nome, pois ao ser carinhosamente colocado no colo de Quinn sorriu. Os dois nomes escolhidos tinham origem hebraica, o favorito de Quinn era Gabriel que significava força de Deus. E o escolhido por Beth fora Benjamin que significava filho da felicidade. Ambos os nenéns vieram ao mundo de maneira sossegada e sem adversidades.

Ao final do parto, a equipe de obstetrícia pediu que Quinn se retirasse da sala de operação, portanto ela foi verificar se Beth estava tranquila com Brittany na sala de espera. Quando avistou as duas viu que Brittany e Elizabeth estavam colorindo um livrinho com lápis de cor.

– Já nasceram? – perguntou a amiga dançarina assim que avistou-a.

– Sim.

– Mamãe... a mamãe está bem? – questionou a garotinha. Durante as horas em que esperou noticias, Beth continuava a se preocupar com sua Mãe Rachel. Elas duas eram muito apegadas.

– Sua mamãe está ótima – assegurou ao abraçar a pequena. – Ben e Gabe também.

– Então Rachel já escolheu os nomes – Kurt comentou. Ele e Dave chegaram juntos, suas roupas amassadas e o cabelo do fashionista fora do lugar. Quinn escolheu não pensar a respeito do porque Karofsky não havia atendido seu celular.

***Glee - o presente de Quinn***

Quinn segurava nas mãos os dois macacões brancos com uma frase cada, hoje ela iria mudar o curso de sua vida. Benjamin e Gabriel a ajudariam com o plano que Beth a ajudou a inventar. A garotinha aguardava no corredor com a Tia Brittany e torcia pela mamãe Quinn. Tudo que a loira mais velha precisavam fazer era convencer a chefe das enfermeiras e seu plano seria concretizado.

– Hey, será que eu poderia pedir um favor para você? – Quinn pediu para a mulher de jaleco azul.

***Glee - o presente de Quinn***

– Olá – Rachel tinha acabado de acordar da cesariana e se sentia nauseada. Ela abriu os olhos e encontrou o olhar de amor, carinho e paixão nas íris avelã.

– Oi, minha linda – disse Quinn.

– Há quanto tempo estou dormindo?

– Algumas horas.

– E os nenéns?

– Eles estão bem – disse a loira se aproximando. – Fique tranquila, eles estão no berçário. Beth foi na lanchonete com Brittany, Kurt e Karofsky. Mas se serve de consolo eu estou aqui.

– Obrigada por estar aqui.

– Eu não desejaria estar em nenhum outro lugar no mundo – disse com um sorriso acolhedor.

Uma batida na porta do quarto distraiu as duas, Leroy e Hiram adentraram o quarto com cautela.

– Com licença, será que podemos entrar? – disse o Berry mais baixo.

– Mas é claro que sim. – respondeu Quinn.

– Pai, Papai! Vocês vieram.

– Santana nos ligou para avisar, aparentemente a minha nora não pensou que os avôs deveriam saber que os dois netos estavam nascendo – Hiram cutucou Quinn com o comentário.

– Me perdoa. Eu... – Quinn não teve cabeça para avisar as pessoas, já que desde o momento em que Rachel entrou no hospital ela não saiu ao lado da namorada.

– Olha quem chegou! – falou a outra enfermeira que trazia um dos gêmeos nos braços, o outro bebe vinha com uma segunda enfermeira. Os dois homens praticamente babaram quando os bebes passaram pelos avôs.

A enfermeira ruiva deixou o neném que trouxe no colo de Rachel seguida pela outra profissional de enfermagem. Rachel olhava nos rostinhos das duas crianças. Elas eram lindas, perfeitinhas com todos os dedinhos nas mãos. Tudo em miniatura e tudo também em dobro. Apesar dos olhinhos estarem fechados a boca pequena do Gabriel ensaiava um resmungo ao passo que Benjamin estava mais tranquilo.

– Eu acho que eles querem mamar – disse a enfermeira mais alta.

– Mas antes nós podíamos tirar esses casaquinhos deles – Quinn queria que tudo ocorresse de acordo com o plano, mas Gabriel estava ficando impaciente.

Rachel foi retirar o casaco do Gabriel primeiro, mas Quinn a impediu.

– Tira primeiro do Benjamin – disse ela.

– Por quê?

– Por que ele nasceu primeiro.

– Mas que besteira, Quinn. Por favor, não vamos começar com uma relação de hierarquia com os gêmeos.

– Não é nada disso, só abre primeiro o casaco do Ben.

– Você acabou de colocar apelidos nos bêbes? Eles não têm nem 24 horas de vida e já tem apelidos?

– Rachel, meu amor, só abre o casaco do Benjamin, ok?

– Tá bom... – Rachel deixou-se convencer pela namorada. Se Quinn insistia, ela não via problema nenhum. – Benjamin, a mamãe vai tirar o seu casaco para você respirar melhor, tudo bem? – como esperado o neném não demonstrou nenhuma objeção.

Assim que Rachel retirou a pecinha de roupa viu o inicio da frase que Quinn tinha imprimido nas pequenas camisetas ** _. “Você quer...”_**  e Rachel olhou para Quinn que tinha um sorriso brincalhão nos lábios.

– Quinn... o que é isso?

– Agora abre o casaco do Gabe.

– Você colocou apelido nos nossos dois meninos? – Quinn arqueou a sobrancelha, Rachel abriu o casaco amarelinho e viu o restante da pergunta.  ** _“casar comigo?”_** O sorriso da diva se abriu iluminando o quarto em um milhão de mega waltz.

– E então? Você aceita? – perguntou a loira.

– Isso é um pedido de casamento?!

– Sim, Rachel Barbra Berry, amor de minha existência, você me daria a honra de ser minha esposa? – questionou Quinn.

– Sim – no quarto de hospital ao redor de pessoas que as amavam Rachel deu a resposta para a pergunta que sempre quis ouvir da boca de Quinn.

***Glee - o presente de Quinn***

Rachel foi trocar as fraldas dos gêmeos, colocou um bebe ao lado do outro. Tirou o macacão azul que vestia Benjamin e o verde que vestia Gabriel para trocar as fraldas. Virou-se por um instante buscando os outros materiais necessários para realizar a tarefa, a pomada contra assaduras e o lenço umedecido, no balcão ao lado do trocador. Ao voltar a sua atenção de volta para os filhos percebeu que sem uma cor que os identificasse era bastante provável que ela viesse a confundir os dois.

– Quinn?! – chamou com urgência.

Sem ouvir nenhuma resposta ela voltou a chamar dessa vez com um tom de voz um pouco mais alto.

– QUINN! – bastou ouvir seu nome na voz afinada, porém em agonia, de Rachel que Quinn saiu do banheiro com as mangas da camiseta molhada e com os pés descalços.

– Meu amor, o que foi? – a pergunta feita assim que a loira entrou no quarto.

– Quinn, eu confundi os meninos. – explicou Rachel.

– Rachel, meu amor fica calma. – tranquilizou a fotografa.

– Ah meu deus que tipo de mãe eu sou? – nervosa a atriz passava a mão pelos cabelos – Eles vão crescer e daí vão se dar conta de que viveram a vida toda com a identidade errada e isso vai levar anos de terapia. Eu não posso ter confundido os meninos, levei 5 horas em trabalho de parto, eu não...

– Rachel! – a loira chamou a atenção de sua noiva.

– Eu sou uma péssima mãe, eu sabia que gêmeos iria dar trabalho. Mas eu nunca imaginei que ia dar tanto trabalho. Eu não estava pronta para ser mãe Quinn. – confessou.

– Rachel, eu ... – começou a falar mas se deteve – Nós. – clareou os pensamentos e pensou melhor sobre como ela poderia acalmar a sua noiva – Nós não estávamos prontas de maneira nenhuma para exercer a maternidade quando Beth chegou em nossas vidas. Porem, fizemos o melhor que podíamos naquela época. Lembra que combinamos de descobrir como cuidar da nossa filha juntas? Agora eu quem digo: nós descobriremos isso juntas. Como ser mãe de uma garotinha linda ao mesmo tempo ser mãe de dois meninos encantadores. Você não tem com o que se preocupar, eu estou aqui. Você está mais calma? – perguntou olhando no fundo dos olhos castanhos.

– Sim – respondeu.

– Tudo bem. Diga-me, por favor, qual foi o neném que você pegou primeiro do berço – pediu.

– Acho que o Ben, ele estava de macacão azul. Eu o trouxe para a cama, daí Gabriel começou a a choramingar, acho que ele sentiu falta do irmão. Trouxe o Gabe para a cama, ele parou de chorar. Tirei a roupinha dos dois e me virei para buscar a pomada de assadura e o lenço umedecido quando virei de volta tinha percebido que havia confundido os meninos.

– Tudo bem. Então o garotão aqui da direita é o Benjamin. – a mulher pegou o neném no colo e Benjamin acordou por causa da mudança repentina de temperatura corporal e começou a chorar. – Mas se ele está chorando isso quer dizer que ele é o Gabriel? – perguntou confusa.

Quinn continuava a embalar o filho contra o seu peito, quando Rachel notou uma manchinha na coxa direita do bebe.

– Quinn, eu já sei quem é quem – afirmou segura.

– Então... – encorajou a resposta.

– Esse é o Benjamin. Ele tem uma manchinha na coxa direita. Já Gabriel tem a mesma mancha no bumbum direito. Mistério resolvido.

***Glee - o presente de Quinn***

Quinn se certificava da temperatura da água na banheira. O banho de gêmeos não era tão complicado, somente nas primeiras vezes, depois com a prática tudo se tornou até tranquilo. Primeiramente um dos nenéns era escolhido para tomar banho, enquanto Quinn dava banho nesse, Rachel cuidava do outro até que a loira tivesse terminado.

A rotina após o banho era dar de mama aos babys, coloca-los para arrotar e fazê-los dormir. Parte da rotina dos bebes antes de dormir, Quinn embalava um dos meninos em seus braços e cantava uma canção de ninar. Os olhinhos pequeninos iam se fechando e a missão de fazê-los dormir estava completa. E o ciclo continuava até a próxima crise de choro.

Rachel assistia a tudo que a sua namorada fazia completamente maravilhada, as duvidas que ela sentira ao confessar sua gravidez se dissiparam completamente a medida que Quinn demonstrava o amor, carinho e paciência com os gêmeos e com ela.

A loira de cabelos à altura dos ombros, embora estivesse cansada das noites mal dormidas e do trabalho constante, nunca estivera tão feliz em toda sua vida. As pessoas mais importantes de sua vida estavam naquele quarto, Beth como sempre adorava entrar no quarto de casal e dormir entre as suas duas mães. A ex-líder de torcida deu um beijinho na cabeça que antes abrigava cachinhos dourados, reafirmando o amor que sentia sempre se multiplicando infinitamente pela filha mais velha.

Rachel por sua vez dormia com Beth aninhada em seus braços, desde que a mulher de olhos avelã e a pequena voltaram a morar com ela, Beth só dormia tranquila quando a atriz a abraçava. A conexão com a mãe morena ia sendo restabelecida aos poucos e com o tempo parecia que nunca fora cortada.

Mesmo que os três filhos tornassem um pouco trabalhoso algum momento de intimidade entre o casal, Rachel e Quinn viviam uma fase, que poderia ser chamada de lua-de-mel. As duas geralmente aproveitavam o inicio da manhã, momento em que os meninos e a filha mais velha estavam dormindo para iniciar a troca de caricias, os locais eram quase sempre os mesmos: o sofá da sala, o balcão da cozinha e em alguns casos a sessão de amasso era no banheiro.

Ainda que os ânimos ficassem mais animados, Rachel continuava a ser a mais sensata e parar a ação antes que qualquer uma das crianças acordasse. Isso frustrava Quinn sem precedentes, mas ela entendia sua noiva.

Rachel estava mais consciente de seu corpo e as mudanças corporais depois da gravidez. Ainda sim os momentos a sós ficavam cada vez mais difíceis de resistir.

Em uma manhã, Quinn estava tomando banho quando Rachel entrou no banheiro atrás da loira. Rachel havia sonhado com Quinn pela terceira vez naquela semana. Os sonhos estavam se tornando progressivamente mais vividos e torturantes.

No sonho Rachel estava por cima, suas pernas encaixadas no quadril da loira. As mãos de Quinn passeavam livremente pela lateral da morena, Rachel inebriada e entorpecida com o beijo de Quinn em seu pescoço exposto. Sem controlar o seu desejo crescente a atriz começou a cavalgar a coxa de Quinn. Sentiu a respiração da ex-lider de torcida acelerar através do ar quente que lhe tocava a orelha. Rachel acordou frustrada e procurando por Quinn.

A judia abriu a porta do banheiro e deixou sua camisola escorregar pelo corpo, ela sentia-se quente e especialmente entre as pernas. Rachel surpreendeu Quinn ao depositar uma trilha de beijos pela curvatura do pescoço da loira. Quinn que estava de olhos fechados os abriu para procurar beijar os lábios de Rachel.

As costas de Quinn estavam firmemente prensadas contra torneira do chuveiro. Com os lábios Rachel tentava beijar Quinn por inteiro, chegou ao seios da loira. Abocanhou o mamilo direito, deu atenção ao seio esquerdo com a mão. Quinn gemeu alto o que incentivou Rachel a continuar a ação. Continuando a beijar a extensão da barriga da loira, Rachel queria sorver a essência da amada. Com olhos famintos ela admirou a figura nua Quinn a sua mercê.

Acariciou a parte interna da coxa da namorada antes de deixar selinhos por ali. O joelho da ex-atleta subiu, a perna de Quinn apoiada no ombro de Rachel. Os olhos castanhos dilataram ainda mais ao ver o intimo do centro de prazer de Quinn, Rachel não queria esperar um segundo a mais para provar de sua amada. Depois de anos elas finalmente se reconectavam, não só através de seus corpos, mas também seus corações e suas almas.

***Glee - o presente de Quinn***

Ben começou a chorar, a loira levantou-se para ver o que estava errado com um de seus garotinhos. Rachel tinha o sono leve e acabou acordando.Rachel observou a porta entre-aberta do quarto, Quinn estava na poltrona ao lado do berço de Gabriel. A loira olhava com reverência para o bebê em seus braços. Foi uma das visões mais bonitas que Rachel já havia presenciado em toda a sua vida.

– Você pode parar de me olhar? – falou Quinn sem nem mesmo olhar na direção da porta onde Rachel estava encostada no portal de madeira.

– Como você? Eu não fiz nem barulho – Rachel tentou se justificar.

– Eu sei quando você está olhando para mim.

– Como você sabe? – perguntou a mulher dona dos olhos castanhos.

– Não é você quem tem um sexto sentindo? Me conte você. – retrucou a fotografa.

– Você também é sensitiva?

– Uhm eu acho que não.

– Então é alguma espécie de Radar? – deu palpite.

– É pode ser... – disse ao colocar o bebe no berço – Tenho um radar especial para Rachel Berry. Meu coração sempre me guia de volta para os seus braços. – Quinn terminou a declaração ao abraçar a noiva.

– Você é maravilhosa, sabia?– afirmou a mulher de olhos castanhos. No abraço Rachel pode sentir o cheiro de colônia para bebe, a sensação do abraço dela a sua volta, seus cabelos com cheiro de morango. Sentir seu corpo arrepiar ao mais singelo toque daquela que amava.

***Glee - o presente de Quinn***

Abrindo os olhos divagar Rachel percebeu que dormira com uma mão segurando sua cintura, a mão pálida e macia de Quinn. Ela podia sentir ainda a respiração da loira contra seus cabelos, os seios pressionados nas suas costas como se nunca antes ela tivesse uma noite tão boa de sono. Virou-se para o lado ficando de frente para a loira, sem querer acordá-la.

– Hey. – proferiu um sorriso – Bom dia minha linda! – falou Quinn.

– Bom dia! Eu não queria te acordar.

– Eu já não estava dormindo faz tempo.

– E por que você não me acordou?

– Por que você estava dormindo como um anjo e eu estava apreciando o momento.

– Eu sou muito sortuda de pode acordar assim todos os dias. – declarou a diva.

***Glee - o presente de Quinn***

Uma Elizabeth Caroline Corcoran Berry Fabray de oito anos corria pelo belo jardim ornamentado com vários arranjos derosas brancas. Hoje era o dia em que suas duas mães se casariam. Beth vestia um vestido de chiffon pêssego, sua missão era ser a florista para o casamento. A garota esbarrou em Eliot, filho adotivo de Kurt. O garoto tinha sido escolhido como pajem para a cerimônia. Suas Tias Santana e Brittany gritaram para que elas parassem de correr. Teimosa como sua mãe Quinn e determinada como sua mãe Rachel Beth não deu ouvidos aos conselhos do casal Brittana.

***Glee - o presente de Quinn***

– Baby Mama, você está linda! – disse Noah.

A loira que vestia um belíssimo vestido de noiva tomara que caia. Seu corpete era todo bordado dando ao vestido um ar romântico e delicado ao mesmo tempo. Quinn optou por não usar grinalda, invés da grinalda usava um arranjo de metal no penteado. Seu cabelo estava preso em um coque dando visibilidade ao seu rosto.

– Obrigada Puck – agradeço com um sorriso sincero.

– Ultima chance de correr, Quinn – disse Puckerman.

– Nunca – Quinn estava nervosa como nunca antes estivera em toda a sua vida. No entanto só havia uma direção que ela correria naquele dia, e era para os braços de Rachel Berry.

– Posso entrar? – Leroy entrou no quarto – Você está maravilhosa Quinn.

– E Rachel? – fazia vinte e quatro horas que Quinn não a via, elas se falaram pelo telefone. Mas Rachel insistiu que pelo menos uma tradição de casamento fosse mantida.

– Está igualmente linda e nervosa. – respondeu Leroy.

– Obrigada por fazer isso por mim, Berry 2 – disse em gratidão, Quinn sempre considerou Leroy e Hiram família desde quando eles acolheram-na. Mas com o passar dos anos eles se tornaram figuras paternas na vida da adolescente que cresceu e se transformou numa adulta realizada e cheia de vida.

– Não tem de quê Fabray – brincou ele antes de abraça-la. – Você está pronta? – indagou ele.

– Eu nunca estive mais pronta em toda a minha vida. – respondeu com convicção.

– Vamos? – disse ele ao formar o arco com o braço para que Quinn se apoiasse.

– Leroy, por favor, não me deixe tropeçar – pediu Quinn ao depositar seu braço esquerdo por dentro do ângulo do cotovelo do homem moreno.

***Glee - o presente de Quinn***

– Rachel! Pare de andar em círculos! – dizer que Rachel estava nervosa nesse momento seria um eufemismo.

– Papai, eu não consigo.

– Você está linda – o vestido de Rachel era de mangas rendadas, a armação da saia era toda trabalhada em renda francesa. A cauda do vestido era curta, e a grinalda era fixa na tiara de diamantes – Quinn está a poucos metros de distancia e vocês se verão em alguns instantes. – as palavras de Hiram tinham a intenção de acalmar a Diva.

– Mamãe, você está gloriosa – Beth entrou correndo no quarto onde Rachel se arrumava.

– Obrigada minha filha. E os seus irmãos? – os pequeninos iam ser os responsáveis pelas alianças.

– Gabe está animado para desfilar num tapete vermelho, mas o Ben está inseguro. Os dois estão com Tia Mercedes e tio Kurt.

– Rachel Barbra Berry hoje é um dia de alegria e eu espero que você não chegue atrasada no seu próprio casamento.

– Papai, a noiva chegar atrasada na cerimonia é um costume antigo.

– Mas isso é para casamentos convencionais. Você e Quinn certamente vivem uma situação peculiar. Sua filha é florista, seus dois meninos mais novos irão levar as alianças e nenhuma de vocês duas vai entrar de terno.

– Mamãe, o vovô Hiram tem razão – Beth chamou a atenção da mãe.

– Okay, vocês venceram – sorriu mais abertamente. – Meu Deus! Eu vou me casar com o amor da minha vida hoje – aparentemente a ficha de Rachel só caíra nesse exato momento.

***Glee - o presente de Quinn***

POV Quinn

Abro os olhos devagar e decido começar o reconhecimento de baixo para cima. Assim eu terei mais tempo para enxerga-la em toda a sua glória. Ela deu um passo e eu sinto que posso perder o chão a qualquer momento, respiro novamente para me dar coragem para prosseguir a exploração visual. Eu estou mesmo nessa situação?Não é possível que a última vez que a vi fora somente vinte e quatro atrás.

Assim que estabeleci contato com os olhos dela tão grandes e expressivos vi nossa história passar com um flash diante de meus olhos. Todas as promessas, momentos compartilhados, olhares apaixonados, a luta para finalmente poder ter aquilo que sempre quisemos e finalmente conseguimos.

O sonho finalmente se tornou real e eu vou casar com a mulher que sempre amei. Minha vontade era de sair correndo, pegá-la no colo e toma-la em meus braços imediatamente. Ela estava linda, seus olhos brilharam quando me viram. Seu cabelo penteado com um coque à meia altura, sua franja já não existia e disso eu gostava, pois não deixava ofuscar seus orbes castanhos pendendo para o chocolate, de forma que a grinalda estivesse fixa na tiara de diamantes. Seus braços cobertos pelas mangas de renda do vestido de noiva. O vestido tinha uma saia que cobria as pernas compridas da minha baixinha. Ela estava de tirar o fôlego.

Sei que mesmo nos braços de Hiram sua respiração está acelerada, ela nunca foi muito boa em lidar com situações de crise. Não que essa seja uma situação de crise, por assim dizer, mas certamente é um acontecimento bastante emocional, não deixava de ser um evento que lhe deixa a flor da pele Eu mesma estou uma pilha de nervos.

Faltam somente cinco passos para que ela chegue ao altar. Aproveito esses míseros segundos para olhar para ela e capturar sua imagem para nunca mais esquecer à apenas alguns passos de mim estava a mulher da minha vida.

Quatro passos

Três passos

Dois passos

Somente um passo

E então eu finalmente estou de frente com aqueles olhos expressivos e o sorriso de 1.000.000 de megawatts faz uma aparição especial. Tentei manter-me com a postura reta, mas sinto como se meus joelhos fossem virar gelatina e que eu posso desabar aos seus pés a qualquer instante. Por que depois de todos esses anos ela ainda me afeta dessa maneira. Meu coração pulsando feliz dentro do peito esperando por ela para que normalizasse sua batida. Em poucos instantes ele estará completo. E o outro pensamento que me ocorre é provar dos lábios que de hoje em diante serão meus para sempre.

Fim do POV de Quinn

***Glee - o presente de Quinn***

**_Ponto de vista da Rachel_ **

Oh Meu Deus Quinn está me esperando no altar. Eu acabei de vê-la. Eu não acredito nisso, eu estou prestes a me casar com Quinn Fabray! Sabe quando seu corpo parece estar flutuando e um calor sem tamanho está subindo pelas pontas de seus dedos até o topo da sua cabeça? Sua boca fica seca. Seu coração acelerado e um friozinho delicioso na sua barriga. A respiração descontrolada, me digo mentalmente para inspirar e expirar. Afinal respirar é instintivo certo? Mas a sensação que ela sempre provocou em mim era essa ela literalmente me tira o ar. Não consegui controlar o sorriso nascendo em meus lábios e mordi o lábio de tão nervosa. É assim que estou me sentindo agora enquanto me encaminho até o altar onde a mulher da minha vida me espera. Ela está simplesmente deslumbrante. Seu corpo vestia um belíssimo vestido tomara que caia. O busto tinha detalhes bordados no corpete conferindo um ar romântico e delicado ao mesmo tempo. Os cabelos loiros que eu amava passar os dedos estavam estilizados com um arranjo de metal compondo o penteado. Seu olhar apaixonado deslizando por todo o meu corpo, e me fazendo corar instantaneamente. O sorriso sedutor no canto dos lábios fazendo com que minhas pernas fraquejem. Nesse momento lembranças me tomam de forma avassaladora. Lembranças de todas as nossas tardes tomando conta de Beth, da sua aproximação minuciosa. Nosso primeiro beijo, nossa primeira noite de amor. Isso me faz sorrir largamente e atingir um novo tom de vermelho em minhas bochechas. Meus olhos se enchem de lágrimas a cada novo passo que dou em sua direção. Ela está claramente nervosa e por vezes prende sua respiração.

Um passo

Dois passos

Três passos

No quarto passo meu pai cumprimenta Quinn e me entrega a ela, como seu bem mais precioso.

**Fim do POV de Rachel**

***Glee - o presente de Quinn***

– Quem entrega essa noiva, a essa noiva? – perguntou Charlotte. Quando Quinn contou a Charlie que havia pedido Rachel em casamento, Charlotte insistiu que ela deveria celebrar a união das duas. Convencer Rachel de que sua irmã poderia casá-las não foi fácil, Rachel queria uma cerimônia oficial. Aparentemente Charlie já possuía uma licença para realizar cerimônias de matrimônio.

– Eu – disse Leroy. O homem que sempre teve uma pose controlada e estável emocionalmente disse com a voz embargada pelo choro.

– E quem irá entregar essa noiva a essa noiva? – repetiu Charlie.

– Eu – disse Hiram igualmente emocionado.

Os dois homens beijaram as faces das noivas e se posicionaram cada um ao lado de uma mulher. Do lado de Rachel, Kurt, Blaine, Puck e Mike formavam a linha dos padrinhos. Do lado de Quinn, Santana, Brittany, as grávidas Tina e Mercedes completavam a fila das madrinhas.

“Sejam bem vindos amigos e familiares. Estamos aqui reunidos aqui hoje para testemunhar a cerimonia de união entre Quinn Lucy Fabray e Rachel Barbra Berry num dos momentos mais memoráveis da vida: a união de dois corações. Neste dia elas prometerão dedicar-se uma a outra. Irão celebrar o amor, as suas conquistas e a promessa de um futuro juntas. Que presente melhor do que a união de duas almas separadas serem finalmente ligadas num só proposito: o amor.”

“Juntos todos nós testemunhamos hoje o fato de que o amor, o amor verdadeiro é capaz de ultrapassar todas as barreiras, obstáculos e empecilhos que a vida possa jogar em sua direção. Quinn e Rachel nós podemos afirmar que vocês se amam apenas vendo o brilho nos seus olhares.“

Entre a plateia de convidados já começava a se observar alguns deles usando lenços para conter as lágrimas por causa do belo discurso.

“Lembrem-se que num casamento as pequenas coisas tomam enormes proporções e por isso não deixem de dizer um  **eu te amo**  todos os dias. Lembrem-se que em um casamento é imprescindível saber perdoar e esquecer. Saber quando insistir e quando ceder. Não é somente o fato de eu estar realizando essa cerimonia que fará de vocês duas casadas, mas sim o compromisso mútuo de se amarem e se respeitarem como uma forma de honrar e presentear a sua outra metade todos os dias. Hoje vocês se tornam uma nova família, formam um novo vinculo diante dos que aqui estão presentes e aos olhos da sociedade.“ Ao fundo do jardim, Judy Fabray mal controlava os soluços que ameaçavam sair de sua garganta. A oratória de Charlotte sempre a impressionou, mas as palavras que a sua filha mais velha proferia tocaram seu coração profundamente.

“Posso pedir para que vocês deem as mãos e olhem uma para outra?” A cerimonial pediu as noivas.

Quinn bambeou ao trocar o peso do corpo ao trocar de pé de apoio quase caindo, mas Rachel a segurou com ambas as mãos impedindo que sua mulher caísse de cara no decote decorado com lantejoulas e paetês. O acontecimento arrancou risos dos padrinhos e madrinhas, dos sogros e até da própria Rachel. Quinn não podia se ver mais sabia que estava vermelha na região das bochechas. A noiva morena encurtou o espaço entre os corpos e mesmo sem permissão depositou um beijo casto na bochecha direita da mulher amada.

O amor de vocês cresceu e amadureceu, e rendeu frutos. Neste momento eu lhes pergunto: Estão prontas para fazer seus votos? – questionou.

– Sim - responderam em uníssono.

– Quinn e Rachel escreveram seus próprios votos. E por insistência de minha irmãzinha Quinn, Rachel será a primeira a dize-los – o comentário provocou risadas contidas dos convidados.

“Eu estou nervosa, amor. Na verdade eu sempre me sinto assim quando você está perto de mim. Quando você fala ou quando só me olha em silêncio. Eu amo a sua voz a sua voz, seu sorriso me alucina e isso surgiu em mim sem querer, em uma daquelas tardes que você batia em minha porta para fazer companhia para mim e para nossa filha. – sorrio docemente para ela. Descobrimos juntas a como ser mães, e hoje posso dizer com toda a certeza de que você é a melhor mãe que nossos filhos poderiam ter. Você é a melhor companheira que eu poderia ter e querer. A mulher que eu quero a cada dia mais. E que desejo mais e mais. Você me olha de um jeito que eu não sei ainda fiz por merecer, mas prometo que vou fazer o possível e o impossível para merecê-lo.

Eu aprendi muito com você. Cada escolha que fizemos foi diferente e eu não me arrependo de nenhuma delas. Você mudou minha vida completamente. Você me transformou em uma pessoa melhor para você e por você.

Você me deu um amor desses de cinema amor. Com direito a tudo, romance, comédia e até mesmo drama. Imagina que louco seria se alguém um dia fosse ao cinema assistir nosso romance? Eles veriam que bonito mesmo é quando tudo acontece por acaso, coincidência ou então destino.

Eu te amo Quinn Fabray. E se você me der à honra eu quero passar o resto da minha vida ao seu lado. Te amando e te cuidando. E nunca esquecendo o dia em que nossa história de amor começou. Com o recebimento de minha herança que acabou por ser meu presente também. Eu amo você mais do que possa imaginar, mais do que uma canção de Barbra Streisand possa declarar. Eu amo você.“

Quinn sorria de orelha a orelha, declarações de amor eram feitas de vez em quando, mas nesse dia especial a afirmação de Rachel tornava-se uma carícia no coração e alma de Quinn.

– Acho que agora é a minha vez não é mesmo? – Quinn ouviu Rachel murmurar um: “sua boba” antes de continuar.

“O que devemos fazer quando encontramos o amor de nossas vidas, numa idade tão jovem e não se está preparado para tal? Aos dezesseis anos eu ganhei uma amiga, uma confidente, uma namorada e o mais importante, um amor para a vida toda. Rachel você mudou minha vida. Desde o dia em que te conheci você não saiu dos meus pensamentos. Eu nem posso dizer que me apaixonei por ela aos poucos. Isso não é idiota? – disse a fim de aliviar a tensão que se fazia presente. O comentário de Quinn fez com que os ex-membros do clube do coral exibissem sorrisos contidos – Tudo que eu posso dizer é que aquele sentimento foi intenso, arrebatador, algo como nunca tinha experimentado antes. Tudo isso foi avassalador e muito muito completo. Foi como se de repente eu que vivia em meio às sombras visse uma luz ofuscante pela primeira vez. E isso causou em mim desconforto e insônia, todo o tempo eu só consiga pensar naqueles olhos castanhos que podiam me fazer prostrar-me diante dela somente com um olhar. A princípio eu tentei usar óculos escuros, tentei afastar-me da luz. Mas em meio uma casualidade do destino, ganhei a oportunidade de vê-la em toda a sua graça e extensão. Eu queria que ela me notasse, eu queria ir com ela há lugares onde nenhuma de nós jamais tínhamos ido antes. Na época eu não aceitava o que estava sentindo e quis te afastar a qualquer preço – declarou a loira. Lembranças de raspadinhas, apelidos. Mais tarde memorias da separação no inicio da vida adulta, os encontros e desencontros, beijos roubados, beijos apaixonados, e beijos de bom dia passaram pela cabeça de ambas. Um momento particular trocados entre os olhos avelã e os olhos castanhos – Por que eu sabia que se me aproximasse muito eu sabia que não iria resistir. Quando a vi cantando a primeira vez no ginásio do Mackenly tive a certeza de que a queria para mim. – declarou agora para a plateia de convidados – Quando enxerguei Rachel vestida de bailarina em uma plena tarde de sexta-feira tive a certeza de que eu faria de tudo para conquista-la. Quando a vi vestindo uma saia preta, camiseta com a estampa de um laço de presente e os seus cabelos castanhos soltos sobre os ombros eu tive a certeza de que a amava. Quanto mais eu conhecia de Rachel Berry, mas parecia que de alguma forma eu já a conhecia. – Quinn virou a atenção para a sua noiva – Como se você fosse desde sempre a minha melhor amiga, minha alma gêmea, a pessoa a quem eu posso dizer qualquer coisa, não importa o quão ruim, e ainda sim você me entende e apesar de tudo me ama mesmo assim. Sabe quando você sente aquela sensação de borboletas em seu ventre? Aquela sensação de que o mundo gira no sentindo em que a pessoa amada está? Toda vez que escuto o seu nome eu não consigo deixar de sentir isso. É como se meu coração não se importasse de pular uma batida esperando pela sua batida, para enfim estar completo. Hoje tenho a felicidade de estar diante de todos vocês e poder casar com minha cara metade, minha companheira, minha Rachel. Eu te amo baixinha, eu sempre te amei e sempre irei te amar.”

– Eu quero tanto te beijar agora! – disse Rachel.

– Ainda não Rachel – disse Charlotte. – Por favor, as alianças – pediu a celebrante do casamento.

Benjamin e Gabriel deram dois passinhos encorajados por Noah e Mercedes. Os dois meninos foram agraciados com beijos nos cabelos pelas mães. Os gêmeos estenderam os braços com as almofadas para frente e com as alianças em mãos Charlotte deu continuidade a cerimônia.

– Alianças de casamento são um símbolo de um circulo inquebrável do amor, amor que dado livremente não conhece um começo e nem um final. As alianças significam que mesmo diante das adversidades vocês escolheram estar juntas. Elas são um símbolo da sua união como um casal. Que essas alianças sempre possam te lembrar dos votos que vocês fizeram, da lealdade e fidelidade que vocês juram aqui hoje diante de suas famílias e amigos, como também perante a sociedade.

– Quinn, você aceita Rachel como sua esposa? – perguntou depositando a aliança de ouro na mão de Quinn.

– Aceito. – afirmou com convicção.

– Repita depois de mim: Eu Quinn Fabray te recebo como minha esposa, a ti Rachel.

–  **Eu Quinn Fabray te recebo como minha esposa, a ti Rachel.** – a pronúncia das palavras vinha do fundo do coração. No que poderia ser considerado um ato de devoção e carinho Quinn levou o polegar para apanhar a lágrima que teimosa rolou dos olhos de orbes castanhos. Onde Rachel via a imagem perfeita de Quinn em sua íris úmida pela emoção. Os olhos avelã revelavam uma profundidade sem igual com sua Iris se dilatada e a manchinha no olho direito foi embora.

– Lhe prometendo ser fiel, te amar e respeitar, na alegria e na tristeza, na saúde e na doença, todos os dias da nossa vida.

– **Lhe prometendo ser fiel, te amar e respeitar, na alegria e na tristeza, na saúde e na doença, todos os dias da nossa vida.** – falou o voto como uma prece. As promessas, as juras de amor restabelecidas confirmadas através daquele olhar. Rachel já sentia os olhos arderem e as lágrimas aparecendo sem serem chamadas. A respiração curta de Rachel puxando o ar para os pulmões era o único som que Quinn ousava ouvir.

–Rachel, você aceita Quinn como sua esposa? – questionou depositando a aliança de ouro na mão de Rachel.

– Aceito. – Depois dos votos de Quinn e o famoso eu aceito, Rachel tinha a impressão que não importava o que viesse em seguida nada nunca mais ultrapassaria esse momento.

– Repita depois de mim: Eu Rachel Berry te recebo como minha esposa, a ti Quinn,

**– Eu Rachel Berry te recebo como minha esposa, a ti Quinn.**

– Lhe prometendo ser fiel, te amar e respeitar, na alegria e na tristeza, na saúde e na doença, todos os dias da nossa vida...

**– Lhe prometendo ser fiel, te amar e respeitar, na alegria e na tristeza, na saúde e na doença, todos os dias da nossa vida.** Já posso beijar a noiva? – perguntou impaciente.

– Agora pode – confirmou a irmã de Quinn.

A atração magnética entre Rachel e Quinn era inegável, invisível e incapaz de ser explicada por qualquer meio matemático ou físico. Havia sempre a necessidade de contato entre os corpos. E enquanto não houvesse esse contato, os corpos se aproximavam e apontavam um para o outro, a corrente elétrica percorria as duas por todas suas extremidades e especialmente por lugares que as faziam relembrar bons momentos.

Rachel viu a necessidade de tomar Quinn em seus braços crescer em seu peito. Seu coração e sua mente cada vez mais desejando ter Quinn para si. Rachel sentiu seu lábio formigar e lambeu o lábio superior por instinto. E a cada batida de seu coração, a morena ordenava mentalmente e cada vez mais alto para seus músculos irem em direção aos braços da mulher a sua frente, ou melhor, de sua esposa.

E foi num piscar de olhos que os lábios se encontraram. Não importava saber quem iniciou o contato. Só era possível saber que o beijo era carinhoso, cheio de promessas, calmaria e amor sem limites. O barulho ao seu redor foi a única coisa possível capaz de separá-las. E mesmo interrompidas pela pequena quantidade de convidados na cerimonia intima, as duas ainda se sentiam como se não houvesse mais ninguém ao redor delas. Mesmo depois do tão esperado sim e do beijo selando a união elas não se separaram por completo, era impossível fazer isso. Quinn e Rachel continuavam abraçadas uma a outra, envoltas num mundo onde só as duas existiam. As duas não precisavam trocar palavras. Assim como suas mãos, as suas vidas estavam entrelaçadas num encaixe perfeito.

O relacionamento triunfou sobre a batalha contra a distância, a batalha contra o tempo e superou os corações partidos no meio do caminho. Daquele dia em diante as coisas nunca voltariam a ser como antes. Pelo contrário, as duas fizeram uma promessa de que nada nunca mais iria separá-las. Rachel não estaria nunca mais sozinha. A sua constelação agora possuía não duas, mas quatro estrelas que a iluminavam e dava um novo propósito para a sua vida. O que começou com uma herança inusitada terminou com dois presentes que ela deu a sua mulher. A Herança de Rachel e os Presentes de Quinn. Se alguém pedisse que ela definisse felicidade ela diria que era exatamente como ela estava se sentindo agora. Quinn e Rachel se olharam e sorriram. Nada precisava ser dito. Daquele momento em diante elas iriam dar inicio ao resto de suas vidas.

 


End file.
